Azul
by liluel azul
Summary: El corazón tranquilo de Shun tiembla de miedo. Sus ojos esmeraldas me miran fijamente, él lo tiene todo y yo lo perdí  todo. Su corazón puede ser considerado cobarde pero tiene más valor que muchos
1. Cielo azul

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**

**Este fic es un homenaje a los personajes que llenaron de emoción e imaginación mis ratos frente al televisor. Por que Saint Seiya no es sólo un anime, es un estilo de vida. (jo esa frase no es mía pero me queda)**

**¡Que sus constelaciones guardianas los guíen y les den fuerza!**

**¡Larga vida a los caballeros de Atena!**

**¡SantaManiaCaballeresca!**

**(esta fr****ase si es mía)**

**AZUL**

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL HALLAZGO**

_**CIELO AZUL**_

Hyoga contempla la tranquilidad de aquel cielo azul; su mente piensa en los tiempos de guerras santas cuando él y sus compañeros luchaban, esas guerras quedaron atrás. Han pasado cerca de dos años desde que combatieron contra Hades y las heridas de aquella batalla ya casi han cerrado por completo. Hacen falta los caballeros dorados y aunque ellos ocupan su lugar; ninguno se siente capaz de llenar ese puesto.

Estar custodiando la casa de Acuario le da cierta sensación de extrañeza, como fuera de lugar, recuerda al maestro Camus y la batalla que sostuvo con él, tantos momentos tristes y de pronto es, como si escuchara su voz regañándolo por pensar en estas cosas, pues, antes que nada, él es un caballero y su mente no debería flaquear por el pasado.

La vista desde esta casa es estupenda, casi se puede apreciar todo el santuario, sin embargo, la mirada del caballero se centra en la persona que está subiendo, Seiya, una sonrisa escapa de los labios del joven rubio, el caballero de Sagitario pasa mas tiempo en otras casas que en la propia.

-¿Aburrido Seiya?

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no lo estás? En este lugar no pasa nada interesante- Dice mientras se sienta en las escaleras

-Eso pienso a veces; pero lo prefiero así- Hyoga se sienta a lado de Seiya.

-¿Por qué tu casa tiene mejor vista que la mía?

-Será porque esta situada en un lugar mas alto que la tuya.

-Tal vez

Hyoga contempla a Seiya, ha cambiado desde la batalla contra Hades, sigue siendo el mismo niño juguetón de siempre, pero en su mirada había cierta tristeza por Seika, ahora que están juntos, se ha entregado por completo a la felicidad de tener a su hermana a lado. Su mirada ha cambiado, ahora es completamente dichosa.

-Pasa algo- comenta Seiya al sentirse observado

-Net (no en ruso). El tiempo en este lugar transcurre tan lento.

-Lo dices por que en tan solo dos semanas estarás huyendo de aquí

El ruso cierra los ojos ya sabe para donde va está conversación.

-En dos semanas te vas para Asegard a ver a Fler mientras los demás nos quedamos aquí como prisioneros

-¿Qué no te oiga Atena? No creo que le agrade que uses el termino "prisioneros"

- Eso lo dices tú que ya vas de salida, rumbo a la felicidad.

-Sí tu lo dices

-Apuesto a que ella ya te está esperando con ansias

Hyoga vuelve a ver aquel apacible cielo azul lo mas probable sea, que Fler, ni siquiera lo extrañe. Se pregunta por que se dice estás cosas, si ella misma le pide que vuelva.

…...…..…

_**SUEÑO**_

Nieve por todos lados, la pequeña choza está esta cubierta por la nieve de Siberia y él, lo único que quiere es llegar a casa, al abrir la puerta el aire calido del interior se libera y lo envuelve reconfortándolo. El mundo exterior ha dejado de existir, adentro hay una niña sentada frente al fuego de la chimenea, la cual voltea a verlo

–¡Llegaste!- exclama, se para y corre a abrazarlo.

No puede verla, ella no es más que una sombra que extiende sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin embargo su cabello es largo y rizado, puede sentir como este le hace cosquillas en la mejilla.

Una ligera sacudida del avión lo hace despertar. Hyoga se lleva las manos a los ojos, hubiera querido quedarse un poco mas en el país de los sueños. Sobre todo en esté que se ha vuelto frecuente. Siempre es lo mismo, es sólo ese momento, un instante que no avanza; que se repite en su subconsciente una y otra vez antes de despertar. Donde todos lo elementos se ven tan claros como el agua salvo ella, que es sólo una vaga silueta.

….….

_**FRENTE A LA TENUE LUZ DE LA CHIMENEA**_

Hyoga contempla a Fler sentada frente a la chimenea, su tenue luz hace que su cabello se llene de chispas doradas, de pronto ella voltea y le sonríe, esto eleva a los cielos al caballero.

-¿En que piensas?- Le pregunta.

-En nada.

-Me recuerdas a Hagen el solía quedarse así.

De los cielos a los infiernos, le hizo sentir ese comentario, no importaba que, a Fler todo le recordaba a Hagen, y no era eso lo que le dolía a Hyoga, si no el haber sido él precisamente, quien acabara con su vida, claro que se trataba de una lucha entre caballeros e incluso trato de explicarse; tenia que conseguir el zafiro de Odin a como diera lugar, sin embargo, eso no cura la culpabilidad que siente cada vez que ve en la mirada triste de Fler el dolor de haberlo perdido ¿quién era él para estar ocupando su lugar? Tal vez Fler preferiría mil veces tener a Hagen de regreso.

-Ya se lo que estás pensando Caballero de Atena.

¿Por que siempre me llamas así?

-Estás pensando que es muy aburrido estar sólo viendo la chimenea.

En realidad pensaba que frente a esa tenue luz te vez más hermosa.

-Que no vienes a Asegard a sólo ver el fuego.

Vengo por que quiero decirte algo, pero no puedo. Creo que jamás podré.

-Que debe de haber cosas más interesantes afuera. Dime ¿Quieres a dar un paseo?

Hyoga sonríe él la llevaría hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidiera.

….

_**APUESTA**_

Seiya sube por las interminables escaleras del santuario pensando en aquellos días de su entrenamiento, a pesar de lo difícil que parecía sobrevivir aquí Marín siempre se comportaba como la mas estricta maestra lo que a menudo hacia las cosas más complicadas; pero finalizar el día surgía la otra Marín la que pasaba horas enteras curando sus heridas, contándole cientos de historias acerca de los caballeros y de las armaduras.

-¡Seiya!

Aquella voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, al voltear se topa con Jabú quien también está subiendo la escalinata.

-¿Qué quieres inútil?

-Nada tarado, no creo que me puedas servir de nada.

Aquí se rompía toda regla de rango o estatus; para empezar Jabu no debería de faltarle al respeto a Seiya de Sagitario y Seiya no se debería de rebajar a una discusión de palabras con un simple caballero de bronce, sin embargo hay costumbres que no se pueden dejar y Seiya daba gracias a los dioses por eso, pues, después de que Atena lo nombro caballero de oro de Sagitario todos salvo Shiryu y los otros le hablan con tal respeto que aun no se acostumbra; aun Jabu llega hacerlo pero solo cuando la situación es seria.

-¿No deberías de estar custodiando tu casa?- el colmo que un caballero de bronce regañe a uno de oro.

-Cállate, para ya voy ¿y tú?

-Yo, como todo buen caballero, voy a cumplir con mis ordenes del día.

Seiya deja escapar un largo bostezo.

-Pero por lo visto tú sólo vas a Sagitario a dormir.

-Es que estoy muy aburrido.

-¿O es que te sientes solito?

Lo único malo de Jabú es que lo conoce demasiado.

-Shiryu regreso a China, Shun volvió a Japón y Hyoga está en Asegard.

-Animo Seiya, ya sabemos quien de ellos volverá pronto y con la cola entre las patas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hyoga, ya sabes, cada vez que va a ver a Fler se va feliz y contento y regresa como alma en pena. A veces me da lastima el pobre.

Este comentario en verdad molesto a Seiya. – Tú que sabes, él la ama.- Dice tratando de defender a su amigo.

-Seiya yo se bien lo que es amar a una persona inalcanzable y cuando Hyoga vuelva de Asegard va a necesitar toda la ayuda moral que puedas brindarle.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no será así.

-No, no me gusta ser abusivo.

-¿Temor a apostar?

Jabú mueve la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Te lo aseguro Jabú la próxima vez que veas a Hyoga será el hombre más feliz que hayas visto.

-Seiya en estos momentos Hyoga debe estar en un rincón llorando su mala suerte.

Un fuerte estornudo se deja oír por el castillo del Valhala.

-¡Rayos! Lo único que me falta es que me enferme -Se lamenta Hyoga. Todo en este día le ha salido mal.

Está empacando sus cosas para regresar, pensaba quedarse más tiempo pero no tiene caso, Fler ama a Hagen y no hay lugar en su corazón para él.

...…

_**MUERTE**_

Hyoga llevando la armadura del cisne en su espalda, camina por los bosques de Siberia, no tiene ganas de regresar al santuario, no tan pronto; así que decidió volver a casa, a aquella cabaña que ha estado abandonada tanto tiempo.

Su mente divaga en muchas cosas, principalmente en Fler y en Hagen, no puede evitar pensar que siempre daña a las persona que más quiere, su madre murió por salvarle de aquel naufragio, victima de un destino que le deparaba a él una vida completamente distinta a la que tenia, Camus e Isaac, que decir de eso, él mismo acabo con sus vidas y ahora ve a Fler consumirse en un mar de tristeza por la muerte de Hagen. Se siente mal, mal consigo mismo.

-¡Sólo atraigo las desgracias! – Dice pateando con fuerza un árbol para descargar su furia.

Aquello provoco que la nieve asentada en el árbol le cayera encima, el joven rubio dejo escapar una amarga sonrisa, se sentía estúpido y aquella nieve ahora sobre él, se lo había confirmado. Empezaba a sacudirse cuando una noto unas luces.

Hyoga se quedo atónito, aquellas luces parecen mariposas de fuego, nunca jamás había visto algo así, para colmo comenzó a escuchar voces. Hablan un idioma extraño así que no puede comprenderles, sin embargo suenan suplicantes. Hyoga trata de entender que sucede pero antes de que sacara cualquier deducción, estas empezaron a moverse como si alguien o algo las estuviera llamando, van tan rápido que Hyoga tiene dificultades para seguirlas, finalmente las perdió de vista cuando estás bajaron la colina.

Al llegar a la cima, el ruso tiene una vista, que sus ojos no quieren aceptar, hay un pueblo completamente destruido, la nieve que cubre aquel sitio se ha tornado roja por la sangre. Corre hasta el lugar esperando encontrar a alguien con vida, pero sólo se topa con cadáveres, trozos de lo que alguna vez fueron seres humanos, no puede creer que alguien cometiera esta barbarie, mataron a todos, ni siquiera a los niños les perdonaron la vida y no se conformaron con eso, destrozaron sus cuerpos y los dejaron regados por doquier. Aquello es un espectáculo que el estomago del caballero no puede soportar, las nauseas invadieron su ser y vomito.

Mientras sale de su aturdimiento, percibe una energía extraña, algo completamente diferente a lo que había conocido hasta ahora y no sólo eso, se sentía muy débil, casi imperceptible. Hyoga anda por aquellos caminos llenos de muerte, da pasos despacio y a menudo se detiene, esa energía aparece y desaparece, pero finalmente llega en lo que en otros tiempos debió ser una gran iglesia y ahora con esta destrucción no son más que ruinas que se niegan a caer por completo, entra y en su interior encuentra a las mariposas y tras ellas una pila de cadáveres.

Se queda parado por un momento, la energía que viene siguiendo proviene de esa pila de cuerpos, el caballero tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su sangre fría para encontrar medio de aquello lo que esta buscando.

Fue entonces cuando aquellas mariposas desaparecieron.

….….

Notas de la autora.

En esta historia Hyoga usa la armadura dorada de Acuario. Pero los caballeros sólo las usan por formalidad en el santuario. Cuando salen usan las de bronce. Por que son sus armaduras. Es decir, por cuestión de status siendo los caballeros más poderosos del santuario y a falta de dorados (pues todo murieron en Hades) considere lógico que fueran nombrados caballeros de oro.

También hay que recordar que aunque sean de bronce, las armaduras de los cinco protagonistas fueron revividas con la sangre de Atena así que son muy fuertes y prodigiosas.

….….

Hyoga encuentra en una aldea destruida, a una chica que es custodiada por unas mariposas de fuego. Ella es tan extraña que tiene alas, su sangre es de color azul y sus ojos cambian de color oscilando entre el azul, el rojo y el castaño. Tal parece que la desgracia la persigue. Los hechos ocurridos en el pasado de todos, incluyendo los de otras vidas empiezan a surgir repitiéndose los mismos eventos.

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.

Este fic es un homenaje a los personajes que llenaron de emoción e imaginación mis ratos frente al televisor. Por que Saint Seiya no es sólo un anime, es un estilo de vida. (jo esa frase no es mía pero me queda)

¡Larga vida a los caballeros de Atena. Que sus constelaciones guardianas los guíen y les den fuerza!

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**_


	2. La chica con alas y sangre azul

**Azul**

**Capítulo 2: La chica con alas y sangre azul**

_**ÁNGELES AZULES**_

_Los ojos del niño rubio se abrieron de par en par al contemplar aquella estatua en la iglesia. Se trataba de una persona con túnica blanca, cuya mirada desbordaba ternura y lo mas importante; y que tenia fascinado al pequeño Hyoga eran ese par de alas que nacían de su espalda._

_-¿Te gusta?- le pregunta su madre_

_-Si, ¿qué es?_

_-Un ángel_

_-Y ¿por qué tiene alas?_

_-Por que todos los ángeles tienen alas, así como todos tenemos un ángel que nos cuida_

_El niño la mira sin entender._

_- Al nacer dios nos regala un ángel que nos cuidara toda la vida._

_-¿Hasta a mi?_

_-Por supuesto, mi pequeño Hyoga_

_El chiquillo sonríe con emoción_

_-¿Dónde está?-pregunta_

_-Junto a ti; aunque no lo puedas ver._

_Hyoga frunce el seño._

_-¿Cómo sabes que ésta si no lo puedes ver?_

_Natasha deja escapar una gran sonrisa por la expresión de su pequeño hijo._

_-¿Tú, si lo puedes ver?- pregunta Hyoga, al verla reír._

_-No, pero lo se._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Simplemente lo se.- dice ella, con esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaba- Algún día tú también lo sabrás._

_El niño cruza los brazos._

_-Pero yo quiero verlo._

_-Tal vez puedas ver uno, si eres buen niño._

La oscuridad lo invade, lentamente sus pesados parpados comienzan abrirse.

-Mamá- murmura.

Hyoga sonríe, hacia mucho que no soñaba con ella.

Se talla los ojos. Se había quedado dormido recargado en la mesa, contempla en la cama que está a su izquierda, a la joven que aun continua inconsciente. Su cabello es largo con rizos de color azul marino, su piel blanca como la nieve que emite un débil resplandor y de su espalda nacen un par de pequeñas alas.

-¿Un ángel?-se pregunta.

…...…

_**SANGRE AZUL**_

Hace una cinco días que Hyoga encontró a aquel ser. La contempla tratando de dar algún sentido a las cosas pero simplemente no puede.

La joven parece agonizar entre las sabanas, pero como saberlo, nada lo hubiera preparado para un hallazgo como este. De lo único que estaba seguro, es que, no es humana.

¿Qué hacer? Esta herida, su sangre es azul, si la hieren sangra como cualquier humano, si las heridas son grandes se desangra, el cuerpo no puede sanar por si sólo, necesita ayuda, si ésta no llega, la muerte es inevitable por la perdida de sangre…

La muerte, los humanos mueren, los animales, las plantas, todo ser vivo tarde o temprano tiene que morir …pero… ¿hasta los ángeles? ¿Está seguro de que ella es un ángel?

Necesita un doctor pero es imposible traer uno, no hay forma de ocultar esas alas, sin mencionar el dulce resplandor que emite. ¿A quien pedir ayuda? Él ha hecho todo lo que a podido, ha vendado sus heridas y trata de mantenerla cómoda, pero es evidente que paso mucho tiempo escondida en aquel lugar, a punto de morir por las lesiones o de hipotermia.

Aquel lugar…no puede olvidar que la encontró en medio de una pila de cadáveres. Quisiera saber que fue lo que paso. Quien seria capaz de desatar esa masacre.

El caballero vuelve a mirar a la chica con alas, su respiración estuvo muy agitada los días anteriores; pero ahora se va debilitando, lo mismo que su resplandor, es muy probable que no pase la noche.

Las horas pasan y pasan, hasta que finalmente ella exhala y el resplandor desaparece.

Un par de lagrimas ruedan por la mejilla del caballero quien aun se niega a creerlo, se inclina para poner su oído en el pecho de la muchacha pero ya no se escucha el palpitar del corazón. Ha muerto sin que haya podido hacer nada. La toma entre sus brazos mientras llora; entonces percibe una sensación extraña, como si el cosmos de su ser fuera lentamente absorbido, ella vuelve a inhalar con fuerza, su respiración regreso.

Hyoga piensa que eso esta bien, mientras la mantenga con vida, aunque al poco tiempo se va sintiendo mareado y lleno de sueño, pero ella cesa de absorber su energía. El caballero la sostiene un rato antes de acomodarla en la cama, la respiración del ángel aún es muy débil, pero definitivamente se ve mas recuperada. El ruso se levanta y camina tambaleante, llega a su cama, a penas coloca su cabeza en la almohada y se queda dormido.

….….

_**COMO UNA CHICA NORMAL**_

Hyoga contempla a la chica con alas, su respiración se ha vuelto mas fuerte y regular, así como su dulce resplandor. El ruso sonríe; hubo momentos la noche anterior en los que, en verdad pensó que este ser moriría.

El caballero se dirige a la cocina necesita comer algo y dormir, pues aun se siente cansado. Se sienta a la mesa tratando de desayunar pero las imágenes del lugar donde la encontró le roban el apetito, además muchas cosas de ella le tienen intrigado, empezando por sus alas, las mariposas, que paso en aquel lugar. Su mente lo traiciona culpando a la joven sobre lo sucedido, sin embargo una voz mas fuerte que la primera le obliga a pensar lo contrario. El rubio bosteza, está demasiado cansado hasta para pensar, sin embargo…

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo hace volver a la realidad. Hyoga abre para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Jacob que carga una gran bolsa.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías regresado?- Dice el pequeño entrando sin esperar a que Hyoga diga algo.

-Hola Jacob- Es lo único que atina a decir el caballero.

-El abuelo dice que volviste como caído del cielo. Después de todo nuestros rezos fueron escuchados.

-¿De que hablas Jacob?

-Han ocurrido muchas cosas malas en los últimos días, demasiados robos, asaltos y hasta homicidios. Todos están muy asustados, dicen que esos hombres andan buscando algo o a alguien.

-¿Qué?

-Deja guardo estas cosas que te envía el abuelo y hablamos.

-Si ve…

Dice el caballero, olvidándose de él, centrando sus pensamientos en las palabras de Jacob, tratando de relacionarlas con todo lo que ha sucedido

-¡…Hyoga…!-Dice el niño casi como un susurro, sin embargo con cierto tono de sorpresa.

La voz de Jacob lo hace reaccionar, el pequeño ha entrado al cuarto. ¡Al cuarto donde está la chica! ¡La chica con alas!

-¡Espera, Jacob puedo explicarlo! -Dice llegando como un rayo.

-No, si no hay nada que explicar- Contesta con cierto tono de burla.

-¿¡Qué!- exclama el caballero al contemplar a la chica que está dormida en la cama.

La joven ha cambiado drásticamente, su cabello ya no es azul marino sino negro, también su piel blanquecina ha tomado un color moreno claro, el resplandor que emite ha desaparecido lo mismo que sus alas; todo en ella es distinto, tanto que ahora luce como un simple ser humano, como una chica normal.

-Que guardadito te lo tenias

El caballero ni siquiera noto lo que el niño trataba de decir, en lugar de eso se acerca más para poder apreciar mejor a esa joven. Su rostro está enrojecido por las quemaduras provocadas por el hielo y tiene claras marcas de golpes.

-Hyoga…¿La encontraste entre la nieve verdad?

-¿Eh?…¡Ah, sí!

El niño ya ha notado los moretones.

-¿Porqué no la llevaste al pueblo?

Hyoga calla tratando de pensar una respuesta.

-Jacob -Finalmente atina a decir. –Disculpa, por el momento no puedo atenderte, dile a tu abuelo que hablare con él después.

-Sí

El pequeño Jacob se marcha. Hyoga contempla una vez más a la joven sorprendido de que luce como una chica normal.

….

_**CUANDO ABRIÓ LOS OJOS**_

Hyoga observa a la chica por varios minutos, extrañado por el cambio tan drástico, se aproxima a la cama para contemplarla mejor, cuando ésta, de un súbito movimiento, tira un golpe que él fácilmente atrapa.

-Tranquila- dice él –Así que te fingías dormida.

Ella forcejea por lo que el ruso la suelta, esconde su mano y toda ella bajo las cobijas mirándolo fijamente mientras que sus ojos azules se tornan rojos. Un fenómeno muy raro sin embargo el se pierde en ese rojo que se le hace familiar.

Su mirada lo dice todo, esta asustada.

-Aquí estas a salvo

Pero antes de que él pudiera continuar ella cierra los ojos y emite un resplandor que lo deslumbra por unos instantes; cuando por fin puede ver, la joven ya se encuentra afuera del cuarto, abriendo la puerta para salir corriendo, así sale tras ella.

No puede correr bien con las sabanas y sus heridas por lo que cae y puede darle alcance fácilmente, pero cuando llega junto a ella esta desaparece y reaparece más adelante.

-Se teletransporta- Se dice a si mismo el caballero.

Y sigue tras ella, aunque lo vuelve hacer un par de veces más por lo que se dio cuenta que sólo puede teletransportarse a un par de metros de distancia. El frío y su débil condición ocasionan que nuevamente caiga por lo que puede darle alcance y sujetarla. La chica forcejea un poco antes de perder la conciencia, nuevamente sus alas volvieron a salir de su espalda, pero no volvió aquel resplandor y ni su pelo, ni su piel cambiaron de color.

…..…

_**AQUÍ ESTAS ASALVO **_

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, recorrió la habitación con la mirada dándose cuenta que está completamente sola, se levanta con una mueca de dolor, se encuentra muy golpeada, tiene el cuerpo cubierto de vendas, fija su atención en la mesa que esta a un lado de la cama y se puso la ropa que allí encontró; una pijama gris deslavada que le quedo muy grande y unas pantuflas que también le quedaron grandes, camina con mucha dificultad hacia la puerta, sus pies le duelen por haber corrido en la nieve descalza.

Se agacha para mirar a través de la perilla y confirma que no hay nadie. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido la gira y suspira de felicidad al ver que puede abrirla sin problemas.

Sale despacito, tratando de no hacer ruido se encamina a la puerta.

-Dobroye utro! (Buenos días en ruso).

La chica brinca del susto al oír la voz del chico rubio; buscándolo entra a la cocina.

-Zdravstvuite! (Hola formal en ruso)-le dice con una sonrisa.

Ella sólo lo observa fijamente con esos ojos que parecen no saber definirse entre azul, rojo y castaño.

-Supongo que tienes hambre- Le dice a la chica, aunque esta no le contesta.

Hyoga sirve la comida. Tras unos instantes ella se sienta y observa la comida.

-Ya se que da miedo, no soy precisamente el mejor cocinero del mundo.

La chica comienza a comer, come tan rápido que era evidente que está hambrienta.

-No eres muy platicadora ¿verdad?

La joven ni caso le hace, sólo piensa en comer y muy pronto se acaba su plato, por lo que Hyoga le sirve más.

-Kak tebya zovut? (¿Como te llamas?)

De nuevo no hay respuesta, tal vez no puede hablar, o tal vez no entiende el idioma.

-Ty govorish? (¿Hablas?) –En vano espera la contestación -Ty menya ponimayesh? (¿Me entiendes?)

El caballero suspira esto va para largo, se lleva las manos al pecho a la vez que dice –Hyoga- esperando que entienda, por su parte la chica ladea su cabeza, mientras come otro bocado. En todo este tiempo no le ha quitado la vista de encima.

La joven cierra los ojos y se apoya en la mesa, aun esta muy débil. Hyoga trata de aproximarse a ella pero esta se levanta y se aleja de él. Es evidente que le tiene miedo y no hay modo de que ella le permita que se acerque, entonces el caballero recuerda que cuando la encontró, la joven tenia algo entre sus brazos y va al cuarto, regresando con una muñeca.

-Mira –le dice- ¿Es tuya?

Al verla, las lagrimas empiezan a correr por las mejillas de la chica, y corre hacia su muñeca. Él se la da y ella literalmente se derrumba en un mar de lagrimas.

-Tranquila- Murmura él.

Pero ella no puede parar de llorar, ni siquiera opone resistencia cuando la carga para llevarla a su cuarto, en cuanto esta en la cama se esconde bajo las cobijas para seguir llorando y no hay nada que él pueda decir para que pare. Piensa que esta bien, sólo así desahogara todo el miedo que tiene. Hyoga le prepara un té.

-Anda tómatelo, te hará sentir mejor. -Dice esperando que ella salga.

Debajo de las cobijas se asoma una carita con unos ojos tan hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Bébelo mientras este caliente- dice colocándolo en la mesa que esta a un lado de la cama.

La deja sola en la habitación con la esperanza de que se calme y descanse, mientras ella se toma el té y se recuesta intentando dormir, aunque a los pocos minutos el sonido de tela desgarrándose hacen que el caballero vuelva a entrar en la habitación.

-Chto s toboi? (que pasa)

Hay esta la chica, sentada en la cama, mirando a su espalda el par de alitas que al abrirse han roto la camisa de la pijama. Ella lo mira asustada; este desastre habría provocado un nuevo mar de lagrimas de no haber sido por que ha llorado tanto que ya no le quedan más.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien –Le dice con una sonrisa mientras la cobija.-Aquí estas a salvo.

…..…

_**PEQUEÑO ANGEL**_

Una sensación de que algo malo pasa lo inunda. Hyoga se despierta y como un rayo se levanta dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua donde está la joven. Ha tenido otra pesadilla. El joven la abraza y le susurra que todo esta bien tratando de calmarla, mientras ella esconde su rostro en el regazo.

A la mañana siguiente Hyoga contempla desayunar (en la cama) a la chica, le parece increíble la forma en que se recupero, ya que hace apenas dos días ella parecía que estaba agonizando. De pronto los ojos de la joven chocan con los suyos. Son azules, de hecho no han cambiado de color desde hace mucho.

-¿Terminaste?- le pregunta.

Pero ella lo mira fijamente. Por lo que Hyoga señala el plato. Tras un instante ella asiente, él recoge las cosas y se las lleva a la cocina. Siente un ligero mareo no ha dormido bien en todos estos días. El joven de cabellos rubios contempla el horizonte a través de una ventana, los dos días anteriores ella ha tenido pesadillas cada vez que se duerme y antes de eso se encontraba en tan mal estado que el caballero apenas si se separaba de su lado.

Algo llama su atención, Jacob que lleva a su espalda un gran bulto, por lo que él sale a recibirlo y ayudarle.

-¿Qué tanto traes?

-Ropa y cosas para ella.

-¿Ropa y cosas?

-Pues claro. Es una dama necesita ropa y cosas.

Hyoga ladea la cabeza no se le había ocurrido que ella necesitase algo.

-No se que harías sin mi, Hyoga- comenta al tiempo que entran al cuarto donde descansa la chica.- Mira lo que te traje.

El niño busca entre las cosas y saca un espejo.

-¿Para que un espejo?

-De veras que no conoces a las mujeres, a ellas les gusta admirarse en los espejos.

-Eres tu el que no las conoce.- Dice el rubio antes de bostezar.

En tanto la joven toma el espejo y se admira ve su rostro lleno de marcas causada por los golpes y roja por las quemaduras causadas por la nieve, sin mencionar su cabello cuyos rizos despeinados se ven horribles por lo que esconde la cara entre las manos.

Jacob mira a Hyoga sorprendido por la reacción de la joven.

-A las mujeres no les gusta admirarse cuando están desarregladas- explica Hyoga

-Hay vanidosa.- Le dice Jacob a la chica a pesar de que tal vez, está no entiende su idioma.

El niño comienza de nuevo a buscar en la bolsa; en tanto Hyoga deja escapar otro bostezo.

-Realmente luces muy cansado. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir un rato mientras yo la cuido?

-Horosho (bien en ruso)

-Sólo necesitas peinarte, mi pequeño ángel- Dice Jacob hablando de nuevo con la chica.

El caballero estaba dando media vuelta decidido a marcharse a descansar cuando esas palabras lo detuvieron.

-¿Pequeño ángel? -Pregunta sorprendido

-Tenia que llamarla de algún modo.

-¿Pero ángel?

-Ella es un ángel tal vez no pueda ver sus alas pero se que es un ángel caído del cielo.

Hyoga esta asombrado, esta seguro de que Jacob jamás ha la visto como un ángel y sin embargo ¿como podía asegurarlo?

-¿No crees que sea un ángel?

-¿Cómo va ha ser un ángel Jacob?-dice tratando de ocultar la verdad.

-No lo se, es tan bonita que me parece un ángel y estoy seguro que es más bonita que cierta princesa.

Hyoga se da media vuelta dándole fin a la conversación, por un momento en verdad creyó que Jacob sabia que era la joven y por otro lado no iba a hablar de cierta princesa Fler con él.

"¿No crees que sea un ángel?" por que esas palabras resuenan en su cabeza, el mismo ha visto sus alas y aun no lo cree, y sin embargo el niño jamás las ha visto y aun así, a sus ojos ella es un ángel.

-Pequeño ángel.- Se dice para si. -Tal ves… ella en realidad lo es.

….

_**¿CAISTE DEL CIELO?**_

Lentamente abre los ojos. Hyoga entra de nuevo al mundo de los concientes, mientras que el aroma de la comida inunda su sentidos.

Camina saliendo del cuarto hasta que un pensamiento domina su ser: la chica, da vuelta y entra a la habitación.

-Hasta que despiertas dormilón.- Dice Jacob. -Te dormiste cerca de cinco horas.

-Lo siento Jacob, es que en verdad me sentía muy cansado.

-Se te notaba, será mejor que me vaya o el abuelo se enfadara. Por cierto ya te deje la comida preparada y ya le di de comer a mi pequeño ángel

-Spasibo (gracias en ruso).

-Y no sólo eso.

Hyoga lo mira sin entender.

-Ya averigüe de donde es ella y no me vas a creer.

-¿De donde es?- Pregunta vacilante.

-Adivina.

-No se, cayo del cielo.

-Como va a caer del cielo Hyoga.

El caballero contempla a la chica ella esta haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para no dormirse delante del pequeño.

-Mira- el niño le muestra un libro- es un atlas mundial.

-¿y?

-¡Que ella señalo Ameriku! (America en ruso) ¡viene de Ameriku!

-¡Ameriku!

-Mas preciso- el niño empieza a recorrer las paginas hasta dar con el mapa que estaba buscando para leer el nombre de aquel país- Meksiku (México en ruso).

-¿Qué?

-Meksiku, que nombre tan raro verdad.

-Y que rayos esta haciendo en Rossiyu (Rusia en ruso).

-No se, todavía no averiguo eso ni su nombre, y ya me voy por que sino el abuelo me va a matar.

-Me prestas el libro.

-Claro.

Hyoga acompaña a Jacob, al regresar se encuentra con que la chica ya se ha quitado la otra blusa de la pijama (usa dos, la rota y una que aun esta entera) y está profundamente dormida, lo sabe por que sus alas aparecen en la espalda. Esto ya no sorprende al caballero. Se sienta y se recarga en la mesa para ojear el Atlas llegando a una ilustración donde aparecen todos los continentes.

-¿Meksiku? ¿dónde demonios queda eso?

….

_**DIME, ¿QUE ES?**_

Hay libros regados por todos lados. Hyoga ha empleado gran parte de la mañana en revisar los libros del maestro Camus, en busca de uno que le sirva para saber más de la muchacha. Por su parte la chica se sienta en el piso y empieza a ojear los libros hasta que por fin se decide por uno con ilustraciones de seres mitológicos.

Hyoga lo nota y se remonta a su niñez, se ve así mismo y a Isaac contemplándolo, los textos están en francés (Camus es originario de Francia) por lo que nunca pudieron leerlo; pero eso no impedía que ambos quedaran fascinados por las imágenes. Casi podía oír a Isaac diciendo que se volvería tan fuerte como el Kraken y al maestro Camus regañándolos por tomar otra vez ese libro sin permiso.

Se sienta a un lado de la chica y al pasar cada pagina señala cada ser y lo nombra.

-Perseo…La Medusa…Pegaso (-.-)…Can Cerbero…El Centauro…- Se señala así mismo y dice Hyoga luego señala a la muchacha, con la esperanza de que ella haga o diga algo que le indique su nombre. Pero lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y bostezar.

Hyoga recorre la habitación con la mirada en busca de algo que le ayude, hasta que da con lo que quiere, un cuaderno y unos lápices, si no puede hablar tal vez pueda escribir. Así pues escribe su nombre y se señala nuevamente, pero ella simplemente se pone a dibujar pececitos, floresitas, mariposas y demás.

-Esto es imposible.- Exclama el caballero, regresando a la búsqueda del libro.

Minutos después llega Jacob que no se extraña al ver el tiradero de libros. Mientras el caballero sigue en su búsqueda, el pequeño comienza a hojear un libro y la chica recorre los estantes.

-Al fin te encontré.- Dice aliviado el joven caballero.

-De que es.- Pregunta Jacob.

-Tiene información sobre los diversos países. Por que tu libro no decía nada.

-Es un libro para niños. ¿Qué esperabas? Información acerca del índice de población.

-No, sólo del idioma.

Y empieza a leer en silencio hasta que da con lo que buscaba.

-El idioma oficial es el español y lo hablan el 96% de la población- dice citando al libro, luego alza la vista y ve a la joven –mientras no pertenezcas al 4% creo que es factible conseguir alguien que hable español.

-Pues yo lo veo difícil, no conozco a nadie que hable ese idioma.

Hyoga de queda pensando por unos instantes –solo Saori-san pero esta en Japón- esto le recuerda que no se ha reportado al Santuario desde que la encontró.

El caballero lo cierra y los tres se sientan a ver las imágenes, el libro tiene fotos de Ameriki (Ameriki= Ameriku=America), Kanadu (Canadá), entre otros, aunque la chica no parece prestarles mucha atención, algo en los estantes había llamado su curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo Hyoga la había llevado ha ver el libro. Es entonces cuando llegan a las fotografías de Meksiku.

-Mira, mi pequeño ángel- Le dice Jacob señalando una de las ilustraciones.-¿Qué es?

La chica lo mira y ladea la cabeza, entonces sonríe. Intenta hablar pero calla.

-Creo que lo reconoció –dice el caballero al ver su reacción.

- ¿Que señale?- pregunta el chiquillo.

-Dice (leyendo el pie de foto) monumento del ángel de la independencia.

Hyoga esta contento pues ahora tiene la seguridad que de en verdad viene de ese país. Dado a que ninguna de las otras fotos le hizo caso por mas que las señalaban y explicaban.

-¿Y esta?- dice Hyoga señalando otra imagen.

La joven ve la foto. Cierra los ojos como si estuviera reflexionando. Vuelve a verla y la sonrisa se borra de su rostro.

-¿Conoces este lugar?-Pregunta el niño.

Pareciera que quiere llorar, la chica se levanta y se va a buscar aquel objeto que vio en los estantes.

-¿Qué lugar es ese Hyoga?

-Dice…Pirámide del sol.

…..…

_**DIBUJOS**_

Jacob se ha ido y la chica se dedica a dormir. Duerme mucho, aunque siempre tiene pesadillas. El joven rubio, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, le quita de sus manos una fotografía que la joven agarro de los estantes. Sonríe al verla, es una de sus preferidas, una de las pocas en donde Ikki se ha dignado a posar, generalmente, si es que se deja, Shun tiene que sujetarlo para que no huya en el ultimo segundo.

Desde que la vio, la chica no la ha soltado, anduvo deambulando por la casa, con ésta y su muñeca, incluso cuando se dedico un largo rato a dibujar, la coloco alado de ella, cada vez que se levantaba por algo la llevaba consigo y ahora se había metido a la cama con ella.

Hyoga coloca la foto en la mesita, y la arropa. Todavía tiene que recoger el tiradero de libros. El maestro Camus tenia muchos. Al ir recogiendo se topa con el cuaderno donde ella estuvo dibujando. Deja escapar un suspiro; esta chica es una niña, las hojas están llenas de flores, arcoiris, perros, sin embargo, al pasar las paginas se encuentra con dibujos mucho más elaborados. En uno hay un joven con alas muy grandes en comparación con las de ella, sus alas son pequeñas, aproximadamente de su codo a la mano y las que tiene el chico del dibujo nacen de su espalda, sobresalen de su cabeza y tocan el piso.

El otro dibujo es mas impactante, es un hombre montado a caballo, parece que va vestido con una armadura y los pies del caballo están aplastando a alguien.

La ultima pagina de sus dibujos esta totalmente rayoneada pero aun se pueden apreciar las cabezas, los brazos y pies de cuerpos desmembrados. A su vez un número aparece escrito por todos lados "Gen 6 4 "

El caballero cierra el cuaderno, esto lo ha llenado de dudas, ¿quién es el chico con alas? Y sobre todo ¿Quién es el que esta montando a caballo? ¿Por qué parece que trae armadura?

Deja escapar su mirada hasta la habitación donde duerme la chica, de lo único que esta seguro en que ella debió esconderse entre los cadáveres para sobrevivir a aquella matanza.

…..…..

**Notas de la autora:**

Si la sangre azul les recuerda a Raxephon no es coincidencia.

Pongo a Camus como maestro de Hyoga. No odio a Cristal pero fue creado solo pa el anime y amo tanto a Camus que quiero ponerlo de perdis en los recuerdos.

….

Capítulo 3 Los que buscan algo extraordinario: Hyoga trata de averiguar más de la muchacha y de los hombres extraños que menciono Jacob ¿Habrá alguna relación? La joven parece inofensiva pero eso es algo que no se puede asegurar.

No se pierdan el proximo Capítulo

Si, esto parece un Mary sue, pero les aseguro que lo de Mexico tiene mucho que ver con la historia, meto muchos mitos y leyendas y cuentos clásicos de todos lados. Les aseguro que les va a gustar.


	3. Los que buscan algo extraordinario

**Azul**

**Capítulo 3: Los que buscan algo extraordinario**

**...**

_**ABUELO OLEG**_

El fuerte viento provoca que la capucha de la chamarra se caiga. Hyoga le sonríe mientras se la vuelve acomodar a la chica. El caballero ha tenido que ir al pueblo y la ha llevado con él. Desde el momento en que llegaron la muchacha se puso muy nerviosa y con miedo, además de que camina con un poco de dificultad. Se dirigieron a la clínica, para hablar con el abuelo de Jacob quien es el doctor del pueblo. Al entrar atravesaron por un pasillo que contenía cuadros del cuerpo humano, libreros y muy cerca de la entrada se encuentra un esqueleto, es entonces cuando la chica le da un nuevo vistazo y justo en ese instante la mano se mueve por lo que la chica se abraza con fuerza al brazo de Hyoga.

-Chto s toboi? (¿Qué pasa? en ruso)- Le pregunta el caballero.

Llena de miedo, la chica señala al esqueleto. El joven rubio mira el lugar y entiende que es lo que paso.

-Jacob sal ya.

Entre risas el pequeño Jacob sale de su escondite. Siempre hace lo mismo cuando alguien llega a la clínica. Le había atado un cordón al brazo con los que aterroriza a la gente que desconoce esta broma. La chica al verlo se enoja y le enseña la lengua, entonces otra voz hace que de nuevo se asuste.

-Así que esta es la niña que encontraste.-Dice un anciano que se aproxima a ellos.

La chica se esconde lo mas que puede atrás de Hyoga.

-Anda, ven que no muerdo.-Le dice el anciano ofreciéndole la mano.- Me llamo Oleg, pero puedes llamarme abuelo.

La chica mira a Hyoga a los ojos antes de tomar la mano del viejo y dejarse conducir al consultorio.

El doctor la revisa mientras oye de del caballero la historia –omitiendo detalles- de cómo la encontró.

-Y ¿no ha pronunciado ni una palabra?

-No, prácticamente no he podido averiguar nada de ella.

El abuelo de Jacob la contempla por unos instantes, ella aun tiene la marca casi borrosa de un gran moretón en la mejilla y otra en el mentón. Comienza a recorrer con sus manos la cabeza de la chica hasta que siente algo, por su parte ella cierra los ojos con gesto adolorido.

-¡Ay niña te diste un buen golpe!-dice y voltea a ver al caballero - Lo único que no entiendo es el porque no la trajiste al pueblo.

-Estaba en tan malas condiciones que pensé que no resistiría.

-Entonces por que no me mandaste llamar.

-Por que necesitaba atención inmediata y no podía mandar por ti.

-Y por eso la hiciste de doctor- comenta mientras revisa un vendaje que la chica tiene en el brazo.

-Se vendar heridas.

-En todo caso, seria bueno que se quedara aquí un par de días, ese golpe en la cabeza no me agrada.

-No creo que ella quiera.

El anciano regaña con la mirada al caballero para después seguir revisando a la chica, le quita la bota del pie izquierdo ya que al entrar noto que ella cojea y en efecto la encuentra tan inflamada que apenas si puede creer que ella entro caminando sola.

-¿Alguna otra sorpresa como esta?

El caballero guarda silencio por unos cuantos minutos, pero finalmente se llena de valor y dice –En la espalda y hombro derecho.

-Necesito revisarte pequeña- le dice el anciano

La joven voltea a ver a Hyoga y el le hace señas para que entienda, sin embargo ella se pone muy nerviosa y aunque se niega al principio termina accediendo. El doctor se asombra por la cantidad de heridas que tiene en la espalda y brazos, lo que hizo evidente que la golpearon hasta mas no poder, en el hombro tiene unas cicatrices de algo que la atravesó de lado a lado, sin embargo, parecía haber sido hecha al menos hace un mes.

-¿Hace cuanto la encontraste?

-Dos semanas.

Las otras marcas le daban la misma impresión. También hay dos cicatrices que llamaron su atención, dos líneas perfectamente simétricas e iguales en la espalda a la altura de los omoplatos.

El doctor termina su inspección y ella se puso la camisa de inmediato, es entonces cuando el anciano nota los brazaletes que lleva en cada muñeca. Son tan ajustados que parecen soldados a la piel. A su vez también lleva una cadena con un dije de búho de cristal.

-Curiosa joyería- dice- ¿a parte de eso no traía otra cosa?

-Una muñeca

Oleg toma unas medicinas de una gaveta así como vendas para entablillar el pie de la chica.

-Preferiría que se quedara aquí- dice mientras la venda.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejarla.

-Sólo porque se que tendrás tus razones lo permito.

-Gracias por comprenderme señor Oleg.

-Abuelo Oleg.

-Perdón abuelo Oleg.

...

_**LA CARTA**_

El sol ilumina el gran santuario de Atena, es un día de actividades normal, los guardias hacen sus rondas, los maestros educan a sus alumnos, algunos caballeros entrenan y Seiya que esta sentado en las escaleras de la casa de Aries, tiene la mente en un lugar muy distante.

-Ohayo gozaimasu (Buenos días en Japonés) Seiya-Kun.

El caballero de Sagitario alza la vista para mirar a la persona que lo saludo, sus ojos están adormilados y tarda unos instantes en reaccionar.

-¡Shun! ¡Regresaste! - Dice lleno de felicidad- Casi caigo en muerte cerebral por lo aburrido que estaba.

-Casi, pensé que ese era tu estado natural.- Dice Jabú quien también acaba de llegar.

-No me importa tu mal humor, por que Shun ya regreso.

-Debiste verlo Shun ha estado cortándose las venas por que ha estado solito.

-¿No estaba aquí Hyoga-kun?

Seiya deja escapar una sonrisa picara y mira maliciosamente a Jabu.

-Hyoga se fue hace un poco más de un mes.- Dice feliz. -Generalmente regresaba en un par de semanas.

-Ni te emociones Seiya.- Dice Jabú entendiendo la indirecta.- Tengo que entregarle esta carta de Hyoga a Atena y no viene de Asegard si no de Siberia.

Antes de que Jabu pudiera reaccionar Seiya se la arrebata he intercambia miradas con Shun.

-La mando en calidad de urgente- Dice Shun viendo las indicaciones del sobre.

-Para entregárselo exclusivamente a Atena- lee Seiya

Ambos vuelven a intercambiar miradas.

-¿Pasa algo?- Inquiere Jabú.

-Nada- contesta Seiya sonriendo- De seguro se trata de un permiso para estar fuera más tiempo. Yo se la entregare a Saori-san. Vamos Shun

-Hai (sí en japonés).

-Entendido.- Dice Jabú. Era obvio en sus caras que están preocupados.

Seiya y Shun comienzan a subir las escaleras sin decir palabra, no es que esa carta fuera una señal de alarma para otra batalla, sólo que es extraño, no podían explicarlo pero así es.

Saori la recibió con la misma sensación extrañeza, y se dirigió a sus aposentos para leerla con calma. Luego estuvo mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, lo que incremento la curiosidad de Seiya y Shun por saber que era lo que pasaba. Hasta que finalmente Sagitario no aguanto y fue a preguntar.

-¿Saori-san?

Saori alzo la vista de un montón de papeles en los que se encontraba concentrada.

-¿Pasa algo?-prosigue Seiya.

Atena miro a los ojos a Seiya y Shun y dejo escapar una sonrisa; están preocupados, no es por la situación, si no, que temen que Hyoga esté en problemas.

-No pasa nada malo.

-Pero ¿y la carta?- dice Shun.

-Es sólo que Hyoga tendrá que quedarse un tiempo en Siberia.

...

_**ALGO EXTRAORDINARIO**_

Hyoga toma una taza de café mientras platica con el abuelo Oleg.

-Entonces ¿los han visto de nuevo?- Pregunta el rubio.

-Sí. Hasta donde se son dos grupos, uno de aproximadamente de veinte a treinta hombres armados, creemos que son los responsables de los asaltos a otras aldeas.

Las otras aldeas piensa Hyoga, aunque quiera relacionarlo con la de la chica no hay manera, estos solamente roban y matan a quien opone resistencia, pero en aquel lugar destruyeron todo, mataron y descuartizaron hasta no dejar a nadie con vida, la joven sobrevivió por que se escondió en una pila de cuerpos; además en sus dibujos aparece un sujeto con una especie de armadura.

-¿Piensas que no son los culpables del asalto en la aldea donde la encontraste?

-Definitivamente no.

-Los otros son un grupo muy reducido no pasan de diez personas, no hemos podido ver su aspecto por que sus prendas ocultan muy bien sus rostros, van vestidos de negro y viajan en caballos negros. Creemos que son los culpables de los diversos homicidios que han habido. Los aldeanos los han llamado los jinetes de la muerte.

-¡Vaya nombre!

-Recorren las afueras de las aldeas como buscando algo y cuando han llegado ha hablar con alguien, preguntan si han visto algo extraordinario.

-¿Algo extraordinario?

-No se a que se refieran.

El caballero se queda pensativo de nuevo.

Mas tarde el caballero regresa a casa, al abrir la puerta, ve una silueta sentada frente al fuego de la chimenea. Es la chica que voltea a verlo, sus ojos azules lucen adormilados. Ella se levanta y aunque cojea camina hacia el y lo abraza.

-¡!- El rostro de Hyoga exclama sorpresa, esto le recuerda a un sueño.

-Hyoga, que bueno que regresaste temprano.- Dice el pequeño Jacob – Esta niña, se cae del sueño pero no quiere irse a dormir.

-¿Tal vez estaba esperándome?- Dice mientras la carga para llevarla a su habitación.- Deberías quedarte en cama, con esa pierna tan lastimada lo que menos necesitas es estarte paseando por la casa.

-Se lo digo pero no me hace caso.

La chica deja escapar un largo bostezo.

-Será mejor que me vaya o el abuelo se enfadara.

-¿Quieres que te encamine?

-No así estoy bien.

-Bueno. Spasibo (gracias en ruso) por quedarte a cuidarla.

Jacob se marcha, y el caballero mete a la chica en la cama, le quita la blusa dejando solamente la camisa que ya esta rota de la espalda. En cuanto su cabeza toca la almohada la chica se queda dormida y sus alas aparecen.

-Algo extraordinario- murmura el caballero.

...

_**LA VOZ QUE SÓLO ELLA PUEDE OÍR**_

La joven anda curioseando en la casa. Y nuevamente ha encontrado esa foto que tanto le gusta. Está Hyoga junto con otros cuatro muchachos.

Se sienta en la cama y la contempla. Pero más que la foto observa su reflejo. El cual le sonríe.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo? Yo te lo puedo dar.- Decía el reflejo.

-…

-No hablas. Tus ojos son azules de nuevo. Esos cambios de personalidad en nada ayudan. Sólo obedece. Abre las puertas y déjame entrar. Hay alguien poderoso cuidándote ahora…Él puede ayudarnos, él puede darte las fuerzas para abrir la puerta.

La joven mueve la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación.

Aquella voz se marcha, Y ella contempla a las personas de la foto. Es entonces cuando el joven rubio entra en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces, pequeño ángel?- Pregunta al tiempo que se sienta alado de ella. -Te gusta mucho esta foto ¿verdad?

La joven lo señala a él en la foto.

-Sí soy yo. Este es Shiryu, Seiya, Shun e Ikki.

La joven lo mira fijamente.

-¿Preguntas quienes son? Son mis amigos, mis hermanos.

...

_**¿PUEDO DORMIR CONTIGO?**_

Ha pasado más de un mes desde que la encontró y la joven está bastante recuperada, duerme mucho, las heridas han sanado, las marcas de los golpes casi han desaparecido por completo, incluso ella ha empezado a dar paseos en los alrededores de la casa, se levanta y con pasos torpes recorre el lugar en busca del caballero, cuando lo encuentra se queda escondida en un rincón observándolo, eso si, no suelta su muñeca para nada. Hyoga la mira en cuanto siente su presencia; presta su atención a los ojos de la joven; aun lucen asustados y confundidos con ese extraño tono azulino. Él le sonríe, ella también deja escapar una sonrisita tímida. Esto sorprende al caballero; todas las veces anteriores ella sólo bajaba la mirada. Por lo que lo toma como una buena señal.

Hyoga duerme profundamente, estaba muy cansado. Algo le hace cosquillas en la mejilla, lentamente abre los ojos, quisiera dormir más y mientras sus sentidos salen del aturdimiento se percata que esta abrazando algo…una joven de ensortijado cabello negro de cuya espalda nacen un par de alitas.

-¿¡Qué!- La impresión es demasiado grande; ya que en un intento de levantarse a toda velocidad sólo logra caer al suelo.

La joven se despierta por el escándalo, se sienta y bosteza mientras se talla los ojos.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!

Como de costumbre no contesta, sólo le sonríe y vuelve a esconderse entre las sabanas.

Hyoga se levanta y se va a preparar el desayuno. Es inútil preguntar. Cerca de media hora después, nuevamente tiene esa sensación que le oprime el pecho por lo que regresa a la habitación y encuentra a la chica llorando, de nuevo ha tenido una pesadilla.

Más tarde es hora de ir a dormir por lo que, el caballero arropa en la cama a la joven.

-Spokoynoy nochi (buenas noches para dormir en ruso).

El joven se va a la otra habitación a dormir pero al despertar se lleva la sorpresa de que ella de nueva cuenta se ha metido en su cama y nuevamente se vuelve a caer y a enojarse con ella.

Termina el día y otra vez el caballero la arropa antes de dormir.

-Spokoynoy nochi y esta vez quédate aquí.

Hyoga va a su habitación pero algunas horas después ella inicia su peregrinación al cuarto del caballero sólo que esta vez lo encuentra despierto y la regresa.

Al despertar la joven luce somnolienta, como si no hubiese dormido.

Otra jornada termina y de nueva cuenta Hyoga la lleva a su habitación, la cobija, le desea buenas noches y le dice que se quede allí. Horas mas tarde ella se levanta y va a su cuarto encontrando nuevamente a Hyoga despierto el cual de nuevo la conduce a su habitación y el regresa a la suya a dormir. Al despertar el caballero se levanta y al abrir la puerta una chica de cabellos negros cae a sus pies. Ya que no la dejaba entrar se había quedado dormida en la puerta.

-¿Que voy hacer contigo?- Se dice.

Entonces la carga y la lleva a su habitación. Luego se va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno pero no pasa mucho sin que ella lo alcanza allí y se duerma recargada en la mesa.

De nuevo es hora de ir a dormir la joven lo mira con unos ojos asustados y suplicantes. Hyoga termina accediendo y se mete a la cama junto a ella que siempre tiene miedo, siempre tiene pesadillas, ella ha pasado por mucho y esta completamente sola, por eso se aferra a él aunque sea un perfecto desconocido.

...

_**INTENTO DE RAPTO.**_

Hyoga ha tenido que ir nuevamente al pueblo y ha llevado a la chica. Va a comprar víveres, ropa para ella y a mandar una carta a Saori-san.

-¡Pareces una princesa mi pequeño ángel!- exclama el niño.

Habían comprando un abrigo con capucha, unos guantes y unos zapatos. Como la ropa que había estado usando era regalada muchas le quedaban grandes en el mejor de los casos.

-Espera falta el toque final.- Dice mientras le pone un broche en su cabello- Ahora si parece una princesa.

La chica sonríe con la mirada baja cuando la paran frente a un espejo, está muy apenada, Entonces nota el broche y trata de quitárselo. Pero Hyoga se lo impide.

-Tuyo- Le dice mientras vuelve a acomodarlo.

Luego van al consultorio, ella se queda afuera jugando con Jacob y otros niños; al verla, Hyoga, no puede evitar acordarse de Seiya.

-¿Aun no logras averiguar su nombre? -Le pregunta el abuelo Oleg

-No, pero Jacob ya la nombro pequeño ángel.

-Debió haber visto algo horrible.

El caballero que hasta ahora estaba curioseando ante la basta cantidad de libros de medicina que había ahí, se volteo a verlo y centrar toda su atención en las palabras del anciano.

-Solo así puedo explicarlo, sufrió un shock tan grande que perdió la memoria y la capacidad de hablar.

-Entonces cuando Jacob le mostró el Atlas por que señalo Meksiki (México).

-Lo se, lo mas probable es que poco a poco vaya recuperándose, tal vez al ver aquellos mapas lo señalo porque era lo único que se le hacia familiar, de hecho creo que cuando le enseñaste las fotos de aquel lugar su mente empezó a recordar.

Hyoga se queda pensativo, acordándose del día que le mostró el libro con imágenes de Ameriku (América) y las reacciones de ella.

-Tal vez hasta que no oiga su nombre no lo recordara.- Concluye el anciano.

Afuera los niños están jugando a las escondidas. Sin embargo la chica percibe algo. Al tiempo que sus ojos se tornan rojos. Por intuición se aleja del lugar donde juegan los niños y busca un sitio donde esconderse.

En tanto en las afueras un jinete negro comienza a cabalgar a toda velocidad hacia la aldea.

De nuevo esa sensación como algo oprimiendo su corazón. El caballero sale sin dar explicaciones a buscar a la chica, lo que pone en alerta al anciano

-Chto s toboi? (¿Que pasa? en ruso).- Pregunta Oleg.

-¿Donde esta el pequeño ángel?

-No se, estábamos jugando a las escondidas y no la encontramos.- Dice Jacob asustado.

Hyoga mira en todas direcciones esa sensación se hace mas y mas fuerte, entonces empieza a caminar.

No muy lejos de ahí el jinete a llegado a la aldea se baja del caballo y comienza a recorrer el lugar, como buscando algo, todos los aldeanos al verlo se esconden o se alejan por el miedo que les inspira. De pronto se detiene y mira un callejón que esta lleno de barriles y estos explotan dejando al descubierto a la chica que se escondía tras ellos.

La joven llena de miedo abraza fuertemente su muñeca, entonces todos los trozos de madera comienzan a levitar, aunque poco le importa al jinete que comienza a caminar hacia ella, que reacciona lanzándole todos los trozos como si fueran estacas, pero al tocarlo simplemente se carbonizan y se hacen polvo.

Un pequeño remolino de viento se forma alrededor de ella, se vuelve tan intenso que levanta todo y le impide ver al jinete; de pronto algo como un proyectil se impacta contra su cara y cae, cuando se recupera, la joven ya no esta, pero no le preocupa, aun puede sentirla, sabe perfectamente donde se encuentra y hacia donde se dirige. Por lo que toma su caballo y vuelve a ir tras esta.

La chica corre a toda velocidad, uso mucha de su energía en teletrasportarse lo mas lejos posible pero sabe que no es suficiente, si se alejará de la aldea al menos tendría una oportunidad, pero, antes de que pueda hacer algo, el jinete esta tras de ella y la atrapa sin necesidad de bajarse del caballo. Forcejea, sabe que esta en inminente peligro, pero le es imposible liberarse.

De pronto el caballo relincha y se frena ante la presencia del joven rubio que ya ha llegado al lugar.

-No se quien seas, pero será mejor que la sueltes en este mismo instante.

El jinete controla el caballo y comienza a reírse.

-¿Por que lo mandas tú?

-Veo que tendré que obligarte.

Una corriente de viento helado emana de Hyoga, el caballo relincha bruscamente, el jinete, en un hábil movimiento se recobra aun sin haber soltado a la chica.

-Ahora recuerdo, esta zona es sagrada por que esta dedicada al entrenamiento de los caballeros de Atena. Debo de suponer entonces que tu eres uno de ellos.

-Suéltala y márchate.

-¿Por qué? mientras la tenga como escudo tu no lanzaras ningún ataque mortal. Y como aun estamos en una aldea, me da ventaja, por que no permitirás que nadie salga lastimado.

Hyoga guarda silencio, mientras que la chica aun sigue forcejeando.

-Como se que no dejaras que continué mi camino sin seguirme lo mejor será eliminarte.

Dispara en dirección a una casa, la cual al recibir el impacto comienza a derrumbarse lentamente y sus habitantes huyen de esta asustados.

Todos los aldeanos están aterrados por eso permanecen ocultos.

-No te muevas, si lanzo mis ráfagas hacia la gente, no importa que tan rápido seas, por fuerza un inocente morirá. Dice mientras concentra toda su energía en su mano libre. -Juro que si te mueves matare a alguien.

Es entonces cuando lanza una ráfaga mucho mayor a la anterior.

El caballero recibe de lleno el impacto, que lo manda a volar contra la madera de una casa la cual atraviesa.

-¡HYOGA!- Grita la chica llena de desesperación.-¡HYOGA! ¡HYOGA!- continua gritando.

-Ya cállate, eso le pasa por entrometido.-Dice mientras espolea su caballo.

-¡HYOGA! ¡HYOGA! ¡HYOGA!

-Te dije que te ca…

El resto se perdió, por que la empezó a sentir muy caliente, alrededor de ella hay mariposas de fuego que comenzaron a subir su temperatura de manera tan drástica que ya lo esta quemando. El caballo al sentir el ardor comienza brincar.

-¡Detente! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Pero en lugar de hacerlo ella se sujetó fuertemente al brazo de él. Lo miraba fijamente mientras sus ojos se tornaban mas rojos. Las mariposas se encendían cada vez más.

-¡Que pretendes! ¡Si sigues así lo único que conseguirás es matarte tu sola!

Sin embargo ella continua, resplandece igual que una gran flama al tiempo que llama a gritos al caballero. Aquel sujeto no puede controlar el caballo y ambos caen. Al verse libre el animal sale huyendo. En tanto ella sigue sin liberarlo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes!

El jinete lucha por soltarse hasta que carga nuevamente su ráfaga y la dispara contra la chica. Al encontrarse tan cerca sale proyectada con fuerza al piso. Sin embargo antes de golpearla la ráfaga choco con algo, que se rompió como si fuera vidrio.

-¡Ya me tienes harto!- Dice mientras ve su brazo completamente quemado. –Debiste haber venido por las buenas.

Las mariposas la rodean. Como si quisieran crear un muro de fuego. Pero él comienza a cargar otra ráfaga para disparar contra ella nuevamente, cuando…

-¡Polvo de diamantes!

Hyoga ya ha salido de entre los escombros, con algunos raspones y moretones. En cuanto al jinete al recibir la vendaval del polvo de diamantes salio volando varios metros de ahí.

-¡Imposible, recibiste de lleno mi ráfaga!- Dice mientras se levanta y carga su ataque.

-Ahora es mi turno.

Nuevamente el jinete dispara, pero Hyoga reacciona.

-¡Kholodnyi Smerch!

La ráfaga de aquel sujeto nada pudo hacer y se disolvió al chocar contra el ataque de Hyoga. El jinete se convirtió en hielo que se quebró.

Y las mariposas que rondaban a la joven desaparecieron.

...

...

**Notas de la autora.**

Era mucho para explicarlo en el mismo lugar, Kholodnyi Smerch es ruso que significa tornado congelante, es un ataque que Hyoga tiene en el manga y que al pasarse al anime cambio de nombre por "Rayo de Aurora" no es que odie el nombre de sus ataques en el anime, pero me emociono más cuando los dice en ruso.

En el manga no aparece la familia de Jacob. Pero en un capitulo creado para el anime aparece su abuelo. Es el episodio donde Hyoga pelea contra su maestro Cristal.

Si, no pongo a Cristal en la historia. (Bu!) Pero que quieren. Camus me late un montón.

Tuve problemas en la parte de las dormidas por que se supone que en verano el sol no se oculta y en invierno el sol no sale en Siberia, pero no se mucho de eso, no se si en algún momento haya días y noches normales, y no supe que poner, por eso es mas tarde o la hora de ir a dormir, en vez de poner esa mañana, en la noche…(ay, ay, ay).

Por cierto se volvió mi parte preferida, pero no hacen nada solo duermen, el es un caballero.

**La próxima entrega**

**Capítulo 4 El dolor en las alas negras:** Hyoga se interroga sobre el incidente. De la chica no obtendrá respuestas, si al menos consiguiera alguien que hable español. ¿Cómo? ¿hay alguien en la aldea que conoce el idioma? La angelita sueña, mientras los malvados los rodean. ¿Por qué hay lagrimas en tus ojos pequeño ángel? Y tú ¿Haz sentido el poder del cosmos?


	4. El dolor en las alas negras

_**AZUL **_

_**Capítulo 4: El dolor en las alas negras**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**NO ESTAS AQUÍ**_

El abuelo Oleg venda las heridas de Hyoga causadas por la batalla.

-¿Estas seguro que estas bien?- Pregunta preocupado Jacob

-No te preocupes, he terminado peor en otras peleas.

-Pero…

-Son sólo raspones y moretones; aunque debo admitir que me asuste mucho cuando saliste volando.-Comenta el abuelo.

-Sí… quede inconsciente unos instantes, si no es por que escuche a alguien gritando mi nombre, no despierto.

-¿No sabes quien era?- Pregunta el pequeño

-No.

-Era mi pequeño ángel, gritaba desesperada mientras ardía como una inmensa fogata. Pero ¿Qué eran esas mariposas?

Hyoga no contesta, centra su atención en la muchacha, esta en una esquina sentada en el suelo, abrazando su muñeca y con la mirada fija en la nada. No ha emitido ni un sonido desde que todo esto termino y sus ojos lucen de un azul intenso.

-¿Ella esta bien?.- Pregunta.

-Esta mejor que tu y eso que recibió un buen golpe. Lo que me preocupa es que tanto le afecto el incidente.

- Estará mejor cuando regresemos a casa.

Ya en casa Hyoga contempla a la chica, no se ha movido desde que Jacob la acomodo en la habitación y sigue con la mirada perdida.

-Pequeño ángel todos salimos con bien- murmura mientras la abraza.

Pero solamente siente el frío. Algo había pasado desde que la encontró, por alguna extraña razón siempre sabia donde estaba, incluso sus estados de animo, sin verla, sin estar cerca, pero ahora la siente como un glaciar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**¿QUE IDIOMA HABLAS?**_

Ha pasado poco más de una semana y cada vez la chica parece perdida en sus pensamientos. Ahora aunque que le habla no voltea a verlo, ni siquiera muestra alguna emoción.

Toma su mano y mira sus brazaletes, los ha observado varias veces, buscando en ellos las respuestas de quien es ella. Cada uno esta dividido en tres secciones horizontalmente, y cada una de estas esta llena de símbolos. Ya la había mandado a Saori un dibujo de estos sin embargo parece que no ha encontrado nada.

Después van al pueblo, al verlos llegar la mayoría se aleja o se esconde en sus casas, desde aquel incidente, los aldeanos, no quieren a la chica, pero nadie se atreve a decírselo. En tanto ella fija su atención en la iglesia, siempre la mira pero hasta hoy se decide a ir.

-Yo la cuido- Dice Jacob mientras va tras ella.

Al entrar se para frente a la imagen de una virgen a la cual el párroco le esta quitando el polvo. Pese a no tener gran edad, la negra sotana contrastaba con su blanco cabello.

La joven fija su atención en ese cabello blanco. Le recuerda a alguien y siente un poco de temor, sus ojos se tornan rojos y después castaños.

-Iztac (blanco en náhuatl)- dice en un susurro mientras sus ojos vuelven a ser azules.

El padre voltea a verla inmediatamente. No sabe que fue, pero un segundo atrás su corazón tembló por un miedo de muerte.

-¿Vienes de Meksiki ?(México)- Le pregunta tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento extraño.

-¿Conoce ese lugar?-Pregunta el niño.

-Viví ahí algún tiempo.

-¿¡Entonces sabe español!

-Sí, pero…

El padre no puede terminar de hablar por que el niño sale corriendo en busca del caballero. El cual no entiende lo que Jacob dice mientras lo arrastra a la iglesia.

Al entrar ven al padre atareado encendiendo unas velas mientras la chica esta sentada en una de las bancas contemplando el techo el cual esta adornado con nubes, estrellas y ángeles.

-Padre, ¡verdad que entendió lo que ella dijo!

-Te fuiste tan rápido que no me dejaste explicarte, ella no hablo en español.

-¿Qué?-dice Hyoga

-En Meksiki hay muchos pueblos indígenas y por lo mismo muchos dialectos, aunque el idioma oficial sea el español. Ella dijo Iztac que significa blanco (en náhuatl) y así me llamaban por mi cabello, por eso entendí lo que dijo.

-¡Tenias que pertenecer al cuatro por ciento!- le dice el caballero a la joven.

Toda esta situación le provoca dolor de cabeza, de por si era difícil conseguir alguien que hable español ahora más un dialecto extraño.-Al menos sabe que lenguaje habla.

-No, pero le he estado hablando en español y creo que lo entiende.

-¿Cree?

-Como no me contesta no puedo estar seguro.

-Gracias por su ayuda padre.

-Llamame Koishi

-¿Koishi?

-Sí, mi nombre es Koishi Tomaki D

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**METAL LIQUIDO**_

-Tepetl (montaña en náhualt)-Dice al ver al verlo levantarse de manera imponente.

En la cima, el sol brilla y parece que nace de la montaña, de la cual se puede escuchar el sonido de los caracoles y cascabeles que usan los danzantes combinado con el murmullo de los árboles al ser mecidos por el viento.

Alrededor, muchos hombres alados; volaban, sus alas eran grandes, más grandes que sus propios cuerpos y su piel resplandecía como el bronce pulido. Entonces apareció un hombre con armadura azul marino que provisto de arco y flechas, comenzó a cazar a los ángeles.

-¿¡tlacatecolotl! (diablo, búho de la tarde u hombre búho).

De montaña comenzaron a fluir ríos de sangre y el sonido de los cascabeles desapareció.

Aquellas criaturas aladas sucumben y al caer arden en hogueras gigantes, sus gritos lentamente se apagan mientras se vuelven metal liquido con el que después empiezan a formar armaduras.

-Todo es su culpa. Sólo de él.

Ella observo su reflejo en la sangre. Es este quien le habla con una pequeña diferencia. Su doble trae un collar de cráneos.

-Debes de hacer lo que te digo. Yo tengo el poder suficiente para exterminar al demonio. No tengas miedo y abre el camino. Déjame fluir libre y sin restricciones. Y una vez que acabe con el yo cumpliré tu deseo.

-¿Mi deseo?

-Yo los vengare, los vengare a todos.

-No es simple venganza lo que quiero.

-Yo lo eliminare por ti, si me dejas entrar. Entonces a cambio de entrar yo te daré lo que más deseas. Dime ¿qué es lo que deseas?

-Lo que quiero… lo que más quiero es…

Sus ojos se abren y un sudor frió escurre por su frente, todo su ser esta temblando, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

La puerta se abre dejando pasar al joven rubio.

-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla mi pequeño ángel?

Se ha quedado dormida, y como casi siempre las pesadillas no la dejaron descansar. Mientras él la abraza tratando de calmarla.

-Ya paso, todo esta bien, estas a salvo.

No entiende ni una palabra de lo que él dice, pero aun así se siente mejor.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**ASALTO A LA VILLA**_

La joven pasa mucho tiempo en la iglesia, desde que descubrió en el segundo piso la estatua de un ángel, viste una gran túnica blanca, en su mano derecha sostiene una espada y sus pies pisan un horrible dragón. También ahí se encuentra un órgano inservible.

Hyoga procura traerla desde que noto la atracción de esta chica hacia la estatua, tal vez esta le recuerde algo. La chica se sienta en el piso colocando su muñeca a su lado, comienza a dibujar mientras contempla de vez en vez aquella figura.

-¿Dibujas al arcángel Miguel?- pregunta el padre.

- Es inútil esperar respuesta.- Le dice el caballero al tiempo que ve un número en el dibujo.- Gen 6 4 ¿Quisiera saber que significa eso?

-Lo escribe muy a menudo- comenta el padre al tiempo que ve al ángel que dibuja la chica. - ¿Y si es un pasaje de la Biblia?

-¿Cómo? – Pregunta el caballero.

-Génesis, capitulo seis y versículo cuatro. – El padre se queda pensativo un tiempo. – Si mi memoria no me engaña habla sobre los hijos de dios.

El abuelo Oleg sube a donde están ellos.

-Hyoga ¿Podrías bajar un momento?.

-¿Qué querrá el abuelo?-Pregunta el niño

El caballero se encamina hacia la escalera y de inmediato la chica se levanta y lo sigue.

-¡Siempre hace lo mismo! ¡Te sigue como si fuera un pollito!-Dice Jacob al verla.

Hyoga se reúne con algunos hombres de la aldea. Mientras la chica y Jacob los observan a prudente distancia. El caballero es informado que nuevamente otra aldea esta siendo atacada y que varios hombres están partiendo en su auxilio.

-Entonces iré con ustedes.- Dice el caballero.

-Te lo agradecemos mucho.

Hyoga y Oleg van a despedirse de Jacob y de la chica.

-¿Tú también vas abuelo?

-No te preocupes, mientras Hyoga vaya con nosotros, ¿que nos puede pasar?

-Cuida mucho a mi abuelo Hyoga

-Claro, nada malo nos pasara. Ya me voy pequeño ángel.

Pero la chica no lo suelta, no entiende nada salvo que algo esta mal.

-Tengo que irme- y le da un beso en la frente.

La joven finalmente lo suelta, con su mano hace una cruz y lo persina.

¿Eh? –Exclama él por este nuevo gesto.

-Te esta dando la bendición, para que regreses con bien. –Explica el padre.

-Sólo le faltan las alitas y seria un ángel.- Comenta el anciano mientras acaricia la cabeza de la joven al despedirse.- Cuídala mucho Jacob.

-Si abuelo.

-Un par de alas.- Dice Hyoga. Recordando las ocultas alas de la joven.

Los hombres de la aldea se marchan, provistos con palos y armas, han temido por tanto tiempo que su aldea sea la próxima que no aguantan más. Están decididos a pelear para ya no sentir más miedo.

La chica y Jacob se entretienen dibujando. Mientras el padre se va a rezar pidiéndole al señor que todos regresen con bien. Sin embargo luego de varios minutos se oyen disparos. La aldea esta siendo atacada y los pocos que se quedaron no pueden hacer nada para protegerla.

Los gritos de desesperación comienzan a llenar el ambiente, el padre toma a la chica y a Jacob para que se escondan en el segundo piso. Entonces él baja y en la puerta se topa con dos de esos tipos.

Sin darle tiempo de defenderse el padre recibe una golpiza por parte de esos sujetos. Los cuales al descubrir las escaleras suben, y encuentran a la joven y a Jacob.

-Te dije que aquí encontraríamos algo interesante.

-Yo diría con quien entretenernos.

-La cuestión aquí es quien será el primero en divertirse.

La chica esta abrazando fuertemente a su muñeca y empieza a temblar.

-¡No voy a permitir que la toquen!- Dice Jacob poniéndose frente a la muchacha para protegerla.

-Que mocoso tan molesto.

Dice uno al tiempo que le dispara. Jacob cae de espaldas completamente ensangrentado. La joven estalla en llanto mientras se arrodilla junto al pequeño intentando con ambas manos detener la hemorragia. En tanto aquellos deciden quien será el primero en "divertirse".

-Ya deja de llorar si la vamos a pasar muy bien- Le dice el que gano y la sujeta del brazo.

Pero ella se niega a soltar al niño, por lo que enfurece y la obliga a soltarlo, azotándola con fuerza contra un rincón.

-Ya te dije que …

El resto de sus palabras se perdió al ver el brazo derecho de la chica, que parece estar cubierto por metal. Por su parte la joven alzo el rostro sus ojos van del azul al castaño y finalmente al rojo; abrió la boca dejando escapar un ensordecedor grito.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**CUANDO LAS ALAS BLANCAS SE VOLVIERON NEGRAS.**_

Ese grito estremeció toda la villa, asustando a todos. Aquellos sujetos tuvieron que taparse los oídos con las manos ven atónitos como la chica extasiada, hincada con las manos en el pecho, emite ese horrible sonido mientras ella resplandece con un brillo azulino y de su espalda nacen unas alas blancas que se tornaron negras. Después de eso ella por fin guarda silencio. Entonces su muñeca empezó a levitar cerca de ella.

-¿Qué…que es esto?- Pregunta uno de los hombres.

Ella voltea a verlos, sus ojos rojos lucen adormilados, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. Mira aquella estatua del ángel y pasa sus dedos sobre la madera del piso como si escribiera algo. Se levanta y coloca sus manos sobre el pequeño Jacob.

-¿Qué rayos eres?- Pregunta el otro

Aquel individuo que pregunto se vio obligado a soltar el arma; un intenso dolor se apodero de él. Su brazo giro rompiéndose los huesos. El otro reacciono y comenzó a disparar. Pero estas se quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

En tanto, se oyó otro crujido, ahora era el hueso de la pierna la que se rompió. Entonces centro su atención en el otro que aun dispara y en las balas que permanecen flotando.

Cuatro de las balas del montón volaron para incrustarse en el cuerpo del que disparo. Una en el hombro otra en el otro brazo y otra en cada pierna.

Es cuando voltea a la escalera donde se encuentra un tercero que ha subido y presenciado todo; el padre.

Las balas restantes por fin cayeron al suelo y en un parpadeo ella y la muñeca ya se encuentran en la base de las escaleras dispuesta a marcharse.

-Espera- Dice el padre.

Pero ella no le hace caso.

-Te ordeno que me digas quien eres.

La chica voltea ligeramente y toda la escalera comienza a vibrar.

-¿Ordenas?- le contesta al tiempo que aumenta el temblor en la escalera. Ella hablo en un dialecto extraño, que sin embargo el padre pudo entender.

Completamente aterrorizado el padre trata de sujetarse y no caer, es entonces cuando observa el crucifijo que pende de su cuello.

-Te ordeno en nombre de dios que me digas tu nombre.

El temblor cede.

-Mi nombre. He tenido muchos, pero en tierra de ese dios pueden llamarme Liluel Azul.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Y MIS PALABRAS QUE PUSE EN TU BOCA, NO FALTARAN JAMÁS DE TU BOCA.**_

Azul camina hacia la puerta de la iglesia a la vez que sus alas se ocultan y el brillo desaparece, sin embargo una mueca de dolor surge en su rostro.

Mientras sus labios murmuran algo en un lenguaje extraño.

Varios de los asaltantes han corrido hacia el lugar al oír el grito por lo que se toparon con ella.

-"Y vuestros pecados han hecho que oculte de vosotros su rostro para no oíros. Por que vuestras manos están sucias de sangre y vuestros dedos de iniquidad; vuestros labios pronuncian mentira y habla maldad vuestra lengua." (Isaías 59. 2-3)

Al ver que se acercaban Azul se concentro en su puño derecho que esta cubierto por el metal y da un poderoso golpe a la tierra; esta se rasga con gran estrépito levantando una gran nube de polvo.

-"Sus pies corren al mal, se apresuran a derramar sangre inocente; sus pensamientos de iniquidad; destrucción y quebrantamiento hay en sus caminos." (Isaias 59.7)

Los pocos que lograron permanecer de pie, aterrorizados comenzaron a disparar.

-"Pues de justicia se vistió como de una coraza con yelmo de salvación en su cabeza; tomó ropas de venganza por vestidura y se cubrió de celo como con un manto, como para vindicación, como para retribuir con ira a sus enemigos." (Isaías 59.17,18)

Nuevamente las balas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, mientras que las piedras comenzaron a flotar.

-"Mi espíritu que está sobre ti y mis palabras que puse en tu boca, no faltaran jamás de tu boca, ni en la boca de tus hijos, ni en la boca de los hijos de tus hijos." (Isaías 59.21)

Todo salio disparado en diferentes direcciones golpeando a aquel que estuviera en frente.

Azul miro a su alrededor había muchos sujetos tirados en el suelo pero aun quedaban algunos que se encontraban escondidos. Las imágenes en su mente, cada vez más la hacen perder el control. Sus ojos oscilan entre rojizos y castaños.

Camina hasta una casa donde uno de los asaltantes tiene de rehén a una niña.

Al llegar observo a la madre en una esquina y al intruso amenazando con el arma a la pequeña.

-Si te acercas un milímetro la mato.

En individuo sale corriendo llevando a la niña ante la horrorizada madre que no hace nada por temor a que aquel disparae. Sin embargo su carrera no dura mucho, porque se encontró frente a una muñeca que flota. Y de inmediato comenzó a dispararle completamente aterrorizado. No ceso de tirar hasta que agoto todas las balas del arma. Azul aprovecha y en menos que un parpadeo ya se encuentra frente a el propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, al tiempo que le arrebata a la niña, para encajarle una patada en el estomago que lo saca volando contra una pared. Azul soltó a la niña que de inmediato corrió en brazos de su madre.

Entonces señala otro lugar y avanzo a el; comenzando nuevamente los disparos, pero en esta ocasión no los detuvo en el aire si no que de un salto los evadió cayendo entre esos sujetos, golpeo de un codazo a uno, otro ya intentaba dispararle de nuevo pero en un rápido giro pateo el arma y golpeo a otro. Al verse desarmado intento tirar un golpe, pero esta atrapo el puño y lo lanzo contra una pared dejándolo fuera de combate. Aun quedaba un ultimo que intento salir huyendo, pero literalmente fue arrollado por una muñeca flotante. Que tras noquearlo, volvió a brazos de su dueña. Ya todo había terminado. Miro al piso y la nieve se encontraba roja por la sangre. Ya no podía contenerse más. Y salio huyendo de la aldea.

"Mi espíritu que está sobre ti y mis palabras que puse en tu boca, no faltaran jamás de tu boca, ni en la boca de tus hijos, ni en la boca de los hijos de tus hijos." (Isaías 59.21).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**¿DONDE ESTÁS?**_

Liluel Azul se ha ido

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Exclaman los hombres del pueblo.

En cuanto descubrieron que era un engaño lo del otro poblado en peligro, regresaron a la aldea lo mas rápido que pudieron temiendo lo peor, pero en lugar de eso sólo encuentran a estos mercenarios tirados por doquier inconscientes o heridos.

Hyoga corre a la iglesia en busca de Jacob y de la joven, al llegar ve al niño caminar hacia el, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre

-¡Jacob! ¿¡Estas bien!

-…Sí…-contesta el niño en un susurro, luego rompe a llorar -¡Abuelo!-dice cuando lo ve entrar.

Hyoga decide dejar al niño con su abuelo y seguir buscando al pequeño ángel, siente que ya no esta en la aldea, aun así no pierde las esperanzas y sube las escaleras que dan al cuarto del órgano y al llegar encuentra al padre sentado frente a este, tocando una melodía en esas teclas que no emiten un sonido.

-¡Padre Koishi!

No contesta

-¡Padre! ¿Qué paso?

De nuevo no hay respuesta el párroco sigue ahí con la mirada fija en las teclas, como si estuviese ido, Hyoga lo sujeta del hombro y lo obliga a voltear, su mirada luce tan confundida.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No se si era un ángel- fue la respuesta

-¿Qué?

-Lucia como demonio.

-No le entiendo nada Padre, por favor dígame que fue lo que paso.

El padre se dio vuelta y volvió a tocar aquel órgano silencioso mientras le cuenta a Hyoga lo que ocurrió. Sin mencionar que había visto las alas.

-¿Pero y ella?

-Después de que acabo con todos se fue.

-¡Se fue!

-Los que la vieron dicen que huyo.

Hyoga sale corriendo a buscarla hasta internarse en el bosque no sabe a ciencia cierta por que corre en esa dirección pero era como si alguien lo estuviese guiando.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_EL INTENSO DOLOR QUE SU CORAZÓN TRATABA DE OLVIDAR._**

El dolor en su espalda va en aumento, ella ha liberado sus alas y de estas caen lentamente las plumas negras. El cabello se torna azul y la piel blanca. Su mente esta llena de recuerdos.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le dice un chico de cabello negro y mirada dulce._

_-….._

_-¿No sabes hablar?_

_-Le teme a los extraños.- Contesta otro de cabello corto negro. Usaba ropas militares y guantes blancos con extraños símbolos y un reloj de cadena colgaba de su bolsillo. _

_-¿Acaso te doy miedo y por eso no hablas?_

_-Se hace llamar Azul. Y yo soy Danyael._

_-Bueno por lo visto no va hablar conmigo. El señor Quetzal me ha explicado la situación y a partir de hoy vendrán a vivir al Quauhcalli (casa de las águilas) Soy el tlacateccatl el señor de las águilas y mi nombre es Tlazohtzin_

La chica se lleva una mano al pecho, se siente mal, la ira se esta apoderando de ella.

_-¿Eres un demonio?- Le dice una voz burlona.-¿Eres un monstruo?._

_-Yo se que terminaras convirtiéndote en uno._

_-Ella no puede ser nada bueno, ella es una voz de destrucción todo aquel que escuche su voz morirá._

_-Deberíamos de acabar con ella antes de que se convierta en un ángel de alas negras._

_-No hay nadie que pueda controlarla, uno de estos días causara una masacre._

_-No habrá modo de detenerla cuando crezca._

Sus ojos rojos se volvían cada vez más intensos. Mientras los símbolos del brazalete derecho comienzan a brillar. Desesperada comenzó a girarlos.

_-Está el la joven que nos encomendaron- decía Tlazohtzin a un grupo de jóvenes tres hombres y una chica._

_Se hizo un largo silencio._

_-Y bien ¿no te vas a presentar? –Exclamo la muchacha.- ¿o no te enseñaron modales?_

_-Calma Ameyaltzin _

_-Que quieres, siempre he sido directa y desde que cruzo el umbral he sentido a la muerte. Así que le haces honor a los rumores niña, pero te diré una cosa, nosotros no somos como los simples macehualli (plebe) que te han criado, somos señores águila, no nos asustas. Tendrás que cumplir con tus deberes y tenernos respeto._

_-¡Ameyaltzin!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tú y yo tendremos una larga platica, acerca de los modales con los invi…_

_-Azul_

_La chica había hablado. Fue como un susurro pero hablo._

_-¿Azul? Dijo uno de los jóvenes.- Tenia entendido que te llamas distinto._

_-Por favor llámeme Azul. Provengo de la casa Moctezuma y será un honor si me aceptan como tlamachtilli (alumno)._

_-Vez que no era tan difícil- exclamo Ameyaltzin _

La chica deja escapar un grito, mientras su resplandor azul se hace cada vez más fuerte. Los árboles a su alrededor se secan y mueren. Y los animales que no alcanzaron a huir yacen muertos a su alrededor.

_Las paredes y el piso están cubiertos de sangre. Los cadáveres están regados por doquier. Ella llora mientras sostiene en brazos a Tlazohtzin. entonces un hombre con armadura azul marino camina hacia ella. _

_-Abreme las puertas y déjame entrar. Yo cumpliré tú deseo si me dejas entrar. Crees que soy malo, él es aun peor. Yo lo liquidare por ti. –Le dice una voz a su espalda._

Hyoga llega al lugar y contempla sorprendido la transformación de la joven. Y de la energía que despide. A perdido completamente el control de si misma. Por eso huyo de la aldea.

Con dificultad camina hacia ella. Brilla tan intensamente que tiene que cubrir sus ojos con el brazo. Por alguna razón la onda que libera no le hace daño. Pese a que esta matando todo lo que esta cerca. Sólo siente calor, como si un intenso calor saliera de él.

Cuando por fin la alcanza la abraza con fuerza.

Los ojos rojos de la ángel chocan contra los azules de Hyoga y se vuelven castaños otra vez.

-Ya estoy aquí. Ya estoy aquí. Todo estará bien.- Le dice el ruso.

Esta hablando en japonés. Las plumas blancas vuelven aparecer en sus alas.

-Ya paso.

El resplandor lentamente desaparece, Azul se concentra en esa voz que la calma.

-Estoy aquí.

Azul recarga su mejilla en el pecho de él y lentamente se deja conducir a la oscuridad.

-Lohe…- No termina de decir la palabra. La chica quedo inconsciente en los brazos del ruso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de la autora**

tlacateccatl: guerrero de alto rango entre los aztecas, se haya incluso por arriba de los señores águila y jaguar.

Danyael: Bueno si la descripción no lo dejo claro este personaje esta inspirado en Roy Mustang de Full metal alquemist

Tlazohtzin: Significa el que es amado. No detallo su físico pero me inspire en un personaje de las Clamp del anime Chobits es Ueda el jefe de Chi el que hace pasteles.

Ameyaltzin : Significa pequeño manantial también pensé en alguien de Clam. La prota de triple XXX Holic.

Je-Je Meksiki suena tan chistoso que no puedo evitar ponerlo, además siempre me a gustado saber como nombran las cosas en otros lenguajes, pero debo de ser honesta los idiomas se me dificultan

Lo del cuatro por ciento viene en el capitulo dos, en el titulado "dime que es" cuando Hyoga lee que el español es el idioma oficial y lo hablan el 96% de las personas.

En un pasaje de la Biblia describen un ángel (Daniel 10, versículos 5 y 6) lo modifique un poco para fines de la historia y los volví seres de metal (como estatuas de metal viviente), por cierto he estado investigando mucho de los ángeles, me documento como hace Kurumada sensei.

**En la próxima entrega**

**Capítulo 5 ¿Quién eres?:** Alguien mira a la angelita con ambición y es que esa persona sabe perfectamente quien es ella. Dime ángel sus palabras son ciertas, realmente eres lo que el dice. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién es esa persona con la que hablas? El pasado es realmente doloroso. Bajo la luz de la luna Atena toma decisiones, h dado ordenes pero Ikki tiene una misión especial. Todos protegen a los que aman y tu ¿Haz sentido el poder del cosmos?


	5. ¿QUIÉN ERES?

Liluel Azul: La saga de azul es mi saga más importante y es que con ella entre formalmente al mundo de los fics. Está es más aventuras que lagrimal. Aun así es mi consentida voy a tardar un buen en actualizar hasta alcanzar a la otra pagina, allá voy en el capítulo 15, si deciden irse allá y leerla toda me vale un comino se me regresan acá y dejan sus comentarios. ¡Sí! ¡estoy traumada de que no recibía comentarios y cuando por fin tuve unos la pagina se cae y pierdo todo! ¡Tengo baja autoestima! ¡no llega inspiración! ¡Pondré de rehen a mis horas más oscuras si no me dejan comentarios! ¡Soy adicta a ellos!

Hyoga: Azul.

Azul: ¿Qué?

Hyoga: Respira. Calma. Esta también va a pegar, como que yo soy el protagonista.

Azul: … El problema cariño, es que el que vende es Shun.

Hyoga: Que mala eres conmigo. (T_T) Pudiste decirme que sí y dejarme ser feliz.

Azul: ¡ou! Como siempre los invito a que visiten mi metroflog estoy como liluelazul encontraran cosas interesantes por allá, dibujos míos, comentarios imágenes de Saint seiya y de otras series de Kurumada-sensei.

_**AZUL**_

_**CAPÍTULO 5: ¿QUIÉN ERES?**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**MEMORIAS DE UN ÁNGEL **_

_**Flash back: Canto**_

_Una niña de rizado, negro y largo cabello corre a través del bosque en una noche nevada. Va lo mas rápido que puede mientras una turba de personas la persigue armados con palos y piedras. _

_Las lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, esta completamente aterrorizada, -me van a matar, me van a matar.- es lo único que su mente le dice y lo que le da fuerzas para seguir corriendo. _

_-¡Allá va! _

_-¡No le permitan que huya! _

_Ella sigue corriendo entre los árboles todo esta muy oscuro, muchas veces cae y otras tantas se levanta hasta que finalmente se topa con tres hombres, entonces trata de regresar sobre sus pasos pero es tarde las demás personas le dan alcance y la rodean._

_-Aquí esta la maldita sabandija._

_-¡Cuidado! Si la tocas podrías morir._

_-¿Qué hacemos con ella?_

_-Deberíamos de quemarla._

_-Estoy de acuerdo quemémosla._

_La niña oye con temor todas esas voces que exigen su muerte cuando de pronto algo golpea su hombro. En medio de la turba alguien le lanzo una piedra. Y luego otra y otra, la pequeña cae el suelo a causa de los golpes._

_-¿Eres un demonio?- Le dice una voz burlona.-¿Eres un monstruo?._

_-Yo se que terminaras convirtiéndote en uno._

_-Ella no puede ser nada bueno, ella es una voz de destrucción todo aquel que escuche su voz morirá._

_-Deberíamos de acabar con ella antes de que se convierta en un ángel de alas negras._

_-No hay nadie que pueda controlarla, uno de estos días causara una masacre._

_-No habrá modo de detenerla cuando crezca._

_Le había prometido que jamás asesinaría a un humano. Pero en este momento se acaba de dar cuenta de que infames pueden llegar a ser estas criaturas. Es entonces cuando ella empieza a cantar y todo a su alrededor muere._

-La- dice en un murmullo mientras despierta, se encuentra en su habitación en la cabaña de Hyoga, el cual la contempla desde una silla. Al verlo sus ojos rojos, se vuelven azules.

-¿La?- dice le dice el caballero

-La- contesta ella y se esconde entre las sabanas para volver a dormir.

-La- dice sonriendo, al menos ella parece estar mejor.

Sin embargo, todo esto lo llena de dudas. Ella es fuerte; puesto que pudo vencer a esos tipos, pero no le pudo hacer frente al jinete que intento llevársela. Tal vez no controla sus poderes y por eso no lucho con todas sus fuerzas contra ese tipo. Aunque en esta ocasión no aparecieron las mariposas.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**SU NOMBRE ES LILUEL AZUL**_

El joven caballero va a la aldea a acompañado de la chica, van visitar al abuelo Oleg, El caballero no pasa por alto las miradas que los aldeanos al ver a la joven.

En el consultorio el abuelo Oleg la revisa.

-¿Pequeño ángel estas bien? – pregunta Jacob

-Ella esta bien.- dice el anciano.

-Entonces ¿quieres salir a jugar?- el pequeño la sujeta de la mano y la guía a la calle.

-Hyoga necesito hablar contigo.- Dice en cuanto salen del consultorio.

-Mira- Y le muestra la camisa ensangrentada de Jacob.- Mi nieto dice que le dispararon y la camisa tiene el orificio de la bala, sin embargo él esta bien. No tiene ni un rasguño. ¿Cómo explicas esto?.

-No lo se.

-¡No lo sabes! -Dice enfadado el anciano. – La gente también vio que cuando le disparaban las balas quedaban suspendidas en el aire, incluso que cambiaban de dirección, sin mencionar el gran cráter que quedo afuera de la iglesia.

Hyoga guarda silencio.

-¿No puedes decirme nada verdad?

-Lo siento

-Por fortuna la gente de la aldea ya ha sacado sus propias conclusiones. Creen que es una aprendiz de caballero. Esa es la explicación que le han dado a todas sus extrañas habilidades.

Esto tranquiliza bastante al joven rubio.

-Por otro lado, creo que ella sufrió un shock muy grande al ver lo que ocurría, debió recordar lo que sucedió en su aldea. Pero con sus fuerzas ¿Quién pudo causar esa destrucción?

-Yo mismo quisiera saber la respuesta, a veces me pregunto si no fue ella la que ocasiono todo…-Hyoga medita por unos instantes- no se como explicarlo pero una parte de mi esta convencido de que ella no le ha hecho daño a nadie.

-Estas en lo cierto, yo también creo que ella no ocasiono esa matanza.

-¿En verdad?

-Por mas daños que causo nadie murió, aun esos asesinos, no salieron más que con golpes y heridas; pero sus vidas no peligran. Ella no ha matado a nadie.

Hyoga sonríe, esa voz en su interior siempre ha estado en lo cierto, ella no es mas que una victima de las circunstancias.

-Por cierto, con todo esto, ella dejo pistas sobre su identidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Parece ser que dejo escrito unos números es la iglesia.

-"Gen 6 4"

-Sí, Además ella le dijo al padre que su nombre era Liluel Azul.

-¿Liluel Azul? Creo que será mejor hablar con el padre.

Hyoga sale del consultorio y ve a Jacob y a varios niños buscando por todas partes.

-¿Qué paso?- les pregunta

-Estamos jugando- contesta Jacob

El caballero contempla a los otros niños- pensé que le tenían miedo.

-nop- contesta una pequeña niña de nombre Nadezhda - mamá antes le temía y por eso no me dejaba jugar con ella, pero ella me salvo del hombre malo.

-Fue genial cuando tiro el puñetazo y el tipo salio volando- dice un niño emocionado.

-Y que me dices del golpe que dio al suelo ¡vaya cráter! – comenta otro.

-¿Y a que juegan? - pregunta el caballero

-A las escondidillas pero no la encontramos- responde Jacob

El caballero se concentra, sabe donde esta pero decide no voltear a verla para no descubrirla.

-Les será difícil encontrarla- les comenta antes de marcharse.

El caballero va a la iglesia. Allí el padre le muestra a Hyoga los números que Liluel Azul escribió en la madera. El rubio esta sorprendido por que estos se grabaron en la tabla como si los hubieran quemado. Mientras Hyoga examina esto; el padre no puede evitar mirar a través de la ventana a la joven que esta en el techo del consultorio.

No es posible que estés tú aquí, que por fin te encontrara- se dice en sus adentros el padre.

-¿No vio como lo escribió?- Pregunta el caballero.

-¿Eh?- Dice el sacerdote saliendo de sus pensamientos – No, no vi, como lo hizo.

-De nuevo "Gen 6 4". ¿De verdad cree que será un pasaje de la Biblia?

El padre toma de un escritorio su santa Biblia y comienza a buscar

"Había gigantes en la tierra en aquellos días, y también después que se llegaron los hijos de Dios a las hijas de los hombres y les engendraron hijos. Estos fueron los hombres valientes que desde la antigüedad alcanzaron renombre." Génesis 6:4

-Interesante párrafo- dice Hyoga al tiempo que se asoma a la ventana para ver a la joven –y les engendraron hijos- se repite el caballero a sus adentros.

-¿Padre está arriba?- pregunta una voz desde la base de las escaleras

-Pasa Olesya- dice el padre

La joven sube las escaleras

- Dobroye utro (buenos días en ruso) joven Hyoga no sabia que se encontraba usted aquí

-Dobroye utro.-Le contesta el caballero

-Padre, le traigo las cosas que me encargo para la iglesia.

-Muchas gracias

Olesya voltea hacia la ventana y a través de ella contempla a la chica.

-Parece un ángel caído del cielo.-Comenta

-Es verdad.- agrega el padre.

-De donde sacaron esa idea.

Dice el caballero, la chica aun esta parada en el techo del consultorio, su largo cabello es mecido por el viento y su vista esta perdida en el horizonte. De pronto Hyoga siente una extraña sensación, observándola con gran detenimiento se da cuenta que sus ojos se han obscurecido, la dirección en la que ella ve es hacia donde la encontró. Y mueve la boca como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

La chica con alas da un par de pasos, pero la resbaladiza nieve la hace perder el equilibrio y cae del techo, sin embargo antes de tocar el suelo, se detiene flotando y como si estuviera en una esfera gira en una maroma para quedar sentadita en la nieve.

Hyoga al verla caer, sale a buscarla, lo siguen Olesya y el padre Koishi Tomaki D. La encuentran aun sentada en la nieve y rodeada de niños.

-¿Te hiciste daño pequeño ángel?- le pregunta Jacob

Pero ella sigue sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados, es entonces cuando llega el caballero.

-¿Estas bien?

La joven abre los ojos, los cuales lucen entre azules y castaños, además de adormilados. Entonces deja escapar un largo bostezo.

-Últimamente tienes mucho sueño pequeño ángel.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**ESA OTRA PERSONA**_

En la misma cama la chica y el caballero duermen. Pero en la mente de ella hay una gran discusión.

Se encuentra en un gran salón vació y frente a ella hay un gigantesco portón.

-Tú deseo, yo lo puedo cumplir. Sólo abre la puerta. Déjame entrar.

Pero aunque ella trata de abrirlo es imposible. Por más que lo intenta; solo logra que sus manos se hieran y brote la sangre azul.

-Es por tu sangre azul que no puedes abrirla. Pero hay sangre roja en ti, por eso puedes oírme. El dios que te dio ese cuerpo te hizo capaz de obtener ambas sangres. Pero necesitas tiempo, tiempo para crecer. Tú sabes que no lo tenemos. Ese demonio no esperara. Él te quiere, casi te atrapa dos veces. Entiende tu ya no puedes esperar más. Necesitas la energía de vida de un humano, solo así la sangre roja comenzara a fluir y podré entrar. Entonces cumpliré tu deseo.

La joven suelta la puerta y retrocede.

-Crees que Rafael arreglara el problema. Te dirá lo mismo que yo. Necesitas la energía de vida de un humano. Se que quieres esperar hasta hablar con él, crees que con él, no será necesario que alguien muera. Pero el tiempo pasa y el demonio te busca. Que pasara cuando te encuentre, toda la aldea va a morir. Él va a morir. Por que hay que esperar cuando podemos tomar lo que necesitamos ahora.

Hyoga se despierta, un poco incomodo y sorprendido por encontrar a la chica encima de él.

-¿Ángel?

Ella esta sonriendo y lo mira maliciosamente. Cualquiera que la viera diría que es humana, Se inclina para besarlo pero la detiene.

-¿Eres tú, Ángel?

Sus ojos lucen increíblemente oscuros y sombríos. La presencia que siente es inmensa, completamente distinta.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta notando que ya no es ese dulce angelito que ha estado cuidando.

Pero ella le da un beso en los labios.

Igual a aquella ocasión, en la que la creyó muerta, ella esta absorbiendo su energía. Pero esta vez es doloroso y no puede respirar. Intenta liberarse pero es demasiado fuerte. De pronto se detiene y le permite recuperar el aliento.

-¡Basta!- Dice en un forcejeó. Pero nuevamente lo besa.

Pronto comienza a sentirse mareado, entumecido, pero sobretodo necesita respirar. De nueva cuenta se detiene, dándole la oportunidad de recuperarse. Sus labios iban a besarlo otra vez cuando…

-Ángel me lastimas.

Estas palabras la detuvieron. Hyoga tuvo la impresión de que por un momento su ángel reaccionaba.

-Ángel por favor despierta. Vuelve a ser tú. Án…

Nuevamente lo besa. De seguir así no tardara en perder la conciencia. Que pasara si se desmaya. Acaso continuara hasta matarlo. Se asfixia, necesita aire, pero ella no se detiene. Parece que esta vez no lo dejara hablar. El dolor va desapareciendo, al tiempo que se siente muy pesado.

Logra quitársela de encima por un instante y el aire entra a sus pulmones. Pero ella insiste.

-Por favor Ángel estoy asustado.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- Dice ella en un lenguaje extraño que puede entender.

-¿Ángel?

De repente lo suelta y las blancas alas se liberan.

-Me tiene miedo. Aléjate de él ¡Aléjate!

Aquella presencia desaparece mientras sus ojos se tornan rojos y después castaños. Entonces lo mira y el caballero se da cuenta que ha vuelto a ser ella misma.

Comienza a llorar y sale de la habitación y de la casa a toda velocidad. Hyoga sale tras ella. Corre tan rápido que no puede alcanzarla. Él esta demasiado mareado, por momentos todo se le obscurece y le falta la respiración. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano sigue corriendo pero en el bosque la pierde por completo. Para colmo comienza a nevar. No tardara en caer una tormenta.

No sabe que dirección tomar, así que se concentra y se deja guiar por ese algo que siempre le indica donde está, es preciso que ambos regresen a casa. Continua apoyándose en los árboles, la llamaría agritos pero apenas tiene aliento. Con pasos torpes sigue avanzando hasta que la encuentra tras un árbol.

Al verlo ella se aleja, iba salir huyendo de nuevo cuando él se desploma. Temerosa se acerca. Pone su mano en su frente, el joven esta helado.

-Vuelve a casa ángel. – Dice él con sus últimas fuerzas antes de perder la conciencia.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**PUERTAS**_

La nieve cae lentamente, mientras una niña de cabello azul rizado con un collar de cráneos avanza como si nada.

Se parece tanto al pequeño ángel que Hyoga no esta muy seguro si es ella, así que, la sigue.

_Llegan a una cabaña, en el suelo yacen una pareja de ancianos que fueron asesinados. Avanzando hay una joven, también muerta. Continúan hacia el bosque, Los cadáveres se multiplican y en medio de todo esta una niña cuya piel emite un débil resplandor azul y de su espalda nacen un par de pequeñas alas._

_Aquel ser mira con desprecio a esos cadáveres antes de reunirse con otro sujeto oculto entre las sombras._

_En tanto la niña que Hyoga va siguiendo continuo su camino. En medio de la nada se encontraba una puerta la cual abrió. Siguiéndola Hyoga dio a un gran jardín, Están en otro sitio, puesto que aquí, el sol brilla con fuerza_.

_Un grupo de jóvenes de negro cabello tenían una guerra de globos con agua. Entre los chicos que jugaban se encontraba el pequeño ángel, corría y reía completamente dichosa. Cerca de la alberca había una chica de largo cabello atado en una coleta. Estaba sentada tomando el sol, cuando un globo le da y le estalla en la cabeza. Los chicos se pusieron azules del susto, en tanto ella furiosa, agarro la cubeta con globos y los empezó a perseguir por todo el lugar. El pequeño ángel se quedo parada contemplando como la otra consumaba su venganza. _

_Pero otra puerta se abrió y aquellos jóvenes que reían, ahora yacen muertos en el piso, mientras un sujeto con armadura azul camina hacia el pequeño ángel. Y otro de cabello rubio aparece a sus espaldas seguido por varios guerreros._

_Otra puerta aparece, ahora esta en un inmenso salón blanco con una gigantesca puerta, la cual el pequeño ángel intenta en vano intenta abrir._

_-Yo te daré tu venganza.- Decía una voz del otro lado.- Déjame entrar, déjame fluir por tus venas. Cuando todo este consumado yo cumpliré tu deseo. Así que dime que es lo que en realidad deseas._

_-Yo quiero…_

Hyoga abre los ojos. Ha despertado de ese sueño. Y como todos los sueños gran parte de lo que vio se ha desvanecido. Trata de recordar los detalles pero no les encuentra sentido. Aun se siente muy cansado. Esta en la cabaña. La chica lo ha estado cuidando. Al enderezarse se da cuenta que la joven abrazando su muñeca lo observa desde el umbral. Sus ojos son castaños y lucen asustados.

-Ven acá.- Dice invitándola a sentarse. Esta hablando en japonés. Ella iba darse media vuelta, no quiere estar cerca de él

-No estoy enfadado Ángel.

A pesar de sus palabras, ella baja la mirada. Lo curioso era que por primera vez pareciera que entiende lo que expresa.

-Estaba asustado pero no de ti. Yo se que tu no me harías daño ¿Verdad?

La joven lo mira.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

La chica mueve la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Un poco temerosa se acomoda alado de él. Definitivamente entendió lo que hablaba.

Hyoga se queda reflexionando. Tal vez solo puede hablar en ese lenguaje tan extraño. Y por que rayos pudo entender lo que decía, imposible saberlo. Pero ¿quién es ese otro ser que esta dentro de ella? Es mucho más poderoso. Tanto como un dios, sin embargo en aquel momento la obedeció. Debería de informarle a Atena lo sucedido, pero…no quiere.

No tiene caso, ni siquiera él sabe que fue lo que ocurrió. Además el angelito nunca le haría daño. Ni a él ni a nadie.

El caballero cierra los ojos y no tarda en quedarse dormido.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**ACTIVIDAD**_

Hyoga contempla a la chica, conforme pasa el tiempo sus ojos se vuelven mas castaños, duerme mucho y se queda absorta contemplando sus brazaletes. A veces lo mira como si quisiera decirle algo para después volverse a encerrar en sus pensamientos. Por su parte, él esta mucho mejor. Los días anteriores se sentía muy cansado pero ya se restableció por completo.

Desde del incidente, el animo de la joven variaba, había momentos en los que se encontraba completamente ida y otros llena de curiosidad, a veces jugaba para después llenarse de miedo, quería pasar todo el tiempo con él y en otros se escondía.

Pero el día de hoy su asombro parece no querer terminar, insistió en dormir con él y a media noche regreso a su cuarto, en la mañana se levanto temprano y se vistió perfectamente bien. Cierto es, que el caballero, daba gracias a los dioses por que ella podía vestirse sola, aunque los botones estuvieran en los ojales equivocados, las agujetas desatadas y las playeras al revés. El sólo tenia que peinarla, sin embargo ahora se vistió sin equivocarse, peino su cabellera en una larga trenza que terminaba atada con un moño y también se maquillo un poco, Jacob le había traído unos cosméticos que solo los había usado para colorear sus dibujos o embarrarlos por toda la casa.

Pero eso no fue todo, incluso preparo (intento) el desayuno, ciertamente aquello no sabia bien pero era comestible. Y también anduvo limpiando la casa.

Después de un rato volvió a abstraerse en sus pensamientos, sentada junto a la chimenea.

Los ojos de la joven habían lucido castaños mientras hacia todas esas cosas pero ahora que nuevamente se ha quedado ensimismada lucen azules.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**PLATICA BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**_

En uno de los jardines del santuario destinado para el recreo de Atena, Saori contempla las estrellas que iluminan el firmamento, piensa en la chica que Hyoga halló, y las extrañas circunstancias que la rodean. De pronto el sonido de pasos la obligan a encontrarse con Seiya

-No deberías estar aquí- dice ella.

-Ya sabes que no sigo las reglas.

Saori mueve la cabeza de lado a lado mientras vuelve a contemplar las estrellas.

-¿Preocupada?

-No.

-Mientes.

-No estoy mintiendo.

Ambos guardan silencio por varios minutos. Seiya comienza a recorrer con la mirada las constelaciones.

-Debí prestar mas atención cuando Marín me daba clases de astronomía.

-¿Qué cosas dices? – comenta ella entre risas.

-Hasta que te veo reír. Has estado muy seria estos días.

El silencio vuelve a reinar entre ambos. Finalmente es Saori quien lo rompe.

-El que esta preocupado aquí eres tú.

-La verdad sí y mucho.

-Hyoga esta bien.

-Lo se pero, no me agrada tanto misterio que se traen tú y él con esas cartas.

-Es necesario. No te preocupes que no creo que se trate de algo malo.

-Voy a ir a Siberia.

-No.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te estoy informando.-dice él con una sonrisa.

-Caballero de Sagitario ¿voy a tener que ordenarte que te quedes?

-Pues no seré el único, Shun también está pensando en ir.

-Que caballeros tengo, no pueden confiar en mi cuando les digo que todo esta bien.

-No cuando tu semblante dice lo contrario.

Saori deja escapar un largo suspiro, si la situación sigue como hasta ahora de todos modos tendrá que informar a sus caballeros. Así que comienza a caminar hacia sus aposentos.

-Dile Shun que necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Gracias Saori…que diga princesa Atena.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**PROTEGER**

La chica ha invadido la cocina en un intento de preparar la comida. Pero lo que tiene fascinado al caballero es que ella esta tarareando una canción. Entonces alguien llama a la puerta.

Jacob acompañado de Olesya y la pequeña Nadezhda llegan de visita.

-Dobry den! Hyoga (buenas tardes)- exclama Jacob

-Dobry den! A todos, ¿que los trae por aquí?

-Es que ya termine el vestido que me encargaste.

-¿Dónde está el pequeño ángel?- pregunta la pequeña

-En la cocina- responde el caballero

Los niños entran a gran velocidad a buscarla. Jacob se sorprende mucho de verla cocinando.

-Dobry den! Mi pequeño ángel

-Dobry den!

La chica los mira fijamente. Al caballero no se le pasa por alto los ojos castaños de la joven.

-Dro-do-do-bry…den. Dobry den.-Dice la muchacha con dificultad. Dobry den!- Exclama finalmente.

-¡Hablo!- exclama la pequeña Nadezhda

-¿Entenderá el ruso?- pregunta Jacob

-No lo creo, tal vez a fuerza de oírlo esta aprendiendo algunas palabras.- Dice el caballero sorprendido por que se animo hablar.

Por su parte Olesya prueba el caldo que esta preparando la pequeño ángel.

-Vas bien

-¿En serio?- el caballero lo prueba también. –Pero si esta muy salado.

La joven agrega más agua para tratar de arreglarlo mientras continua tarareando una canción.

-Se me hace familiar esa canción –Dice Olesya- Pero no me acuerdo de la letra. Ni del nombre. Pero es de una película para niños.

-Es la de pinocho, mamá.- Dijo Nadezhda desenmascarando el misterio.

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero bueno, Hyoga déjalo hervir 10 minutos más, mientras el pequeño ángel me acompaña para hacerle los últimos arreglos al vestido.

-A la orden.- Exclama el caballero.

Olesya termina de ajustar el vestido de la joven. Y ambas vuelven a la cocina.

-¿Te gusto?

-Wow ángel te vez preciosa –Dice el caballero

Ella, sólo sonríe tímidamente, sus ojos han vuelto a ser azules. Se ha ido de nuevo.

-Te vez hermosa mi pequeño ángel. –exclama Jacob

-Pues claro mi mamá hizo el vestido.- Agrega Nadezhda

La chica bosteza, se sienta en el suelo y se pone a examinar sus zapatos. Este cambio tampoco pasa inadvertido por Olesya.

-Parece que ya no esta de humor.

-Así pasa con ella, por momentos esta aquí, y en otros se pierde en sus pensamientos.

-Al menos es feliz.

-¿Cómo?

-Basta con ver sus ojos, esta feliz de estar aquí. Debe de sentirse afortunada de que alguien la cuide y la proteja, no importa lo fuerte que es, en estos momentos ella no es capaz de valerse sola.

Estas palabras dejan recapacitando al caballero y prueba nuevamente el guiso. El agua lo mejoro bastante, pero aun así esta salado.

Mientras tanto en el santuario.

-Estas muy contento Seiya-kun.

-Así es Shun, abandono este solitario santuario para irme a entrometer en la vida de Hyoga.

Desde que Saori les hablo sobre la chica con alas que Hyoga encontró, el caballero de Pegaso sólo había escuchado la palabra chica y ya había fantaseado con ver a su amigo como el príncipe valiente que salva a su doncella, y siendo él, el padrino del primer chamaco.

-Por lo visto tú lo quieres casar.

-Tanto como eso no, pero a veces pienso que a Hyoga y a Ikki los voy a tener que rifar para ver si así consiguen novia.

-Deja de decir tonterías- dijo la voz de un recién llegado; al cual con sólo oírlo Seiya se encogió de susto.

-Nii san.

-Ikki no te enojes, sabes que es broma.

-Deja de estar pensando tonterías y recuerda la misión.

-O.k o.k, iremos a ver como esta la situación y si es necesario llevaremos al ángel a Japón.-Contesta Seiya tratando de olvidar los juegos.

-Y de que tanto hablaste con Atena nii san.

-Sólo me pidió que fuera a Siberia.

-¿De verdad vas a venir? ¡Genial!, nos falta Shiryu y estaremos los cinco.

-En realidad Atena me pidió que le llevara unas cosas a Shiryu, así que no voy a poder acompañarte Seiya-kun

-Así que sólo iremos Ikki y yo. Enfrascados en una nueva aventura, ¿habrá romance, peligro y acción?

-Espero que no haya peligro Seiya-kun.

Ikki se quedo meditando, Saori le ha pedido que vaya debido a lo poco que saben de la joven. En su mayoría, los ángeles aunque son seres de mucho poder, prefieren mantenerse alejados de los humanos y tienen prohibido atácalos, pero también hay ángeles que se volvieron demonios y olvidan completamente esa regla. Atena esperaba que la joven una vez restablecida de sus heridas se marchara. Sin embargo, esta ese sujeto que amenazo con llevársela y la aldea en donde Hyoga la encontró fue totalmente exterminada. Todo esto llenaba de dudas a la diosa, sabe del buen corazón de Hyoga y Seiya y que la verían como una joven desvalida que necesita protección. Por todo esto prefiere que Ikki los acompañe; por que su juicio no se vera nublado por lo inofensivo que el ángel se viera.

La verdad era que la diosa no envía a Ikki a proteger al ángel, si no a Seiya y a Hyoga. Sí resulta que la joven es un demonio, Ikki de Leo anterior caballero del Fénix no dudara ni un segundo en exterminarla.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**ME PUEDES CONTESTAR**_

Después de que Olesya y los demás se marcharon la joven se durmió un largo rato. Pero en cuanto despertó; se dirigió a la cocina. Busca en los anaqueles algo, justo cuando el rubio se reúne con ella.

-Ángel, lamento ser yo quien te lo informe, pero no sabes cocinar.- dice en japonés.

Al escucharlo la joven voltea a verlo y le enseña la lengua. Esto sin duda es prueba de que entiende el japonés. Entonces vuelve a lo suyo, hasta que encuentra el café. Hyoga nota que los ojos de la joven son castaños. Ella lo mira de nuevo señalando el frasco.

-¿Me preguntas si también quiero? Sí, por favor.

Entonces la joven pone manos a la obra, saca la tetera, pone el agua, en fin, todo lo que se debe hacer. Hyoga esta sorprendido, parece completamente otra persona. Cuando sus ojos son azules, esta como ida, metida completamente en su mundo. A veces se queda contemplando los objetos como si no recordara lo que son o no supiera como funcionan y todo el tiempo se la pasa dibujando.

-¿Ángel, podemos charlar?

La chica lo mira y ladea la cabeza.

-Ya se que no quieres hablar, pero al menos podrías mover la cabeza e indicar sí o no.

La joven afirma y se sienta a la mesa. En tanto Hyoga se queda meditando, es difícil si no sabe que preguntar.

-¿Entiendes el ruso?

Ella niega

-¿Pero obviamente entiendes el japonés?

Ella afirma

-¿Puedes escribirlo?

Ella niega

-¿Puedes escribir en español?

Ella afirma. Esto lo alegra bastante.

-¿Tienes prohibido hablar en tu idioma?

Ella afirma.

Hyoga se queda meditando un momento.

-¿Hay más personas dentro de ti, no se, como personalidades múltiples o algo?

La joven sorprendida lo niega.

-¿La presencia del otro día, forma parte de ti?

Niega de nuevo

-¿Está dentro de ti?

Ella niega

-¿Es un dios?

Ella afirma. Esto le preocupa mucho.

-¿Es malvado?

Ella lo piensa un momento, con algo de duda lo niega.

-Pese a que casi me mata no es malvado.- Hyoga se queda pensando. -¿Él o tú, destruyeron la aldea donde te encontré?

La joven molesta indica que no.

-Lo siento ángel tenia que preguntar. ¿Hay más como tú?

Ella niega

-Entonces eres la única con alas en este mundo.

Ella niega, Se señala a si misma, con los dedos indica tres y luego mueve las manos. Lo que deja confundido al caballero.

-A ver si entendí. Estas tú, luego otros tres y muchos más. Los cuales son similares a ti.

Ella afirma.

De todos modos el caballero no puede entenderlo. Se queda meditando y recuerda las palabras de Olesya, "ella no es capaz de valerse sola"

-¿Antes de que te encontrara, otra persona te cuidaba?

Ella afirma, pero baja la mirada

-¿Tenían alas?

Ella afirma y niega.

-¿Eran humanos y gente con alas?

Ella afirma. Pero desvía la mirada. Como si ya no quisiera continuar.

-¿Los humanos eran como Olesya y el abuelo Oleg?

Ella niega.

-¿Eran como yo?

Ella afirma. Sin embargo Hyoga no entiende por que esta tan ansiosa.

-¿Eran buenos contigo?

Afirma de nuevo

-¿Sabes donde están?

En este punto, los ojos de la joven se enrojecen, pero ella trata de no llorar.

-¿Están…muertos?

Ella se levanta y corre a su habitación.

Hyoga apaga la tetera. -Han muerto- dice él, respondiendo a la ultima pregunta.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**LOS CUATRO ASESINOS**_

Hyoga comienza a servir el desayuno, la joven permanece en la mesa dibujando, de vez en cuando mira al caballero y cuando este la sorprende ella se sonroja, sonríe e inmediatamente vuelve a sus dibujos. Sus ojos todo el tiempo lucen azules. Por su parte Hyoga piensa que Olesya tiene razón, el pequeño ángel es feliz aquí. En eso están cuando llega una visita inesperada.

Se trata del padre trayendo té y galletas. Se ha presentado por que Olesya le comento que la joven había intentando hablar. Hyoga puso otro plato en la mesa y los tres se pusieron a desayunar.

-Parece que el pequeño ángel no esta muy conversador- comento el padre.

-Hoy es uno de esos días.

-Lo curioso es que la hayas nombrado ángel.

-Fue Jacob quien le puso así.

-Los niños ven la verdad que los adultos no.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, a mi me dijo que se llamaba Liluel Azul, lo que es curioso por que Liluel, es nombre de ángel.

-No sabia

-Es un tema que me apasiona. Por ejemplo, aquel versículo en el génesis "Cuando los hombres empezaron a multiplicarse sobre la tierra y les nacieron hijas, los hijos de dios se dieron cuenta de que las hijas de los hombres eran hermosas, y tomaron por esposas aquellas que les gustaron. Entonces dijo Yavé: No permanecerá para siempre mi espíritu en el hombre, por que no es más que carne. Que su vida no pase de los ciento veinte años. En ese entonces había gigantes sobre la tierra, y también los hubo después, cuando los hijos de dios se unieron a las hijas de los hombres y tuvieron hijos de ellas. Estos fueron los héroes de la antigüedad, hombres famosos". Algunos consideran- continuo el padre- que ese versículo esta inspirado en la mitología, dioses como Zeus y Poseidon sembraron su descendencia entre los humanos. Sin embargo esto no sólo se aplica a los dioses, ciertos estudiosos piensan que los hijos de dios de los que habla son los ángeles, opinan que entre nosotros caminan, y procrean. Estos hijos de ángeles con mujeres humanas son llamados nephilim o gigantes.

Todo esto le parecía interesante al caballero, aunque no sabia si tomarlo como una pista acerca del origen de esta muchacha. El padre Koishi sirvió el té antes de continuar con su relato.

-Muchos han sido los que hablan acerca de los ángeles, por ejemplo Santo Tomas dice que estos seres tienen inteligencia y voluntad pero a diferencia de los humanos su entendimiento no depende de lo que logren captar sus sentidos. Los ángeles de manera intuitiva saben la verdad y todo lo que han visto y vivido queda grabada en su memoria de modo indeleble. Ellos jamás olvidan sin importar el paso del tiempo. Su poder es tan inmenso, que no se puede comparar con ningún poder terreno, aunque este sea tan fuerte como la desintegración del átomo. Los ángeles manejan las pestes y con el sonido de sus trompetas pueden resucitar a los muertos. Sin embargo no importa que tan poderosos sean, ellos tienen prohibido lastimar a los seres humanos, pues según Santo Tomas Dios los ha puesto a nuestro servicio. Es por eso que oramos a los ángeles para que nos brinden su protección, San Bernardo dice que a cada persona dios le ha dado un ángel guardián.

La joven se mantenía entretenida remojando sus galletas en el té. Como estaban hablando en ruso Hyoga considero que ella no entendía lo que estaban charlando.

-¿Entonces los ángeles no pueden lastimar a los hombres?

-Eso no es de todo cierto. En el Apocalipsis los ángeles desatan las pestes y el sufrimiento sobre la humanidad. Además en ella se menciona a cuatro ángeles muy especiales.

-¿Cuatro ángeles?

-"Toco el sexto ángel su trompeta. Entonces oí una voz que salía de las cuatro esquinas del altar de oro que esta delante de Dios. Decía la voz del ángel de la sexta trompeta: Suelta a los cuatro ángeles inmovilizados a orillas del gran río Eufrates. Y fueron soltados los cuatro ángeles que esperaban, la hora, el día, el mes y el año para exterminar a la tercera parte de la humanidad." Apocalipsis 9 13-15. Estos ángeles son considerados los asesinos de dios, fueron creados para exterminar a los hombres, se dice que ellos destruyeron Sodoma y Gomorra, esparcieron la muerte entre los primogénitos de Egipto y aniquilaron a los 80 mil hombres del ejercito de Senaquerib. Estos cuatro ángeles caminaban entre nosotros y exterminaban humanos, puesto que para eso fueron creados, sin embargo como todos los ángeles, tenían voluntad propia lo que hizo que los arcángeles comenzaran a temer de su naturaleza salvaje y fueran sellados hasta que suene la sexta trompeta.

-¿Fueron sellados por los arcángeles?

-Así es, estos asesinos fueron convertidos en seres similares a los humanos con un simple procedimiento. Como los ángeles procrean con los humanos, simplemente introdujeron sus almas en esos cuerpos. Pero los cuatro ángeles nacidos como mestizos en realidad son ángeles completos que al paso del tiempo crecen, recuerdan su naturaleza y sobre todo, tienen alas que al desatar su poder destructivo se tornan negras.

Hyoga lo entendió todo, esta joven, este ángel es uno de los cuatro ángeles asesinos. Por su parte la chica se puso de pie aunque con dificultad, sintió presencias que se acercaban, presencias peligrosas para ella.

-Te sientes mareada ángel del exterminio. No te preocupes es a causa del té.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el caballero que para ese momento había bebido bastante y se percataba que el padre no había tomado ni una taza.

La puerta fue forzada por varios hombres, por sus capuchas negras y el sonido de los caballos, Hyoga pudo entender que se trataba de aquellos jinetes que una vez intentaron llevarse a la chica. Al ponerse de pie le sobrevino un fuerte mareo con mucha dificultad lograba mantener el equilibrio.

-Es una pena Liluel, pero ambos tendrán que servir a nuestros propósitos.

Aquella batalla no se prolongo mucho gracias a los efectos del té tanto el caballero y la ángel fueron fácilmente vencidos.

Unas horas después Ikki y Seiya llegaban a la cabaña de Hyoga solo para encontrar rastros de la lucha pero ni una señal de su amigo.

…

**Notas de la autora:**

Koishi Tomaki D. Je je es un nombre muy largo. Pues verán es un anagrama, Ishiki Makoto. La serpiente blanca. Es un personaje de Raxephon. La D es de defectuoso. En el me inspire para este personaje.

Nephilim: En el libro de Enoc los nombran así a los hijos de los ángeles que tomaron mujeres humanas. También son llamados gigantes y es así como aparecen en la Biblia. Según Enoc, estos ángeles "vigilantes" corrompieron a la humanidad. Sus hijos se vuelven contra los humanos y el clamor es tan grande que llega a los cielos. Dios castiga a los ángeles y amenaza con acabar con sus hijos. Para acabar con ellos dios manda el diluvio. Libro de Enoc capítulos 6 al 36. Enoc es el padre de Matusalén que a su vez es el padre de Noe. El libro de Enoc formaba parte de la Biblia hasta que el concilió de Laodicea en el año 364 decidió quitarlo.

Otra traducción del gen 6 4 se refiere a los hijos del tercer hijo de Adán y Eva. Estos fueron llamados hijos de dios. Mientras que las hijas (e hijos) de Caín fueron llamados hijas de los hombres.

¿Qué sucederá ahora?

¿De verdad ella es un ángel del exterminio?

¿Para que quieren esos jinetes a la ángel?

¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones del padre?

¿Lograrán Ikki y Seiya auxiliar a su amigo?

¿Aparecerá por fin Shiryu?

De estas dudas solo les puedo adelantar que Shiryu por fin saldrá en este fic.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y envíen sus comentarios.


	6. Alas negras vs caballeros de bronce

Azul: Aquí les llega otro cuco capítulo lo único que les puedo adelantar es que al fin saldrán los 5 bronceados. Se que este fic no es tan intenso como "En mis horas más oscuras" Que puedo decir, son de distinto genero, a parte hay una diferencia de 5 años entre estos capítulos y lo escrito en el otro. Amo este fic por que es el primero que escribo formalmente. Está inspirado en la Mitología Griega, Azteca, en guerreros águila, ángeles y arcángeles, la Biblia, el libro de Enoc, las flores del mal, Alicia a través del espejo, la caza del Snark, entre otras.

¡Ah! Como siempre los invito a que se den una vueltecita por el metroflog que esta semana tiene la portada del capítulo 16 de este fic y me quedo recuca.

Hyoga: En serio. A ver –La mira.- Por Atena me veo lindo pero a la vez me da cosa.

Azul: Pos si. Pero después de todo no me había salido una portada tan mona desde Azul 13 Donde sales en brazos de Seiya.

Hyoga: Que no te oiga Shun que todavía se sigue quejando que salí con Seiya y no con él.

_**Azul**_

_**Capítulo 6: Alas negras vs. caballeros de bronce**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**GEN 64**_

Un aroma extraño lo despierta, escucha voces que suenan muy lejanas, trata de moverse pero no puede. ¿Qué paso? Recuerda al padre hablando acerca de los ángeles, recuerda que bebió el té, recuerda que entraron unos sujetos a la casa. Pronto comprende que está atado a una silla y cuando por fin su mirada logra enfocar algo, ve a la chica atrapada en una telaraña de cadenas que la tienen sujeta firmemente, sus alas blancas están extendidas, pero paralizadas entre las ataduras, su piel resplandece en una pálida luz y su cabello se mese como si estuviera bajo el agua. Bajo sus pies han trazado círculos y símbolos.

-No debiste haberlo traído

-Lo necesitamos.

-No me gusta, no quiero problemas con Atena

-No cabe duda que desciendes de un demonio de poca monta, si quieres obtener poder tienes que tomar algunos riesgos. Mira ya despertó.

Aquellos sujetos se acercan, se tratan de padre y uno de los encapuchados.

-Pensé que dormiría más.

-Debido al perfume despertó, neutraliza un poco los efectos del té pero aun esta paralizado. Es una de mis esencias favoritas ataca el sistema nervioso.

-Sabes mucho de esto

-He dedicado mi vida a este momento.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta el caballero en un débil susurro.

-Te lo explicare, te contare la verdad tras el gen 64. Cuando surge la unión de un ángel y una humana, parte del material genético "celestial" se pierde y surge un mestizo un nephilim. Con mucha suerte la criatura podría volverse poderosa. Pero el poder que tiene es una nada comparada con la de un ángel. Pero esta no es un nephilim es un ángel verdadero. Y no uno cualquiera, es un mensajero de la muerte, uno de los cuatro que tienen permitido matar humanos. No tienes idea del poder que puede desarrollar. Fuiste como el cerdo que encontró un diamante en el fango y se sigue de frente y eso es, porque los diamantes no fueron hechos para los cerdos. Pero yo haré grandes proezas con ella. Yo cambiare al mundo. Lo reduciré a la nada y me alzare sobre todo. Revivirán los que yo quiera y perecerá quien se me opone.

-Recuerda el trato.- Dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-¿Tra-to?- pregunta el caballero

-Usar el poder del ángel para lograr la exterminación de todo nephilim, de todo lugar sagrado que conecte con los ángeles. Con ella como nuestra espada empezaremos a salir de las sombras.

-Insisto que él es un problema.

-Bien, bien que uno de tus hombres lo mate, ya me encargare de contarles un cuento a los aldeanos, uno muy heroico- le dice sonriendo.

Alguien lo sujeta por el cabello, Hyoga, sólo logra ver el resplandor de un hacha antes de quedar cubierto de sangre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**MEZCLA DE SANGRE**_

Es un día calido y despejado en los cinco picos de China, sin embargo Shun está preocupado. Ha ido a investigar acerca de los ángeles en los libros del antiguo maestro y no le gusta nada lo que ha encontrado. La descripción de esos ángeles del exterminio cuadra perfectamente con las señas de la chica.

-Los hijos de los ángeles pueden clasificarse en dos dependiendo su sangre, menor a 50% mayor a 50%- les lee Shunrei a Shiryu y Shun mientras estos buscan en otros libros.- Al combinarse los dos tipos de sangre, la humana con la celestial si la celestial es menor al 50% es probable que no desarrollen ningún tipo de habilidad, pero los que logran desarrollarlas llegan a predecir eventos futuros, facilidad para contactar presencias sobrenaturales, sin embargo no son aptos para pelear. Los que nacen con un porcentaje de sangre celestial mayor a 50% muestran habilidades extraordinarias de combate y logran alcanzar velocidades de ataque similares a las de los caballeros dorados. Los que presentan niveles altos llegan a desarrollar alas y escudo. Estos son los que son llamados Nephilim

-¿Escudo?- pregunta Shun que en ese momento se encuentra enfrascado buscando algún apunte del antiguo maestro que mostrara los símbolos de los brazaletes de la joven.

-A eso voy- dijo Shunrei y continuo leyendo- El escudo es la fuerza residente dentro del Nephilim. Similar al cosmos de los caballeros el escudo es el poder y protección. El escudo se compone de tres capas, la primera se manifiesta como una armadura, la segunda es una coraza invisible que lo envuelve, esta coraza puede extenderse por kilómetros o centrarse solo alrededor del ser, entre más extendido mas débil se vuelve y viceversa. La tercera capa es la de las habilidad especial del ser, condensa los elementos de la naturaleza para atacar, crea corrientes de aire, ondas que abren grietas en la tierra, incluso pueden crear rayos y afectar la mente de los oponentes.

-¡Lo encontré!- exclama Shun- ¡los símbolos de los brazaletes!

Shunrei toma el libro y comienza a leer.

-Los ángeles que fueron sellados y convertidos en seres similares a los Nephilim al crecer y desarrollarse cobran conciencia de su naturaleza y las características más definitorias aparecen. Su sangre se torna color azul, sus alas al atacar se vuelven negras y les aparecen brazaletes en ambos brazos. Estos ángeles son la muerte dolorosa, aquellos que caen bajo su mano terminan suplicando el fin de su vida por el tormento físico que les hace vivir. La muerte horrible, se caracteriza por enloquecer a sus victimas y estas terminan cometiendo el pecado del suicidio. La muerte dulce que se transforma en diversas almas, principalmente en la persona más amada de la victima para ser su verdugo, los que se enfrentan a él, prefieren la muerte antes que dañar lo que más aman y la muerte inminente, no da tiempo ni espacio una vez que ha decidido la muerte de alguien esa persona automáticamente muere. Es considerado el ángel más peligroso de los cuatro.

-¿Cual fue el que encontró Hyoga?- Pregunta Shun

Shiryu compara los dibujos de los brazaletes.

-Creo por su brazalete izquierdo, que el ángel de la muerte inminente. Esto si es un problema.

-¿Qué vamos a ser Shiryu temo mucho por Hyoga?

-Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora Shun ir a Siberia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SU VERDADERA PERSONALIDAD**

El hacha cae al suelo, la mano que la sostenía ha perdido sus fuerzas. Hyoga no entiende que fue lo que paso, un haz de luz atravesó a su atacante, desde la garganta hasta las entrañas.

Aquel sujeto que pretendía matar al caballero, cayó primero de rodillas para después desplomarse completamente en un charco de sangre a los pies del ruso. El caballero alzo la vista, la joven esta completamente transformada.

-Ya despertó por completo.- oyó decir al padre.

-¿qué?- pregunta el otro.

Las blancas alas se volvieron negras, el cabello se torno azul, le apareció parte de una armadura que cubría su cuerpo (pecho, cintura, cadera y brazo derecho). Los símbolos en los brazaletes brillan. Y lo más impresionante sus ojos resplandecen en un tono sangre. Su esencia cambio. Ahora se siente como la muerte.

-Esa ha sido su última resistencia.

-Ya lo tenías planeado.

-Ella no va a dejar que nada le pase al caballero. Él la ha protegido desde que la encontró y ahora paga con la misma moneda.

-Ya entiendo, así que, para mantenerlo con vida, hará lo que le ordenemos.

La chica deja escapar un grito, es tan fuerte que varios se ven obligados a taparse los oídos, intenta liberarse de sus ataduras pero no puede. Entonces un fuerte dolor invade a Hyoga que se ve obligado a gritar. Al oírlo el ángel se calma y el dolor que este sentía cesa.

-Ya te diste cuenta, entre más trates de luchar más va a sufrir él.

La chica mira al caballero. Tras unos instantes de pensar, comienza a mecerse suavemente entre las cadenas al tiempo que se pone a tararear una canción.

-Queremos que hagas el juramento de obediencia.

-Este aroma lo conozco, con razón me siento tan borracha.-Dice hablando en ese idioma tan extraño que ella usa.

-¡Jura que nos vas a obedecer!

Pero la chica lo ignora, sigue en su canción.

-¡Si no obedeces lo matare!

-Mátalo, desde el momento que nació esta sentenciado a morir.

El dolor nuevamente vuelve a invadir a Hyoga.

-Entiende que estoy hablado en serio.

Pero el ángel sólo se ríe mientras se mese entre las cadenas. Por lo que el dolor aumenta al tiempo le cortan la respiración.

-¿Cuánto más crees que aguante?

-Bastante, considerando que es un caballero de Atena. Pero yo no doy nada sin que me ofrezcan algo a cambio. Y como lo veo, la vida de ese caballero es el pago por sus vidas. En cuanto él muera ya no habrá nada que me impida matarlos. Empezando por aquel que esta escondido a mis espaldas. Crees que no se que eres tú el que lo esta torturando. Apuesto que tienes ojos hermosos, será un placer arrancarlos de sus cuencas, casi tan placentero como el sonido de los huesos al romperse.

Aquella tortura termino y el caballero recupera el aliento.

-Pero que miedoso eres.- Dice ella.

Varios de los encapuchados comenzaron a temer, Koichi Tomaki D., se dio cuenta de la situación e intento controlarla.

-No puedes hacer nada, estas atrapada en esas cadenas y el perfume no te dejará actuar.

-Ciertamente, mis últimas fuerzas ya las gaste en ese sujeto. Pero hay un hecho que parece que has olvidado.

-¿Cuál?

-Tengo cerca de 8,500 años y tu has de tener unos 40, no tienes la fuerza para destruirme. ¿Que van hacer? ¿mantenerme encerrada aquí por la eternidad? Por muy fuertes que sean estas cadenas tarde o temprano las romperé y el perfume, entre más soy expuesta a él, más inmune me vuelvo, cálculo que en unos veinte días dejara de afectarme. Me espera una vida de paciencia y una de terror a ustedes.

La chica sigue meciéndose y contemplando las cadenas, mientras canta.

-Tienes razón cometí un error de calculo, eres un ángel de la muerte, naciste para traer caos y destruir la raza humana, los tuyos te temieron y por eso te sellaron colocándote esos brazaletes. Antes eras prácticamente invulnerable pero ya no.

Y tomando una lanza se la clavo en el hombro, el caballero vio algo, como cristal roto, era el escudo de la muchacha.

-El día que atacaron la aldea, no solo me di cuenta de quien eras, si no también de que tu escudo está sumamente débil. –Dice al tiempo que le infringe heridas a la chica.

Hyoga puede ver la sangre azul cayendo al piso, salpicando las cadenas. Aquel ser se retorcía de dolor, incapaz de defenderse.

-¡Déjala en paz!- grita el caballero al tiempo que lucha por liberarse pero la voz de la joven, que se dejo escuchar una vez más, lo detuvo.

-Cometiste otro error de cálculo

-¿Cómo?

-Es cierto que los arcángeles sellaron a los ángeles asesinos, pero solo sellaron a tres, a mi no.

-¿Qué?

Las mariposas de fuego aparecieron rompiendo las cadenas. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían y ella comenzó a brillar, se convirtió en una columna de luz tan intensa que se pudo ver a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Ikki y Seiya que se habían separado para buscar a Hyoga pudieron verla, pero también un jinete que llevaba un brazo vendado y usaba ropas militares, dos jóvenes que se encontraban en las afueras de una aldea y alguien más… que sonrió de manera siniestra.

-Estas jugando sin mi Liluel

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**A SALVO EN CASA**_

Ikki enciende el fuego de la chimenea, mientras Olesya, Nadezhda y Jacob limpian el desorden. Por su parte Seiya contempla la muñeca de la chica, trata de entender todo lo que ha pasado. Aquella columna de luz, el lugar prácticamente se derrumbo, muertos por doquier, las cadenas. Encontrar a Hyoga entre los escombros inconsciente, atado y ensangrentado era una visión que quisiera olvidar. Por fortuna no esta herido, pero le preocupa que no reacciona. Para ese momento el abuelo Oleg abandono la habitación del caballero y se reúne con ellos.

-Abuelo, ¿cómo esta Hyoga?- Pregunta Jacob

-Está bien, recibió algunos golpes pero nada de cuidado.- Responde. –Sin embargo esta muy sedado, habrá que esperar a que se le pase el efecto del narcótico para que nos cuente que sucedió.

Seiya dejo escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tarde?- Pregunta el Fenix

-Ignoro que droga le dieron, pero por lo profundo que duerme creo que serán horas.

-Bien, Seiya, vámonos, aun nos falta encontrar a la chica.

-O.k. señor Oleg por favor cuide de Hyoga.

-No te preocupes, y por lo que más quieran encuéntrenla.

Antes de marcharse Seiya entro a la habitación de Hyoga y coloco la muñeca junto a él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**OTROS DOS**_

Liluel contempla el horizonte, se encuentra en un pueblo destruido, en la aldea donde Hyoga la había encontrado. Aun tiene su aspecto de ángel, sus alas blancas nacen de su espalda y a pesar de resplandecer tiene moretones y heridas que aun sangran, la armadura que la cubre presenta muchas grietas.

-No lo lograras.

Ella ni siquiera voltea a ver sabia que se trataba del padre.

-Más allá se encuentran los dominios de Rafael ¿Verdad?

La chica hizo un gesto lleno de fastidio, tenia que reconocer que tiene razón, llegar hasta Rafael es tarea fácil para un ángel, pero extremadamente difícil para alguien similar a un Nephilim, con un cuerpo más poderoso que el de un humano pero más débil que el de un ángel la labor se volvía titánica, además esta herida, su escudo debilitado, no ha podido evolucionar correctamente, su mente flaquea y se pierde por momentos, ha perdido su muñeca y tampoco ha consumido suficientes rayos de sol.

Odia Siberia en esta tierra los rayos de sol no llegan lo suficiente para alimentarla y aunque sana más rápido que los humanos, sin el sol todo en ella se vuelve más lento.

Lo primero que tiene que hacer es recuperar su muñeca, sin ella muchos de sus planes se volverán imposibles.

-¿Por qué no me mataste?

La chica no contesta.

-Acabaste con todos, incluso le arrancaste los ojos al demonio que torturo al caballero.

-También le quebré los huesos.

-¿Entonces?

-Ellos descendían de demonios, vivían para crear dolor y sufrimiento por que se alimentaban de esas energías. Ellos y nosotros nos encontramos en guerra, ellos nos matan, nosotros los matamos y ningún bando obtiene la victoria; manteniéndose así un equilibrio. Pero tú no eres más que un patético ser, mataste a tu esposa embarazada en un arranque de celos y cuando te diste cuenta de que tus sospechas eran falsas te obsesionaste con resucitarla.

-Tengo la esperanza. Los ángeles pueden resucitar a los muertos.

-El precio de resucitar a alguien es muy alto y tu no tienes nada con que pagar. Haz arruinado tu vida, aunque sonríes vives en un infierno. Para ti, tu peor castigo es estar vivo. Fue por eso que no te mate.

-Quieres decir que para revivir a alguien debo ser bueno y generoso, tener fe y esperanza.

-Sólo un corazón calido, un corazón que con el simple hecho de latir hace felices a muchos más. El precio no es sólo la vida de ese corazón si no la tristeza de los demás y para nuestra desgracia ni tú ni yo valemos tanto.

El padre voltea al sentir una presencia. Observa incrédulo a la recién llegada. Una mujer de pelo largo, lacio y rubio, su piel extremadamente blanca luce moretones de golpes y su vestido azul esta manchado de sangre, como si la hubieran apuñalado varias veces.

-Tú me mataste

-¿Laila…?

Fue lo último que dijo Koishi Tomaki D, antes de que la mujer con un rápido movimiento le atravesara el pecho.

Liluel contemplo la escena sin expresión alguna, sabe de quienes se tratan y centra su atención en el hombre que se aproxima. Lleva una sotana y gruesos guantes, sobre su pecho cuelga una cruz negra. Su cabello negro y lacio llega a bajo de los hombros.

Él libero sus alas, ambos resplandecieron y sus alas se tornaron negras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**UNA GRAN BATALLA**_

Olesya entra a la habitación de Hyoga, pero el caballero se ha marchado llevándose la muñeca del pequeño ángel. Una sonrisa de tranquilidad salia de los labios de Olesya, está segura de que la encontrara y la traerá sana y salva a casa.

Seiya portando la armadura de Pegaso va siguiendo unas energías extrañas, llega corriendo a un poblado destruido, entonces puede ver a dos seres con alas luchando. Un hombre de cabello negro cuyas alas son grandes y una mujer que sin duda es la chica que esta buscando y cuyas alas son pequeñas.

-Seiya

Aquella voz le es familiar, al voltear se encuentra con Atena pero esta, tiene una herida en el cuello. Los recuerdos de la batalla contra Hades vienen a su mente y aunque Pegaso no estuvo presente cuando Saori se suicido, el hecho le afecto bastante.

-¡Saori!- grita con todas sus fuerzas corriendo hacia ella. Pero en cuanto se acerca, Atena golpea su pecho atravesándolo.-S-Sa-o-ri -Pero Saori le sonríe en forma siniestra. Esa no es su Saori, la mirada de Saori esta llena de bondad, mientras esta, es la mirada de un asesino.

El caballero de Pegaso se desploma y la desaparición de su cosmos fue percibida por sus amigos.

Por su parte la chica y sus mariposas no son rivales para su oponente el cual le esta propinando una tremenda golpiza. La joven es azotada contra una pared y cae, él se acerca para rematarla cuando una corriente de fuego lo golpea, se trata de un joven de cabello negro y ropas militares que tiene un brazo vendado al cuerpo. Se lanzo contra el ángel. Mientras la que tiene la forma de Saori, hace una mueca de molestia, no sintió llegar a tal insecto. Iba a unirse a la batalla cuando percibe más presencias que se aproximan. Presencias que eran poco más que insectos.

Ikki llega junto a Seiya, La herida que tiene Pegaso sangra mucho, trata de detener la hemorragia cuando…

-Ikki

Es una voz que había dejado de oír hace muchos años. La voz de la única mujer a la que Fénix había amado. Alzó la vista sólo para toparse con ella.

-¿¡Esmeral…!- No termino de pronunciar su nombre cuando una ráfaga paso cerca de él y se impacto en el pecho de la muchacha. Esmeralda cayo, como cayo hace mucho tiempo, como el día en que su maestro la asesino.

-¡Date cuenta que es un demonio!- le grita Liluel en ese idioma que ella habla y que todos entienden. La ángel se levanto y se une a la batalla contra el ángel de cabello negro.

Por su parte Esmeralda se incorpora dispuesta a atacar al Fénix.

-Ikki fue por tú culpa que morí. Me debes tu vida.- Y la muchacha se lanza en un nuevo ataque contra Fénix pero es detenida por la cadena de Andrómeda que se enredo en un brazo. Shun y Shiryu llegan también al campo de batalla.

-¡Ave Fénix!

Esmeralda se ve rodeada de fuego, pero este sólo circula a su alrededor protegida por su escudo, sujeta la cadena y tira de ella con fuerza para sacar volando a Shun. Intenta rematar a Andrómeda en el aire pero el Dragón de Shiryu se lo impide dándole tempo a Shun de recuperarse. Una nueva ráfaga del Fénix más poderosa que la anterior la obliga a retroceder pero sin daños.

-Encárguense de Seiya- Ordeno Ikki- yo solo me ocupare de este demonio.

Ikki esta furioso, como nunca antes lo habían visto. Ese ser se atrevió a usar la figura de su amada Esmeralda.

Por su parte Liluel y el joven del brazo vendado, más que luchar se defendían de los ataques.

-¡Kholodny smerch!

Aquel viento helado congela al ángel. Hyoga portando la armadura del cisne se reúne con la muchacha.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Mi muñeca!- Exclamo llena de alegría- ahora si te amo

-¿Cómo?- ella seguía hablando en ese lenguaje extraño que curiosamente podía entender.

Liluel abrazo su muñeca, aun tenia una oportunidad. Mientras se recuperan Hyoga observo atónito, como aquel que congelo, rompe coraza de hielo cual si fuera de papel.

-Imposible.

Aquel ángel dispara una ráfaga pero Liluel uso su muñeca como escudo y el ataque se desintegro. El ángel no lo podía creer, aprovechando el momento la chica lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la muñeca y esta se proyecto contra él mandándolo a volar varios metros, la muñeca regreso a Liluel y al contacto con sus manos se convirtió en un gran báculo y se abalanzo sobre el ángel.

-¿Qué rayos?- Pregunto Hyoga

-Es el arma de Liluel- contesta el otro muchacho. Hyoga lo ayuda a levantarse.- La hoz, los cuatro ángeles asesinos poseen un arma, pero esta les fue arrebatada cuando fueron sellados por los arcángeles, sin embargo Liluel no fue sellada por lo que pudo conservar el báculo de la hoz.

La joven con alas intenta mantener su ventaja sin darle la oportunidad de recuperarse, atacando una y otra vez, sin embargo, sus ataques van perdiendo efectividad.

Entre tanto, Ikki, no deja de atacar a la imagen de Esmeralda, la cual parece que se divierte viendo como el Fénix gasta inútilmente sus energías. Cada ataque que este lanza rebota en una especie de coraza invisible que la cubre.

-¡Excalibur!

Fue como si un cristal se rompiera, Esmeralda por un momento se asusto, su impenetrable escudo se destruyo y se volvió a formar en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Viendo la efectividad de su ataque Shiryu lo vuelve a lanzar y Esmeralda se ve obligada a esquivarlo. Esto es un verdadero problema pues con un ataque combinado podrían herirla. Toma la decisión de atacar Shiryu. Evadiendo nuevamente el Excalibur con una velocidad extraordinaria, se coloco frente al Dragón y tomando la apariencia de Shunrey dijo en un susurro.

-El lamento de los muertos.

Unas alas negras salen de Shunrey que al batirse producen un sonido parecido a un sollozo y cuyo viento lo proyecta violentamente.

-¡Ave Fénix!

Ikki logra un golpe directo sobre el escudo, el cual se rompe, el fuego logra entrar encerrándose en una burbuja, pero aquel ser resiste el cosmos del Fénix atrapando su puño y tomando de nuevo la forma de Esmeralda.

-Dado que por tu culpa morí, este lamento es especial para ti.

Aquellas alas negras se batieron nuevamente produciendo un sonido doloroso. Ikki es golpeado por la ráfaga, pero el golpe no le dolió tanto como aquel sonido. Es exactamente igual al llanto Esmeralda.

Esquivando el báculo de Liluel, el ángel de alas negras puso sus manos frente a ella.

-¡Quebranta huesos!

La joven exploto, siendo proyectada contra una pared. Sus alas volvieron a ser blancas. La apariencia de su piel cambio, perdió todo su brillo y sangre azul emana de sus heridas. Sus mariposas intentan protegerla pero era evidente que ya no pueden más, pues apenas son visibles y vuelan erráticamente.

El otro muchacho se abalanza sobre el ángel pero con par de golpes, también sale volando varios metros.

Las cadenas de Shun en vano tratan de atravesar el escudo de aquel ser que ahora luce exactamente igual a Ikki. Avanzando a toda velocidad, la cadena de Andrómeda nada pudo hacer para protegerlo, el falso Fénix sujeta a Shun por el cuello tumbándolo contra el suelo, para después arrastrarlo y proyectarlo contra una pared que por el impacto se derrumba.

-¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Los meteoros se desvanecen al contacto con el escudo del falso Fénix. Pegaso simplemente no logra mantenerse en pie a causa de su herida. Y aunque aquel ser lo ignoro abandono la imagen de Fénix para retomar la de Saori.

-¡Polvo de diamantes!

Evadiendo el embate de Hyoga con un salto el ángel de cabello negro repitió el ataque de quebranta huesos y Cisne también fue envuelto en una explosión. Sin embargo aquel ángel se quemo las manos inexplicablemente lo que salvo a Hyoga de recibir toda la potencia de esa embestida.

Aquel ángel observa sus manos, la sangre azul broto en ellos y tras unos instantes sus heridas empezaron a cerrarse. Entonces vuelve a centrar su atención en la joven.

-Aquí termina todo Liluel. –Dice el ángel de cabello negro.

-El asco que me provocas.- habla Saori- Tú un ángel orgulloso, acababas con cientos de humanos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Cierto, para nosotros eras un ser lleno de poder, de entre todos los ángeles, tú sin duda alguna eras el más fuerte, poseías tal fortaleza que incluso los arcángeles te temían.

-Pero quisiste una vida a lado de los asquerosos humanos. Más y más asco me causas.

-Esta tontería se acabo.- Dice el ángel del cabello negro, mientras toma a Liluel y la carga en su hombro.- Ya es hora de cumplir con nuestro destino. Vamonos

-Aun no, aun tenemos que acabar con el de rubios cabellos.

-La misión es llevarnos a Liluel.

Ambos voltearon para toparse con Hyoga quien ya se ha puesto de pie.

Saori lo mira con detenimiento y nuevamente cambia de forma, ahora luce como una mujer de largo y rubio cabello. Exactamente igual a la madre del caballero.

-Si te quitas de nuestro camino por esta vez te dejaremos ir.- Dice el de cabellos negros, pese a que su hermano piensa lo contrario.

-No dejare que se la lleven, así me cueste la vida, no se los permitiré.

-Perfecto.-Dice el que cambiaba de forma.

Ambos seres comenzaron a brillar y en sus manos se junta un poder inmenso.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido?

-Yo le prometí que la protegería.- Dice mientras eleva su cosmos dispuesto a soportar el embate. Pero un susurro llama su atención.

-Quítate de en medio por favor.- Es la voz de Liluel, quien ya no tiene fuerzas.

-No lo haré

-¿Qué es lo que proteges? Acaso no entiendes que soy yo. No soy humana, fui creada para devastarlos. Traigo muerte y destrucción. Te libero de tu promesa, no estas protegiendo nada que valga la pena.

Con sólo sentir aquella energía los caballeros pronto comprendieron que no dejaría ni el polvo de lo que tocara.

-¡Hyoga! – Seiya trata de mantenerse en pie.

-¡Hyoga!- Shiryu solo piensa en impedirlo.

Liluel contempla a Hyoga quien se niega a moverse.

-No te protejo por una promesa, ni por lo que seas, te protejo por que eres muy importante para mi.

Ante estas palabras la joven se sonrojo y el ángel que cambia de forma enfureció.

-¡Muere entonces!

Aquello fue como en cámara lenta para Shiryu, los ángeles liberaron la energía, al tiempo que él sujetaba a Hyoga en un intento de protegerlo con su escudo, Liluel emitió un sonido y el Dragón, al sentir el poder que emanaba, volteo hacia ella. Fue como una plegaria que lo inundaba de tranquilidad y fuerza. Una gran luz azul nació de la ángel y era tan intensa que Shiryu tuvo que protegerse tras la protección del escudo del dragon.

Al contacto con la luz, las defensas de los ángeles se reventaron y quedaron completamente desprotegidos, sus alas negras se desintegran e incluso el que cambia de imagen mostró su verdadero aspecto, un joven de cabello corto, de un verde más oscuro que el de Shun.

El ángel que carga a Liluel se ve obligado a soltarla a causa del dolor que le provoca el resplandor azulino. Y la joven cae en la nieve.

Seiya que intenta atacarlos, al notar libre a la rehén lleno de fuerza, lanza sus meteoros contra el ángel de cabello negro que es muy afectado por la embestida. Mientras que Fénix no desperdicio la oportunidad y ataca al ángel de cabello verde, Ambos caen y habrían recibido un nuevo ataque de no haber sido por un tercer que aparece de la nada y que se los lleva por teletransportación.

Aquel sujeto fue tan rápido que Ikki apenas pudo verlo. Tiene el cabello blanco, largo, y también alas negras. Sin decir nada el Fénix mira a su hermano, entendiéndolo Shun muestra su cadena. Está ya no percibe al enemigo.

Tras unos instantes la luz se extingue y Seiya se percata que su herida esta curada. No sólo él, también las de Ikki y Shun, han desaparecido. Voltea hacia Hyoga y Shiryu para percatarse si están bien pero, fue una visión muy triste.

La ángel yace en el piso, sus alas se han desvanecido, no parece humana, si no mas bien una muñeca, rota y llena de grietas. Hyoga se arrodilla junto a ella, no quiere creerlo, roza su mejilla, ahora es fría y dura, cuando antes fue suave tibia. Cuando la encontró resplandecía, respiraba. Ahora no hay ninguna señal de que estuvo viva. Hyoga la abraza como aquella noche en el que ella parecía muerta, esperando que como esa vez, ella absorbiera un poco de energía, pero nada sucedió.

-Gomen nasai…gomen nasai (perdón en japonés)- dice mientras a sus ojos acuden las lagrimas.

-Hyoga

Seiya se acerca a su amigo, quería decirle algo, pero no encuentra palabras. Cuando Cisne levanta la mirada, los ojos de Seiya se pierden en los tristes y desesperados de Hyoga. –Gomen nasai- sigue diciendo como si también a Pegaso le pidiera perdón.

-¿Por qué lloras por una cosa como esa? Ni siquiera es humana.

Hyoga reconoce la voz del padre. Si algo pudiera consolarlo, seria la muerte de este sujeto.

-Liluel tenia razón, Para mi, segur viviendo es mi castigo. No cabe duda que es un engendro. La muy maldita, emplear una técnica que sólo el arcángel Miguel domina.

-Deje de decir estupideces.-Dice Ikki

-Es un engendro, para su fortuna "la canción de cuna perdida" no le salio bien, por eso aun no termina de morirse.

-¿Aun no termina?- pregunta Shiryu.

-Calculó que le quedan unas cuantas horas antes de que se convierta en polvo y lucecitas.

-Entonces aun se puede hacer algo por ella- Señala Seiya

-No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer. Solo un ser puramente celestial. Más allá -dice señalando un punto en el horizonte- Se encuentran los dominios del arcángel Rafael. Pero llegar a él es imposible para los humanos, aun para los mestizos es difícil. Además el camino se vuelve un laberinto que sólo los que tienen sangre celestial pueden atravesar pues intuitivamente conocen la ruta y las respuestas. Se les cuestionara, jugara con sus mentes y en caso de considerarlos dignos de su presencia, será casi imposible que les haga un favor, pues no da nada sin recibir algo a cambio. Pero vean el lado positivo al menos no perderán tiempo en buscar un mestizo que los guíe- Dice al tiempo que mira al chico de cabello negro y corto.

-Mi nombre es Danyael. Yo la llevare- dice el muchacho

-Iré contigo- contesta Hyoga

-Iremos- Sentencia Seiya en un tono que no permite objeciones.

…..…..….

**Notas de la autora.**

El ángel de cabellos negros los han visto beta x imagínense a Quatro, el amigo de Falcon. Para el ángel que cambia de forma, pues su forma real o el personaje que pensé es Takeshi Kawaii de Ring ni Kakeru. Ambos son obras de Kurumada

Los personajes a los que describo su físico pues para imaginárselos se me hizo fácil inspirarme en otros. No es un universo alternativo por que los personajes como Danyael que es Roy o el ángel de pelo negro que es Quatro, no tienen nada que ver con los originales, salvo el físico y un poco en su personalidad. Sólo se me ocurrió, por que así era mas fácil vislumbrarlos. Y también por el puro placer de tenerlos por que son mis favoritos.

La verdad esto sucedió por que yo era muy inmadura cuando empecé este fic y los personajes creados por mi no tenían personalidad pues aún carecía de bases como para delimitarlos así que cuando me di cuenta de esto (y por que originalmente sólo escribía para mi) pensé que era una buena idea pensar en otros para delimitarlos.

….

¿Por qué querían llevarse a la joven ángel?

¿Por qué el especial interés en asesinar a Hyoga?

¿Qué habrá en el laberinto?

¿Lograran llegar hasta el arcángel Rafael? Y en caso de llegar

¿Qué es lo que les pedirá a cambio de salvar a Liluel Azul?

Fans de Shiryu les espera una sorpresa

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Azul


	7. En el laberinto de Rafael

Muchas gracias por estar leyendo Azul.

Tres historias que me encantan. Un manga y dos libros.

Bt´X de Kurumada sensei, no sólo es la inclusión de bestias mitológicas convertidas a mechas, si no todas las formulas matemáticas, teorías científicas y demás que agrego como sólo el magistralmente puede hacer.

La vuelta al mundo en 80 días de Julio Verne, el cual es mi favorito de los que escribió. La narrativa de ese viaje y como lograban salir de dificultades me encantó. Y su personaje principal Phileas Fogg quedo en mi memoria como uno de mis favoritos.

Alicia a través del espejo de Lewis Carrol, sus personajes bizarros son en gran parte inspiración para mis historias.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**AZUL 7**

**EN EL LABERINTO DE RAFAEL**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**MEMORIAS DE UN ÁNGEL**_

_**LAS BESTIAS DEL ARMA**_

_**Flash back**_

_En una ocasión, hace mucho tiempo Liluel se encontraba de caza. Quería hacer evolucionar su espada al fusionarla con una bestia. Pocos eran los monstruos que servían para eso y pocos los ángeles que lo habían logrado._

_Llevaba varios días de viaje cuando llego caminando a un pueblo. Por protocolo tenia que evitar usar sus alas. Seria severamente castigada si alguien las veía. Salvo cuando estuviera luchando y fuera forzoso para vencer, debía mantenerlas ocultas. _

_Tenia mucha sed, así que cuando encontró un pozo se puso a beber como si hubiera estado perdida en el desierto. Esto le preocupo bastante. Un ángel cuando transmuta para estar en este plano obtiene un cuerpo que al principio no tiene necesidades. No duerme, no se cansa y no le da sed. Pero conforme pasa el tiempo, el cuerpo se va volviendo más y más frágil como el de los humanos. Nadie se ha transformado en hombre a pesar de los años que pase en esta tierra, pero el cuerpo se vuelve obsoleto y uno "muere" por lo que el ángel se ve forzado a abandonarlo para volver al cielo. Y pueden pasar décadas antes de que se tenga la energía suficiente para regresar._

_-¡Jubjub!_

_-¡Jubjub!_

_Había pocas personas asentadas en el lugar que corrían llenos de temor. Sin embargo eso era lo que estaba buscando. Llego al lugar de donde vino la alarma y encontró un cadáver y un montón de plumas negras._

_-¡El ave Jubjub lo ha matado! _

_Aún podía seguir a la bestia por el olor de la sangre. Salio a toda velocidad tras él, cuando ya nadie podía verla abrió sus alas para darle alcance en la cima de una montaña. En aquella batalla Liluel venció al Jubjub y al fusionarlo con su espada, está se volvió una hoz. _

_**LA GRAN MURALLA DE HIELO**_

El viento helado los azota con fuerza. Hyoga lleva sobre su espalda a la chica. Caminan en fila, el viento es tal que apenas les permite ver la espalda del de adelante. Hyoga nunca se ha aventurado por esta región y se pregunta si algún caballero de cristal lo habría hecho. Aun para él, que había entrenado en la tierra de los hielos eternos, el camino le resulta extremadamente difícil.

Durante todo el trayecto no han intercambiado palabra. Llevan horas, que parecen no tener fin. Hasta que el viento amaino pudieron ver una gran muralla de hielo. Por más que Seiya se esforzó no pudo ver el final. Aquella pared se eleva hasta los cielos.

-Pasando este laberinto se encuentra Rafael.- Comenta Danyael.

-¿Es un laberinto?- Pregunto Seiya

-Así es.

Contesta el joven, que parece confundido, y eso es por que no esta muy seguro de que dirección tomar.

-Hacia allá esta la puerta.

Y de nuevo empezó el peregrinaje, por más que caminan no encuentran la entrada.

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?- Pregunta Hyoga. El tiempo le resulta eterno y siente que en cada segundo pierden oportunidades de salvar al pequeño ángel.

-No lo sé. Como dijo aquel sujeto los Nephilim conocemos el camino sólo por instinto.

-En otra palabras, desde el principio hemos andado a ciegas.- agrega Ikki

El chico no contesto, pero tras varios minutos encontraron la entrada.

-Debo de advertirles algo. Es muy probable que los consideren indignos y no logren llegar hasta Rafael.

-Se siente muy importante- inquirió el Fénix.

-Lo es.- Continuo Danyael. – Lo que se encuentra tras este laberinto no es ni siquiera él.

-¿Cómo que no es él? No he viajado tanto para nada.- Dice Seiya en tono enfadado.

-Es sólo la parte de él, que ha tomado forma humana y se encuentra en este plano de existencia.

-No nos interesa.- Interrumpe Shiryu.- Mientras haga algo por ella que nos reciba o no carece de importancia.

-Los ángeles tienen prohibido atacar a los humanos pero con ustedes es posible que esa regla no se aplique.

-¿Qué, no somos humanos?- pregunta Seiya

-Comparado con un ángel, los humanos normales tienen la fuerza de una hormiga. Por eso es un acto indigno y cobarde. Pero ustedes son caballeros de Atena realizan proezas que ningún humano normal podría hacer. El laberinto esta lleno de visiones, recuerdos, respuestas y hasta pesadillas. Por eso vean lo que vean no ataquen y los ángeles no los dañaran. También tengo que advertirles; en este laberinto es normal que se pierdan o que las personas desaparezcan. Por eso, si alguno de ustedes desaparece no se preocupen por sus compañero; invariablemente los ángeles lo regresaran al principio.

-¿Al principio?- Pregunto Shun.

-A Montsalvat, aquella aldea destruida. También tengo que advertirte caballero, -esta vez Danyael habla exclusivamente con Hyoga.- Que aunque lleves a Liluel cargando es posible que simplemente se desaparezca y que tú seas llevado al poblado. Así que no te preocupes por ella si se desvanece. Continua tu camino.

-Entendido.

Y así entraron. Caminaron por un amplio pasillo lleno de estatuas que para variar parecía no tener fin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**LA RAZÓN DEL CARIÑO**_

Seiya comienza a aburrirse. Cuando Danyael dijo laberinto se imagino caminos, divisiones, muros, sitios escarpados y no un eterno pasillo de paredes blancas, techo blanco y piso de lozas amarillas rodeado de estatuas. Lo curioso es que aunque todo esta congelado, no siente frío. Ahora cae en cuenta, que tampoco siente calor, hambre o sueño, aunque camina a lado de sus amigos los pasos de ellos se oyen lejanos. Es como si lentamente los sentidos se anestesiaran y los minutos se alargaran, casi puede asegurar que parpadear toma demasiado tiempo.

-¿Qué clase de laberinto es este?- dice de repente – quien se va a perder en un camino rec…

No termino su frase pues ya no se encuentra con sus amigos, ni en aquel pasillo.

Escucha la música de un violín, quien lo estuviera tocando sin duda es un virtuoso. Guiándose por el sonido Seiya camina por aquel lugar de su pasado. Cruzando la mansión Kido se encontraban los terrenos que Mitsumasa utilizo para la crianza y entrenamiento de los niños que serian mandados a convertirse en caballeros.

Esta sorprendido con lo exacto que es todo, los salones, el gimnasio, el inmenso patio, incluso están los niños con los que creció. Corriendo y jugando. Reconoce a todos especialmente con los que se agarro a golpes. Ahora que lo piensa fue un niño bastante hiperactivo, pues también encontró la ventana tapiada y es que siempre la rompía, unas veces adrede y otras accidentales pero invariablemente pateaba el balón en esa dirección.

Justo bajo el árbol donde solía apedrear pájaros, se encuentra el sujeto del violín. Su cabello es rubio y largo, tiene una piedra adornando su frente y una cruz cuelga en su pecho.

-¿Te arrepentiste de tus pecados?

Seiya guarda silencio. No era arrepentimiento, sino un poco de vergüenza. También le parece extraño el lenguaje de aquel sujeto. Habla en un dialecto que nunca había escuchado y sin embargo entendía lo que decía a la perfección.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veia

-Perdón pero no tengo la menor idea de quien eres.

-Ese es el problema con los humanos, cada vez que renacen olvidan el pasado. Yo soy el arcángel Miguel.

Al escucharlo Seiya se sorprende mucho.

-Vaya, pensé que no era digno de tal honor.

-Tú y yo nos hemos encontrado muchas veces, por eso quise ser yo quien diera respuesta a tu pregunta. Mira.

Un auto negro se estaciona frente a la oficina, un par de empleados bajan del vehiculo y tras ellos un niño de rubios cabellos. Varios, entre ellos el propio Seiya, se acercaron llenos de curiosidad y es que entre los huérfanos ya había corrido el rumor del nuevo chico, que encima no es japonés. Así que el niño, que se sintió observado les dedico una fría mirada antes de entrar a la oficina.

Los chiquillos se dispersaron pero el pequeño Seiya se queda contemplando el edificio.

-Es el día que Hyoga llego.

-¿Le quieres mucho?

-Como a un hermano.

-Cuando eran niños lo cuidabas.

-No era necesario pues es bastante fuerte, pero Shiryu me lo pidió, a diferencia de nosotros que no recordamos a nuestra madre, Hyoga sólo tenia un mes de haberla perdido. Siempre se mostraba frío pero sabíamos que en el fondo se sentía solo y triste. Por eso quería hacerlo reír.

-Pero todo eso no lo sabias en ese momento y sin embargo con sólo verlo ya eras feliz.

Seiya miro fijamente a Miguel.

-Se vive, se muere y se renace. Las almas recuerdan lo que la mente no. Y en vidas pasadas tu conociste a ese chico, y fue importante para ti. Las almas se reconocen y son felices por volverse a encontrar. Lo mismo le pasa a Hyoga con esa chica, no puede explicarlo pero sabe que es importante para él y aunque le digan que esta destinada a destruir a la humanidad, el no querrá entenderlo, porque al encontrarla fue feliz, así como tú te sentiste feliz.

-Las almas se reconocen y son felices por volverse a encontrar.

Medita Seiya en eso, cuando escucha la voz de Hyoga, y lo que oyó le hizo temer por él.

-¡Hyoga!

Y sale corriendo en dirección a la voz. Escucha el grito de dolor de su amigo, y la angustia de Pegaso aumenta, es entonces cuando una luz segadora lo envuelve.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**LOS CUATRO ÁNGELES EN EGIPTO**_

La ciudad esta llena de lamentos. El castigo de dios ha llegado y los ángeles del exterminio sobrevuelan las calles de Egipto. Las aguas se han vuelto sangre, las ranas invaden casas, altares, palacios. Los mosquitos asolan a la gente, las nubes de insectos son tan grandes que llegan a cubrir al sol. Los animales mueren victimas de la peste. La gente padece de grandes dolores a causa de las ulceras.

Shun observa todo esto. Tres ángeles vuelan sobre Egipto, uno trae en sus manos un mazo, otro una daga y el tercero una soga. Shun sigue caminando, dejando atrás las mansiones, templos y viviendas. Llega una región pobre de casas pequeñas, donde la gente esta hambrienta y tiene marcas de latigazos en sus espaldas.

-Esta es la región de Gosén donde vive el pueblo de dios.- Le dice una voz a Shun. Lo raro fue que hablo en un lenguaje extraño y sin embargo no tuvo problemas para entenderlo.

En ese momento él se encuentra observando un cuarto ángel cuyas manos sostienen una guadaña; sus alas son tan grandes que sus plumas se arrastran por el piso. Andrómeda esta seguro que este ángel es Liluel quien, a diferencia de los otros tres, no vuela si no que se encuentra parado en el techo de una casa mirando fijamente al horizonte. Shun observa en la misma dirección y ve una horda de demonios que se acerca al pueblo.

-Fueron invocados por los hechiceros y sacerdotes del faraón para atacar al pueblo de Dios.

Pero el ángel con un movimiento de su hoz, los vuelve polvo en el viento.

Tres nuevas plagas fueron liberadas. El ángel con el mazo soltó al granizo que cayo con violencia sobre Egipto. El ángel de la daga invoco a las langostas, las cuales fueron tantas que su zumbido provocaba un sonido ensordecedor. El tercer ángel, el ángel de la soga canto y la luz fue absorbida reinando las tinieblas en Egipto durante tres días.

Entonces los ángeles se reunieron con su cuarto compañero. A media noche Liluel se dirige a Egipto. Su hoz se transforma en una especie de animal, parece una mezcla entre dragón y caballo con alas pero su piel esta cubierta por plumas negras. Lo monta y entona una canción al tiempo que cientos de manos de luz azul surgen ella entrando en todas las casas. Matando a todos los primogénitos de Egipto.

-¿Aun así lo harás?- Dijo una voz.

-Sí.- Contesto Hyoga

Shun escucha otra conversación y lo que oyó le atemorizo.

-Hyoga.- Dijo el peliverde temiendo por él, por lo que iba a hacer.

Andrómeda de inmediato se encamino hacia las voces en busca de su amigo pero una luz cegadora lo en volvió. Desesperado intento alcanzarlo, como no hacerlo si lo escucha gritar de dolor y siente como el cosmos se extingue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**UN DRAGÓN QUE ATRAVIESA TORMENTAS**_

Shiryu se halla frente a una gran vivienda "Casa de la esperanza". El Dragón medita un poco, evidentemente se encuentra en Japón. Sin embargo nunca antes había estado o escuchado de este lugar. Leyendo una inscripción en la pared entiende que el sitio es de una organización que ayuda y da alojamiento a mujeres que viven en las calles.

Entonces un sonido llama su atención. Un suave llanto que le recordó lo que escucho cuando el ángel lo ataco. Siguiéndolo, llega a una habitación con muchas camas, en la que se encuentra una mujer que llora.

-¿Por qué lloras mujer?- Shiryu escucha una voz pero no pudo ver quien hablo. Entendía lo que decía pero nunca había escuchado tal dialecto.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Dice la mujer viendo hacia la ventana.

Shiryu sigue sin poder sentir a la otra persona y lo más extraño, parece que ella si lo puede ver, pero a él no.

-¿Por qué lloras mujer?- Vuelve a preguntar la voz

-El doctor dice que debo abortar, en mi condición será imposible llevar el embarazo a termino y si no aborto moriré.

-Entonces por que no lo haces y ya.

-Por que lo quiero, este bebe es lo único bueno que me ha pasado.

-Pero por ese bebe vas a morir.

-No me importa, pero tengo miedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Que será de él cuando me muera, y si no lo quieren y si lo tratan mal. Yo no quiero sufra.

-Sufrir es parte de la vida mujer.

La joven sigue con la vista a ese ser hasta un cuadro. La imagen llama la curiosidad de Shiryu, se trata de un Dragón atravesando una tormenta.

-¿Y este cuadro?

-Lo encontré en un basurero. Pero me anima.

-Te diré una cosa mujer, tu hijo nacerá, sufrirá mucho, pero también será muy feliz. No temas por él, yo me encargare de poner personas buenas a su alrededor. Tu hijo amara y será amado. Tu hijo será varón y esta destinado a proteger al mundo. Se convertirá en un guerrero de extraordinaria fuerza y sabiduría. Exactamente como este cuadro, se volverá un Dragón que atraviese tormentas. Así que ya no llores mujer y disfruta del tiempo que puedas pasar con él.

La mujer sonríe llena de felicidad, no le importa morir, pues lo único que quiere es que su hijo sea amado.

- Dime que es lo que quieres a cambio de curarla.- La voz de Hyoga se escucha a lo lejos

En otro lugar Hyoga y Rafael hablaban. El dragón pronto entendió que le estaban permitiendo escuchar para que supiera que el ruso acepto por su voluntad y que estaba consiente del costo.

El caballero guarda silencio, se concentra lo más que puede para no perder ningún detalle de la conversación. Rafael le explica al ruso el riesgo que corre.

-¿Aun así lo harás?

-Sí

Shiryu corre buscando a Hyoga, las palabras del ángel se le clavan en el corazón. De nuevo esta tratando de disuadirlo recordándole el peligro, pero bien sabe que su amigo no retrocederá.

De pronto el silencio, la angustia se apodero del Dragón mientras corría buscando a su amigo.

-¡Hyoga!- Comenzó a llamarlo cuando lo escucha gritar de dolor y el cosmos del cisne lentamente desaparece.

La luz cegadora envolvió al Dragón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**RAFAEL**_

Hyoga camina solo por aquel gran pasillo blanco de losas amarillas, todos ya han desaparecido. Lo que preocupa es que la joven pesaba cada vez menos. Entonces puede ver el final del pasaje. Tras atravesar el umbral se encuentra un extenso jardín que curiosamente esta dividido en cuadros como un gran tablero de ajedrez, atravesado a la mitad por las losas amarillas que desaparecen en el horizonte. En el cielo los elefantes vuelan, pero el caballero no les presta mucha atención, pues a un lado del camino, esta un hombre parado en tortuga gigantesca que lo mira fijamente.

-Este camino conduce al mago de Oz pero es tan largo que es imposible recorrerlo.-Dice el joven. Habla en un idioma desconocido, el mismo de la ángel, razón por la cual a Hyoga no se le hizo raro el ser capaz de entender lo que dice.

-Entonces seguiré caminando.- Le contesta.

-Tu carga no llegara lejos. Por que no descansas, después de todo este pequeño mundo es el hogar de Liluel.

-¿Su hogar?

-Nació aquí y de aquí salio cuando al leer un libro prohibido decidió vivir con los humanos. Más allá se encuentra mi casa, soy el doctor maestro, el ser que tu buscas, el arcángel Rafael. Y más allá se encuentran dispersados los mundos de los dioses, de los arcángeles y demás seres celestiales y más allá, se encuentra el mago de Oz, el rey rojo que sueña con todos nosotros. Pues estos mundos no son más que su sueño.

-Por favor, me dijeron que tú puedes salvarla.

-¿Por qué habría de curarla? ¿Por qué te preocupas por una cosa que no es humana?

Al decir esto la joven desapareció y reapareció en brazos de Rafael, que ya no se encontraba sobre la tortuga sino frente al caballero.

-Muchos ángeles, dioses y seres, han sentido fascinación por el mundo humano, entonces se duermen y una parte se su pensamiento desciende, toma cuerpo físico se libra de su curiosidad y regresa. Pero Liluel quiso ir mas allá, no se conformo con ser sólo un reflejo de si, tenia que ser toda ella quien descendiera a tu mundo. Los ángeles estamos compuestos de antimateria. Convertir la antimateria en materia es un esfuerzo en el que se gasta cantidades increíbles de energía y sólo los dioses lo pueden lograr. Y este es el resultado. Nació, murió, volvió a nacer y va morir antes de perfeccionar su cuerpo, en un esfuerzo por ser más y más humano, sin perder sus alas. Antimateria convertido en materia. Aunque casi lo consigue, vendió sus servicios a un dios que le construyo un cuerpo de maíz. Un cuerpo con el cual puede mezclarse entre los humanos. Pero es un cuerpo que se desgasta, como una pila que lentamente se va quedando sin energía. La antimateria es exactamente igual a la materia, obedece a sus mismas reglas, solo que cada partícula de antimateria tiene una carga contraria, cambiar totalmente la polaridad de cada una de sus partículas es lo que causa el desgaste de energía. -Rafael contempla a la joven- Debo admitir que ese dios es un genio. Hizo una maquina perfectamente funcional. De su sangre azul obtiene sus poderes, que se puede ver en sus ojos rojos, despide una esencia de muerte y los seres humanos le temen. Por eso ella se sella a si misma volviendo sus ojos azules. Esto le genera una gran presión en el cerebro y prácticamente desconecta el área del lenguaje. Por eso no habla y parece que no reconoce las cosas. Con un poco más de tiempo, habría evolucionado correctamente, como los mestizos habría desarrollado una armadura que le permitiera sostener los cambios de polaridad. Su sangre se tornaría roja y cumpliría su anhelo. Sus ojos se volverían castaños, la esencia de muerte que despide se desvanecería y pasaría por un humano normal. Claro que para eso necesita energía de vida, energía que toma del sol, pero en Siberia eso le resulto muy difícil. Por eso tuvo que conformarse con la tuya. Es una pena he visto muchos seres celestiales perder su eternidad sólo por un capricho. Y este ha sido la hoz que corta su vida.

Sin decir más arranca del pecho de la joven el pendiente con forma de búho y la ángel se rompe en pedazos.

-¿¡Que hiciste!

-El pendiente no la dejaba morir. Ahora dejara de existir no podrá renacer de nuevo.

-Es su fin, ¿jamás podrá renacer?

-Ella se lo busco. Al aceptar ese cuerpo de maíz aposto todo y ahora simplemente lo pierde.

-¿Pero tu puedes hacer algo por ella?

-Evidentemente aun estamos a tiempo pero ¿Qué me darías a cambio? Necesito tú vida por la de ella y en esa transacción yo no ganaría nada, además, ¿por qué querrías salvarla? Siendo tú un caballero de Atena Ella es un ángel del exterminio, asesino de seres humanos. Bien podría decirse que es tú enemiga.

-Le prometí que la protegería. Que nada le pasaría.

-Le prometiste o te prometiste.

Los ojos de Hyoga se pierden en los de Rafael

-Realmente crees que todo esto es un acto puro y desinteresado de tu parte. A mi no me puedes engañar. Mis ojos pueden ver que eres egoísta. Haz peleado muchas batallas y haz herido a mucha gente. Personas a las que haz querido. Sólo la mantienes a tu lado por que te hace sentir bien, esta sola y desamparada, necesita de un caballero de brillante armadura. Al menos hasta que se recupere. Pero tu nunca haz querido que sane, no quieres que se marche. Has bloqueado todos los caminos para que ella se vaya de tu lado.

- No es verdad

- ¿Por que se la ocultaste a los jinetes que buscaban algo extraordinario?

- Querían usarla para su beneficio.

- Cierto, pero tu no quisiste ver otra opción. Te negaste a creer que pudieran ser sus amigos o a buscarlos e interrogarlos si sabían algo acerca de ella. Tú solo viste a unos sujetos que querían arrebatártela y los tomaste por peligrosos. ¿Por qué no buscaste en otros pueblos si alguien la conocía? No podías mencionar sus alas claro, pero si sus brazaletes. ¿Por qué no la llevaste al santuario?

- Lo consulte con Atena

-¿Le pediste permiso para llevarla al santuario o le pediste que te dejara cuidarla en Siberia? No estaría más cómoda en el santuario, al menos no estaría temerosa de tener que esconder sus alas todo el tiempo. No te seria más fácil conseguir alguien que hablara español. O mejor aun ¿por qué no la llevaste de regreso a su país? Después de todo recordaba algunas cosas, y estando haya recordaría más o me equivoco. ¿Y que me dices de esa vez en que ella tomo tu energía de vida a la fuerza?

-No era ella.

-Pero ocultaste el asunto a tu diosa y sabes bien porque. Si Atena se hubiera enterado, habría mandado a sus caballeros. La habría alejado de ti.

Hyoga no puede contestar. Rafael tiene razón. No quería que ella se fuese.

-Aunque sea egoísta, no quiero que muera. Dime que es lo que quieres a cambio de curarla.

-No te puedo asegurar que sobreviva, pero para curarla necesito de tu energía de vida. La energía de los humanos no es constante aumenta y disminuye y con ella su salud. Quitarte tu energía de vida es un procedimiento muy doloroso, es posible que no lo resistas y si lo logras tu salud se vera diezmada, por lo que la recuperación será lenta. Todo el tiempo estarás al borde de la muerte. ¿Aun así lo harás?

-Sí

-No será como las veces anteriores. Aunque no lo creas Liluel tomo demasiadas precauciones contigo. La primera vez obtuvo la energía a través de la piel. Método poco practico. Gran parte de la energía se pierde, se obtiene como el 10 por ciento de lo que se toma; y es tan lento y tan sutil que el cuerpo la registra como cansancio. La otra como recordaras fue por la boca. Doloroso por que la extracción es bastante rápida, pero muy seguro. El flujo de energía se acelera y recorre todo tu cuerpo antes de salir. Por lo que tus órganos no se ven afectados. Eso si, el corazón se acelera mientras el cuerpo se adormece, aunado a la falta de oxigeno crea esa sensación de morir lentamente aunque eso no sea cierto. Para vaciar un cuerpo se necesitarían de horas. Tiempo que no tenemos. Además como la energía recorre tu cuerpo antes de salir cerca del 37% se pierde. La que usare, es robar al flujo desde su origen, el corazón. Esto deja un cuerpo sin energía en unos cuantos minutos. La extracción es tan rápida que muchas veces el corazón no lo resiste y se detiene. Este método no permite que el flujo alimente el resto de tu cuerpo y se obtiene cerca del 90% de la energía vital de una persona. Tu cuerpo se queda sin fuerzas suficientes para sus funciones vitales y por la falta de energía muchas células mueren. Es por eso que si sobrevives la recuperación te tomara meses. Y por lo cual una recaída por que te enfermes, te hieras o simplemente te agotes en una actividad te puede llevar a la muerte.

-No me importa si puedes salvarla.

-Bien hablemos de cómo me pagaras, no se puede recibir sin dar nada a cambio. Lo que quiero es que jamás la busques, nunca intentaras saber de ella, ni propiciaras ningún encuentro. Para eso te quitare el lazo telepático que los une. Ese lazo te permite saber donde esta, incluso si esta feliz o triste así se encuentren a años luz de distancia. Cuando encontraste a Liluel ella estaba herida y por la escasez de rayos de sol ella no pudo sanarse sola. Por eso se vio obligada a tomar parte de tu energía. Por tu vida que fluía en ella se creo ese lazo que los une. Ahora nuevamente le darás vida y el lazo se fortalecerá. Por eso te lo quitare así nunca sabrás donde esta. Al quitártelo su imagen se borrara de tu memoria. Podrás recordar que paso pero no como era físicamente y así jamás podrás encontrarla. ¿aceptas?

-Acepto

-Bien.

Tras un movimiento de las manos de Rafael la inmensa tortuga se convierte en energía que se materializa en sus manos en forma de báculo. La parte superior es ovalada con una gema roja.

-Primero tengo que quitarte algo.

Al pasar su mano por el pecho de Hyoga este siente una onda de calor. Y la mano de Rafael se quema

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada, sólo un pequeño regalo que alguien te dejo para que seres como yo no podamos matarte. Pero no lo pude quitar, sólo lo apague por unos instantes.

-¿Cómo?

Rafael no le respondió pues inmediatamente toca con el báculo el pecho de Hyoga, paralizado al caballero, el cual siente como si lo atravesaran y de esa herida todas las fuerzas de su ser fueran robadas. Tal y como lo dijo el arcángel siente mucho dolor, como el que sintió cuando recibió las agujas de Milo. Hace un vano esfuerzo para no dejar escapar un grito; pero el dolor es demaciado. Su vida, su cosmos esta siendo llevado, con el tiempo el cuerpo se adormece y el dolor disminuye.

-Ya es suficiente.

Hyoga voltea hacia el cielo. Ve un joven sentado en un Fénix.

-No lo creo. Aun puedo tomar más.

De nuevo esa onda de calor lo cubre, quemando el báculo. Por lo que se ve forzado a terminar

Rafael lo suelta, El caballero comienza a caer de espaldas al tiempo que todo desaparece en una luz blanca. Alcanza a escuchar la voz de Seiya que lo llama de manera desesperada. Y a sentir el frío de la nieve antes de perder la conciencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**EL REGRESO**_

Seiya corre hacia Hyoga. Los han regresado a la aldea destruida tal y como se los había dicho Danyael.

-¿Cómo está?- Pregunta Shun

-Mal- Contesta Seiya

Hyoga se encuentra sumamente pálido y frío. Respira débilmente, apenas tiene pulso. Necesita atención medica inmediata.

-No hay tiempo que perder; tenemos que regresar al pueblo. – Dice Ikki al momento en que carga a Hyoga.

-Tienes razón, el señor Oleg sabrá atenderlo.

Regresaron y los aldeanos se alarmaron mucho de ver a Hyoga en tan malas condiciones. En el pueblo se encuentran Shaina y Marin. Atena las había mandado al no recibir noticias de sus caballeros. Lo que para ellos fueron unas horas, en realidad había sido cerca de tres semanas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora**

Si no fue muy evidente o no conocen el anime para Miguel me inspire en Falcon (o Fao en el manga) de B´T X. Para Rafael el personaje que pensé es Homero (Hokuto en el manga) también de BT´X. Después de todo nadie como el doctor maestro para curar o reparar.

La canción de cuna perdida que fue la técnica que uso Liluel en el capítulo anterior es el nombre de un ataque que tiene Fao en el manga. Se trata de un tono "la" de 440 hz. Fao la utiliza para vencer al general oscuro Gai el filosofo de las tinieblas y a su beta shenjiu (tomo 14). Tanto Gai como su Beta eran inmunes a los ataques por que estos los atravesaban como si fueran fantasmas. Esto era por que tenían el control de sus cuerpos convirtiéndolos en materia eterna u oscura. Volviéndolo neutrinos. Partículas subatómicas. Así que Fao tuvo que lanzar en su ataque súper fotones que vibraban a 440 hz. Los cuales atravesaron y destruyeron la materia eterna. Pero no es sólo eso. Un sonido la de 440 hz es el sonido que acompaña y une a todos los hombres por que el primer llanto al nacer es precisamente un tono la de 440 hz. (Adoro el manga de Bt´x)

También en honor al manga de Bt´x fue que agregue lo de la antimateria jo-jo-jo. Sólo espero que eso no me cause problemas en lo futuro. Pero me encanta la narrativa de Kurumada, como mete cosas completamente científicas en sus historia con una coherencia increíblemente imaginativa. Datos como el tono la de 440 hz, o cuantas veces late un corazón al día para el misopeta menos, los grados centígrados de congelación. En fin todas esas cosas que agrega pa darle sabor al caldo.

Jo-Jo-Jo Liluel va montando al ave jubjub pero la descripción que di esta inspirado en Shadow de B´T X aunque se diría que es su versión mitológica, solo que con plumas en lugar de escamas. Karin se ve tan bonita montándola que dije ¡Quiero uno! ¿Por qué Shadow y no X? Porque Shadow es muy graciosa. El ave jubjub es mencionada en Alicia a través del espejo.

Por cierto Bt´X no es un Pegaso es un dragón chino. Sí, no se parece al de la espalda de Shiryu pero es otra forma que no es tan popular. Es como un caballo fusionado con un dragón.

En cuanto al paisaje, donde Hyoga encuentra a Rafael, esta inspirado en el mago de Oz (eso de las losas amarillas). El campo cuadriculado cual tablero de ajedrez y los elefantes voladores son Alicia a través del espejo

El rey rojo que sueña con todo, también es de Alicia a través del espejo.

Y Pa los que no sepan los nombres de los caballeros significan

Shiryu: Dragón violeta

Hyoga: Glaciar –literalmente Río de Hielo

Shun: Centelleo

Seiya: Flecha de estrellas, también puede traducirse como estrella lanzada o meteoro

Ikki: El único que brilla

Info tomada del especial Saint Seiya de DOKAN revista de manga y anime no. 34 del 2001

Je-je-je.

…

¿Qué significa la visión de Shiryu?

¿Qué pasara ahora con Liluel?

¿Ahora que Hyoga ha prometido que jamás la buscara que sucederá?

¿Qué era esa onda de fuego?

¿Quién la puso?

¿Y cual fue la visión de Ikki?

Jo esa no la podía mostrar adelantaría la trama.

Fans de Ikki pronto vendrán varias cosas.

Fans de Saori ella ya va aparecer. (bueno ya había salido pero ya va a cobrar mayor peso en la historia) Si a mi me cae bien Saori, por hay he leído en los comentarios que no es muy popular. Pero a mi me encanta.

Azul 8 Las flores del mal: Hyoga se encuentra en malas condiciones y los caballeros de bronce buscan desesperadamente alguna medicina que lo ayude. Un personaje olvidado vuelve a escena. Mientras que otro tiene la idea del asesinato en su corazón. Un arcángel vigila todo con sumo cuidado. Y tú ¿haz sentido el poder del cosmos?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Azul.

Antes de que alguien sienta la imperiosa necesidad de irse a la otra pagina y adelantar el capítulo les advierto que voy a cambiar el final así que de todos modos tendrán que aguantarse hasta la próxima semana.


	8. Las flores del mal

Lilu: Quiero pedir una disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo por alguna extraña razón la pagina no me dejaba actualizar. Ademas trabajo en varios fics, es por eso que me tardo tanto en actualizar y es que si no hay inspiración para chana la hay para Juana y si no para mengana y ya de perdis perengana.

Hyoga: Que no se te olviden zutana, fulana y …banana? por que si aun no las haz subido es por que tienes vergüenza.

Lilu: arg! Sí, tengo demasiados fics en la cabeza.

Shiryu: Por eso bien dicen que el que mucho abarca poco aprieta. Por que también estas en los foros, el metroflog, tus dibujos, los fic que tienes que leer, los comentarios, los libros que compras y no lees, los animes que compraste y que no haz tenido tiempo de ver, el manga de next dimensión que aun no acabas, el club de star wars, la investigación pa tus fics…

Lilu: de eso si estoy orgullosa, me documento y busco inspiración de donde sea y en este capi se empieza a ver.

Shiryu: Tienes que estudiar Inglés, dijiste que le ibas a echar ganas al japonés aunque sea un hoby abandonado, está es la hora que no haz sacado pegasus fantasy en flauta, tus obligaciones.

Lilu: arg! ¡Todo lo que mencionaste es puro vicio!

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**AZUL **_

_**Capítulo 8: Las flores del mal**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**EL GATO Y LA FUENTE**_

Esta cayendo, y pese a sus alas Azul no es capaz de detenerse. Hasta que finalmente siente el chapuzón. El sabor salado la hace pensar en el mar. Aterrorizada ante la idea de haber caído en él de inmediato se endereza. Para su fortuna el agua le llega a la cintura. También se da cuenta que no es agua salada, más bien son lagrimas. Todas las lagrimas que ha llorado.

Comienza a reflexionar, si se quedara aquí ya no tendría que seguir huyendo. No tendría necesidad de buscar a Rafael, ni el demonio seria capaz de encontrarla. Ante la idea de que todo terminaría comienza a llorar. Sus lagrimas de dolor son tantas que pronto se hunde. Ni siquiera la idea de ahogarse la detiene.

De pronto escucha varias voces que cantan. Las reconoce son las voces de los señores águila.

-Sin hilos yo se me mover, yo puedo andar y hasta correr, los tenia y los perdí soy libre y soy feliz.*

Eso la ayuda a calmarse. Pero aun no tiene fuerzas para salir de esta fosa, en la que ha caído.

-¿Qué esperas escuincla?-Le pregunta uno.

-Dime ¿Quién eres?- Interroga otro.

-Azul- Contesta ella.

-Error, nunca debes olvidar que eres Liluel.-Dice la voz de una chica.

-Liluel Azul.- Rectifica. Entonces comienza a nadar a la superficie.

Con mucho trabajo logra llegar. Se sujeta de un borde y observa a su alrededor. El inmenso lugar donde estuvo nadando era en realidad una pequeña fuente en medio de un jardín cercado por un montón de señalamientos.

-Pensé que te ahogarías con tus lagrimas- le dice la risueña voz de un gato que esta acostado en un árbol.

La joven lo mira. Está molesta. Un gran cuchicheo la esta sacando de sus casillas. Pronto entiende que las flores del jardín están hablando entre ellas y que hablaban de ella.

-Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere.- Dice la joven pasando sus manos sobre las plantas; las cuales de inmediato callan ante el temor de ser arrancadas.

-Ja-ja-ja tú si sabes tratar a las flores.

-¿Qué camino debo seguir?- Dice la ángel viendo los señalamientos.

-¿Y como quieres que lo sepa si tú misma no sabes a donde quieres ir?

-No quiero ir a ningún lado.

-¿Entonces por que preguntas?

-Por que tengo que avanzar.

-Escucha con atención, pon un pie en frente de otro. Luego pon el otro pie enfrente del otro y repites la operación sucesivamente.

Azul miro al gato con ganas de matarlo, pero este tenia razón contesta bien a todas sus preguntas. Observa los alrededores y ve un lago y un bosque que reconoció.

-Quisiera secarme.

-Entonces corre, ese es el modo mas fácil de sacudirse las lagrimas.

-Tienes razón, eres un gato muy inteligente.

Y la ángel comienza a correr hacia el bosque.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**LAS FLORES DEL MAL**_

El abuelo Oleg no sabe que hacer, no puede atender Hyoga y es que no tiene una explicación para sus síntomas. Sus signos vitales se encuentra débiles e inestables, a cada momento se debilita más y más. El no conocer la causa del mal representa una pared infranqueable para Oleg.

Se ha encerrado en el consultorio, Han pasado 22 horas desde que el joven rubio llego en ese estado y no ha podido hacer nada. En vano observa sus libros y medicinas; no halla una respuesta. Posiblemente Hyoga no pase la noche.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Dice implorando por una respuesta.

-Romero de Giselle.

Oleg contempla al hombre que habló. Se presentó en la habitación, en una habitación cerrada, como por teletransportación. Sin embargo no le parece extraño.

-¿Crees que esa sea la solución Miguel?- Dice al tiempo que busca un libro.

En eso están, cuando Seiya y Shun llaman a la puerta. Siendo el joven de la piedra en la frente quien les abre. Verlo sorprende mucho a Pegaso, sin embargo la reacción de Shun lo sorprende aun más.

-Miguel, ¿está muy ocupado el señor Oleg?- Pregunta Andrómeda

-¿Lo conoces?- Le pregunta Seiya a Shun

Shun mira a Seiya un instante, como dudando, sin embargo responde maquinalmente –Es el asistente del señor Oleg.

-Así es, soy el asistente. El señor Oleg esta buscando un libro ¿puedes ayudarlo Shun?

Y Shun entra a buscar el libro al tiempo que Miguel cierra la puerta para quedarse solo con Seiya.

-¿Cómo está Hyoga?- Pregunta el arcángel.

-Mal. Y ¿Liluel como se encuentra?

-No se, pero conociéndola se pondrá bien. Como ella dice, es mas inmortal que las cucarachas.

-Que las cucarachas. Ojala Hyoga también lo sea.

-Aun si lo es, tendrás que cuidarlo mucho. Al menos estará de un mes a mes y medio en coma, con más tiempo correríamos el riesgo de que nunca despierte. Tienes que llamarlo, esta perdido en un laberinto. Sólo sus voces serán su guía. Y lo más importante Seiya una vez que despierte se sentirá mal, tendrá mucho sueño y nauseas, no querrá comer. Tienes que obligarlo, hasta que coma normalmente podrás decir que ganaste la batalla, por que de aquí en adelante es posible que sufra una recaída y su corazón se detenga.

-Pero si empeora a cada instante.

-No te preocupes, el Romero de Giselle, lo ayudara.

-¡Las flores del mal!

-Es cierto que pueden conducir al reino de la muerte, pero algunas cuando están completamente en flor son terapéuticas. Además supongo que Atena viene en camino.

-Así es.

-Entonces no te inquietes, en cuanto ella llegue Hyoga comenzará a mejorar.

-Seiya –Shun llama a su amigo desde el consultorio. Ya han encontrado el libro.

El Pegaso y el Arcángel entran en la habitación.

-¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Tenias razón Miguel, las flores del mal parecen ser la solución. -Habla el anciano.

-¿Las flores del mal?- pregunta un recién llegado Fénix, que en ese momento centra toda su atención en el extraño.-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy el asistente del señor Oleg- Responde Miguel.

Ikki por un momento se pierde en los ojos azules de Miguel –No… ¿quién eres tú?

-Vaya, no te puedo engañar, después de todo eres el primer mortal con suficiente cosmos para usar la armadura del Fénix. Pueden encontrar las flores del mal en Isla de la Reina Muerte o en el desierto de Goby. También es posible que en Isla Kanon. Como su polen es altamente medicinal es viable alguna enfermería la tenga- Dice antes de desaparecer.

-¿Quién era ese?

-De que hablas hermano.

-Del sujeto que acaba de desaparecer.

Shun mira a Ikki sin entender.

-Luego te explico Ikki- dice Seiya- Shun, tú y Shiryu recorran las enfermerías del lugar. Yo iré al desierto de Gobi, e Ikki supongo que iras a Isla Kanon dado que gracias al patriarca Isla de la Reina Muerte ya no existe.

….

_**RENCOR**_

El débil cuerpo de Hyoga lucha por respirar. Hace algunas horas que Seiya y los demás salieron a buscar las flores del mal.

Koishi Tomaki D., contempla a la aldea desde el campanario. Todos están muy afligidos pues hay pocas esperanzas de que Hyoga sobreviva otro día. La pequeña Nadezhda llora en el regazo de su madre a fuera del consultorio. Los niños han dejado sus juegos. La gente ora. Y Koishi siente un profundo odio en su interior.

Le dijo lo que tenia que hacer, porque estaba seguro que no lo lograría. Pero su estado actual sólo significa una cosa. Lo logro, Hyoga, logro obtener el favor de los ángeles.

Cuantas veces él lo ha intentado. Ha rezado, ha buscado por cielo mar y tierra. Les ha implorado, hasta les ha dado caza a los ángeles y no ha conseguido nada. No ha podido regresar a la vida a Laila. Pero Hyoga, encontró un ángel y cuando este iba a morir consiguió el favor de los arcángeles, ¿Por que ha tenido éxito? ¿Por que él ha sido bendecido? Sobrevivirá, los caballeros de Atena moverán montañas si es necesario. No sólo eso, una diosa rezará en su cabecera por él.

Quería que fracasara, que sintiera la misma desesperación que él. Que se hundiera en la amargura de sentirse inútil e incapaz. Y en lugar de eso se recuperará, el angelito volverá y ambos se pasearan por esta aldea felices y sonrientes.

Pero aun hay algo que puede hacer.

Koishi se presenta en el consultorio.

-Son tiempos difíciles amigo.-Le dice a Oleg y la sonrisa de éste, le confirma que no le han advertido sobre él. Por que habrían de hacerlo. Los caballeros lo vieron sólo un instante y el único que sabe de su maldad es Hyoga.-¿Cómo está?- Pregunta poniendo cara de consternación.

-Muy mal.- contesta Oleg- No creo que pase de esta noche.

-¿No hay esperanzas?

-Sólo el Romero de Giselle. Seiya y los demás han salido a conseguirlo.

Claro que no están, los vio cuando partían.-¿Puedo verlo?

-Sí, sube.

Koishi Tomaki D., sube las escaleras. Le costó tanto trabajo no reírse cuando Oleg le menciono las flores del mal. Él tiene bastante polen en su iglesia y en este mismo instante trae un polvo hecho de flores del mal muy venenosas.

Entrando en la habitación contempla a Hyoga un instante. El caballero se encuentra muy pálido, con lo débil que está, en cualquier momento su corazón podría dejar de latir.

-Tus pobres amigos salieron a buscar Romero de Giselle sin saber que yo te voy a matar con estas flores del mal. Pobrecitos van a sentir amargura y frustración. Y Liluel si es capaz de sentir tristeza la llevara por la eternidad.

-"un infeliz hechizado

en sus fútiles tanteos,

que busca la luz y la clave

para huir de un sitio infecto.

Condenado que baja a oscuras

junto a una sima cuyo hedor

trasciende a hondura y humedad,

por escaleras sin rampas."*

Koishi mira sorprendido al sujeto que hablo y que apareció de la nada.

-Yo que tú no haría eso.- Dice Miguel

-¿Quién eres?

-Liluel se enfadara con quien le haga daño. Aunque ella es conocida como la muerte rápida por que sus enemigos caen sin dolor y sin sufrimiento; no significa que no tenga temperamento homicida.

De la nada Liluel aparece frente Koishi y en un rápido movimiento toca su cabeza cayendo paralizado al suelo.

-Primero los paraliza y descompone el interruptor del cerebro. ¿Sabes que el cerebro solo puede resistir cierta cantidad de dolor? Cuando el dolor es demasiado el cerebro se apaga. Por eso Liluel lo descompone para que no puedas desmayarte.

Koishi comienza a oír y a sentir como sus huesos se van rompiendo.

-Ella rompe cada uno de tus huesos.

Liluel se arrodilla sobre él, al tiempo que las costillas se quiebran y lo sofoca.

-Aquí es donde empieza lo sanguinario. Ella te arranca los dedos. Continua con cada uno de los dientes y te saca los ojos. La lengua no te la arranca por que le fascinan los gritos.

Koishi va sintiendo todo lo que Miguel le cuenta.

-Luego siguen las tripas. Y finalmente el corazón.

-¡Arghhhhhh!

Koishi Tomaki D. Despierta en el campanario de la iglesia.

-Por tu bien aléjate del caballero.- Dice el chico rubio antes de desaparecer.

Koishi esta aterrado. No tanto por lo que sintió, si no que Liluel parecía un demonio, sus ojos eran terroríficos. Eran los ojos de un exterminador de la humanidad.

Miguel aparece de nuevo en la habitación del caballero.

Hyoga tiembla entre las sabanas al tiempo que su cuerpo hace esfuerzos por respirar.

-Tranquilo, no te puedes morir. Tienes que resistir un poco más. Seiya traerá el Romero de Giselle y te sentirás mejor. Mientras yo te cuidare hasta que ellos vuelvan. -Entonces el arcángel, contempla el cielo a través de la ventana.

-"Vuela lejos, bien lejos de estos miasmas malsanos;

marcha a purificarte en el éter más alto,

y bebe, cual un puro y divino licor,

ese fuego que colma los límpidos espacios.

Tras todas las molestias y las enormes penas

que agobian con su peso la existencia brumosa,

¡dichoso aquel que puede con sus alas pujantes

lanzarse hacia otro campo luminoso y sereno!"**

…..…..

_**HELEN**_

En el mediterráneo, no muy lejos del Santuario se encuentra la Isla Kanon. Desde tiempos mitológicos esta isla ha sido consagrada al reposo de los santos heridos en combate. Las leyendas cuentan que la isla era completamente estéril, hasta que Atena descendió a ella. Entonces los manantiales brotaron y el humo del volcán se volvió benéfico para los caballeros. También se dice que Atena trajo ángeles que sembraron flores del mal.

Ikki recorre el lugar en busca de las flores. Hacia mucho que no se paraba por aquí. Desde que Hyoga le congelo el brazo y paso una semana en el cráter del volcán.

Este lugar es completamente distinto a Isla de la Reina Muerte, aunque el ambiente es caluroso, los frescos vientos salinos, hacen que cualquiera se sienta bien. Ikki piensa que cuando Hyoga esté mejor, seria bueno que pasara un tiempo aquí.

Tan distinto a Reina Muerte y a la vez tan igual. Fénix levanta la vista, un granjero le da azotes con un fuete a una joven.

-¡Ya basta!- Dice al tiempo que sujeta la mano del tipo.

Como Ikki lleva puesta su armadura; el granjero supo de inmediato que se había metido en un serio problema. Implorando de rodillas pedía el perdón.

-Por favor perdóneme su excelencia, pero es que la gente floja e inútil no entiende más que a golpes.

-También es sabido que los granjeros estúpidos sólo aprenden a golpes.

-Por lo que más quiera su excelencia, no me haga daño.

-Lárgate, pero si vuelvo a saber que golpeas a alguien…

Deja el resto en el aire. Mira al granjero con fría y aterradora mirada. Demás esta decir que el tipo sale huyendo lo más rápido que sus pies pueden dar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta el Fénix al tiempo que ayuda a la joven a levantarse.

-Si, muchas gracias señor caballero.

Hasta ahora caía en cuenta Ikki, quien era la muchacha que había salvado.

-¿He-Helen?

-A que se debe su visita señor caballero.

-No me cambies la conversación, por que ese viejo te estaba azotando.

-Así trata a sus empleados, pero no te preocupes estoy bien y ya me acostumbre.

-¿¡Pero como puedes dejar que te trate así!

Helen no contesta, no sabe que decir, como explicarle que desde que su abuelo murió se quedo completamente sola, y sobrevive sólo por que ese viejo maldito le paga con comida. No quiere que el Fénix se sienta culpable.

-Así son las cosas en este lugar.

Ikki hace un gesto de molestia.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar señor caballero?

-Estoy buscando las flores del mal.

-El Romero de Giselle, yo se donde hay muchas.

Ikki sigue a la muchacha.

-El Romero de Giselle es un flor hermosa y olorosa, pero muy venenosa. Por su aroma atrae a muchos animales y personas, que terminan muertos en sus campos, por eso la llaman flores del mal y hasta del diablo, pero no todas sus flores son venenosas. Es difícil distinguir las buenas de las malas.

-Sabes mucho de ellas.

-Mi familia siempre a sido inmune al veneno de las flores, por eso de generación en generación nos hemos dedicado a cuidarlas y a usarlas como medicina. Mi abuelo se ocupo de instruirme.

Helen lo lleva a una casona tras la cual hay gran campo algo descuidado donde crecen las flores del mal. El lugar esta rodeado por una raquítica cerca de madera cuya puerta tiene escrito la palabra Montague. La joven entra como si nada pero Ikki la detiene.

-¿Esta bien que entremos así?- La interroga.

-No se preocupe señor caballero ésta es mi casa, como le dije mi familia es inmune al veneno de las flores.

Ikki observa desde una prudente distancia como Helen selecciona las flores y no pudo evitar pensar en Esmeralda. Ella también era inmune al veneno, pasaba las tardes jugando en sus campos y arrancando las venenosas. Le enseño a distinguir las malas de buenas. Pero había algo curioso, siempre que le preguntaba a Esmeralda quien le había enseñado, ella no era capaz de contestar, era como si lo supiese por instinto.

Helen regresa y le entrega las flores a Ikki.

-Espero que te sirvan, deben de durarte cerca de una semana.

-Gracias Helen y ya no regreses a trabajar con ese sujeto.

-Es que…

-No te preocupes. Tengo un amigo que esta bastante enfermo y vamos a necesitar muchas flores. Por eso quiero que te encargues de ellas. Yo veré que se te pague bien.

-Muchas gracias señor caballero. Pero aun así, espero que su amigo sane pronto.

-Estará bien, es bastante resistente.

…

_**BUENAS NOTICIAS**_

Shiryu ha llegado con el polen. Es el primero en regresar. Mientras el señor Oleg prepara el remedio. El caballero del Dragón sube a la habitación de Hyoga.

Miguel se encuentra junto a la ventana cuando el caballero entra, por un breve instante lo contempla confuso por no saber de quien se trata, sin embargo el arcángel le sonríe.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy el asistente del señor Oleg.

-¡Ah! Eres tú Miguel. Gracias por quedarte a cuidarlo.

El Dragón también cae victima del encanto del arcángel.

-Descuida sólo estaba esperando a que ustedes volvieran.

-Shiryu.- Lo llama alguien que va a entrar a la habitación.

El arcángel desaparece. Shiryu se da la vuelta al oír a Shun olvidando completamente el incidente.

Aquel ser descansa ahora sobre el techo de la enfermería. Temía que los ángeles del exterminio quisieran rematar al caballero. Por eso se encuentra en la aldea y espera la llegada de Atena para marcharse.

Trascurrieron algunas horas antes de que el Pegaso regresara. Su andar es torpe y está cubierto de arena y nieve. Sin embargo trae un inmenso ramo de flores. Así que Miguel lo recibe en la entrada del consultorio.

-¿No conoces las flores del mal verdad?- Pregunta el Arcángel.

-No. Recorrí todo el desierto y cuando por fin encontré flores, arranque todas.

El gran ramo esta compuesto por muchos tipos de flores, por lo que Miguel empieza a separar las plantas. Las normales se las entrega a Seiya, las flores del mal que servían las conserva y las flores del mal venenosas se queman al contacto con su mano. El ramo esta compuesto por muchas venenosas lo que explica el andar torpe de Pegaso.

-¿Te perdiste en el desierto?

-Casi me ahogo en una tormenta de arena.

Definitivamente Seiya necesita noticias buenas.

-Shiryu y Shun consiguieron el polen. La medicina pronto le hará efecto a Hyoga.

-¡Que bueno!- exclama cansado.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Seiya. Sonrisa que se borro pronto cuando noto que de su gran ramo solo servían cuatro flores.

-Adiós.

-Espera ¿ya te vas?

-Atena no tarda en llegar.- Dice al tiempo que aparecía un fénix. -Ya veras Seiya con su sola presencia Hyoga mejorará.

Y montando al ave desaparece.

…..…..

_**ATENA**_

Han pasado varias horas desde que Saori llego y tal como lo había predicho el Arcángel, el estado de Hyoga mejoro bastante.

Sentada en una silla la reencarnación de Atena tararea una canción de cuna. Sentado en el piso Seiya mece la cabeza a ritmo. Se ve feliz. Shun que sube con unas tazas de café no puede evitar pensar en una escena del pasado.

_Ya se habían recuperado de las heridas físicas recibidas en la batalla contra Hades, sin embargo emocionalmente aun pasaría mucho antes de que se sintieran mejor. Por eso Atena los convenció de ir de día de campo, a contemplar los cerezos. Sólo ellos 6, necesitaban pasar tiempo juntos para reforzar la amistad, para sostenerse los unos a los otros. _

_Sentado bajo un árbol se encontraba Andrómeda, entre sus piernas estaba Hyoga y Shun paso sus brazos alrededor de el al tiempo que escondía su rostro en la espalda del ruso. Aun estaba muy afectado por Hades, aun no se sentía cómodo en ningún lugar. En tanto Hyoga se entretenía jugando (y maldiciendo) con un cubo de colores, llevaba un largo rato sin lograr la combinación. Estaba muy ensimismado por todo lo que paso con Hades y hasta la fecha Shun agradece a todos los dioses que Hyoga no lo vio poseído por el maligno dios._

_Recargado en el mismo árbol se encontraba Ikki, estar en grupo es algo que no se le da, pero accedió a ir por la inestabilidad emocional de Shun. El peliazul comprendía y agradecía los esfuerzos de Saori por reintegrar a Shun no sólo al grupo, si no al mundo y por eso vio con agrado esta salida. _

_Shiryu, se entretenía observando los cerezos, estaba pasando por un periodo de duelo por la perdida de su maestro. _

_En tanto Seiya era el retrato de la felicidad, como todos sufrió al perder a sus compañeros, los caballeros dorados, pero también vio perdido a Shun y sin embargo Atena lo recupero lo que le era una bendición, además también recupero a su hermana. El mundo se le hacia un lugar si bien no perfecto, tampoco gris, y con su sonrisa trataba de alegrar a los demás._

_Por todo eso, Pegaso tenia una expresión tan feliz que a todos les encantaba. _

_-¡Hyoga! _

_-Chto proishodit? (¿Qué pasa?) – Contesto el ruso sin despegar la mirada del cubo._

_-No me haces caso desde hace rato. –Reclamo Seiya. –Prefieres a ese cubo que a mi._

_-__Ty moy luchshiy drug. (Eres mi mejor amigo).- Contesto maquinalmente. Ese cubo no iba poder más que el._

_-Ni siquiera se que dices. Al menos habla en japonés._

_-Da (si) _

_-Les confesare una cosa. –Los interrumpió Saori. –Les mostrare cual es la máxima técnica de Atena. Por este don se han peleado naciones enteras y muchas personas han visto frustradas sus ambiciones. Con esta habilidad he vencido a una de las mayores calamidades que aquejan a la humanidad y liberado a muchas mentes cautivas. –Había hablado tan seriamente que todos los caballeros ahí reunidos le prestaron atención. Menos Hyoga cuya mente seguía absorbida por el cubo._

_La reencarnación de Atena tomo el cubo de las manos de Hyoga y en menos de treinta segundos se lo devolvió armado a la perfección. Mientras observaba asombrado, la diosa le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al tiempo que decía –Ahora que haz recobrado tu libertad puedes continuar con tu vida._

_Todos los ahí presentes explotaron en risas hasta la lagrimas. Les era tan necesario reír y ver al otro contento los animaba._

_-Wow – Esa si que es una supertécnica Saori-san- Decía Shiryu._

_-Nunca vi nada más poderoso- agrego Ikki._

_-¡Al fin haz despertado Hyoga!- Exclamaba Seiya feliz y contento. –Por un momento pensé que te había perdido en el limbo de ese cubo del mal._

_-Chto? (¿qué?) Gde? (¿dónde?). –Dijo el rubio contemplando sólo un instante a Seiya_

_-Hyoga deja de hablar en ruso._

_-Da (si)- Y volvió a centrar su atención en el cubo._

_-Es inútil, lo perdimos.- Dijo entre risas Shiryu._

_Entonces Saori contemplo de manera regañona a Shun y a Hyoga. Shun de inmediato entendió, todo el rato se ha estado escondiendo tras de Hyoga. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo y convivir con los demás y por otro lado por su propia inseguridad no deja a Hyoga avanzar en su afán por retenerlo. El pobre rubio también lo paso mal, vio de nuevo morir a su amado maestro y le afecto mucho que Hades lo poseyera. _

_Por esas razones el rubio estaba muy ensimismado, pero cada vez que quería encerrarse en si mismo, Seiya estaba ahí para molestarlo, obligarlo a jugar, lo tomaba de la mano y arrastras lo llevaba a donde sea, lo distraía al tiempo que lo forzaba a convivir, salvo, cuando veía que Shun lo necesitaba, entonces no importaba que tan encerrado estuviera en sus pensamientos el ruso, los dejaba en su silencio. _

_Las manos de Seiya se posaron en el rubio cabello y lo comenzaron a revolver._

_-No te enojes con ellos Saori-san. –Decía pegaso. –Si la montaña no viene a nosotros, nosotros iremos a la montaña._

_Así que de mala gana, Shun soltó a Hyoga y como de costumbre Seiya lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevo a buscar ardillas. _

_Shun se recargo en su hermano, Ikki comenzó a platicar con Saori y Shiryu se les unió, los tres trataban de animar a Shun a unirse con algo mas que monosílabos. Saori, siempre estaba al pendiente de todos, en especial del peliverde, si volvió a ser el de antes, fue por el cariño de todos y el de ella._

_Realmente le es imposible a Shun recordar que platicaron, pues toda su atención estaba en el horizonte por donde se había desaparecido Hyoga. De pronto lo vio venir corriendo a toda velocidad lleno de risa. Todos lo vieron sorprendidos y el ruso les sonrió antes de volver a correr y es que Seiya venia maldiciéndolo. El castaño se sentó junto a Shun y lo jaló hacia el regazo. _

_-Fue la experiencia más terrorífica de mi vida.- Dijo Seiya.- Ese Hyoga es malvado Shun._

_-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Saori._

_-Traía una bolsita con cacahuates para darle de comer a las ardillas y de pronto nos rodearon como 20 hambrientas y Hyoga bien valiente que les dice "él tiene la comida, es a él al que quieren", me empujo hacia ellas y huyo. ¡Me abandono a mi suerte!***_

_-¿Eso es todo? ¿Por eso haces tanto drama?- Dijo Ikki inexpresivo_

_-¡Creí que iban a comerme!_

_Seiya le revolvió el cabello a Shun antes de salir tras Hyoga y Shun los siguió con la mirada._

_-¿Quieres ir tras ellos?- Le pregunto la diosa._

_El joven no contesto sólo se abrazo a su hermano y escondió el rostro en él. Este gesto les causo mucha preocupación a Ikki y a Shiryu. En ese entonces Shun casi no hablaba salvo con su hermano pese a que insistía en aforrarse a Hyoga. Sentían que nunca volvería a ser ese chico dulce y sonriente que era._

_Aun así el verlo abrazando a Ikki le robo una sonrisa a Saori._

_-Esta bien Shun, no importa.- Dijo la diosa.- Esperaremos pacientemente a que te animes a jugar. – Al ver que el peliverde la miraba continuo.- Aquí estos dos están más que prestos a cuidarte para que no te pase nada._

_-Cierto.- Expreso el dragón con una sonrisa. _

_-Cuando quieras.- Dijo Ikki abrazando a su pequeño hermano._

_Y si bien, en aquella ocasión Shun no pudo reunir fuerzas para jugar se sintió infinitamente feliz por esas palabras. Por sentirse protegido por Atena y por sus hermanos de armas._

-¿En que piensas?- Seiya lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-En que te vez muy feliz.

-Es que Hyoga está mejor. Además ya decidí algo. En cuanto Hyoga despierte lo voy a molestar y a molestar.

-¿Pero por que?

-Porque cuando Hyoga se siente mal, no me riñe, así que en cuanto diga Baka-Seiya (Baka tonto en japonés) podré estar seguro que esta bien.

Al oír eso Saori no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

-Así que era por eso que lo molestabas después de las pelea contra los caballeros dorados.- Dijo la diosa

-Hai (si en japonés) Después de eso Hyoga estaba triste así que lo hacia enojar y en cuanto me grito Baka-Seiya supe que estaba mejor.

Saori movió la cabeza de lado a lado y volvió a centrar su atención en el Cisne. Seiya sonreía. Miguel tenia razón. Desde que Atena llego, Hyoga empezó a mejorar. Era cierto que en todas las batallas que sostuvieron el cosmos de Atena les dio fuerzas para continuar. Pero nunca había notado que con su sola presencia se sintieran mejor. Gracias a Saori ellos no sólo eran más fuertes si no que también, sanaban más rápido.

-Pareciera que solo duerme- dice de repente Shun.

-Estoy seguro que puede oírnos- agrega Seiya.

-Pues no estará muy contento oyendo que planeas molestarlo.- dice Saori

Aun así Shun luce preocupado.

-No te preocupes Shun, Hyoga es fuerte.- Dice un recién llegado Ikki, que trae consigo el Romero de Giselle.

-Nii san.

-No puedes desanimarte tienes que cuidarlo de Seiya.

-Todo estará bien.- Dice la diosa de repente.- Hyoga regresara con nosotros. Por que lo cuidaremos y con nuestro amor haremos que despierte.

Los caballeros contemplaron a la diosa. Era verdad, con su amor los había protegido a todos. En cada una de las luchas, cada vez que se sentían desfallecer. Aun cuando dioses malignos los amenazaron. Cuando la oscuridad y la amargura querían llenar sus corazones, Atena los protegió y ellos a ella.

Tal vez Hyoga se halle perdido en la oscuridad, pero ella con su luz lo recuperará. Como recupero a Shun de las garras de Hades, o como aquella vez en que Hyoga estuvo atrapado en el ataúd de hielo y su alma vagaba a las orillas del reino de la muerte. Saori no lo abandonó. Cuido de él hasta que pudieron auxiliarlo.

Si alguien podía devolvérselos, era ella.

….

_**EL GATO, LA FUENTE Y LA BRUJA**_

Siente que cae, el frió de la nieve, escucha la voz de Seiya llamándolo y vuelve a caer. Para su fortuna el agua salada lo detiene en un gran chapuzón en el que termina empapado. De inmediato se levanta y descubre asombrado que el agua le llega a bajo de las rodillas. Hyoga observa a su alrededor. La orilla esta muy lejana.

Comienza a caminar, pero a pesar de lo cristalina que esta el agua, a cada paso que da, sus pies se hunden como si pisara fango. Por lo que cada paso es una lucha por despegar sus pies.

Con un gran esfuerzo logra salir. Cuando voltea a ver lo recorrido se da cuenta que estaba en una pequeña fuente dentro de un jardín rodeado de señalamientos confusos.

Agotado se sienta en la hierba y comienza a escuchar susurros. Parecía que las flores hablan entre si. No les hace mucho caso pues un sonriente gato se sienta frente a él.

-Por poco no sales. Tus pies si que pesan mucho.

Flores parlanchinas, gato parlanchín reflexiona el caballero. ¿Qué sitio era éste? ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Mira a todos lados, los señalamientos más que ayudar confunden. El cuchicheo de las flores empieza a molestarlo sobre todo por que no hacen mas que criticarlo.

-Si van hablar de mi, al menos tómense la molestia de ser discretas.-les dice molesto a las flores.

-No les hagas caso, están locas igual que todos los que estamos aquí.

-Yo no estoy loco.

-Estas hablando con un gato.

Hyoga no puede refutar eso.

-¿Sabes donde estoy?

-Sí, justo frente a mi.

-No, me refiero a ¿que sitio es éste?

-Parece un jardín.-El gato mira alrededor.-Definitivamente es un jardín.

Hyoga contempla al gato. Para tener la respuesta correcta tiene que hacer la pregunta correcta. Pero no se le ocurre como preguntar. Entonces las flores callan y pasmado ve una figura acercarse de entre los señalamientos. Instintivamente se lleva la mano a la cruz que pende de su pecho.

-¡Baba-Yaga! –exclama sorprendido el rubio al ver a una vieja huesuda, horrible con dientes de acero y una de sus piernas era sólo de hueso.

-¿Qué haces aquí anciana? Este no es tu territorio.-Le dice el gato sin perder la sonrisa y sin dejar de ronronear.

La pérfida bruja les sonríe.

-Este lugar es la frontera entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Por qué te extraña que este aquí?

-Por que no creo que te puedas comer a este niño. Esta muy grandote, además, hay cierta diosa que se enfadaría.

-Por ahora no se me antoja, es mas interesante ver como se hunde en el fango. Por eso no podías sacar los pies. Aquellos a los que amaste y lastimaste no te dejaban avanzar. Y pronto te llegara un dolor tan grande que te sepultara en el barro. Tu alma será alimento de demonios. Entonces ni Atena podrá protegerte de todos los que esperamos ese día.

Muchas voces se empiezan a escuchar. Voces llenas de cariño que llaman al caballero, de entre las cuales al rubio le parece reconocer la de Seiya. Al oírlas Baba-Yaga se retira y uno de los señalamientos empieza a brillar indicándole el camino a Hyoga.

-Bueno ya sabes que rumbo tomar.-Le dice el gato al ruso, sin despegar la mirada de la anciana que desaparecía entre los letreros.

-Gracias.-Le dice al gato. Y se marcha también siguiendo aquellas voces.

….

**Notas de la autora**

*Lo irremediable (fragmento) Charles Baudelaire Las Flores del mal.

**Elevación (fragmento) Charles Baudelaire Las Flores del mal.

***Inspirado en hechos reales. Me paso y realmente creí que las ardillas me iban a comer. ¡Y también me abandonaron a mi suerte! ¡Igual que a Seiya!

1.- Romero de Giselle o Flores del mal. Todos los que han visto B´T X las habrán oído nombrar, las flores del mal son las que calmaban la enfermedad de Nasha. ERIA o el Imperio de las maquinas se encontraba oculto en el desierto de Gobi. Kamiura y su B´T Mirage se hacían cargo de cuidarlas y llevárselas a Misha. En el tomo 9 Nasha las usa para aliviar a Teppei y explica que tienen un gran poder curativo. Pueden sanar heridas y remediar enfermedades. Yo las nombre Romero de Giselle por el Anime de Princess TuTu. Ahí mencionan que el Romero de Giselle te lleva al reino de los muertos.

2.- Antes de Ikki ningún aspirante a caballero había logrado alcanzar el cosmos suficiente para enfundarse la armadura del Fénix. Ikki es el primero y el único con tanto poder. En un capitulo creado exclusivamente para el anime el patriarca (Arles) destruyó la isla de la reina muerte. Y para alabar más al Fénix os diré, cuando peleo con Hyoga este le congelo el brazo derecho, así que el Fénix se hecho el round contra los bronceados con una sola mano. Y con esa misma herida (en el manga) como la última coca cola del desierto peleo contra dos plateados, cuando Seiya se descalabro con el Caballero de los Cuervos, Fénix con una sola mano lucho contra Uriga de Capella (si el de los discos) y Dante de Cerbero (el de la cadena con bola de hierro. Lo relevo Shun en el combate). Por esa congelada Hyoga le dice que tiene que ir a Isla Kanon, para curarse y es por eso que esta ahí mientras los bronceados recorren las 12 casas. Desde Isla Kanon mando su cosmo para interrumpir la concentración del patriarca que intentaba mandar a Shun a otra dimensión y también es donde los achichincles de Shaka lo van a buscar. Para concluir, aunque Ikki sea lo máximo de lo máximo, mi Hyoga puede decir en su curriculum, ser uno de los que le han regresado su puño fantasma (el otro es Shaka), haberle causado una herida incapacitante al Fénix, dado que le costó una semana de sauna en un volcán curarse, y casi haberlo vencido si no es por que Shun interrumpió. Bueno con eso que renace bien hubiera vuelto para surtirse a Hyoga. (je-je-je)

3.-Helen. Es tan tierna que no me pude resistir a ponerla. Nadie como ella para decir Señor Caballero. En el anime guardias del santuario obligan al abuelo de Helen a llevarlo al lugar de reposo de los caballeros pero este se niega y le propinan una golpiza que lo lleva a la muerte. Casi corre la misma suerte Helen pero el Fénix salio del volcán y se surtió a todos. Lo del apellido pos se lo puse en honor a la primer comadre que conocí en esto de los fics Osiris Montague.

4.-A diferencia del anime, en el manga Esmeralda no es hija del maestro de Ikki. Es una niña que fue vendida como esclava a las granjas de Isla de la Reina Muerte. Ikki agarro a golpes al granjero dueño de Esmeralda por que siempre la andaba azotando y la trataba peor que a los animales.

5.-Nuevamente hago referencia a Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Obviamente en el gato, las flores y los señalamientos.

6.- *La canción es la de Pinocho de Disney. (espero que la casa del ratón no me censure)

7.-La bruja Baba-Yaga es un personaje de los cuentos clásicos rusos. Es malvada aunque a veces llega hacer el bien, se alimenta de carne humana cruda, en especial de los niños. La bruja vive justo en el limite que separa el mundo de los mortales con el de los espíritus. Tiene a su servicio tres caballeros con armadura que son el día, el sol y la noche. Mas adelante les hablare de ella.

…

Y ahora

¿Por qué mis notas son tan largas?

¿Hyoga despertara algún día?

¿Por qué le dijo eso Baba-Yaga a Hyoga?

¿Qué paso con los ángeles?

Azul 9 Recuerdos, sueños y pesadillas. Los recuerdos de la infancia los inundan. ¿Donde está la respuesta? Hyoga vaga en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte. Amo del Snark bestia monstruosa. Tengo miedo, ¿por qué me odias tanto? De nada sirve gritar, en este lugar ni si quiera Atena puede encontrarte.


	9. Recuerdos, sueños y pesadillas

**Azul **

**Capítulo 9: Recuerdos, sueños y pesadillas**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**RECUERDOS DE LA INFANCIA 1**_

En una habitación del hospital de la fundación Graude; Hyoga aun continua en coma. Y es que en cuanto Oleg considero que el caballero resistiría un traslado, lo recomendó. Su pequeña clínica no cuenta con los recursos para atenderlo.

Ikki entra en el cuarto con un regalo. Saori que en ese momento cuida a Hyoga tiene también uno. Pese a sus asuntos con la fundación Graude y el tiempo que dedica a orar por la tierra, la diosa pasa casi todo momento cuidando del caballero, Por lo que luce cansada. A veces se molesta consigo misma, dejando ver lo humano de su temperamento y es que se culpa por la situación y por no ser capaz de "encontrarlo", palabra que se les hace extraño a todos que use.

Ikki contempla la habitación. Hyoga cubierto de cables y tubos, maquinas sonando a su alrededor, no es una visión agradable. Lo único que alegra la recamara son las flores de Romero de Giselle. Acomoda las cosas que trae en la mesa y se percata que de bajo de esta hay una gran y pesada bolsa.

-¿Y esto?

-Es de Seiya, son libros que está leyendo.

Ikki la mira con incredulidad.

-Lee bastante aunque no lo parezca.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunta la diosa.

-Supongo que en el centro comercial.

-Parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo. Hoy Hyoga cumple un mes en coma y salimos a comprarle regalos como si eso nos lo regresara.

-Apuesto a que esos tres terminaran comprando osos polares de peluche.

-Yo compre uno.- Dice Saori sonrojada.

-Seiya comprará chocolates que terminara comiéndose.

-Shiryu un libro, de mitología o filosófico.

-Mi hermano traerá tarjetas, dulces y globos.

-Y ¿qué le compraste?

-Una caja de música.

Ikki saca la caja. Es de cuerda y tiene la figura de un pequeño ángel sentado en una piedra con un cisne a lado.

-¿Piensas ir a buscarla?

-¿También soy predecible?

-Al menos para tu hermano.

-Deberías ir a comer Saori, yo me quedare a cuidarlo.- Dice el Fénix, dando por terminada la conversación.

Saori sonríe al despedirse. Así es Ikki. Lo sorprendente es, que gracias a él soportan la tensión. Siempre se cuenta con la alegría y optimismo de Seiya, pero Ikki es firme en su convicción de que Hyoga mejorará. Oírlo calma la preocupaciones de todos.

Ikki busca algo con que entretenerse, aquella bolsa es demasiado tentadora y la revisa. No se sorprende al ver los libros, son de enfermería y hablan del cuidado de pacientes en coma. Pero así es Seiya, cuando Shiryu perdió la vista también empezó a leer bastante acerca del tema. Y es que el castaño no soporta esperar sin hacer nada.

El peliazul comienza a curiosear en el libro. Mientras una enfermera entra a revisar al paciente.

"La profundidad de la inconciencia puede variar del estupor al coma; el paciente estupuroso puede responder a estímulos dolorosos con movimientos de retirada o haciendo sonidos ininteligibles; en el coma no hay respuestas objetivas."

La enfermera va a ponerle una intravenosa a Hyoga, Por lo que Ikki presta especial atención, pero no pasa nada, ni una señal de que el ruso sienta algo. Ahora entiende la frustración del castaño cada vez que algo similar sucede.

La mujer abandona la habitación. Y el Fénix cierra y abre el libro. De todos modos el coma del rubio no es normal. Pero hay que estar atentos a cualquier señal. Contempla a su amigo, en el pecho de Hyoga, se encuentra la cruz del Norte que le regalo su madre e Ikki se sumerge en sus recuerdos.

_-Ikki tú castigo termino. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección y empieces a obedecer.-Le decía un hombre de traje negro, empleado de la fundación._

_El pequeño Ikki tenia moretones de golpes que le propinaron como castigo y había cargado por horas unas cubetas llenas de agua con la mirada fija en la pared. Sus brazos le dolían, pero su orgullo le deba fuerzas para no mostrarlo. _

_Saliendo de ahí se topo con otros tres niños que también estaban castigados. Los dos primeros iban llorando y quejándose por la golpiza que les habían dado. Los conocía bien. Eran un par de revoltosos abusivos. Él mismo se había agarrado a golpes con ellos por que molestaban seguido a Shun. Pero el tercero…_

_Era un niño de cabello rubio. No sabia su nombre, pero todos le llamaban gaijin (extranjero). Jamás hablaba, ya fuera porque era mudo o lo más seguro, que no entendía el japonés. Siempre andaba vagando solo y no había faltado el bravucón que quisiera molestarlo. Si se había enfrascado una pelea con los otros dos, lo más seguro es, que el pequeño rubio salio victorioso. _

_El rubio tenia un moretón en la mejilla. Sin duda producto de un golpe con una Shinai (espada de madera). El mismísimo Tatsumi se había encargado de corregirlos. Pero caminaba como si nada. Seguiría recibiendo el castigo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro._

_Regreso a su habitación y se encontró con Shun llorando. _

_-Baka (tonto) no me paso nada._

_-No lloro por eso._

_-¿Entonces? _

_-Hiroshi y Maki me quisieron golpear._

_Precisamente esos dos que llevaban al castigo._

_-¿No te hicieron nada?_

_-No, por que Hyoga me defendió._

_-¿Hyoga?_

_-El rubio, el que no es japonés. Quise explicar que sólo me defendió pero el instructor no me hizo caso y lo llevo con Tatsumi-san. De seguro la va a pasar mal._

_-¿Por eso lloras?_

_-Sí_

_-Lo vi cuando mi castigo termino. Ese perro de Tatsumi le dio una golpiza._

_Los ojos desesperados de Shun se perdieron en los de su hermano._

_-No te preocupes Shun, el gaijin es fuerte. Iba como si nada. Hiroshi y Maki esos son otra cosa. No paraban de llorar. _

_Al día siguiente aquel niño rubio se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol._

_-Hey gaijin._

_Hyoga alzo la mirada._

_-Sólo quería darte las gracias por defender a Shun._

_No hubo respuesta y realmente no la esperaba. Así que Ikki simplemente se marcho. Ya había cumplido. La fundación Graude era un lugar hostil, pero no tenia que preocuparse del gaijin, que varias veces había demostrado ser fuerte y no necesitar a nadie. Pero varios días después…_

_Ikki oyó carcajadas. El grupito de abusivos de Hiroshi y Maki estaban torturando a alguien. Habría seguido de frente si no es porque escucho quien era la pobre victima._

_-¿Qué te pasa gaijin te da miedo que lo rompa?_

_Maki sostenía un rosario. Mientras el pobre chico recibía una golpiza sin siquiera defenderse. _

_-Si quieres que te lo devuelva tendrás que lamer mis zapatos- dijo entre risas Hiroshi._

_Aquel niño rubio se arrodillo. Pero Ikki intervino. Sujeto a Maki con tal fuerza que se vio obligado a soltar el rosario. _

_-Escúchame bien. Si vuelves a molestarlo te tirare todos los dientes. Y lo mismo va para ustedes._

_Ikki lucia furioso. Así que esos niños huyeron, si había alguien a quien temían era precisamente a él. Recogió el rosario y se lo entrego a su dueño. Se había dado la vuelta para marcharse cuando oyó un susurro._

_-¿Porqué…?_

_Ikki volteo asombrado. Realmente el gaijin había hablado._

_-¿Porqué me ayudaste?_

_-¿Porqué defendiste a Shun?_

_-Él es amable_

_Era verdad. Desde que el rubio llego Shun siempre era amable con el gaijin. A menudo solía decirle que estar completamente solo en tierra extraña debía ser aterrador. _

_-Ese rosario es importante para ti ¿verdad?_

_Hyoga sólo asintió con la cabeza. _

_-Bueno, entonces yo protegeré lo que es importante para ti y tu protegerás lo que es importante para mí y así no nos deberemos nada. _

_De nuevo el rubio afirmo con la cabeza_.

Era una promesa que Hyoga le seguiría cumpliendo. Aun cuando Ikki robo la armadura dorada y que en medio de su locura intento lastimar a Shun. Hyoga lo protegió, incluso del Fénix mismo. Si no hubiera sido por el Cisne Ikki habría usado su puño fantasma contra su hermano. El haber intervenido era algo que le agradecía.

Ahora Hyoga tiene una persona por la que ha arriesgado la vida y tenia que encontrarla, tener la seguridad de que está viva. Cuando Hyoga despierte quiere poder decirle: no te preocupes ella esta bien.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**RECUERDOS DE LA INFANCIA 2**_

Shun llega con un oso polar de peluche y globos, que acomoda junto con el de Saori. Al ver la cajita de música Shun no puede reprimir la pregunta.

-¿Vas a ir a buscarla hermano?

-Sólo quiero saber si esta bien

Todo esto le parece una muy mala idea. No sabe que pensar acerca de la joven. Los libros del anciano maestro no pueden estar equivocados. Ella es un ángel del exterminio y cuando el día llegue; ella y sus hermanos asesinarán a un tercio de la humanidad. Son ángeles que fueron expulsados del cielo por sus actitudes homicidas. Pero…

-¿Porqué quieres saber de ella?

-Es una promesa

-¿Promesa?

Ikki no contesta, así que Shun no insiste. ¿Que va pasar cuando Hyoga se recupere? No saben que le sucedió a la joven. Tampoco tienen la certeza de que fue lo que le paso a los otros dos. Hyoga la quiere, arriesgo su vida por salvarla, pero ¿estaba consiente de quien se trataba?

Lo sabia y aun así la protegió y lo seguiría haciendo. Por que Hyoga no se guía por esos juicios. Cuando el considera un amigo a alguien, lo que los demás piensen no le importa. Hyoga ha sido así desde niños.

Shun recuerda un partido de fútbol de su infancia.

_El pequeño Shun observaba como su última esperanza se desvanecía. Ikki también había sacado una pajita larga. Así se repartían siempre los huérfanos, los capitanes de cada equipo serian quienes sacaran la pajita corta._

_Esto era humillante. Ikki era demasiado bueno. Todos lo querían en su equipo. Pero Ikki sólo jugaba si su hermano también era incluido. Para tener a Ikki tenían que cargar con el lastre que era Shun. _

_Si al menos su hermano o él hubieran sacado la pajita corta, seria miembro de un equipo sin problema, sin la mueca de los demás, que lo aceptan sólo por tener a Ikki en el equipo._

_Jabú le presumía a Seiya su pajita corta. Seiya estaba de malas por que había sacado una larga. _

_Por su parte Hyoga no lo podía creer. No sólo había sacado la pajita corta sino que también había ganado el piedra papel y tijeras para escoger primero y para tener el balón. Miro a los niños sin saber que hacer._

_-Y bien gaijin- Le dijo Jabú -¿A quien escoges?_

_-A…_

_Seiya no paraba de gritar –¡Hyoga acá estoy, escógeme! _

_-A Shun_

_-Era de esperarse. Para tener a Ikki hay que cargar con Shun..-Dijo Jabú enfadado.- Shun e Ikki van con Hyoga_

_-Pues yo sólo pedí a Shun. Si tu quieres a Ikki te lo puedes quedar._

_-De veras que eres tonto gaijin te quedas con el nakimushi(bebe llorón) y no con Ikki._

_-Ese es mi problema ¿Lo quieres o no?_

_-Claro que lo quiero. Ikki eres de mi equipo._

_Shun no lo podía creer. Era la primera vez que jugaba en el equipo contrario al de su hermano. La repartición termino. El último en ser escogido fue Seiya, que estaba muy molesto con Hyoga._

_-Tú mal amigo. Yo siempre te escojo. Siempre te incluyo en los juegos y no me escogiste._

_-Cálmate Seiya. No te escogía porque Jabu es el capitán del otro equipo._

_-Te explico- decía Shiryu- Como era imposible que Jabú te escogiera. Tú pertenecías al equipo de Hyoga desde un principio._

_-No me van a engañar con sus cuentos. Esté traidor me escogió hasta el final._

_-Toma- dijo entregándole a Seiya la pajita corta- Yo casi no se jugar. Se tú el capitán._

–_¡De veras!-A Seiya se le ilumino el rostro._

_Al pequeño Seiya se le olvido el coraje, empezaba a mandar y fue a reclamarle el balón a Jabú. Mientras Shun se reunió con Hyoga._

_-¿Por qué me escogiste Hyoga?_

_-Porque eres mi amigo Shun._

-¿En que piensas?- pregunta Seiya que viene acompañado de Shiryu.

-¿Eh?- Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que Shun no noto cuando llegaron.- Sólo recordaba el día en que Hyoga saco la pajita corta.

-Recuerdo ese día- El semblante de Seiya se obscurece. Sentándose a un costado de la cama le dice a Hyoga.-Tú mal amigo no me escogiste. Yo siempre te escogía y tú me traicionaste.

-Es el colmo Seiya, ya supéralo.- Dice Ikki

-Se que me estas oyendo Hyoga, no te vas a salvar de está.

-¿También le compraron osos?- Dice Shiryu, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-¿Qué copiones? Hablo Seiya- Pero yo le traje Chocolates.

-De seguro ya te los comenzaste a comer.- Agrega el Dragón

-Hyoga no se enoja si me los como.

Shiryu comienza a reír e Ikki solo mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Shun contempla todo sin poder entender. Parece una fiesta globos, regalos dulces y risas. Cuando Hyoga sigue en coma.

-Actúan como si tuviéramos algo que festejar.

-Hyoga estará bien hermano.

-Lo se pero…

-Hyoga nos escucha- Expresa Seiya.

El semblante de Shun aún luce preocupado.

-No se los había querido comentar por que estoy seguro que no pueden recordar al asistente del señor Oleg

-No

-¿Cuál asistente?

-Era un sujeto muy extraño- agrega Ikki

Shun y Shiryu miran incrédulos a Ikki. Pues no pueden recordar a tal tipo.

-Ikki tú lo recuerdas vagamente por que fuiste el único que no fue afectado por su poder. Pero la persona que se presento se trataba del arcángel Miguel. Todo lo que me dijo ha resultado cierto. El romero de Giselle sirvió de remedio para Hyoga y dijo que aunque se encuentre inconsciente, nuestras voces lo traerán de regreso. Por eso no debemos perder los ánimos Shun.

-Entiendo Seiya. Hyoga nos escucha. Y el debe despertar pronto, por que se está perdiendo de un día soleado y fresco. Tal y como a él le gustan.

-Cierto para esta época, el día esta un poco frío.

-Yo diría perfecto para jugar. ¿Qué esperas Hyoga? Ya despierta.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**EL BOSQUE DONDE LAS COSAS NO TIENEN NOMBRE**_

En un lugar gris. Las nubes se mueven rápido y los árboles se mecen; pero no hay viento. El piso es completamente plano y liso. Hyoga contempla un gran lago. Éste sitio se le hace familiar pero no recuerda de donde.

Hay muchas personas, algunos se sumergen en el lago, otros vagan alrededor de éste y otros más se internan en el bosque.

Entonces escucha las risas de una mujer, su largo cabello cae revuelto. Tiene una red con la que caza mariposas. Lo que es curioso pues no hay tales. Por más que quiere ver su rostro ella siempre le da la espalda.

-¿Qué haces?

-"Yo cazo mariposas

que duermen en los trigales,

las preparo en empanadas

que vendo por las calles;

y las vendo a los marinos

que atraviesan por los mares.

Así es que me gano el pan;

ahora dame una moneda." *

-¿Qué?

Ella ríe y soltando la red empieza a desenredar su cabello con las manos.

-Como odio este cabello.

-Si tanto te molesta deberías cortártelo.

-Primero la muerte. Además una vez oí "Lo que más me gusta es su cabello largo" Así que lo quiero largo. Lo mantendré así aunque me cueste la vida.

Aprovechando que por fin está quieta Hyoga se acerca para ver su cara, pero ella, pasa su cabello al frente ocultándose de nuevo.

-Creo que exageras. Sólo porque alguien dijo que le gustan las de cabello largo, no significa que debas de morir por ello.

-A veces tenemos que aguantar algunas cosas. Como la luna ¿vez?

Dice y señala al cielo. Efectivamente ahí se encuentran la luna y el sol, aunque no lo había notado por que como todo en este lugar, son de color gris.

-"El sol con su gran fulgor

hizo que brillara el mar,

y le dio lustre a las olas

hasta que no pudo más…

Lo que fue raro, pues la noche

se estaba cerrando ya.

La luna de mal humor,

dejo su mente volar:

¿Por qué el sol sigue ahí

cuando el día se ha ido ya?

¿De que sirve ir a una fiesta

si no se ha de aprovechar?"*

El caballero quiere hacer un comentario acerca de que eso no es el mar, sino un lago pero por más que lo intenta es incapaz de nombrarlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

El caballero abre la boca pero calla, simplemente le es imposible decir su nombre.

-Pobrecito, en el gran lapso que llevas aquí no te haz dado cuenta que en este lugar, todo pierde su nombre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tengo mucho …? ¿mucho…aquí?

-Cálmate, vez, ya olvidaste como nombrar al tiempo, y si, ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí. Este es el bosque donde las cosas no tienen nombre.

-Entonces entre más pase aquí más voy a olvidar.

-No olvidas nada, simplemente ya no sabes como nombrarlas. Por ejemplo tu sabes bien que eres ¿o me equivoco?- Dice mientras amarra su cabello en una coleta, por fin el caballero puede ver su rostro pero no le presta mucha atención.

-Soy… yo soy…- No puede pronunciar caballero de Atena

-Eres un caballero de Atena, eso es un lago, lo de allá son árboles, lo de arriba es el cielo y yo soy un ángel.

-¿Por qué tú si puedes pronunciar todo?

-Por que no las nombro.

El caballero hace gesto de no entender.

-Por ejemplo si tú recoges un perro ¿qué es lo primero que haces?

-¿Le pongo nombre?

-Exacto. El perro ya no se llama perro si no…lo que sea. Lo mismo pasa contigo. Eres un caballero de Atena pero no te llamas caballero de Atena. Mientras no le des pertenencia no será nombre. Ahora di caballero de Atena pensando que son simples palabras que a nadie califican.

-Caaa-ba-llero de Atena- Después de esto Hyoga empieza a reír, hace un instante no lo pudo pronunciar.

La joven lo mira con mucha ternura.

-Pese a que yo llegue antes que tú, llevas más tiempo en está frontera.

-¿Cómo?

-Te explico, mira tú vienes de…(señala el otro lado del lago, parece que no lo puede nombrar) de …entiendes. Bien. Todas las personas que caen en sueño profundo llegan a este valle por allá. Las que entran al lago son las que ya no pueden volver, ya sea, por que sus cuerpos ya no pueden admitirlos o ya no tienen deseos de vivir. Nunca entres a ese lago por que es la muerte.- La mujer le tapa los oídos- Oyes ese ruido- Aquel sonido es como un pit-pit-pit. Por lo que el caballero afirma con la cabeza- Ese es el aparato que esta junto a ti, donde duermes. Es el aparato que le indica a los que están despiertos que estas vivo. Si entras al lago ese aparato dejara de sonar.- Ella lo suelta para volver a señalar aquel sitio.- Ves que atrás el bosque esta más oscuro. Las personas que entran ahí no quieren morir pero tampoco quieren despertar. Olvidan completamente quien son y solo vagan hasta el fin. Pocos son los que logran salir de nuevo. Pero tú haz caminado sin darte cuenta hasta acá. Pasando ese bosque –dice señalando el bosque que hay tras ellos- está un desierto en el está la gran luz y tras ella el mundo de los despiertos. Pero tú te quedaste parado aquí ¿Por qué?

-No se.

-¿Quién te trajo aquí te hizo sentir triste?

-…Sí…

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de no volver a ver a esa persona?

-Porque me hace sentir necesitado

La chica le tapa los oídos –Tú llegaste hasta aquí siguiendo estás voces –Puede escuchar las voces de Seiya y los demás, pero no logra entender que es lo que dicen. –Ellos también te necesitan.

-Es verdad. Pero cuando despierte ya no te voy a ver. Ni te voy a recordar.

El semblante tierno de Liluel muestra un poco de sorpresa. Pero nuevamente vuelve a la ternura.

-Tonto. Si sólo te he traído problemas de que sirve recordarme. Haz vivido sin mi, puedes seguir viviendo. Además soy la encarnación de la muerte. Cuando el día del juicio llegue voy a destruir un tercio de la humanidad.

-No te creo. No se como explicarlo, es como si te conociera de mucho tiempo atrás. Siento que estas triste por que estas sola. Que tengo que ayudarte a terminar algo.

La chica mueve la cabeza de lado a lado – Los ángeles no tenemos corazón humano, poco es lo que sentimos. Ahora debes continuar. Yo también tengo que volver al mundo de los despiertos y no puedo seguir acompañándote. -Comienza a entonar una canción. Mientras se marcha. -Sin hilos yo se me mover, yo puedo andar y hasta correr. Los tenia y los perdí. Soy libre y soy feliz. La-la-la-la-la-la nadie me maneja a mí.

Ella desaparece por lo que Hyoga continua su camino solo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PEQUEÑA CHARLA **

Saori se dirige a la habitación del ruso. Durante la hora de visita, todos tienen permiso de estar ahí. Pero pasado ese lapso sólo uno puede quedarse a cuidarlo. Así que se turnan. Esto molesta un poco a sus guardianes. Están ansiosos por llevárselo a casa y cuidarlo sin tantas restricciones. Pero no tienen otro remedio que obedecer al doctor.

Al entrar, contempla al más joven de sus caballeros. Sostiene la mano del rubio y le suplica que abra los ojos.

Ella se encuentra a espaldas de él, así que la diosa se acerca con mucho cuidado de no hacer rudo. Como esta completamente centrado en su amigo, Seiya no se percata de la presencia de la joven hasta que esta pone las manos en sus hombros.

-¿Estas muy angustiado?- Dice ella

-El doctor es un gruñón. Nos va a regañar y a decir "sólo uno en la habitación".

-No me preocupa. A ustedes los podrá reprender, pero no a la que firma el cheque de su salario.

-Supongo.

Seiya suelta la mano de su amigo.

-¿Qué va pasar si no despierta?

-¿Por qué no habría de despertar?

-Los días transcurren y el plazo que me dio el arcángel va a cumplirse.

Sólo ellos dos saben de esto. Seiya se lo ha ocultado a sus hermanos, pero no pudo escondérselo a la diosa. El muchacho luce optimista frente a sus amigos, pero lo cierto es, que cada día que pasa sus preocupaciones aumentan.

-Él dijo que era poco probable más no imposible.

La diosa rodea con sus brazos el cuello del caballero.

-Me moriría de angustia si no estuvieras aquí.

-Y yo no tendría fuerzas, si no fuera por ti.

Están así un largo rato, en silencio, pues no tienen nada que decirse. Saori se sienta junto al castaño y toma uno de los libros de Seiya. A estas alturas ya todos los habían leído. Antes de empezar a hojearlo mira al rubio y sonríe. Seiya había cepillado su cabello, tal y como los libros recomiendan. Seiya mira a Saori acongojado. Pero la tranquilidad en los ojos de ella lo calma de nuevo. La joven recarga la cabeza en el hombro del castaño y pone el libro entre ambos buscando lo que debía de hacerse en cuanto despertara.

-Es muy importante que durante su convalecencia estos enfermos disfruten de seguridad emocional y física completa; se puede ayudar mucho en ese sentido, interesándolo para que desarrolle algún pasatiempo- leía la diosa.- Eso quiere decir que no los voy a poder separar de los videojuegos.- Comenta Saori.

-El halo y el lego star wars van a estar muy ocupados.-Dice Seiya con alegría.

Y así siguieron. Leyendo y charlando. Haciendo planes para cuando Hyoga mejorara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**BÚSQUEDA**_

-¿Hasta cuando piensas despertar?- Pregunta Seiya al tiempo que le pone una manta extra al ruso. El día era bastante frío.

-¿Tal vez este esperando el beso de una princesa?- Comenta Kiki mientras acomoda un ramo de flores.

Seiya mira las flores. Ikki va cada semana a Isla Kanon a conseguirlas y se había marchado de nuevo aunque esta vez hará escala en otro lugar.

Mientras en Siberia

Jabú se encuentra en la cabaña de Hyoga. En la habitación que era de la chica. Hay ropa, juguetes, cuadernos y crayolas por doquier. Sin duda Hyoga cubría de mimos a esa joven.

-¡Qué horrible es Siberia! ¡Con razón Hyoga es tan fuerte!

Decía Ichi que regresa de su recorrido por la zona. Atena los ha dejado en Siberia por si la joven regresa. Sin embargo Jabú no le presta atención a su compañero. Esta preocupado por otros dos.

Ikki y Shun caminan entre la tormenta de nieve. Tratan de llegar con Rafael siguiendo el mismo camino por el que los llevo Danyael. Sin embargo cuando el viento amaina se dan cuenta que nuevamente los han devuelto a la aldea destruida a Montsalvat.

-Parece inútil hermano. No importa cuanto lo intentamos. Siempre nos traen de regreso.

Ikki no dice nada. Llevan ya varios intentos dando el mismo resultado. Pero esta seguro que es la misma ruta. Se trata sin duda de un truco, una ilusión que siempre los trae de regreso al mismo sitio.

-Es como la casa de Géminis nos perdemos en el laberinto.

Ikki mira a su hermano. Es verdad. Pero también recuerda las palabras de aquel sujeto. Sin un mestizo, sin un Nephilim que los guié es imposible llegar con Rafael. Regresan al pueblo a buscar al padre. Koishi Tomaki D quien se sorprende mucho al verlos.

-No se donde encontrar un Nephilim.- Es su respuesta.- El único lugar era Montsalvat. Era un sitio de paso para esos mestizos. Todo aquel que quisiera encontrarse con Rafael llegaba ahí. Por eso esa aldea se encontraba llena de esos seres.

-¿Pero esta destruida? –Agrega Shun

-Claro. Los ángeles y los demonios han peleado por siglos. No me sorprenderia que ellos hayan arrasado con el lugar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**RECUERDOS DE LA INFANCIA 3**_

Shiryu revisa unos papeles en la mansión Kido. Todos los registros de los huérfanos que la fundación reunió y mando a convertirse en caballero. De 100 niños sólo 10 lograron pasar las duras pruebas y obtuvieron armaduras.

El dragón fue los pocos niños que sabían leer y escribir. Por eso a menudo ayudaba en las oficinas. Siendo así, fue como tuvo contacto con su expediente cuando era muy chico. Y no sólo el de él, sino también el de otros niños.

_El pequeño Shiryu llevaba un montón de documentos a las oficinas. Entro en aquel lugar. El empleado no estaba. El niño no perdió la oportunidad de ver los expedientes. En su mayoría decían lo mismo. Padres desconocidos o padres fallecidos. Pero el suyo, aunque normal era distinto. Abandonado en orfanato al nacer. Abandonado, su progenitora simplemente lo había dejado en el orfanatorio el mismo día que nació. Le dolió, pero ya se había acostumbrado, antes de haber sido "adoptado" por la fundación Graude ya había preguntado por su origen y obtenido esa respuesta. _

_Otro expediente llamo su atención. Se trataba del niño extranjero; lo cual lo lleno de curiosidad. ¿Por que ese extranjero se encontraba en Japón? Lo leyó y aquello lo lleno de congoja. La fecha de la muerte de la madre. Todavía no cumplía el mes. A diferencia de todos los demás cuyos padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo, Hyoga sólo tenia semanas de huérfano y había caído en manos de la fundación Graude. _

_Ordeno todo y salio al patio. En ese pequeño recreo los huérfanos jugaban. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada. El niño rubio como de costumbre estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol. Un niño de cabello castaño se paro frente a él. Tras un intercambio de miradas el chico castaño salio corriendo._

_¿Qué le pasa?- se decía Shiryu- Lleva cuatro días igual. Se para frente al extranjero, quiere decirle algo pero le da pánico y hecha a correr.- Mientras el pequeño Seiya se reunía con él._

_-Shiryu _

_-Otra vez estas con lo mismo. No lo molestes. _

_-No lo estoy molestando. _

_-Pues, ¿que quieres de é?_

_-No se. Pero definitivamente no lo estoy molestando._

_Por alguna extraña razón Seiya se siente atraído por ese niño. Tal vez puede sentir que esta solo._

_-Sólo dile hola._

_-Ya le dije. Ya le pregunte si quiere jugar. Pero sólo me mira y no habla. Tal vez el idiota de Jabú tiene razón y no sabe hablar japonés._

_-Ya no lo molestes Seiya, él no es como nosotros._

_-Ya se que viene de un país extraño._

_-Él apenas acaba de quedarse huérfano. No creo que tenga ganas de jugar._

_Seiya guardo silencio. Ambos habían estado en orfanatos mucho tiempo y habían visto niños que por imprevistos del destino se quedaban huérfanos. _

Shiryu recuerda esas cosas cuando encuentra su expediente. Busca los datos del orfanato donde fue abandonado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**EL SNARK**_

Hyoga camina por aquel bosque gris. De vez en cuando alcanza a escuchar las voces de sus amigos. Sin embargo…

-¿Te ha gustado tu paseo por el mundo de los sueños? Bar-enosh (hijo de hombre)

Aquella voz le es familiar y a la vez aterradora. Sentado en la rama de un árbol se encuentra un joven de largo cabello blanco, con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos rojos resplandecen.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy uno de los Benei Regesh (hijos de la ira). Hermano de Liluel, Ratzágel y Shékerel. Soy Lebalbél el terror absoluto, la locura.- Aquel sujeto desaparece- La más horrible de tus pesadillas- Dice susurrando a espaldas de Hyoga.

Esto lo atemoriza más, se movió tan rápido que no lo pudo ver. Y lo peor es que éste joven le provoca terror. Quiere salir huyendo. Escapar a toda velocidad. Mientras observa a su alrededor buscando una salida ve algo monstruoso, una gigantesca serpiente blanca comienza a rodear el lugar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te asusta el Snark? –Dice aquel joven sin perder la sonrisa

Aquella serpiente levanta la cabeza sobre los árboles. Tiene tres hileras de dientes, una especie de aleta, sus escamas parecen más de pez que de serpiente lo mismo que su cola.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Matarte. Pero más que eso destruir tu alma y desparramarla por el universo para que nunca más renazcas. Pero no puedo. Tu alma le pertenece a Atena está protegida contra cualquiera que quiera intervenir en el ciclo de reencarnaciones. Casi lo logro y de nuevo apareces. Fastidiaste mis planes hace 100 años y de nuevo me fastidias. Cuando supe que reencarnaste te busque por cielo mar y tierra para aniquilarte y no pude. El maldito cosmo de Atena me lo impidió. Le suplique a dios que murieras en otras manos si no podían ser en las mías. Pero sobreviviste, a las doce casas, a Asegard, a Poseidón. Ni siquiera Hades pudo matarte.

Hyoga comienza a sentirse extraño como si todo se distorsionara, entonces cae de rodillas no puede moverse.

-¿Cómo pude cometer ese error? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que estaba en la aldea? ¿Cómo es que llegaste de nuevo en el momento y lugar preciso? ¿Por qué dios? Si me mandaste a está tierra a destruir ¿por que permites que este humano aparezca de nuevo? Yo no quiero pelear contra mi hermana y cada paso que doy ella está allí.

Hyoga no puede entender que le sucede, es como si todo se detuviera. Ya no puede escuchar las voces de Seiya y los demás. Antes que este sujeto apareciera, el bosque parecía terminar y ahora esta más oscuro y más grande.

-En este lugar Atena no te puede encontrar. –El joven se levanto y camino hacia él.- Pronto terminara. Te sumergiré en el lago y así dejaras de fastidiar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**UN PASADO DESCONOCIDO AHORA ES REVELADO**_

En un orfanato Seiya contempla a los niños jugar, sin embargo su mente está en otro lado. Ya casi han pasado dos meses desde que Hyoga esta en coma. El arcángel le dijo que si pasaba más de mes y medio era poco probable que despertara. Por eso no habría querido separarse de él; pero en este momento es Shiryu quien más lo necesita. Hyoga esta bien. Saori, Seika, Shun e Ikki lo cuidan, en ningún momento esta solo. Deja de reflexionar en eso cuando ve a su amigo salir de las oficinas con cara de extrañeza, como si tratara de digerir una noticia.

Se sienta en una banca y contempla el cielo. Así que Seiya se sienta a su lado.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?- Le pregunta, pero Shiryu no contesta. Realmente Seiya no sabe a que ha venido. Sólo noto a su amigo raro, como si algo lo molestara.

-Recuerdas el día que buscamos a Rafael. –Dice por fin el anterior caballero del Dragón.

Seiya asiente con la cabeza. ¿Como olvidar ese día?

-En ese lugar tuve una visión de una mujer embarazada y por lo que entendí, esa mujer era mi madre.

Seiya esta sorprendido. Una vez cuando niños le pregunto por ella y la respuesta fue que lo abandono el día que nació. Podría decirse que era la única diferencia entre ellos, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun, él mismo, sabían que sus madres habían muerto y que por eso llegaron al orfanatorio. Siempre tuvieron la certeza de que fueron amados. Hyoga era el afortunado, tiene muchos recuerdos de ella. Aunque su madre murió cuando era muy pequeño Seika lo arrullaba con las canciones que ella le enseño. Muchas veces escucho de lo mucho que lo amaba. Y aunque murió antes de que Ikki tuviera capacidad de recordarla una cosa se grabo en su mente, tal vez sus últimas palabras "Se que cuidaras a Shun por que eres muy fuerte".

-Me dieron esta dirección.

-¿Y?

-Está muy lejos.

-Para eso hay trenes.

Durante todo el trayecto fueron en silencio lo que es muy difícil para Pegaso pues los silencios lo incomodan mucho.

Seiya piensa en Hyoga, su tardanza en despertar lo acongoja. Los días anteriores ha hecho frío, pero hoy el clima se compuso un poco. Tal vez mañana sea un día muy caluroso. Piensa que Hyoga se ha perdido días fabulosos. Ama el sol de Japón, pero odia el calor.

No tienen problemas para encontrar el lugar. Sin embargo Shiryu se siente aturdido. Es el mismo edificio de su visión "La casa de la esperanza".

-¿Te espero o te acompaño?

Shiryu da gracias de que Seiya lo acompaña, en estos momentos necesita apoyo moral. Con un gesto de la cabeza ambos entran a las oficinas. Pavoroso, en una de las paredes se encuentra el cuadro del dragón atravesando la tormenta. Los atendió una anciana que tarda bastante en encontrar aquellos expedientes. Al revisarlos mira con sorpresa al joven de cabellos negros.

-Dices que tu nombre es Shiryu

-Sí

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- Dice dejándose caer en la silla, su sorpresa es demasiada.- Eres el hijo de Sora. No lo puedo creer.

-¿Sora? ¿Así se llamaba?

-Sí, Ya trabajaba aquí cuando ella llego. Pobrecita, estaba sola, enferma y embarazada. Los doctores le dijeron que el bebe no sobreviviría, que el embarazo la mataría y lo mejor era abortar. Pero se negó rotundamente. Durante días anduvo llorando por los rincones y de repente se volvió la mujer más feliz del mundo. Comenzó a cantar canciones de cuna, a tejer chambritas. Los doctores le aseguraban que ibas a nacer muerto. Es más; le dije que era una tontería seguir con ese embarazo. Pero ella me miro a los ojos y me dijo. "Mi hijo será un dragón que atraviese tormentas. Será varón y su nombre es Shiryu". Estaba tan segura que me convenció. Recuerdo que naciste un día lluvioso. En la madrugada. Sonriendo te tomo en brazos y dijo. "Bienvenido Shiryu mi pequeño Dragón que atraviesa tormentas". Murió instantes después. Murió feliz. Esa misma tarde te entregue al orfanato. Llevabas la chambrita que tejió y una sabana en la que bordo tu nombre.

Shiryu está impactado por aquel relato. No sabe que decir. Seiya coloca su mano en su hombro y le sonríe. Mientras, aquella anciana comienza apuntar algo en una hoja.

-Entenderás que ella esta en una cripta comunitaria, pero con estos datos no tendrás problemas por si quieres trasladar sus restos a otro lado. – La anciana se levanta y descuelga el cuadro.- Este era el único objeto que traía cuando llego.

-Gracias.

Se retiran. Seiya considera que ya es demasiado tarde para volver a casa así que se van a un hotel. Por su parte Shiryu no tiene cabeza para decidir nada. No tuvo ánimos ni para cenar. Sin embargo Seiya sabe que su amigo esta bien, sólo necesita tiempo para asimilar todo.

Seiya se retira a dormir, el viaje y las preocupaciones lo han cansado bastante, además quiere regresar a primera hora.

El joven castaño comienza a soñar. Lleva puesta la armadura dorada de Sagitario, y se encuentra en un sitio gris y desértico. No hay nada en el horizonte.

-¡Ayúdenme!

Ese grito es de Hyoga. Seiya corre en esa dirección. Pero no logra verlo. Los gritos de Hyoga se vuelven cada vez más suplicantes y él se desespera por ser incapaz de encontrarlo.

-Ya voy Hyoga, ya voy…

Seiya despierta. Suda frió. Fue sólo una pesadilla. Revisa la hora, son las dos de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para llamar. -Hyoga está bien Ikki lo esta cuidando -se repite y se levanta por un vaso de agua. Se encuentra con su amigo contemplando el horizonte a través de la ventana.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Le pregunta a Shiryu.

-No ¿y tú?

-Sólo tuve una pesadilla.

Shiryu mira a su amigo- Hyoga diría Baka (tonto) Seiya como no vas a tener pesadillas si comiste tanto.- El dragón empieza a reír.

-Para empezar él come igual que yo. Pero me alegra ver que estás de buen humor.

-Estaba pensando en volver a China, pero…

Seiya no lo deja terminar –No te preocupes por Hyoga, yo lo cuido y si eso te preocupa Shun, lo cuida de mi.

El celular de Seiya comienza a sonar. Quien marco habla tan rápido que no lo deja decir nada. Cuelga dejando a Seiya confundido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**DUELO DE SERPIENTES**_

En un bosque gris Hyoga es arrastrado por aquel chico de pelo blanco. Trata de oponer resistencia pero apenas puede moverse. La gigantesca serpiente blanca siempre se mantiene cerca de ellos. Llegan al lago y el joven lo obliga a entrar. Hyoga lucha con más fuerza para liberarse, recordando las palabras de la ángel, quien entra a ese lago encuentra la muerte. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos son vanos. Como si algo sellara sus movimientos. Lebálbel lo sujeta del cabello y lo hunde en el liquido. El rubio comienza a debilitarse cuando de pronto logra sacar la cabeza del agua. Lebálbel tiene una herida en el cuello, una herida por donde brota sangre azul. Pero lo más sorprendente es otra cosa.

Una serpiente emplumada más grande que el Snark lucha contra está, y cada herida que le provoca a la blanca se refleja en el peliblanco que también es herido. Otro ataque de la serpiente emplumada y Lebálbel se ve obligado a soltar al caballero.

-Ven

A las orillas del lago se encuentra un joven rubio con sandalias y que lleva un sombrero blanco con franjas negras. La serpiente blanca cae derrotada y el caballero puede recuperar la movilidad.

-Ven – Vuelve a repetir el joven extendiendo su mano hacia el ruso.

En cuanto el caballero la toma empezaron a correr hacia el bosque, van tan rápido que Hyoga esta a punto de caer varias veces. Mientras la serpiente emplumada los acompaña.

-Pasando este bosque se encuentra un desierto donde no hay absolutamente nada, tienes que continuar por que ahí se encuentra la luz que te hará despertar. Fuera de éste bosque Atena podrá hallarte así que no temas. –Dice el joven del sombrero- Se que cuando despiertes poco será lo que recuerdes y que por culpa de Rafael no podrás encontrar a Liluel, pero tienes que ayudarla, esta confundida y te necesita. Ella…-No termino de hablar. La aparición de dos bestias lo interrumpe.

-Jabberwocky y Bandernatch.- Dicen dos voces pero Hyoga no puede ver de donde provienen.

Uno es un horrible dragón, de cuatro patas, con alas, dientes y garras. El otro parece un felino pero también monstruoso.

-"Con cuidado y dedales se busca, se persigue

con mucha esperanza y más de un tenedor;

se le amenaza con acciones de los ferrocarriles;

se lo hechiza al final con sonrisa y jabón."

-¿Qué?

-Así es como cazas a un Snark. –Dice el joven del sombrero, mientras la serpiente emplumada lucha con esas bestias. –Corre, no importa que, no te detengas. Llegando al llano Atena podrá encontrarte.

Hyoga sigue corriendo, llega hasta el llano, pero el Snark y un maltrecho Lebálbel le dan alcance. Aquella serpiente rodea el lugar y mientras el peliblanco camina hacia él, del piso surgen incontables serpientes blancas. Son tantas que el caballero comienza a hundirse en ellas.

-¡Ayúdenme!- grita

-Quise ser piadoso –Dice Lebálbel- Matándote acabaría con la esperanza de tus compañeros de que algún día despiertes. Pero ya vez. No se puede ser piadoso. Nunca despertaras. Pesaran los años y jamás despertaras.

Hyoga trata de continuar pero más y más se hunde en las serpientes. Vana es su lucha, no logra hacer nada para salvarse. Pide a gritos socorro.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor!

A este punto el caballero lentamente se queda sin fuerzas. Pero sigue gritando, pues está completamente aterrado.

-Tienes miedo ¿verdad? Después de todo me llaman la muerte horrible. Los que se han enfrentado a mi, enloquecen de miedo. Llegan a suicidarse por el terror que causo.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme!

Lebalbél ríe.

-¿A quien le pides ayuda idiota? No vez que nadie va a salvarte. Tú ya le perteneces a las serpientes. Nadie vendrá en tú ayuda. Estas solo, haz sido abandonado en este lugar.

Hyoga mira a los ojos a Lebalbél, su mirada esta llena de odio hacia él. Las serpientes lo hunden por completo. Lo jalan hacia el fondo más y más. Lo peor es que se enredan en su cuerpo. Llega un momento en el que le es imposible mover los brazos y las piernas. Una serpiente esta enredándose con fuerza en su cuello.

Escucha voces que le dicen que no merece vivir, había matado a Camus y a Isaac. Un ser horrible que mata lo que más ama debería desaparecer por su crimen. Su madre murió por parir a alguien que está destinado a ser un caballero de Atena, un asesino al servicio de una diosa. Escucha que era un ser despreciable por llenar de dolor el corazón de Fler. Le quito lo que más amaba. Al ángel le hizo daño, no la protegió en su egoísmo por quedársela. Morir no es suficiente castigo.

Se llena de una sensación extraña, no es morir, si no desaparecer. La oscuridad lo envuelve. Tiene miedo, pero también se siente desamparado y sin esperanza alguna. Puede sentir a las serpientes morderlo y el veneno entrar en él. Lleno de lagrimas se rinde. Deja de gritar y de luchar. Que más puede hacer, si no entregarse a la perdición.

Empieza a desear el fin. Aquellas voces le hacen ver que no merece seguir con vida, pero una onda de calor lo envuelve. Es reconfortante y también familiar. Las voces callan y las serpientes ante esto se ven obligadas a soltarlo. Sin embargo, aun sigue sepultado por ellas y hundiéndose más y más.

¿Pero, de quien es está energía que lo protege? No se trata de Atena, ni de los demás caballeros. ¿Quién es entonces?

Aquel calor desaparece cuando un intenso cosmos lo envuelve. Se trata de Atena y de nuevo se llena de fuerzas, para intentar liberarse, para de nuevo gritar por ayuda.

Mientras en el hospital de la fundación Graude. Son casi las dos de la madrugada. Ikki se ha dedicado a leer los libros de Seiya Sin embargo piensa que no sirven de nada más que de distracción. Deja por un momento la habitación del ruso para dirigirse a la maquina expendedora de café.

-Es una pena que no puedas escucharlo.

Ikki mira a la persona que había hablado. Recargado en una ventana se encuentra un hombre con sandalias, bastón y que llevaba un sombrero blanco con franjas negras.

-Lleva largo rato suplicando por ayuda. ¿Acaso no vas atender a su llamado?

Apenas termina de hablar cundo Ikki comienza a escuchar los gritos desesperados de Hyoga. Sale corriendo hacia la habitación. Por su parte aquel tipo contempla a través de la ventana a un auto que se estaciona. Y a una mujer de largo cabello que baja a toda velocidad. Sonrie aquella diosa ya ha sentido el peligro que envuelve a su caballero. Ya ha intervenido demasiado en este asunto y tras una ráfaga de viento desaparece.

Ikki regresa. Todo está tranquilo, Hyoga aun sigue en coma. Como si durmiera y sin embargo puede oírlo gritar. Comienza a preguntarse que clase de ilusión es ésta, cuando siente una energía maligna proveniente de la cama. Por instinto carga a Hyoga, cables y tubos se desconectan, y el suero cae al piso, pero tiene que alejarlo de ahí. Al retirarlo de la cama, aquella energía se siente más fuerte.

-Saca a Hyoga del edificio.- Dice Saori que llega a la habitación. Más tarda en cruzar el umbral Ikki que Saori en cerrar la puerta. Así que obedece llevando a Hyoga aun inconsciente en brazos.

Mientras, Atena contempla la cama, busca algo y lo encontró. Toma la almohada y rasga la tela. Ahí dentro se encuentra enroscada una extraña serpiente blanca. Elevando su cosmo la diosa la sujeta aplastando la cabeza de la serpiente, esta se quemo en sus manos y se volvió cenizas.

Justo en ese instante y para sorpresa de Ikki, Hyoga abre los ojos.

-Alguien ayúdeme- dice en un débil susurro. Hyoga parece aun estar en el mundo de los sueños.

-Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy- Contesta murmurándole.

Hyoga mira a su amigo, y las lagrimas acuden a sus ojos.

En tanto Saori abandona la habitación. Una enfermera llega al lugar. Todo es un completo desorden.

-Me puede traer una manta- Pide la dueña del sanatorio.

Instantes después Saori llevando la manta contempla a Ikki que trata de calmar a Hyoga. Se ha sentado en una banca afuera del hospital y acomodo a su amigo en su regazo. Se inclina para susurrarle al oído que todo esta bien, que está a salvo. Por su parte el rubio con sus pocas fuerzas sujeta la camisa de su amigo. Como si temiera ser arrancado de sus brazos.

-¿Como está?

-Asustado

-Gomen nasai (perdón en japonés), llevabas mucho tiempo pidiendo ayuda ¿verdad?- Dice la diosa acariciando el cabello del rubio.

-¿Y ahora?

-Hay que llevarlo a casa.

Ikki acomoda a Hyoga en el asiento posterior junto a Saori que lo arrulla. Por su parte se sentó adelante con Tatsumi quien maneja el auto. Por el espejo retrovisor contempla al rubio. Esta más dormido que despierto. Ni siquiera es conciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Pero no importa, abrió los ojos. Toma el celular y le marca a Seiya.

-Hyoga despertó.- dice y cuelga antes de que Seiya pudiera decir algo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de la autora**

ESTO NO ES UN CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO CONTRA ALGUN DIOS AZTECA

1.-Se les hace familiar el personaje de cabellos rubios y sombrero de franjas negras y blancas. Jo-Jo-Ju, Si me base en Urahara de Bleach

2.-Lo otro pos lo admito me inspire en el cuento "el almohadón de plumas".

Ji-ji-ji

3.-Para la parte de la infancia donde Ikki defiende a Hyoga me inspire en Ichigo y Chad de Bleach es que cuando la vi me salieron las lagrimas. Y los adoro a los dos, sobretodo a Ichi.

4.-Tanto en el manga como en el anime Ikki por poco le propina un puño fantasma a Shun. Recordaran esa escena cuando Shun toma las manos de Ikki y le recuerda cuando lo mandaron a Isla Andrómeda y su discurso de ten fe. En el que de repente y abruptamente Hyoga los separa. Fue por que se dio cuenta de las malas intenciones del Fénix. Es entonces cuando lo reta a usar ese golpe nuevamente en él. Y que Hyoga se lo regreso. (Si no lo ubican léanse mi fic "el elegido par ser el caballero del cisne" capitulo 5)

5.-En el manga Kurumada nos muestra que tanto Hyoga como Shun tenían apodos entre los huérfanos. Hyoga es el gaijin extranjero o konketsu mestizo. Mientras Shun era apodado nakimushi bebe llorón

6.-*Ambos fragmentos de poemas pertenecen a Lewis Carroll En Alicia a través del espejo. La canción es de Pinocho de Disney.

7.- Bar-enosh: Hebreo significa hijo de hombre

Benei Regesh.- en griego Boanergês traducido es "hijos de cólera", "hijos de tumulto" o en hebreo B´nei Rogez, "hijos de ira".

Bavel: Hebreo viene del verbo lebalbél y significa mezcla, confusión.

Deje Lebalbél por que ya hubo un caballero de plata llamado Babel de Centauro (uno de fuego) que peleo con Hyoga (cuando aparecieron los caballeros de acero).

Ratzág: Hebreo asesinato

Shéker: Hebreo falsedad.

A estos dos les agregue la terminación "el" y es que algunos ángeles terminan con "el" ejem: Miguel, Rafael, Gabriel, Uriel…etc. Según lei, la terminación "el" indica algo celestial o poderoso. No estoy muy segura.

8.-Snark: Uno de los monstruos creados por Lewis Carroll (Autor de Alicia en el país de las maravillas) Aparece en el poema la Caza del Snark. Se dice que el Snark es una combinación de las palabras inglesas Snake serpiente y Shark tiburón. Las otras bestias son Jabberwocky, Bandernatch y el ave Jubjub. Bueno los que fueron a ver la nueva película de Alicia vieron al Jabberwocky –Yo honestamente no la he visto.

9.- Sora: significa cielo en japonés. Por eso pensé que era un buen nombre para la mamá de un dragón.

¿Ahora que Hyoga ha despertado que va a pasar?

En el próximo episodio, los caballeros cuidan a Hyoga mientras que sus relaciones personales avanzan. La amistad se fortalece pero en lo sentimental habrá unos descalabros ¿Qué pasara con Shiryu y ShunRey, Seiya y Saori, Helen que anda en pie de guerra tras Ikki?

Y June y Fler llegan de visita.

¡Ah! y para los que leen "En mis horas más oscuras" que les pareció este capitulo

Bueno en el capitulo 7 leímos el primer motivo por el cual Seiya se obstino en ser amigo del rubio, pero lo mencionado en el capitulo 2 de en mis horas más oscuras lo complementa.

Hemos descubierto el pasado de Shiryu.

La linda amistad entre Hyoga y Shun cuando peques.

La promesa entre Ikki y Hyoga acerca de proteger lo más importante el uno del otro.

Ikki tiene que estar a las vivas con las serpientes por que a Hyoga le asustan (sobretodo las blancas y gigantescas)

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo y dejen sus comentarios.


	10. El cometa azul

El cometa azul

Gomen nasai que me perdone todo el mundo mundial, gomen nasai, Lewis Carrol perdón, maestro Kurumada merezco arder en la hoguera por no poner sus créditos en el capítulo anterior.

El bosque donde las cosas pierden su nombre pertenece al cuento de Alicia a través del espejo. Ahí Alicia entra y se encuentra un cervatillo, ninguno de los dos por haber perdido su nombre saben que es el otro y ambos recorren el bosque juntos, al salir el cervatillo brinca de alegría por que se acordó que era e inmediatamente después huye de Alicia por que recordó que era una niña.

Kurumada retoma la idea y en B´T X (vol. 9) pone el bosque del olvido, llevando esto al lado tétrico, pues si te olvidas de quien eres, pierdes tus objetivos y las cosas que te impulsan a continuar de modo que quien entraba al bosque solo vagaba hasta el fin de sus días.

En el libro 1984 de George Orwell llevan la perdida del nombre al extremo. Pues sin palabra que defina al concepto, no puedes expresar la idea, y si no la puedes decir lentamente se va olvidando, sin palabras no puedes pensar, sin palabras matas la imaginación. Eso es el verdadero terror para quien escribe fics

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**AZUL**_

_**Capítulo 10: El cometa azul**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**SUEÑO**_

_Un cometa azul atraviesa el cielo, explotando en el aire y provocando ventarrones que arrancan los árboles de raíz. _

_Se acerca con mucho cuidado al lugar y observa incrédulo como cientos de chispitas de luz azul se condensan para formar la figura de una mujer con alas, vestida con una armadura y sosteniendo una hoz. Ella lo mira fijamente. Sus ojos son rojos, tan rojos como la sangre. Clava la hoz en el suelo y el arma desaparece. _

_Siente miedo, como si fuera observado por la muerte. Aunque su instinto de supervivencia le pide que huya, lo ignora, victima de un hechizo o un encanto, él no puede dejar de contemplarla. Esta impresionado por esta celestial y resplandeciente criatura_

_Ella se acerca, con ambas manos le sujeta la cara y le da un beso. Comienza a brillar tan intensamente que lo ciega un instante. Cuando por fin puede ver contempla al ser que duerme entre sus brazos. Todo en ella ha cambiado. Las alas, la armadura, el resplandor han desaparecido; ahora parece una niña. Aunque su piel es extremadamente pálida y está tan fría que parece estar hecha de hielo. _

_Hace unos instantes sentía que se trataba de un ser lleno de fuerza y poder. En cambio ahora, es tan frágil y tan pequeña; que le causa una gran ternura. _

Todo se obscurece. Escucha a alguien, parece que lee, pero suena tan lejano y distorsionado que no está seguro. Le duele el brazo derecho, como si tuviera algo encajado. También siente algo sobre el rostro.

Con su mano izquierda se quita aquella cosa de la cara. Iba a quitarse lo del brazo cuando alguien lo detiene.

-Deja el suero en paz. – Le dice la amigable voz.

Con mucho trabajo abre los ojos tratando de ver a aquella persona. Pero sólo ve una mancha negra sobre otras oscuras. De pronto siente que sujetan juguetonamente su nariz.

-Y deja de quitarte la mascarilla de oxigeno.

Reconoció la voz y pese a que opone resistencia, le vuelve a poner la mascarilla. De cualquier forma, el cansancio comienza a dominarlo. Sus ojos se cerraron y se desliza nuevamente a la oscuridad, aunque todavía alcanza a escuchar algo.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada, sólo que otra vez trato de quitarse el suero.

-Shiryu, lo esta haciendo apropósito. En el instante que salgo hace algo.

-Lastima Seiya, con decirte que hasta abrió los ojos y volteo a verme. Pero ya vez, regresaste y volvió a quedarse dormido.

-Ah no, no me voy a separar de él, hasta que lo vea abrir los ojos o moverse, o lo que sea.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**UN ÁNGEL. UN HUEVO**_

Un joven de cabellos negros, uniforme militar y guantes blancos, corre a toda velocidad en el bosque de Siberia; cargando en su espalda un gran huevo.

-¡No escaparas!

Tres sujetos con alas le dan alcance. El joven los contempla. Se trata de ángeles puros que cruzaron a este plano.

-¿Como osas desobedecer al señor Rafael?

-¿Desobedecer? ¡Yo deje de ser un subordinado de ustedes hace mucho tiempo!

-Es verdad. – Dijo uno.- Te conozco. Te llamaban prodigio. Pese a ser un mestizo tus poderes eran los más cercanos a un ángel puro. Eras casi un ángel hasta que un demonio te arranco las alas. Ya no eres de nosotros perdiste todas tus habilidades Danyael.

El joven sonrió.

-Entréganos el huevo. Tú puedes marcharte.

-Sucede que mi nuevo jefe me encargo cuidarla mucho.

-Entonces tendremos que quitártelo por la fuerza.

-Será fácil, pues ya no es ese gran guerrero.

Danyael colocó el huevo bajo un árbol.

-No te preocupes yo puedo solo con ellos.- Le dice al huevo.

Y la pelea comienza. Uno de los ángeles se abalanza sobre él, pero su golpe choca contra el escudo protector de Danyael.

-Imposible- dice otro. -Aun puede generar escudo.

Danyael propina un golpe, tal y como había previsto es detenido por el escudo del ángel; pero aumenta su fuerza atravesándolo. Fue como romper un vidrio, cristales salieron volando por doquier. Chasquea los dedos y surge una gran flama que cubre al ángel. Al ver a su compañero derrotado el segundo ángel se eleva a los cielos para atacar desde el aire. Pero Danyael se movió tan rápido que lo perdió.

-¿Me buscas?

Danyael se encuentra en el aire. A espaldas del ángel.

-Imposible perdiste tus alas no puedes volar.

Con un chasquido el fuego cubre el escudo del ángel, pero no resiste mucho y se quiebra volviéndose polvo. Un segundo chasquido y ahora es el ángel él que fue cubierto por las llamas.

Danyael baja con toda tranquilidad sin perder de vista al tercero que lo mira fijamente.

-Levitar no es lo mismo que volar – Dice el ángel.- Y bloquear los golpes con telequinesia no es lo mismo que tener escudo. Así que no entiendo como pudiste vencerlos tan fácilmente.

-Para empezar, del control mental depende la capacidad del escudo. Pero eso no puedes saberlo. Los ángeles no se molestan en pelear siempre, mandan a la carne de cañón que son los Nephilim.

-Eso es cierto pero al perder tus alas debiste perder todo. Debiste morir.

Aquel ángel tira un golpe directo. El escudo de Danyael se rompe, aunque no fue como romper un cristal. Tal es la fuerza que el joven de negros cabellos tiene que atrapar el golpe con la mano.

-Pero sobreviví.

Con la mano que les queda libre ambos tiran otro golpe y salen proyectados por la fuerza. Danyael se levanta y ve incrédulo como el otro también se levanta como si nada.

-Vaya pensé no resistirías ese golpe.

-A diferencia de los otros dos, yo soy un ángel que nació con espada.

-Entiendo eres un guardia del purgatorio. Vencerte no será fácil.

Ambos van a lanzarse nuevamente sobre el otro pero alguien interviene.

-¡Ya basta!

-Señor Rafael

-Danyael será mejor que te marches y entregues ese huevo.

Danyael sabe perfectamente que no es rival para un arcángel. Sin embargo alguien más apareció y cargo aquel huevo.

-Olvídalo Rafael- Dice el recién llegado Miguel.- Nosotros no debemos interferir. Acaso olvidas que se le otorgo a todos libre albedrío. Que no lo puedas entender no quiere decir que debas detenerlo.

-Después de todo Liluel es tu subordinada.- Y Rafael desaparece, lo mismo que los ángeles.

-Vamos –Le dice Miguel a Danyael- Los llevare a un lugar seguro.

-¿Pero…?

-No te preocupes, Liluel aun necesita descansar. Un día en aquel lugar es un mes aquí. Es por eso que ya no quiso permanecer más tiempo con nosotros.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**MIRA, DESPERTÓ**_

Alguien esta sujetando su mano. Por instinto, más que por voluntad la toma.

-¿Hyoga? –Lo llama al sentir el ligero apretón.

Lentamente logra abrir sus pesados parpados. Sus ojos azules se quedan contemplando la nada. La conciencia comienza a despertar.

¿Qué paso? Una imagen de Ikki cargándolo viene a su mente. ¿Y antes de eso? Ella. No puede recordar como es, pero si a Rafael. Una aldea destruida pero ¿y ella?

¿Dónde estoy? Recorre con la mirada la habitación. Hay alguien sentado junto a él. No puede ver bien pero por su color de cabello sabe quien es. En cuanto al lugar es su habitación en la mansión Kido

-¡Dobri pozhevat!- le dice

Aun confundido Hyoga mira a la persona que hablo.

-Chto? (¿qué? En ruso)- dice, su voz se oye todavía adormilada.

-Creo que no lo dije bien.

-Creo que quisiste decir Dobro pozhalovat (Bienvenido en ruso).

-Debí empezar con algo más sencillo Privet Hyoga (hola en ruso).

-Konichiwa Seiya (hola en japonés).

Esto es un pequeño juego que tienen por costumbre. Entonces la sonrisa de Seiya cambio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunta preocupado.

-Cansado. – Dice tratando de sonreír- Pero estoy bien. No te preocupes.

-¿Recuerdas que sucedió?

El rubio se queda pensativo unos segundos.

-…Sí…Discúlpame, nos metí en gran lío.

-Tranquilo

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Poco más de dos meses

-…¡Tanto!…-Hyoga hace un esfuerzo por recordar.- Creo que estuve soñando. No sabia donde estaba y se que trataba de volver pero…

Una imagen no estaba muy clara en su mente. Alguien o algo que no podía recordar pero le daba miedo. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Seiya.

-¿Hyoga?

-Perdón. Yo quería volver, los escuchaba, pero no podía.

-Estás aquí. Regresaste con nosotros.

Un joven de cabello negro largo entro en la habitación, trayendo consigo cuatro osos polares de peluche.

-Shiryu. Hyoga ya despertó.

-¿Bien despierto o sigue divagando entre sueños como ha hecho toda esta semana?– Dice al tiempo en que se sienta en la cama.

-¿Por qué traes tantos osos?

-Te los compramos cuando estuviste en el hospital. Sólo que se nos ocurrió lo mismo.- Shiryu los acomoda junto a él. –Que bueno que ya despertaste, por que, aunque saliste del coma, te la pasabas durmiendo profundamente.

-Ya vez, te dije que despertaría antes de que te marcharas a China.

-Soy feliz por eso. Ahora puedo irme tranquilo. –Expresa acariciando el cabello de Hyoga –Te prometo que te traeré un regalo.

-Mientras no sea un oso polar.

-No te preocupes será un panda.

-Que bueno.- Comenta el rubio, mientras el sueño se apodera de nuevo de él y lentamente suelta la mano de Seiya.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**HASTA LUEGO**

Shiryu desde la puerta contempla a Hyoga. Duerme casi todo el tiempo por lo débil que está. Aunque es la habitación del rubio es difícil reconocerla, han sacado muebles y la han condicionado para que quepan los aparatos médicos, pues el joven aun está en malas condiciones, a un lado de su cama se encuentra el tanque de oxigeno, el suero, el aparato que toma su frecuencia cardiaca, una cosa que no sabe para que es. Tiene que irse a tomar el avión, pero no quería dejarlo. No con tantas cosas a su alrededor.

-Se te hace tarde.- Dice Saori.

Estas son vacaciones forzadas. La diosa literalmente le ha ordenado marcharse. Toma sus cosas y subió al auto junto a Seiya y Shun que lo acompañan para despedirlo. Aun así contempla la mansión como deseando que algo pase para no partir.

-Ikki lo cuida.- Le recalca la joven.

El auto arranca. Shiryu recuerda cuando Saori llevo a Hyoga a casa. Éste estaba aterrado. Paso un par de días completamente dependiente de la presencia de la diosa y de Ikki. Suplicaba hasta las lagrimas por ayuda y parecía incapaz de entender que se encontraba en casa rodeado de sus amigos. Después de eso el rubio cayó en un sopor tan profundo que el doctor tuvo que asegurarles varias veces que sólo dormía. Y cuando por fin recobro la conciencia, no recordaba como había llegado a la casa, ni el miedo que había pasado. Por eso el joven de largos cabellos no quería irse.

-Saori san yo puedo arreglar éstos asuntos después.

-Nada de eso. Te vas, te tomas unos días para pensar y cuando ya estés en tranquilo regresas.

-Pero Saori

-De una vez se los advierto, quien no tenga su alma en paz se va de la casa. Hyoga está muy sensible y no quiero que sus angustias personales lo perturben.

La joven casi nunca les habla así, pero es necesario, Shiryu aprovecharía cualquier milímetro que le conceda para quedarse.

-¿Tan grave fue, Saori-san?- Pregunta el más joven de sus caballeros.

-Casi lo perdemos Seiya. Hyoga fue atacado por un Snark. Esa bestia somete completamente a la victima, llenándolo de sentimientos negativos y dolor. La tortura es tal que se desea el final de la existencia. Es entonces cuando el Snark evoluciona a un Bujum y devora toda esencia de la persona. Uno se convierte en un muerto en vida. Por ahora no se verán los estragos que el Snark dejo en Hyoga porque aun está muy débil y dormirá mucho tiempo. Pero en pocos días las pesadillas y el miedo volverán. Precisara de toda la paz, tranquilidad y sobretodo amor que podamos darle. Así que tómate unos días Shiryu, reflexiona y serena tu alma que Hyoga te necesitara.

Aun sin deseos de irse el caballero tomó el avión. No sin antes recibir de la diosa un celular para que todas las noches llamara a casa y le leyera algo a Hyoga. Eso le haría bien a ambos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**ANGUSTIA Y ALEGRÍA**

La condición de Hyoga aun es precaria. El doctor va a revisarlo todos los días en la mañana y ese es el momento de más tención en la casa. Y es que después de revisarlo el galeno habla largo y tendido con Saori tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. El rubio no tiene buena salud, debe estar en el hospital. Le explica que aun está muy débil, que sus signos vitales no están bien, que puede sufrir un infarto; pero la diosa se niega pues no lo quiere exponer nuevamente al ataque de la serpiente. Saori contempla a su caballero, aunque Hyoga no lo recuerde por que se la paso dormido, su cuarto por unos días estuvo lleno de aparatos. Aun hoy vive pegado al oxigeno, aun esta esa maquina que les indica que su corazón late y que muchas veces han observado con miedo.

En la habitación de Shun, Ikki sonríe al tiempo que ve a su hermano checar insistentemente su reloj. Cada minuto tiene que voltearlo a ver. Su pequeño de ojos verdes está angustiado. Todos los días es lo mismo, teme que Saori ante la situación lo regrese al hospital o que como siempre se niegue y pase algo. Lo quiere en casa, lo quiere en el hospital. A esta hora de la mañana Andrómeda se desase de indecisión y el Fénix toma su cabeza, la hace apoyarse en su pecho y abraza a su hermano como cuando niños.

-Deja de ver el reloj.

-No puedo, ya se tardo, ya han pasado 15 minutos más de lo que tarda su chequeo.

Su Andrómeda, siempre pacifico, desharía a golpes a cualquiera que le quite a uno de sus hermanos. Bien sabe como ha luchado por no perder a Hyoga.

En tanto en la sala, Seiya se desase en agonía solitaria, una de las que lo calman está hablando con el doctor. Siente que la vida insiste en quitarle a su Hyoga. En estos momentos juraría que lo ha visto resucitar mas veces que al Fénix. Como olvidar aquella vez que el cisne negro lo congelo o aquella en la que Ikki lo atravesó, o cuando Docrates casi lo deshace a golpes o peores, cuando sintió que lo perdía en las doce casas, cuando lo vio en ese bloque de hielo del que no lo pudo sacar, o cuando lucho con Milo y Camus, la lista es larga. Ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se ha levantado por el mismo y cuantas lo han tenido que resucitar tanto física y anímicamente.

Seika llega a su lado y lo mira con ternura mientras le ofrece una tasa de té para los nervios.

-Todo esta bien, nada malo ha pasado ni nada malo pasara. –Le dice la joven y le roba una sonrisita a Seiya, igual que cuando eran pequeños.

Saori y el doctor abandonan la habitación. Como de costumbre aquel hombre va dando instrucciones mientras la joven asiente y lo acompaña a la puerta.

Es entonces, cuando lo ven partir sin el rubio cuando los más jóvenes respiran profundo y se transforman, sonrientes entran a la habitación de Hyoga y esté les devuelve la sonrisa; no pueden engañarlo, bien sabe que hace unos minutos vivían en angustia.

-¿Y que paso?- Le pregunta Seiya al tiempo que toma la mano del ruso.

-Me porte bien.

-¿Cómo que te portaste bien?- Le pregunta Shun que ya acariciaba el rubio cabello.

-Soy un buen niño…-Y señalo el aparato que le toma el pulso.- Ya pronto se lo van a llevar.

-¿¡De verdad!

-Sí, de hecho mañana no va ha venir a revisarme, va ha dejar pasar tres días y si me encuentra como hoy se lo llevara. ¿Ahora ven que sí me he portado bien?

-Totalmente, estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Seiya se siente dichoso, la vida de repente ha decidido no quitarle a Hyoga.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**SEIYA Y SEIKA**_

Seika busca a su hermano, igual que cuando niños se ha escondido. Hyoga no quería comer y Seiya lo forzó con su insistencia, el resultado, el rubio vomito, su estomago aun no puede digerir tanto. Esto es algo normal pero Seiya se culpa por el hecho.

No lo habría encontrado de no ser por las indicaciones de Saori. Bien sabe donde suele ocultarse. En el jardín entre los matorrales se encuentra un grandulón joven con cara de querer morirse y sin embargo Seika lo ve como al pequeño que necesitaba de sus cuidados.

-Seiya ¡Vamos hay que preparar la comida para Hyoga!

-No.- Contesta cabizbajo.

Seika sonríe tiernamente, aquí esta su hermanito, igualito que cuando niño, cuando sus diabluras infantiles le hacían daño a alguien. E igual que en aquellos tiempos Seika sabe como consolarlo. Le propina semejante coscorrón que le mueve las ideas a Seiya.

-Te dije que vengas.

Y ahí va el regañado Seiya siguiendo a su hermana rumbo a la cocina. Seika va a preparar puré de manzana y de inmediato se pone a darle instrucciones.

-Apuesto que le va a gustar a Hyoga.

-No quiere comer y ya no lo voy a forzar.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-No.

-Seiya, Hyoga estuvo en coma casi dos meses, periodo en el que fue alimentado vía sonda, su estomago se debilito por la falta de trabajo. Eso es perfectamente normal, lo leíste en todos tus libros.

-Lo se, pero aun así no debí forzarlo.

-No forzaste nada, Hyoga esta bajo estricta dieta del doctor. No le dimos ni más ni menos de lo que el recomendó. Aunque este molesto con la dieta blanda, hay que estimularlo para que vuelva a comer como antes.

Aun así Seiya sigue cabizbajo.

-Tuvimos suerte, Hyoga no paso mucho tiempo inconsciente, se recuperara en unos cuantos meses sin necesidad de tanta terapia física ni psicológica. Pero todo será a su tiempo. –La mirada de Seiya se centra en su hermana.- Tienes que aprender a ser paciente, Hyoga es fuerte pero no estará sano de la noche a la mañana. Unos días se encontrara bien y en otros se sentirá mal como hoy. Aun así debes de ser como un roble. Ahora debe de estar preocupado por que te hizo sentir mal.

-Tienes razón.

-Eres una persona muy exigente, trata de relajarte y no te regañes por cada descalabro. Recuerda que todo sucederá a su tiempo, Hyoga sanara, tomara tiempo pero sanara así que se paciente.

Seiya sonríe un poco, su hermana siempre encuentra las palabras para alentarlo.

-Cuando eras pequeño ¿sabes que hacia para que comieras?

-No

-Fingía que lo que comía era lo más delicioso del mundo. Siempre terminabas comiendo de mi plato.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Es imposible que el brócoli hervido sepa delicioso! ¡Tantos años y sostuviste esa mentira! ¡Sabia que había algo mal!

-Me suplicabas para que te diera de mis verduras- Seika hace su risa malvada.

Un par de horas mas tarde Seiya entra en la habitación del ruso con un tazón de puré de manzana. Y muy feliz.

-Hola, Seika hizo puré de manzana ¿Quieres?

-Perdón Seiya, no tengo hambre.

-Me parece perfecto.

Se sienta en una silla y comienza a comer. Hyoga lo mira sospechoso ¿acaso quiere usar psicología inversa con el?

-Perdón por lo de esta mañana, no debí forzarte a comer.

-Está bien Seiya. De todos modos tengo que comer.

-¿Seguro que no quieres?

-No gracias.

Seiya come con una felicidad. Hyoga no ha querido comer por que se siente mal y lo normal seria que Seiya estuviera insistiendo a que pruebe aunque sea una cucharadita. Se siente como en las caricaturas como ese capítulo de los Simpson donde Maggy no quiere comer y Homero se come todas sus papillas dejando a la Maggy antojada y hambrienta.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunta Seiya

-Nada.

-Si quieres te doy.

-No.

Hyoga piensa que definitivamente esa es la estrategia de Seiya, no hay otra explicación para que venga única y exclusivamente a comer frente a él. El castaño se acaba el tazón.

-¡Estoy lleno! ¡Comí mucho! ¡Me encanta el puré de manzana de Seika!

-¡Ah!

-¡Seiya!- Se oye el grito de Seika.

Inmediatamente Seiya le entrega el plato a Hyoga, abre la ventana y de un salto huye por ella. Un segundo después Seika en modo Hulk entra.

-¿No esta aquí?

-…No…

-¿Huyo?

-…Sí…

-Ese me las va a pagar. Hice puré de manzana y se comió su parte y la mía.-Dice mientras recoge el tazón de manos de Hyoga.- Al menos respeto la tuya. ¿Te gusto?

-…Sí…Gracias

Furibunda se va, dejando a Hyoga con antojo de puré de manzana. Por fortuna al día siguiente hizo más.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**LA PERSONA QUE ESTUVO CONTIGO**_

Seiya juega football americano con los niños del orfanato, corre por todo el patio mientras los niños tratan de tumbarlo y quitarle el balón. De pronto logran tirarlo, y todos le caen encima, en medio de la turba le roban la pelota. Mientras se levanta alguien se trepa a su espalda. Seiya se inclina llevándose con el al pequeño, quien se habría caído de cara si no es por que el caballero lo sujeto y lo deja en el suelo antes de que los pequeños lo vuelvan a tumbar.

Miho y Seika los observan desde prudente distancia.

-Seiya siempre está al pendiente de nosotros, pero las últimas veces que venia lucia estresado. –Comenta la chica de las coletas.

-Estaba muy preocupado por Hyoga.

-¿Fue muy serio?

-Estuvo en coma cerca de dos meses. Pero esta bien aunque necesita guardar reposo.

Miho contempla al castaño perseguir a los niños tratando de recuperar la pelota. Seiya no le había dicho nada. En esos días el joven venia a visitarlos con una gran sonrisa, pero ella que lo conoce de muchos años noto su congoja. Cuanta angustia debió pasar. Por mas que le preguntaba, jamás obtuvo una respuesta. ¿A quien le contó sus temores? ¿Con quien paso esas horas tan oscuras? Miho desvió la mirada, preguntaba lo que ya sabia.

-Debió ser duro. –Comento Miho

-Sí, pero como dice Saori, juntos van a sacar a Hyoga adelante.

El joven ríe completamente dichoso mientras juega. Seika es feliz de ver a su hermano relajarse y Miho sonríe, pese a que por dentro llora.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**PLANES**_

Bajo tierra hay una galería por donde pasa un río subterráneo. Lebálbel descansa. A su alrededor se encuentra la serpiente blanca, Snark, aunque esta no es más que un sombra sin cuerpo. Ratzágel y Shékerel también están con el.

-No pudiste matarlo- Dice un hombre que vistiendo una armadura y portando una espada entra en la caverna- No han matado un sólo caballero de Atena.

-Largo- dice Lebálbel

-No creas que mi señor esta enfadado. Después de todo Poseidón y Hades fueron derrotados. Todo lo que queremos es que acaben con el mayor número de guerreros. Y han cumplido bien. Mataron a los que llaman Cuauhtzin (náhuatl águila venerable).

-Ese fue el principio del fin para tu señor – responde Lebálbel

-No te entiendo

-Liluel, está enfadada por la muerte de los Cuauhtzin.

-¿Qué puede hacer el más pequeño de los ángeles? En todo caso fue por su bien. Así se dará cuenta que los humanos son basura. Aunque claro a mi señor no le interesa la aniquilación de la humanidad. Al menos no como a ti.

-No sólo a los humanos. Quiero muertos a los arcángeles. Reúne a tus hombres. Deje escapar al caballero apropósito.

-¿Cómo?

-Ese caballero nos abrirá las puertas de nuestros anhelos.

-Entiendo

El hombre se marcha. En cuanto su presencia desaparece Shékerel interroga a su hermano.

-¿Lo que dijiste es verdad?

-En parte. Me di cuenta que él puede llegar a ese lugar, pero lo odio tanto que quería matarlo. En fin Atena y ese otro dios me lo impidieron. Tal vez fue lo mejor, si lo usamos me vengare y servirá a nuestros propósitos. Si le sirve al "señor" será ganancia.

Es de noche en Tokio, en la mansión Kido, Saori como de costumbre entra en la estancia del ruso a cerciorarse que todo está bien. Para su sorpresa lo encuentra despierto, sentado en su cama y tallándose los ojos. Obligándose a despertar.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Dice al tiempo que enciende la tenue luz de una lámpara.

-…No…sólo que…estaba soñando.

-¿Qué soñabas?

-…no se…fue un mal sueño.

-Recuerda que estás en casa y todos aquí te miman.

-Gracias Saori.

La joven lo arropa nuevamente, Mientras que su caballero vuelve a quedarse dormido. Apaga la luz y sale de la habitación. Aunque va algo preocupada. Teme al daño que el veneno de la serpiente blanca dejo en el caballero.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**CUÉNTAME**_

Hyoga sin ninguna expresión mira a Seiya jugar con la cuchara como si esta fuera un avión. Seika carga la bandeja con el desayuno y por su parte Ikki acomoda en un florero las romero de Giselle. Shun contempla todo esto pero sabe que algo está mal.

-Mira el avioncito.

-No tengo hambre, entiéndelo de una vez y déjame dormir.

-Hyoga el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Cómetelo y te dejaremos dormir. Así que di aaaa

Pero no abrió la boca. Tal y como lo habia predicho Miguel, se siente mal, tiene nauseas y mucho sueño. Hyoga ha perdido peso, está muy pálido y también débil. Por eso Seiya sigue empecinado. Tiene que cuidarlo mucho.

De pronto y sin previo aviso Ikki sujeta la nariz de su amigo.

-En cuanto abra la boca para respirar metes la cuchara.

Hyoga le dedico una mirada asesina al fénix actual caballero de Leo.

-Tú te lo haz buscado, apenas si comes.

Esto se ha vuelto un pleito de tercos.

-Ya basta- Dice Shun sujetando de la oreja a Seiya y la de su hermano. – Hyoga no se siente bien por eso no quiere comer; así que dejaran de molestarlo. Seika se esforzó mucho preparando el desayuno y es más paciente que ustedes dos.

Y llevándolos de la oreja los tres salieron de la habitación.

-Pero si Seika no preparo el desayuno.- Dice Seiya en un susurro.

-Si, pero eso Hyoga no lo sabe.

-A veces eres diabólico hermano.

Después de un tiempo Seika baja con la charola. Por primera vez el rubio se ha comido todo. Aun así algo no está bien para Shun. Pasando un rato el joven peliverde vuelve a la habitación. Seiya lo ve y sonríe. Ellos dos siempre han sido muy unidos y lo que fuera que Hyoga no quisiera decir, Shun siempre termina sacándole la confesión.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Supones que me puedes engañar?

-De acuerdo tengo nauseas me comí el desayuno a fuerzas.

Shun mira fijamente a su amigo. Está sentado, recargado en un montón de almohadas.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que estás triste?

Hyoga esquiva su mirada

-No has preguntado por la chica.

El rubio no quiere decir nada. Shun lo interpreta como mala señal.

-¿Le paso algo malo?

-No, ella debe de estar bien.

-¿Entonces?

Silencio de nuevo. Definitivamente el asunto es malo. Parece ser que se siente mal consigo mismo, pues sigue sin dirigirle la mirada. Shun se sienta en la cama y lo abraza.

-A ver si adivino. – Le dice. – ¿Sientes que nos hiciste pasar por un peligro innecesario? –En vano espera respuesta.- Todos volvimos con bien. – Hyoga sigue igual.- No es eso, entonces ¿temes que ella o sus hermanos causen destrucción?- El ruso mueve la cabeza de lado a lado.- Hyoga-kun dime que tienes por que se me acabaron las ideas.

Después de un largo silencio Hyoga por fin contesta.- Soy egoísta.

-No te entiendo.

Hyoga le platica de todo lo que hablo con Rafael y también bajo que condiciones accedió a ayudar a la joven. Con todo lo que le dijo ese arcángel era lógico que se sintiera tan mal.

-Sabes, cuando estuvimos en ese lugar, Seiya tuvo una visión del día en que llegaste. Recordó que la primera vez que te vio se sintió muy feliz. Un arcángel llamado Miguel le explico que eso se debió a que en otra vida fuiste muy importante para él y que lo mismo te había pasado con la chica. En otro tiempo ella fue muy importante para ti. Por eso tenias la necesidad de protegerla. Si actuaste así, tal vez se debió al pasado; y no creo que ella que te reproche ninguna decisión, pues todo lo hiciste por cuidarla. Además creo que ella se sintió feliz de encontrarte.

Hyoga recordó cuando Olesya dijo que el pequeño ángel era feliz y una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios. Sonrisa que no pasa desapercibida por Shun que se queda otro rato abrazándolo hasta que se da cuenta que Hyoga se ha quedado profundamente dormido.

-Hyoga-kun aun estas muy débil. Tendremos que cuidarte mucho.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**LA BOLA DE FUEGO AZUL Y LA NIÑA DE HIELO.**_

La luna brilla sobre los árboles y los hace ver más tenebrosos. Hyoga sólo alcanza a percibir la silueta de un hombre escondido entre las sombras. De pronto de la tierra comienzan a salir millones de serpientes blancas.

Hyoga despierta. Ha tenido otra vez esa pesadilla. Su corazón late muy rápido. Ese sujeto le causo gran terror.

Con mucho trabajo se levanta, no quiere estar solo. Camina despacio, buscando a sus amigos y los encuentra viendo la televisión.

-¿Hyoga-kun que haces levantado?

Se sonroja, se siente un poco tonto. – Es que tuve una pesadilla y no quiero estar solo.

-¿Pesadilla? ¿Que soñaste?

-No se, un tipo, serpientes blancas, muchas serpientes.

-Viendo la televisión se te pasara el susto. – Dice Ikki y se levanta. –te traeré una manta.

-Estoy bien

-Hace un poco frío.- Es su contestación y se marcha.

Hyoga se sentó junto a Shun y se recarga en su hombro -¿Qué están viendo?

-Ovnis Hyoga-kun. Ya sabes que a Seiya-kun le encantan.

-Naves extraterrestres, abduciones, encuentros del tercer tipo y más. –Dice emocionado el castaño.

Por su parte Ikki se encontró con la diosa en la habitación del ruso. Hyoga necesitaba haber pasado más días en el hospital pero para evitar otro incidente como el de la serpiente en la almohada, Saori lo trajo a casa.

-Hyoga tuvo una pesadilla

-Escuche cuando se los contó. Pero no hay nada en esta habitación, ni en la casa. Debió ser un recuerdo guardado en su subconsciente a causa del veneno del Snark. -Ambos se reúnen con los caballeros e Ikki arropa a Hyoga.

Mientras la televisión presenta el "caso Tunguska" Un meteorito o una nave extraterrestre que se impacto con la tierra.

El 30 de Junio de 1908, una gigantesca bola de fuego azul, más brillante que el sol, atravesó como rayo el cielo de Siberia, estallando en el aire a 6 mil metros de altura sobre del valle del río Tunguska. La tierra tembló y se escucho un rugido muy largo. Todo quedo cubierto de humo y árboles caídos e incendiados.

Se tiene las declaraciones hechas por testigos que viajaban en el tren trans-siberiano, ellos vieron pasar al bólido ardiente. Tras varios truenos, el objeto estallaba a gran altura sobre el horizonte. Con un estallido semejante al de cientos de bombas atómicas. Dejando una inmensa nube de partículas negras que durante semanas llovieron por todo el valle. 2,150 kilómetros cuadrados de bosque quedaron destruidos.

Las chozas de las dispersas tribus Evenki, habitantes de la región, también volaron junto a sus ocupantes. En forma más atenuada, el desastre también se hizo sentir en Vanavara, el pueblo más próximo, a unos 70 kilómetros del epicentro, aún a esa distancia, la onda de choque tiró a la gente por el suelo. Y hasta rompió los vidrios de varias casas ubicadas a 250 kilómetros. Incluso, hubo quienes escucharon el feroz estallido a 500 kilómetros de Tunguska. La explosión hizo temblar a toda Rusia: a 4000 kilómetros, en San Petesburgo, una estación sismográfica registró vibraciones sísmicas.

¿Qué fue lo que cayo en Tunguska? Algunos científicos creen que lo que cayo fue una nave espacial de origen extraterrestre. La explosión genero tanto calor que calcino los restos, sin embargo al analizar la tierra se encontraron microfragmentos de la nave, al parecer lo que se encontró no se parecía en nada a la tecnología humana.

-Asombroso –dice Seiya – Cayó una nave extraterrestre en Siberia

-Eso no es cierto- dice Hyoga

-¿Entonces?

-Lo más lógico es que se trato de un cometa, que por ser de hielo no dejo rastros al chocar y la explosión se debió a que se gasifico por el calentamiento que sufrió al entrar en la atmósfera.

-Me gusto más la historia de la nave- Dice molesto Seiya

-Lo que haya sido que bueno que cayo en despoblado.-Dice Shun

-Hyoga, ¿has estado en Tunguska?- Pregunta Saori

-Nunca, pero una vez cuando era niño una anciana, me contó algo.

-¿Una anciana?- Pregunto Ikki

-Tenia más de 100 años. Y según ella estuvo ahí. Aunque la historia es muy fantasiosa. Dice que vio una bola azul cruzando el cielo y que estallo en el horizonte. La luz que produjo fue tanta que pese a que cerro los ojos y se cubrió con las manos pudo ver sus huesos.

-¿Sus huesos?

-Aja, luego llego un vendaval a la aldea. El viento era tan fuerte que empezaba a tirar las casas y ella salio proyectada a una pared. Pero un hombre vestido de metal creo con sus manos una ráfaga de viento con la que protegió la aldea. Cuando todo se calmo aquel hombre se interno en el bosque y regreso con una muñeca viva. Una niña que parecía hecha de hielo por que era tan fría como este. Le enseño hablar y se la llevo a otro pueblo donde se la regalo a una pareja de ancianos que no habían tenido hijos.

-¿Y que paso con la muñeca viva? ¿Qué fue de esa niña de hielo? –Pregunta emocionado Seiya.

-Se derritió

-¿Se derritió? Que feo final, pero que buena historia.

-Lo que me llamo la atención fue ese hombre vestido de metal –Comento Ikki

-Cierto – agrega Saori – Suena como un caballero.

Continúan viendo la televisión un rato más. Para cuando termina el programa Hyoga ya se ha quedado dormido en el regazo de Shun. El ruso aun se encuentra agotado por el esfuerzo que hizo al salvar al ángel, así que duerme casi todo el tiempo.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo Seiya lo carga y lo lleva a la cama. Shun lo arropa. Saori sonríe. No importa cuantas veces aquellas serpientes intenten llevárselo. No podrán; por que el cariño de sus hermanos lo protege.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Notas de la autora**_

1.- Bueno, aquí no iba a ser el final del capitulo 10, pero era tan largo que decidí partirlo en dos. Como hay muchas relaciones, de amistad y de amor pos me esta quedando bien grande y es que se me ocurrían más y más cosas. Pero están muy buenas como pa no ponerlas. Espero que les haya gustado.

2.-En la divina comedia de Dante en el purgatorio canto VIII aparecen ángeles custodios justo entre el infierno y el purgatorio. Lo curioso son sus espadas que no tienen punta y que luego explicare, segundo el color de sus alas, verdes. ¿El por que de ese color? no lo se.

3.-Lo de Azul en el huevo lo saque de Raxephon. Me encanta es un alucine meca de un guerrero águila. De hecho es el único meca al que amo y me arranca suspiros. En esa serie toman algunas referencias de las culturas aztecas y sobretodo mayas. De hecho en un capitulo aparece una estela de quetzalcoalt (la cual según tengo entendido esta en el museo de antropología) aunque dicen que es Raxephon. Es una serie que tienes que ver un par de veces y sobre todo buscar datos en Internet para captar esas pequeñas sutilezas mexicanas que hay allí. Aunque el edificio supermoderno con forma de pirámide del sol y los atuendos mayas de los mulianos te dejan en claro que les gusto México. Eso si, si la ven busquen primero la serie y luego los ovas. El ova es la serie resumida aunque en vez de referencias Mexicas toman las fabulas y los cuentos (para unir todo más rápido) Y tiene sus momentos. El anime como es largo deja mucho en suspenso de modo que te entretiene y si no ver tanto fondo con pirámides, estelas, coronas mayas y demás te deja intrigado y corres a Internet a buscar un porque como me paso a mi.

4.- En el poema de Lewis Carrol "La caza del Snark" Dicen que a veces los Snark se convierten en Bujum. Simbólicamente el Snark es un miedo que se puede vencer. Sin embargo un Bujum es diferente pues quien se encuentra a un Bujum se extingue y ya jamás se le encuentra. A mi parecer es un miedo tan grande que borra completamente tu ser. No queda nada una vez que te encuentras ante un Bujum.

5.- La info acerca del meteorito que cayo en Tunguska la saque de Internet, más concreto de Yahoo.

6.- Cuando era pequeña pasaban por televisión unas películas animadas tituladas cuentos rusos. No la recuerdo bien pero una historia trataba de la niña de nieve, unos ancianos que no tuvieron hijos hicieron una muñeca que obtuvo vida, pero en verano con el calor se empezó a sentir mal y no podía jugar. Los niños acostumbraban saltar sobre una fogata y ella al intentarlo se evaporo. Busque ese cuento en Internet y no di con el.

Por cierto ¿no les pareció divertido como se chamaquearon a Hyoga para que comiera?

Ahora tengo antojo de puré de manzana.

Lo juro en el próximo capitulo veremos a Shunrey, June, Helen y Fler.


	11. Antídoto contra el veneno

La recuperación de mi amado Hyoga está algo larga. Que puedo decir me gusta que mimen a Hyo. Je-je-je. Cuando escribí esto pues la verdad era que la historia se me había estancado y por eso todas las ideas circulaban alrededor de su convalecencia. Además comenzaba con las ideas de "En mis horas más oscuras" y entre que pase esto y se me ocurrió aquello, pues se hicieron capítulos larguisimos de puro amor. A veces decía, "vete a lo esencial la historia se esta tornando muy larga" y releía y me decía "¿y quitar estos momentos Hyoga-Shun? ¿Y mi trio Seiya-Hyoga-Shun, que? Yo no puedo vivir sin eso" Obvio no los quite. Este capítulo y el que sigue pues son superfresas, supertiernos, supermelosos, etc, etc. Pues en fin, espero que lo disfruten, se que a la horda de fans de Shun (que bárbaras son un montón!) les va a encantar, sobre todo el apartado "un cuartito en la azotea". Por cierto nenas fans del pelosverdes, no me han leído "Aya entre ángeles y caballeros" lo se porque no me han llegado mensajes de ustedes diciendo "Shiryu malvado ¿que te crees? deja en paz al pato o es quieres que Shun te suene otra vez" XD

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**AZUL**_

_**Capítulo 11: Antídoto contra el veneno**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**DUERME TRANQUILO**_

Hyoga corre tratando de huir, cuando ve una gigantesca serpiente rodeando el lugar. Entonces millones de serpientes blancas surgen del suelo. Empiezan a jalarlo al fondo. Por mas que lucha, por más que grita, no es capaz de hacer nada para salvarse. Todo se ilumina mientras alguien sujeta sus manos.

-¿Hyoga?

El llamado de Ikki lo ha despertado, se encuentra en su habitación y pronto se da cuenta que nuevamente tuvo una pesadilla, sólo que esta vez fue tan intensa que realmente estaba luchando entre las sabanas.

-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunta; pero el rubio no es capaz de articular una palabra. Está temblando y sudando frío. Sus ojos llorosos lo miran asustado y su respiración es agitada. –Iré a traerte un calmante.- Antes de que pueda hacer algo Hyoga lo detiene. –No te vayas, no me dejes solo por favor.

Ikki nunca ha visto a Hyoga tan asustado. Aun cuando uso el puño fantasma contra él, Hyoga no perdió la compostura. Al contrario, lo miro fijamente decidido a continuar la pelea.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que rubio lograra calmarse un poco.

-Trata de dormir

-…No…- contesto el rubio -No quiero dormir. Cada vez que cierro los ojos vuelvo a tener pesadillas.

-Muévete.

Ikki se metió bajo las sabanas y acomodo a Hyoga en su regazo

–Cuéntame ¿qué es lo que sueñas y te asusta tanto?

Hyoga se sonrojo, no se esperaba este gesto de Ikki. Pero en cierta manera se sentía aliviado.

-Es que es muy confuso.

-Sólo empieza hablar antes de que me duerma

-Estoy perdido. Pero puedo oír a Seiya y trato de llegar hasta él.

-Aja.

-Y luego aparece ese sujeto, que no conozco y no se porque le tengo tanto miedo. Pero lo curioso son sus ojos. Son de un rojo intenso. Yo recuerdo que al pequeño ángel sus ojos le cambiaban de color. No puedo recordarla físicamente pero se que sus ojos cambiaban de color.

-¿Le cambiaban de color?

-Creo que se tornaban rojos cuando luchaba o se enfurecía. Se me quedaron grabados esos ojos rojo sangre. Y los de ese sujeto son iguales.

-¿Crees que sea un ángel?

-Tal vez. Entonces todo se empieza a llenar de serpientes blancas. Y comienzan a hundirme. Intento liberarme pero no puedo. No puedo hacer nada y comienzo a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Con el tiempo me debilito, no puedo moverme, todo se obscurece y pierdo la voz. Luego…-Hyoga guardo silencio. Siente que algo paso pero no puede precisar que. Tiene esa sensación de sentirse aprisionado entre esas serpientes. De estar completamente solo y desamparado.

-Aquí estoy.

Dice Ikki al notarlo tan desorientado y confundido. Hyoga contempla a su amigo, esas palabras lo ayudan a recordar, le había dicho esas palabras antes. Ikki lo cargo, lo saco de entre las serpientes.

-Duerme tranquilo.

Hyoga se siente agradecido con el peliazul. No sabe a ciencia cierta que paso, pero recuerda haber estado en brazos de Ikki. Su sola presencia calma mucho sus temores. Recarga su mejilla en el pecho de su amigo y no tarda en quedarse dormido.

Por su parte Ikki reflexiona sobre aquello. ¿Que fue lo que paso esa noche? ¿Quién es el sujeto de los ojos rojos? ¿Por qué tanta saña contra Hyoga? ¿Y ese otro sujeto, el que lo alerto para ayudarlo? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué intenciones tenia? Saori debía tener razón estas pesadillas son producto de un recuerdo traumático. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Hyoga a merced de esos sueños? Hay demasiadas dudas.

Lo único cierto es que Seiya lo trajo de regreso. Todos esos días lo tomaba de la mano y no paraba de hablarle. Fue tanta su conexión con él, que incluso pudo escuchar sus gritos pese a que había salido de viaje con Shiryu. Por otro lado, los libros si sirvieron de algo, de no haberlos leído simplemente le habría dado un calmante y le hubiera dicho que sólo eran sueños. Infravalorar sus temores pudo haberle hecho daño. Lo que necesita ahora es desahogarse y sentirse protegido. A partir se mañana va a tener que pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

Un murmullo lo saca de sus pensamientos. Hyoga habla entre sueños. De nuevo volvía a hundirse entre las serpientes y nuevamente Ikki lo saca de entre ellas.

El ruso se talla los ojos. La pesadilla es bastante persistente.

-Duerme tranquilo.- Dice Ikki.- No dejare que te hundas en esas serpientes.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**PROTEGIDO EN NUESTROS BRAZOS**_

A la mañana siguiente Ikki entra en la biblioteca de la mansión, está buscando uno de los libros que Seiya trajo.

-¿Y Hyoga?- Le pregunta Seiya que en esos momentos esta resaltando con un marcador amarillo algunos textos del libro que esta leyendo.

-Shun me acuso de querer monopolizar a Hyoga y me corrió.- Ikki comienza a hojear un libro pero no es el que busca.

-Ya me lo imagino. Él es el que siempre lo quiere monopolizar.

-Sí, los corazoncitos vuelan*, le esta diciendo lo mucho que lo quiere y es que como anoche tuvo pesadillas ahora no lo va a soltar.

-Ya comenzaron.- Deja de prestar atención al libro para concentrarse en las palabras de Ikki

-Saori nos lo había advertido pero no pensé que fueran tan intensas. Estaba tan asustado que no quería dormir.- Toma otro libro pero tampoco es ese.

-¿No le habrás dicho que son sólo sueños?

-No, me quede charlando con él hasta que se calmo.

-Menos mal, si tratamos de que ignore sus temores inconscientemente se puede sentir mal y hasta enfermarse en un intento de llamar nuestra atención para sentirse seguro.

-Sí.- Ikki había tomado otro libro pero tampoco era el que quería.

-Toma.- Seiya le entrega el libro que estaba consultando, precisamente es el que buscaba Ikki.

-¿Ya no lo vas a usar?

-No, voy a realizar mi actividad favorita.

-¿Molestar a Hyoga?

-Casi le atinas, esa es mi segunda actividad, la primera es quitarle a Hyoga a Shun.

Se va e Ikki revisa el libro, Seiya dejo el marcador justo en lo que quería consultar, "el paciente desadaptado" de hecho había resaltado los síntomas de Hyoga: astenia, insomnio, ansiedad, anorexia, miedo. Y lo que se tenia que hacer, "No se puede ser intolerante o rechazar o descuidar sus quejas, la negación sólo puede ocasionar la aparición de nuevos síntomas, en un esfuerzo inconsciente de ganar la simpatía o la ayuda que necesita", "tienen una gran inestabilidad emocional y responden muy fácilmente a las sugestiones por lo que las personas a su alrededor deben de mostrarse todo el tiempo contentos y optimistas".

Todos los síntomas de Hyoga son producto del veneno del Snark que aun fluye en él. Ikki sonríe Seiya es muy estricto cuando se trata de cuidar a uno de sus hermanos. Cierra el libro y va hacia su habitación para leerlo con calma, pasa por el cuarto del rubio, el cual esta en el regazo de Seiya, quien le enseña la lengua a Shun mientras este esta furibundo por que le han quitado a Hyoga de sus brazos.

-Nii san dile que me lo devuelva.

-Seiya devuélvele a Hyoga

-No, es mió ahora.

-No puedo hacer más Shun, ¿para que lo soltaste?

-Me engaño, me dijo que Saori me buscaba y era mentira.

Seiya deja escapar una risa malévola. Ikki contempla a Hyoga, se a acomodado en el regazo del castaño, realmente necesita sentirse protegido por que le teme a esa serpiente blanca. Mientras que Seiya toma este juego como excusa para hacerle saber que no lo dejara afrontar sólo sus temores y Shun, él sólo sabe que le han quitado a Hyoga de sus brazos nada le importa más que recuperarlo de ese Seiya malvado.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**EL AMOR TODO LO CURA**_

Hyoga se ha quedado dormido con el auricular en la manos. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo Seiya lo toma y sale de la habitación. Todas las noches Shiryu les habla y le lee algo a Hyoga. Saori sabe que esto es importante por eso se lo pidió al dragón.

En una silla a un lado de la cama del ruso, Ikki vela sus sueños. Sin embargo Ikki está muy cansado lleva varios días casi sin dormir y las ojeras ya son muy notorias. Como todas las noches Saori entra a la habitación del rubio para cerciorarse que todo está bien.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Tranquilo, lleva dos noches sin pesadillas.

-Ve a dormir yo lo cuido.

-No te preocupes, además tú lo dijiste, me necesita más que a nadie.

-Estabas ahí esa noche. La serpiente lo lleno de miedo y angustia. Pero sobretodo de desamparo. Mientras lo sacabas del hospital, él abrió los ojos, pero su mente aun estaba cautiva. Debió ver a esas serpientes por todos lados y a ti caminando entre ellas, sin que estas pudieran hacerte algo. Esa visión es un recuerdo poderoso.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Al contrario. Cuando más aterrado estaba, tú lo consolaste. Cuando estaba atrapado, lo liberaste. En su cabeza, el monstruo no puede vencerte y por lo tanto no puede hacerle daño.

-Aun así, fuiste tú quien derroto a ese monstruo.

Saori mueve la cabeza de lado a lado en negativa. -¿Hyoga no ha recordado nada más?

-Nada salvo el ser incapaz de moverse mientras era arrastrado por ese sujeto de ojos rojos.

-No tengo la menor duda, se trataba de un ángel.-Dijo molesta.-Fue muy hábil, Hyoga se sentía mal consigo mismo y aprovecho esa fisura para entrar. Lentamente lo fue envolviendo sin que lo notara. Y cuando ya lo tenia completamente maniatado ataco. Por eso Hyoga no fue capaz de defenderse. Se resistió todo lo que pudo, pero eso lo debilito más. Debió sentir que sólo se trato de unos instantes, pero en realidad fueron días, tal vez semanas, las que lo tuvo a su merced. Minándolo tan lentamente que yo no me di cuenta.

-¿¡Días!

La diosa afirmo con la cabeza.-Por eso esta tan débil. Físicamente es normal por haber salvado a la ángel, pero mental y espiritualmente se debe a esa serpiente.

-Ahora entiendo por que estaba asustado hasta las lagrimas.

-Sí, pero se pondrá bien. Esto se cura con amor y eso es algo que le damos a manos llenas. Además estas a su lado como un guardián y ninguna serpiente puede contigo.

Aun así Ikki siente que no ha hecho nada.

-Hyoga es fuerte y combativo, pero gran parte de su seguridad en si mismo fue devorado por ese demonio de ángel. Por eso necesita de la alegría de Seiya, la comprensión de Shun, la tranquilidad de Shiryu y sobretodo tú protección. Por que internamente sabe que no es capaz de defenderse de esa serpiente. Las pesadillas son producto del veneno del miedo que aun fluye en él. Que te quedes velando su sueño lo llena de seguridad. Y podría decirse que es cura del veneno. Si todos ocupamos nuestro lugar, él sanara moralmente y si llega toparse de nuevo con ese monstruo podrá defenderse.

-Entiendo.

-Recuerda que el amor todo lo cura.

Saori se retira. Pero Ikki se queda reflexionando. Saori olvido mencionarse, ella es el cariño, pues Hyoga y todos son consientes de los cuidados y atenciones que ella tenia. Saori siempre nota que y a quien necesita. Lo trajo a casa, pese las objeciones del doctor. Cuando no quería comer, mando traer su comida favorita. Las llamadas de Shiryu todas las noches también fueron idea de ella. Si no fuera por su diligencia, no habrían podido organizarse tan bien para cuidarlo.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**EN MIS HORAS MÁS OSCURAS**_

Atrapado en la oscuridad, en el mar de serpientes Hyoga no puede hacer nada, no se puede mover y está lleno de miedo. De pronto el calido cosmos de Atena lo envuelve, alguien lo carga, lo levanta sacándolo de ese horrible lugar.

Hyoga se despierta bruscamente. Su mente esta saliendo del sueño cuando siente a alguien acariciando su cabello.

- Aquí estoy.

-…Ikki…

Siempre que despierta Ikki esta a su lado vigilante, eso lo hace sentir protegido pero las ojeras en el peliazul le hacen sentir mal.

-Ve a descansar, estoy bien.

El peliazul niega con la cabeza mientras arropa al rubio. No hay modo de que lo pueda convencer, si Shun no ha podido, entonces se da cuenta que esta lloviendo.

-¿Hace cuanto empezó a llover?

-No mucho

-Ve a dormir, Seiya y Shun van a venir, ellos me cuidan.

-Estoy bien. Y no los voy a despertar.

-En cuanto se den cuenta que esta lloviendo vendrán.

Ikki vuelve a su sillón, aunque lo intenta no puede reprimir el bostezo. Hyoga ya no quiere discutir, confía en que los otros dos se presentaran y sucede.

-Ikki-Niisan ve a dormir- le dice Shun mientras se metía a la cama del rubio.

-Sí Ikki ya necesitas dormir.- Seiya suelta un largo bostezo y también se mete bajo las cobijas junto a Hyoga.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunta el peliazul.

-Te lo dije siempre que llueve vienen.

-Niisan esta muy cansado, Seiya cédele tu lugar.

-¿Y yo por que?

-Por que los cuatro no cabemos en la cama.

-¿Y por que no te bajas tú?

-Hyoga tienes que escoger ¿Seiya o yo?

-No empieces, bien sabes que no puedo escoger.

-Dijiste que me querías mas a mi.

-Si lo dijo fue para que lo dejaras en paz.

-A que no, Hyoga me quiere más a mi.

-No voy a correr a Seiya no seas terco, no puedo escoger entre los dos

-Ya- dijo Ikki cansado.- Dormiré en el sillón.

Tras unos minutos Hyoga es feliz por que Ikki finalmente duerme, y por que Seiya y Shun no se pelearon tanto por él. Se acomodaron pacíficamente cada quien en su lado.

Después de la batalla contra Poseidón, Hyoga cayó en una depresión tan profunda que quería alejarse de sus amigos. Cometió un crimen muy grande al matar a su maestro y a Isaac, se odio y sintió repulsión hacia si mismo. Pero Seiya y los demás estuvieron con el en sus horas más oscuras, cuando el dolor no lo dejaba sentir nada, cuando el miedo a su maldición era tal que quería desaparecer. Se negaron a soltarlo, se negaron a dejarlo ir, se aferraron a él. Soportaron su mal humor, secaron sus lagrimas, lo cuidaron tanto como ahora. Le repetían a cada instante que lo aman. Con tanto amor sanaron su alma herida. Aunque fue muy amargo lo que pasaron hoy es feliz sabiendo que ellos sienten un cariño incondicional por él. En ese entonces detestaba la lluvia, su dolor era tan grande que se bloqueaba mentalmente, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Isaac muriéndose en sus brazos. Ahora hasta le agrada, la lluvia le trae recuerdos de sus amigos cuidándolo, aun hoy ellos vienen a su lado y lo esconden de los malos recuerdos en sus brazos.

Por eso se volvieron tan cariñosos y sobreprotectores. Si no fuera por sus continuas muestras de cariño se habría hundido en la amargura de la soledad.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**UN CUARTITO EN LA AZOTEA**_

Desde el balcón de la mansión Kido Hyoga contempla el jardín, esta meditativo y es que las pesadillas que tiene vienen y van, a veces duerme tranquilo y otros días estas son tan fuertes que hasta tiene miedo de cerrar los ojos. Saori le explico que se debe al veneno del Snark y comprende eso, pero ese veneno ha fortalecido sus sentimientos de culpa. Siempre los ha tenido, unas temporadas más que otras, pero ahora le agrega una nueva: La angelita. Rafael tenia razón, sólo la tenia a su lado por que lo hacia sentirse bien, por eso se volvió egoísta no pensó en lo que era mejor para ella, si la hubiera traído aquí, habría estado protegida, habría sanado más rápido, incluso habría hecho nuevos amigos, pero eso significaba que no iba depender sólo de él y posiblemente con el tiempo ya no le resultaría necesario.

Los ojos de la ángel lo veian con devoción, necesitaba esa mirada, esos ojos que lo miraban desconociendo completamente su pasado. Por una vez quería que todo terminara bien, que no se convirtiera en un triste recuerdo.

Tan ensimismado está, que el ruso no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shun hasta que está envuelto en sus brazos.

-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Acaso tienes que estar triste y deprimido para que yo pueda abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero?

-Shun.

-Ya sabes que me gusta decírtelo. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.

-Soy muy mala persona.

-Así que sí estabas triste. Y no es cierto, actuaste conforme la situación. No hiciste nada en mala fe.

-Aun así.

-Si fueras malo no te querría tanto…pensándolo bien sí te querría igual.

Hyoga se acomoda en sus brazos. Sólo en este lugar, sólo Shun y los otros siempre lo hacen sentirse completamente aceptado. Aquí siempre encuentra un poquito de paz.

-No deberías estar levantado.

-Ya me harte de la cama. Estoy aburrido.

-Entonces vamos a pasear al jardín, para eso esta la silla de ruedas.

-No quiero. Puedo caminar.

-Sí, pero no debes hacer esfuerzos.

-No.

-Ummmm….este niño quiere aventuras, sólo queda está solución.

-¡Espera!

Dice Hyoga y es que Shun lo ha cargado en sus brazos. Antes de que pueda decir más ya esta Andrómeda corriendo por toda la casa, dan vuelta y de un salto bajan la escalera. Hyoga va rogándole que lo baje y Shun risa y risa vuelve a subir la escalera y de nueva cuenta vuelve a saltar con él en brazos. De más está decir que Hyoga se sujeta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué hacen? dice Seiya y es que él y Seika llegan atraídos por el escándalo.

-Este niño quiere aventuras ¿Qué mas podemos hacer?

-Ya probaste dar vueltas

-¡Seiya, no le des idea a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a s ! ! ! ! ! !

Y Shun como perinola comienza a dar vueltas a toda velocidad cuando se detiene Seiya lo tiene que sujetar por que se van de lado.

-Todo da vueltas.- Dice Shun entre risas.

-Vi pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos.- Dice Hyoga.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?

-Puedes correr con él por todo el jardín, entre Seiya y tú lo pueden cargar y mecerlo, puedes cargarlo en tu espalda y yo en la de Seiya y echamos carreras de caballitos, puedes tirarlo al suelo y hacerle cosquillas hasta la muerte, puedes…

-Auxilio.- Dice Hyoga ante la gran cantidad de cosas que Seika está diciendo. De pronto ha empezado a extrañar su cama.

Esa noche Hyoga duerme profundamente. Después de tanto era lógico. Ikki sentado en el sofá vigila su sueño, cuando un joven de verde cabello entra, se acuesta en el sofá y usa sus piernas como almohada.

-Me duelen los brazos.

-Después de todo lo que lo cargaste es natural.- Dice Ikki acariciando el cabello de su hermanito.

-¿No te dejamos dormir con nuestro escándalo?

Ikki sólo sonríe como respuesta y es que Shun está muy feliz. Se le ve en la cara la felicidad. Hoy ha sido un día como pocos.

-Nii-san Te imaginas como será la vida cuando estemos viejos.

-Tan viejos como Tatsumi. –Shun le sonríe.- Bueno…supongo que viviremos en Japón, no puedes vivir sin takoyakis ni anguilas y tendremos una casa.

-¿Cómo la de Seiya?

-No, más grande, con jardín. Por que conociéndote vas a recoger cachorritos, y tendremos un cuarto en la azotea, pequeñito, que nos sirva de bodega.

-¿Y que vamos a meter ahí?

-A Hyoga, ya me resigne, es el primer cachorrito herido que recogiste y esta es la hora en que no nos podemos deshacer de él.

-Nii-san. Aunque suene bonito, va llegar el día en que Hyoga conozca una chica y me abandone.

-Cuando ese día llegue June va a festejar y va a lanzar cohetes, por que casi estoy seguro que piensa que el día de su luna de miel vas a cargar con él.

-¡Ay nii-san que cosas dices!

-Sí, ya me resigne, vamos a necesitar de ese cuartito en la azotea.

En eso estaban cuando Hyoga comienza a convulsionarse entre las sábanas, está teniendo una pesadilla muy intensa, llora y grita pidiendo por ayuda. Las serpientes lo hunden y lucha desesperadamente por salvarse.

-Hyoga despierta. Aquí estoy, estas a salvo.

Despertarse en brazos de Ikki es un consuelo, esas serpientes no pueden con él, está a salvo. Ikki durante todo el rato le murmura que ya todo esta bien. Verlo así de aterrado es algo que le duele mucho a Shun, también para el peliazul es algo duro, sobre todo porque no se calma si no esta él. El que en la mente de Hyoga este grabado ese momento cuando lo cargo lo ha vuelto muy dependiente de su presencia cuando se pone así y no le molestaría si no sintiera que él no hizo nada. Fue Saori quien lo liberó y él sólo estuvo ahí por casualidad. Hyoga llora un rato antes de lograr calmarse y es que realmente esta pesadilla fue muy intensa.

-Te prometo que no voy a dejar que esas serpientes te hagan daño.- Dice Ikki y es lo único que siente que puede hacer. –Trata de dormir.

-No, por favor. No quiero dormir.

-Bueno, para estos casos Saori mando poner una televisión aquí.- Dice el peliazul que comienza a acomodar unos almohadones para que se siente y se recargue.

Shun se acomoda de un lado de la cama, Hyoga en medio y luego Ikki, una hora después Ikki apaga el televisor pues los más jóvenes se quedaron dormidos, están muy cansados por todo lo que jugaron durante el día. El peliazul los contempla y es que se quedaron dormidos cada quien recargado en la cabeza del otro e Ikki no puede evitar pensar en un cuartito en la azotea.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**PESADILLAS**_

Hyoga se encuentra en un pantano. Una mano se está hundiendo en el fango y el caballero intenta desesperadamente sacar a esa persona, pero no puede, se está hundiendo también. Al ver eso Seiya corre desesperado hacia él, sujeta a su amigo y le pide que suelte aquello pero se niega, ha decidido hundirse junto con aquel.

Seiya se desespera cada vez más, su Hyoga se hunde. Desesperado eleva su cosmos, dispuesto a atacar a aquel que lo esta hundiendo.

No puede permitirlo, no va a permitir que le arrebaten a Hyoga.

-¿Que esperas? ¿No ves lo que pasa? No hay otra salida.- Le dice una voz masculina.

Pero Seiya sumerge sus manos en el fango buscando a esa persona tratando de sujetarla y sacarla junto con Hyoga quien se niega a abandonarlo. El rubio ya se ha hundido hasta la cintura y por alguna extraña razón Seiya no se hunde. De seguir así pronto no podrá sujetar a su amigo.

-Lo vas a perder y todo por no hacer nada. Ese ya no se puede salvar pero tu amigo sí.

Tiene razón, y pese a que Hyoga le pide que no lo haga Seiya dispara sus meteoros al fango, aquel lastre suelta al rubio y por fin lo puede jalar afuera del barro. Caen hacia atrás pero Hyoga ha desaparecido. Por más que lo busca no lo encuentra.

-Lo perdiste.- Le dice una vieja horrible a la cual una de sus piernas es de hueso. –Su alma es alimento de demonios eso es algo que ni tu ni nadie puede cambiar. Estás maldito desde el principio, siempre vas a perder de un modo o de otro. Pero no te preocupes tu dolor no durara mucho.

Aquella anciana se acerca a él, al tiempo que se vuelve en un ser más horrible, un demonio cuyos dientes amenazan con comérselo. Comienza a oírse un sonido extraño, Seiya alcanza a ver un par gigantescas alas negras. Todo se llena de plumas oscuras y ante esto aquel demonio desaparece.

-¡Seiya!- Es la voz de Hyoga quien lo llama.

Asustado se despierta, estaba viendo la televisión junto con los demás, antes de quedarse dormido.

-¿Pasa algo Seiya? –Le pregunta Saori.

-¿Eh? Creo que tuve una pesadilla.

-No más pizzas ni películas de terror de media noche para ti.- Le dice tiernamente Saori.

-Si casi se comió todo el solo, ¿como no va a tener pesadillas?- Dice Ikki

-…Seiya…-Dice Hyoga en un susurro y es que el joven esta dormido en el regazo de Shun.

Todos en especial Seiya lo voltean a ver.

-…era mío y te lo comiste…

Shun se llevo una mano a la boca para no reírse. Todos trataron de reír en silencio para no despertarlo.

-Hermanito, eres tan glotón que hasta en sus sueños le robas la comida.

Todos vuelven a ver la película la cual es de terror, Seiya piensa que tienen razón, el comer tanto y la película le provocaron ese sueño extraño. Por unos instantes contempla a Hyoga y a Shun en el sofá, el peliverde esta acomodando la manta que los cubre. Todos se desviven por cuidarlo, así que no importa si sus fuerzas no son suficientes para proteger al rubio, nadie puede arrebatárselos, por que todos aquí lo cuidan.

-…te lo acabaste todo…-dice Hyoga aun hablando en sueños.

Los ahí presentes voltearon a ver a Seiya quien se encogió en su asiento. Saori le acaricia el cabello mientras Seika mueve la cabeza avergonzada por la reputación de su hermano.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**DANDO PASOS**_

-Puedo caminar.

Dice Hyoga, que en ese momento se encuentra sentado en una silla de ruedas. Shun lo lleva, aunque sabe que el ruso se está molesto por tener que ir en la silla.

Shun se inclina para atraer la mirada del rubio; iba hacer uso de su arma más poderosa. Cierra los ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan y al abrirlos estos brillan con gran intensidad, mientras con dulce voz dice. –Por favor Hyoga-Kun.

Hyoga se congela. Odia cuando Shun hace eso. Nunca puede negarle nada. Se pierde en los brillantes ojos de su amigo y termina accediendo a todas sus demandas. Así que desvía la mirada tratando de escapar de aquel poder hipnótico. Y con voz suplicante dice. –Pero Shun te juro que puedo caminar.

-Nada de eso.- Lo regaña Seika.- Prometiste que te ibas a portar bien. Además estamos desobedeciendo al doctor. Él dijo reposo absoluto, nada de paseos. Y míranos.

-No lo regañes one-chan.

-No puedo creer que me convencieras. Tú y tu carita de perro sin dueño.

Seika comenzó a jalar la mejilla de su hermano

-Itaiiii!

Saori contempla a Hyoga, que en ese momento deja escapar una ligera sonrisa. El ruso se deja mimar. Aunque no esté de humor, sonríe y bromea. Trata de compensar los días de angustia y preocupación que pasaron mientras estuvo en coma. Pero no es capaz de engañarlos, en esa aparente felicidad, su mirada lo delata. No es tristeza, pero si una gran melancolía. Por eso lo trajo a pasear al centro comercial, a intentar distraerlo. La diosa se acerca y lo abraza. Hyoga se sonroja un poco ante este gesto inesperado.

-¿Saori?

-Es que estoy feliz- Dice mientras lo suelta. –Tengo antojo de pastel de chocolate y fresas.- Y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante.

-Vas a engordar -dice Seiya contento. Realmente es muy feliz cuando Saori se comporta como una jovencita normal. Alejada de la solemnidad de diosa.

En una cabaña deshabitada en Siberia.

Danyael contempla a una joven con pequeñas alas que nacen de su espalda. Apenas ayer salio del huevo, y ahora se entretiene jugando con los trozos de cascaron. Sus ojos son azules, señal de que su mente y su cuerpo aun no se han restablecido, una memoria de miles de años es difícil de procesar. Su cuerpo esta produciendo sangre azul y en un intento de protegerse esta ocultando su presencia sellándose tras esos ojos azules. Ella toma un trozo y se lo enseña como preguntando que es.

-Eso, querida, no es más que tu escudo que ha destilado lo que estaba mal en ti. Todas tus heridas, eso es ese cascaron.

Los ojos de Danyael se pierden en los azules de la joven. Su mirada es distinta. Cuando sus ojos son azules es consiente que es vulnerable, tal vez por eso se comporta tan dulcemente, su mirada expresa miedo, confusión y suplica protección. En cambio ahora son serenos y tranquilos.

El ser que salio del huevo, ya no es más esa chica casi humana que conoció, ha dado un paso y ahora realmente es Liluel. Un ángel del exterminio.

La joven se inclina hacia él. Danyael sonríe antes de darle un dulce y pequeño beso en la frente.

Ahora que ha dejado de ser ella ¿que es lo que sucederá?

En el castillo del Valhala, Hilda de Polaris representante en la tierra del gran dios Odín escribe una carta. Es entonces cuando una joven de rubios cabellos entra a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces hermana?

-Escribo una carta a Atena.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-No, sólo quiero consultarle una duda

-Pues a mi me preocupa Hyoga, hace mucho que no se de él.

Hilda deja lo que está haciendo para centrarse en su pequeña hermana.

-Se que amabas mucho a Hagen. Pero también es cierto que sientes algo por Hyoga.

Fler desvía la mirada, sabe que va a ser regañada.

-Hermana, te has negado a avanzar y Hyoga no puede detenerse, sigue avanzando paso a paso. Si continuas así, él habrá dado tantos pasos que para cuando decidas avanzar te será imposible alcanzarlo. Se habrá perdido en el horizonte.

En isla Kanon Helen sonríe maliciosamente mientras prepara un remedio. Ahora que es bien remunerada por las Flores del Mal, ha empezado a ejercer de curandera y partera en el pueblo. Su abuelo la instruyo bastante. Esta arreglando su casa y hasta se ha dado el lujo de recoger a una anciana que no para de fumar.

-¿Por que estás tan feliz? –Pregunta Ikki

-Por que soy malvada y vengativa.

-Se desquito con un cretino.- Explica la anciana.

-Sí, le di un fuerte laxante junto a sus remedios. –Comenta antes de empezarse a carcajear.

Ikki la contempla extrañado, aquí murió cualquier semejanza que tuviera con su querida Esmeralda

-¿Pasa algo señor caballero?

-Pensaba que eras muy distinta a otra persona.

-¿Otra mujer? –Pregunta la anciana.

-Señor caballero el hecho de que lo ame, no le da derecho a compararme con otras mujeres. Soy muy celosa.

Ikki ni siquiera presto atención a las palabras de la joven.

-Estoy feliz y triste. Feliz por que su amigo está mejor y pronto se restablecerá por completo y triste por que cuando él sane tal vez ya nunca lo volveré a ver.

Ikki de nuevo no dice nada.

-Hay hombres, que no entienden las indirectas por más directas que estas sean.-Dice la vieja.

-Eso es por que el señor caballero no me toma enserio, me ve como una niña.

-¿Como una niña? ¿Con ese par de gemelotas que te cargas?

Ikki ni se inmuto. Pero Helen se puso roja.

-¡Anciana! –Dice molesta y salio a buscar las flores.

Ikki iba a ir tras ella cuando la anciana vuelve a hablar.

-Va ser una pena cuando dejes de venir. Ser joven y bonita es una combinación peligrosa. Y yo soy muy vieja para cuidarla.

Ikki mira un momento a la anciana antes de ir tras Helen. Tiene que reconocerlo. Helen ya no es la pequeña de sus recuerdos.

Por su parte la anciana aspira profundamente su cigarro y sonríe. Sabe que tiene que trabajar muy duro, para que el joven de el paso y la chica se le casara.

En la cascada de Rozan, justo en el lugar donde el maestro Douko solía estar, Shiryu contempla las estrellas. Trajo los restos de su madre. Ha decidido dejarlos aquí pese a que ya casi no viene a este lugar. Pero éste es el sitio de su infancia, donde conoció a las personas más importantes de su vida, donde a pesar de que no hay tumba reza por el alma del maestro Douko, a quien quiso como a un padre. Donde se convirtió en un dragón que atraviesa tormentas. Shunrey se acerca a él, no sabe que es, pero su hermano está distinto y eso le da miedo.

-¿Qué haces hermano?

-No vuelvas a llamarme hermano.

Esto es lo que temía, algo paso, Shiryu ha avanzado, ha dado un paso que lo puede llevar lejos de ella. De pronto el joven se inclina y la besa en la boca. Shunrey está pasmada, del millón de cosas que creía posibles está no estaba en su lista. Se pierde en los ojos azul gris de Shiryu de libra. Por su parte esté sonríe a medida que nota que la chica se pone más y más colorada.

-Es tarde, hay que volver a casa.- Dice ofreciendo llevarla de la mano. –Sabes Shunrey, eres un regalo que los ángeles me dejaron.

-¿Eso crees her… Shiryu? –Dice tomando su mano

-No lo creo, lo se.

Shunrey es feliz. Shiryu ha dado un paso, un paso hacia ella.

-Shunrey, te puedo hacer una propuesta indecorosa.

Si hace un momento la joven enrojeció, ahora realmente podía competir con un jitomate.

-Bueno, no tan indecorosa.- Dice él, al verla. Esto la apago un poco. –Me preguntaba si podíamos dormir juntos.

Shunrei no contesta, aun colorada, solamente puede afirmar con la cabeza.

La luna no brilla sobre Tokio, gruesas nubes se lo impiden. Shun se despierta cuando siente que alguien se mete en su cama. Pero no abre lo ojos, finge dormir pues sabe de quien se trata.

La amazona de largos y rubios cabellos, se quita la mascara cierra los ojos y se duerme. Siempre es lo mismo, algo la molesta, la asusta y viene a refugiarse con él. Está unos días y luego desaparece. Algo le paso y la ha dejado atrapada en el tiempo. June tal vez nunca vuelva avanzar. Pero él ha decidido esperarla y cuando por fin de el paso Shun la sujetara para que no vuelva a caer.

Sentada en un sofá, Saori escucha el rumor del viento en los árboles, mientras sus manos acarician el cabello castaño del joven que se durmió en su regazo. En estos momentos la diosa se cuestiona, se pregunta si realmente no es dos personas, Saori Kido y Atena normalmente conviven armónicas dentro de éste cuerpo. Salvo en esté punto. Si pudiera entregarse libremente a la pasión como cualquier mujer ¿Quien se lo reprocharía? Ni Ikki, ni Shiryu, ni Hyoga, ni Shun. Sólo Atena y este joven de cabellos castaños se lo reprocharían. Sólo este joven que le recuerda a cada momento que ella es Atena y él un caballero. Este joven que tiene más fuerza de voluntad que ella. O que tal vez él sólo sienta el amor de un caballero hacia su diosa.

En la oscuridad, sentada en un sofá, el alma de Saori Kido ennegrece por los terribles celos que siente de Atena. Si al menos pudiera dar un paso hacia la felicidad.

Es una mañana fría y nublada. Hyoga descansa escondido entre gruesas mantas. Se encuentra en ese estado entre dormido y despierto. Puede sentir a alguien durmiendo junto a él. Su calidez y su respiración. Pero sabe que no hay nadie y al despertar lo confirma. Su ángel no está. Tal vez esto es lo que llaman dolor fantasma. Cuando es amputada una parte del cuerpo, los nervios están tan acostumbrados a tenerlo que aun lo sienten. Él aun puede sentir al ángel durmiendo a su lado y eso lo llena de soledad.

-Buenos días. – le dice una joven de rubios cabellos.

Por un instante piensa que aun esta soñando. La joven le sonríe con ternura. Pero Hyoga sigue asombrado. Jamás pensó que ella estaría aquí.

-¿¡Fler!

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

1.- Como mi madre estudio enfermería pos he estado leyendo sus libros.

2.-Aquí era donde iba a estar el flash back de en mis horas mas oscuras pero ya ven que es bien largo y aparte quedo mejor.

3.- *Los corazoncitos vuelan. Je-je uno de mis animes favoritos es Fruits Básquet. Si lo han visto sólo recuerden a Tohru y a Kisa (la tigre) en mis fics Shun es como Tohru y mi Hyoga es como Kisa. A la pequeña Kisa sus compañeros de escuela le hacen la vida un infierno al grado que deja de hablar. Se queda bajo el cuidado de Tohru quien se la pasa diciéndole "te quiero mucho". Su maestra le manda una carta en la que le dice que debe de quererse ella misma para que sus compañeros la quieran, pero Yuki explica que él sólo se empezó a querer cuando otra persona le dijo que lo quería y lo único que podían hacer es quererla mucho, ante tanto cariño Kisa vuelve hablar y regresa a la escuela. Episodios más adelante Kisa los visita y le preguntan como le va en la escuela Kisa sonríe tristemente por que la siguen tratando mal ante ese gesto Tohru reacciona y la abraza diciéndole "te quiero un montón" y de ella salen cientos de corazones y otro personaje exclama los corazoncitos vuelan. La relación Tohru-Kisa es algo que abunda en mis fics.

4.-Volviendo hablar del huevo. En Raxephon es en un super huevo donde se oculta o se guarda en espera de un Ollin (orin en pronunciación japonesa) que en náhuatl significa movimiento y también es una palabra que puede significar músico más concreto aquel que mueve los instrumentos. Regresando aquí es una más de las técnicas de sanación que Liluel tiene por ser un ángel. Recordaran que en el capitulo 2 ella esta resplandeciendo eso se debe a que se esta sanando, también sana tomando energía de vida de alguien más, y esta que es cuando el daño es severo. ¿Por qué Hyoga no la encontró en un superhuevo? ¿Qué no estaba tan mal? Pues si estaba muy mal recuerden que se estaba muriendo pero el problema del huevo es que la conciencia se pierde y entre mas se pase ahí más se olvida uno de quien es. Es como una computadora Que se reinicia de aquí a que procese todo lleva demasiado tiempo. Estas habilidades también las tienen los otros ángeles.

5.-Visiten mi metroflog hay un dibujin rapido de Hyoga y Shun y los corazones volando. (^_^) je-je

¿El sueño de Seiya se debió a la indigestión?

¿La bruja que vio es Baba-yaga?

¿Qué va pasar con Liluel Azul?

¿Qué planes tiene Lebalbel?

¿Quién es el señor a quien sirven los ángeles?

¿Ahora que ha llegado Fler que pasara entre ella y Hyoga?

De eso sólo puedo responder que si, era Baba-Yaga, recuerden que tiene una pierna de puro hueso.

Lo que mas me gusto fue poner a mis parejitas, Shiryu y Shunrey durmiendo abrazaditos y a Shun y June durmiendo juntitos. Y a las que les gusta el Shonen ai también vieron a Hyoga abrazadito a Ikki y a Shun y a Seiya (ji-ji). Siempre pongo a mis caballeros muy cariñosos entre ellos, pero así no son los hombres, jolines, por eso buscaba como justificar que sean tan monos y de hay surgió en mis horas mas oscuras. De todos modos les aclaro que aquí todos tienen su querida.

Que sean tan lindos obedece a que esto lo escribe una mujer bien fresa.

Los Takoyaquis son albóndigas de pulpo Tako=pulpo, se supone que son súper ricas pues en todos los animes siempre se están peleando por ellas.

En la próxima entrega

Capítulo 12: Cosas del corazón. La carta de Hilda trae preocupaciones. Shiryu vuelve ya es su turno de consentir al rubio. Pero el Dragón no llegará solo. Parece que la primavera llego a la mansión Kido. Hay novias que atender. Una orden dada en el pasado resuena. ¿Qué sucederá si se lleva acabo? Las heridas del pasado deben ser sanadas.

La serpiente del miedo ha envenenado a Hyoga y por fin se ven los estragos que dejó ¿Cuál es el antídoto para el veneno del Snark? Malvada Baba-Yaga ¿que haces aquí? ¿Por qué nos traes malos augurios? La ángel se recupera oculta tras sus ojos azules.


	12. Cosas del corazón

_**AZUL **_

_**Capítulo 12: COSAS DEL CORAZÓN**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**AÑORANZAS Y UNA CARTA QUE TRAE PREOCUPACIÓN**_

Jabú e Ichi se preparan para dejar Siberia y volver al santuario. Es poco probable que la joven vuelva después de lo que Rafael le dijo a Hyoga.

El señor Oleg y su nieto fueron a despedirlos.

-¡Qué bueno que Hyoga está bien!- Expreso el anciano

-Sí, sólo nos dio el susto. Por ahora tiene que guardar reposo pero en unos cuantos meses estará de vuelta.

-¿Y el pequeño ángel jamás volverá?- Pregunta el Jacob

-No lo se, pero las personas con las que Hyoga la dejo, sabían de donde venia. A estás alturas ya debe de estar en América con su familia.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Kido en Tokio Japón. El día es perfecto, hay pocas nubes y los árboles se mecen suavemente. El jardín esta lleno de flores. Seiya, Seika y Kiki están jugando en el. Hyoga y Fler platican a la sombra de un árbol. Saori los contempla a través de la ventana de su oficina. Fler ha traído una carta de Hilda. Todos están felices por su visita, pues a Hyoga realmente se le ve contento. Aunque la carta no es muy tranquilizante.

En las cercanías de Asegard un pueblo fue completamente aniquilado. Ese pueblo era hogar de varios Nephilims. Los hijos de los ángeles fueron masacrados. Y no era la primera vez que esto sucedía, según un antiguo escrito hace mucho tiempo un dios les había dado caza, pues algunos desarrollaban escudo, su piel se volvía metal al pelear y este dios los fundió para construir armaduras. Poseidón mando construir las escamas de sus generales marinos con la piel de los mestizos. La destrucción de ese pueblo más el de donde Hyoga encontró al ángel podía significar que alguien está construyendo armaduras.

Es un día tranquilo y feliz y Shun se encuentra agradecido por eso. Su hermano ya ha regresado y el avión de Shiryu llega esa noche. Sentado en el suelo del balcón Shun contempla el jardín o al menos finge muy bien, pues sentada en el barandal se halla una amazona de rubios cabellos.

Shun sabe que esta molesta, las personas la irritan, tuvo una infancia muy dura, sufrió mucho antes de ser aprendiz de caballero y tal vez por eso encajo. Los duros entrenamientos la hacían olvidar su dolor.

-Estúpidos humanos- dice fastidiada

Quien sabe que estaría pensando. Shun se acerca y la abraza. A veces desea que June llore todo lo que lleva dentro. En isla Andrómeda Daidaros de Cefeo era como su padre, el único que sabia por que ella es así. Pero no tiene caso darle vueltas al asunto. June jamás se lo confesara.

-Ya debes de ser feliz Shun.

-¿Por qué?

-Hyoga ya esta mejor, ahora tú te vez feliz.

-Sí soy feliz.

-¿Quieres más a Hyoga que a mi?

-Sí, lo quiero más que a ti.

-Ahora me cae mal.

Shun se ríe. –June es June y Hyoga es Hyoga. Quiero a June por ser June y a Hyoga por ser Hyoga. Y aunque a los dos los quiero mucho es un sentimiento muy diferente.

Por su parte Hyoga le cuenta a Fler, su aventura vivida con el ángel.

-¿Y que paso?

La mirada de Hyoga entristece bastante.- La deje con el arcángel Rafael y espero que esté bien. Le falle, le prometí que la protegería y no pude hacerlo.

-Hyoga, se que diste tu máximo esfuerzo.

_****__**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**NADIE COMERÍA POLLO**_

Seiya trae una sonrisa de felicidad. Shiryu llega de China, pero vuelve acompañado.

El joven de pelo largo ha tomado decisiones importantes en esos días y llegar con Shunrey es formalizar la relación. Antes podía dejarla en casa por que se encontraba el anciano maestro, pero hoy Rozan es un lugar muy solitario. Por eso ahora va a llevarla a todos lados, ya fuera al santuario o a la mansión Kido, después de todo para Shunrey él es todo lo que tiene.

Por otro lado, a pesar de que ama a Shunrey nunca quiso el noviazgo, aun tratarse como hermanos le era problemático y eso se debía a que él es un caballero de Atena, siempre considero que iba a morir joven y en batalla, por eso, a pesar de sus sentimientos, no había querido atarla a él. Pues bien, de venir otro conflicto, más vale que se las ingenie para volver con vida, ya tiene un motivo, además, el maestro y Shion vivieron muchos años, quien dice que él no puede lograr la misma proeza.

Ya es entrada la noche cuando llegan a la mansión. Saori está feliz por la presencia de Shunrey y la ayuda a instalarse. Por su parte el Dragón se dirige a la habitación del ruso, se queda parado en la puerta. Ahí Seiya y Shun se le unen en la contemplación.

-Lo deje dormido y lo encuentro igual.

-Todavía duerme mucho. En promedio 14 a 16 horas

-¿¡Las cuentas!

-Seiya-kun es un enfermero muy estricto

-Y tú un alcahuete, le perdonas todo y lo dejas hacer su regalada gana.

Shiryu sonrió, aquí tiene al policía bueno y al policía malo. Mientras Seiya y Shun discuten, siguió contemplando al rubio. Aun esta muy débil. Entonces Saori se les une.

-Ya, a descansar.- Les dice mientras enciende la pequeña lámpara del pasillo. La cual se queda prendida toda la noche. Hyoga duerme con la puerta abierta, en general todos hacen lo mismo para poder escucharlo por si necesita algo y son muy acostumbradas las peregrinaciones nocturnas a la habitación del rubio para ver si se encuentra bien. Por eso la dejan para iluminar el lugar.

-¿Se queda solito? –Pregunta el dragón viendo que todos se van a sus respectivos cuartos.

-Sí.- Contesta Saori.- Hyoga necesita su espacio, y tampoco es bueno que estemos sobre él resolviéndole todo. Tal vez su salud no este bien pero sigue siendo muy independiente.

-Además si no lo dejáramos solo, sentiría ganas de matar a Seiya por su "Hyoga tomate las pastillas" "acábate la comida" "hace frío, arrópate"- Dice Shun aun peleando con Seiya.

-Es mejor que "no te preocupes ya te dará hambre". Si fuera por el no comería.

-Ya.- Dice Saori.- Es una fortuna que Hyoga no se haya vuelto loco con tales niñeras.

Ambos se alejan. Shiryu se queda a contemplarlo un poco más y luego va a su cuarto a dormir. Pero no puede conciliar el sueño, sólo da vueltas en la cama, ésta preocupación es por la cual, Saori lo obligo a irse a relajar en China. Se levanta inquieto, recorre su habitación un par de veces, para después ir a la del rubio y asegurarse que está bien. Pero no lo encuentra, sale a buscarlo, lo que no es problema, la puerta que da al balcón principal está abierta. Al llegar a la estancia contempla el lugar. Hay una mesa y sillas de jardín Y ahí sentado, contemplando las estrellas está el ruso.

-¿Hyoga?

El joven se asusta un poco al escucharlo, pero en cuanto lo reconoce le sonríe. Shiryu se acerca y puede notar los surcos dejados por las lagrimas y la respiración agitada.

-¿Estás bien? –Dice inclinándose para secarle las mejillas

-Sí… es sólo que tuve un mal sueño.

-¿Quieres que vaya por Ikki?

-No, estoy bien.

Hyoga baja la mirada, había salido por que necesitaba calmarse y no quiere molestar a nadie. Shiryu lo contempla, debió ser un sueño muy angustiante. El ruso un poco más tranquilo se levanta para regresar a su habitación. Pero el de largo cabello lo abraza. Es por esto que se siente tan mal.

Todos son más felices desde que esa joven ángel apareció, todos excepto Hyoga. Siempre hubo una tensión entre Seiya y Saori, es un secreto a voces lo que ambos sienten, pero por su posición de diosa y caballero ambos se estaban contrariados. Ahora que se han unido en el objetivo común de sacar a Hyoga adelante, pasan tiempo juntos, conversan, hacen planes liberando la tensión, aunque no hay nada entre ellos. Pero basta con verlos para entender que están más contentos. Y Shun siempre había querido pasar tiempo con su hermano. Paso por largas temporadas en las que no sabia de él, pues para Ikki le es incomodo estar rodeado de gente, así fueran sus hermanos de bronce. Ahora el peliazul se ha instalado en la mansión y convive con todos, lo que es una delicia para Shun. El propio Ikki parece más feliz, es evidente que en isla Kanon hay algo que es importante por que cada vez que va por el Romero de Giselle se queda un día o dos. Y luego esta él, descubrió su origen y las cosas con Shunrey están mejor que nunca, ahora la ve como un regalo del cielo. Por eso siente como si todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que esta pasando Hyoga fuera el pago que dieron por esta felicidad.

Un sonido lo saca de sus reflexiones, Hyoga esta luchando por respirar. Tiembla, está helado, sus piernas simplemente no lo pueden sostener. Está por perder la conciencia.

De inmediato grita por ayuda. Todos llegan y ven a Hyoga en mal estado en brazos de Shiryu. Cuatro caballeros dan vueltas por todos lados, no saben que hacer. Hyoga no puede respirar y eso los llena de pánico a todos. Para su fortuna una diosa de sangre fría rápidamente les da ordenes.

-Cálmense que lo asustan, Shiryu, mete a Hyoga en su cama, Ikki llama al doctor, Seiya y Shun, ustedes no hagan nada.

-¿Pero Saori-san?

-Hyoga esta bien.

-¿Cómo va a estar bien?

Lo carga para llevarlo a su habitación. En cuanto Shiryu lo mete a la cama la diosa los echa y cierra la puerta.

-Tus hermanos son unos bobos. No saben actuar bajo presión.- Le dice Saori a Hyoga, el cual lucha por respirar y mantenerse conciente. –Trata de calmarte. Recuerda que el veneno del Snark te pone nervioso.

El doctor llega y se queda a puerta cerrada con la diosa y el joven rubio. Para desesperación de todos. Seiya siente ganas de tirar la puerta para enterarse que tiene. Para su fortuna no pasa mucho tiempo sin que salgan y por fin les den respuestas a sus preguntas. El doctor se marcha y los caballeros iban a interrogar a Saori pero su mirada regañona los calla.

-¿Qué bien se vieron? Aquí están los cuatro caballeros que se enfrentaron al mismísimo Hades y no pudieron guardar la calma.

-Saori ¿Hyoga está bien?

-Si, sólo fue un ataque de ansiedad. No les explique que el veneno del Snark lo altera. Y que necesita de la paz y seguridad de todos. Tenían que calmarlo y en lugar de eso se alteraron y lo asustaron más.

Los cuatro bajan la cara avergonzados.

-Bueno vamos a dormir. Ya casi amanece y estoy muy cansada. Pero después me van a oír.

-¿Pero lo vamos a dejar así? ¿No necesita que lo cuidemos o algo?

-El doctor le dio un calmante, va a dormir las próximas ocho horas cuando menos.

Saori se retira a su habitación. Los caballeros hacen lo mismo no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Hyoga el cual duerme profundamente a causa del medicamento.

Al día siguiente Hyoga empieza a despertar, se siente pesado, trata de recordar que había pasado cuando ve un par de ojos verdes que lo observan con detenimiento.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunta aun somnoliento

-Dime tú. Te tragaste tus preocupaciones otra vez ¿verdad?

El rubio cerro los ojos. Sabe que se ha metido en un serio problema.

Una amazona de rubios cabellos sube a las habitaciones, busca a Shun. La casa está llena de personas y se siente un poco incomoda.

Bajo las cobijas el rubio y el peliverde forcejean y es que Shun aprovecha las pocas fuerzas del rubio para hacerle cosquillas. Es cuando el crujir del metal los alerta. June al descubrirlos había apretado la manija de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Shun sale de las cobijas todo despeinado. -¡June!- Exclama con alegría cuando la ve.-¿Qué paso?

Pero la amazona no contesta, se da media vuelta y se va furiosa.

-¿Habrá pensado otra cosa de nosotros? –Pregunta Shun

-Muy seguramente. Uno de estos días me va a golpear.

-Bueno si eso pasa te juro que te dolerá a ti más que a mi.

Seiya, al ver a la joven marcharse de ahí hecha una fiera va al cuarto de Hyoga.

-¿Qué le paso a June? Y ¿Qué le paso a la perilla?- Dice viéndola toda doblada.

-Nada- Contesta Shun. -Sólo que nos encontró abrazaditos.

-¡Por Atena!- Seiya se lleva una mano a los ojos.- Ya me imagino como se los encontró. Cuantas veces les he dicho que cuando hagan esos desfiguros al menos se tomen la decencia de cerrar con seguro o coloquen una corbata en la perilla.

-¡Oye! –Exclama Hyoga molesto por lo que acaba de insinuar.

Pero Shun que en ese momento juega con un mechón rubio de su amigo dice juguetonamente.- Seiya-kun si te nos unes podemos formar un trío.

-¡Eh!- Pronuncia el rubio ante lo que ha escuchado. –¡No, ni se te ocurra Seiya!

Desgraciadamente Seiya le sonríe traviesamente. Ahora si está en un lió si no puede con uno, menos con dos.

Shiryu se encuentra en la terraza. Medita sobre lo ocurrido a noche y de pronto siente la llegada de su diosa.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

El joven relata todo lo ocurrido. Saori mira al horizonte. Algo no está bien con su caballero.

-El veneno del Snark es como una esponja, en cuanto siente un pensamiento negativo lo utiliza para fortalecerse. Es por eso que debemos estar en paz con nosotros mismos para poder cuidar de Hyoga. Así que dime ¿qué es lo que te molesta?

El caballero baja la mirada. Saori lo contempla unos instantes. No entiende cual es el problema. Al principio considero que la alteración emocional que sufre Shiryu se debía a que se entero de su origen. Cualquiera al descubrir algo como eso tiende a replantearse la dirección de su vida. Pensó que con unos días para reflexionar bastaría. Pero evidentemente el problema es otro.

-Shiryu

Dice esperando la respuesta. Saori se exige contenerse, a veces siente a Atena. Es como una voz de mando sobre sus caballeros. Algo a lo que ellos no pueden negarse. Por lo que tiene que controlar mucho sus emociones para no alterarlos. Con sólo desearlo puede forzarlos a revelarle el más recóndito de sus pensamientos. Obligarlos es algo que nunca va hacer.

-Está bien Shiryu, pero procura no pensar en eso cuando estés cerca de Hyoga.

-Lo siento Saori-san es sólo que yo…no puedo entender por que he sido bendecido.

-¿Cómo?

-Desde ese día en que el ángel resplandeció, yo sólo he recibido felicidad, mientras que Hyoga sufre de angustia y tristeza.

Así que es eso. Saori le sonríe con la ternura de una madre y lo abraza. Su caballero de libra no soporta ver la balanza desequilibrada.

-¡Ay Shiryu! ¿por que te cuesta tanto trabajo ser feliz? Si todos nos preocupáramos por si nuestra felicidad hace infelices a otros, nadie comería pollo.

-¿eh?

-Sí, he pasado mucho tiempo a lado de Seiya. Y no se me ocurrió otra frase. El punto es, que tú no le deseaste ningún mal a Hyoga. Lo que paso, paso. Si tu recibiste azúcar y Hyoga limones por que no simplemente hacen limonada. Trata de hacerlo feliz.

Ambos entran a la casa. Shiryu ya está un poco más calmado. Saori tiene razón se va a esforzar para cuidar a Hyoga del veneno del Snark. En eso está cuando lo escucha débilmente, como un murmullo ahogado.

-Auxilio

De inmediato corre a su habitación. Lo que ve lo llena de sorpresa. Ikki también esta allí pero con cara de desaprobación.

Seiya y Shun están abrazando a Hyoga, pero también Shunrey, Fler, Seika, Tatsumi y Kiki.

-Al menos déjenme respirar.-Suplica el rubio.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunta Saori en cuanto llega. –Suéltenlo inmediatamente. -Y todos lo sueltan. La joven diosa pasa entre todos y quita a Seiya.

-Gracias Sa…-Hyoga no puede terminar de hablar por que Saori lo abraza.

-Fler vas tú.- Y Shun le cede su lugar.- Ahora sí, ya lo pueden abrazar otra vez.

Y de nueva cuenta el rubio queda atrapado en medio de ese abrazo comunitario.

-Shiryu- dice Shunrey.- Ven. Y el joven también se les une.

-Ya solo nos falta Ikki.- Puntualiza la diosa.

-Olvídenlo.

-Nii-san, si no te nos unes, te juro que te persigo por toda la casa y serás el siguiente en recibir un abrazo de grupo. –Shun se suelta y se dirige a la puerta donde esta June escondida y la toma de la mano.- Lo mismo va para ti.

Ante la amenaza la rubia y el peliazul no tienen mas remedio que aceptar. No quieren terminar como Hyoga sofocado por tanto amor.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**FELICIDAD**_

Hyoga observa toda la comida que le sirvieron. Esto ha sido un golpe bajo. Una estrategia ruin y miserable. Aun se siente mal e inapetente, por eso, para evitar las peleas, para forzarlo a comer se han aprovechado de la situación y de su debilidad.

-Di aaaa- Le dice Fler con una sonrisa.

¿¡Cómo puede negarse!

Abre la boca y Fler le da de comer al tiempo que piensa que Seiya y los otros son unos miserables. Pues han dejado a Fler como su enfermera. El doctor le tiene prohibido levantarse, pero cuando se hartaba de la cama se daba una vuelta por la casa pese a los regaños, ahora no puede hacerlo, apenas pone un pie fuera y Fler ya lo esta regresando. Y cuando lo dejan salir es en la silla de ruedas y para que no rezongue es la rubia quien lo lleva.

-Ya estoy satisfecho Fler.

-Pero todavía no llevas ni la mitad. Ándale otro poquito.

-Bueno

No puede negarse. Aunque es muy feliz.

Mientras en la habitación de Shun, este, sentado en su cama se encuentra hablando con June.

-Pensé que estarías pegado a Hyoga.

-Por consenso general hemos dejado que su criptonita se haga cargo de él.- Le dice al tiempo que jala a la amazona para sentarla en sus piernas.

-¿Y no estas celoso?

-Un poquito, pero me conformo contigo.

-Suéltame.- Dice molesta mientras Shun le quita la mascara.

-¿Por qué eres tan celosa? Sabes bien que te quiero.

Shun toma su rostro con ambas manos pero la amazona se da cuenta de que alguien va a entrar y jala a Shun para esconderse perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de la cama. El peliverde no puede levantarse por que June se ha abrazado con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Nii-san que no sabes que antes de entrar se toca.

-Si no tomaras mis cosas no tendría que venir.- Dice Ikki entrando sin fijarse como están los dos tirados y tras tomar algo del escritorio sale cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Shun se incorpora un poco rojo, pero June si que esta sonrojada.

-Por cierto.- Habla Ikki del otro lado de la puerta.- Cuando Seiya te cacho con Hyoga que no te dijo que cerraras con seguro o colgaras una corbata en la perilla.

-¡Nii-san!

-¿¡Cuando te cacharon con Hyoga!

-Ay June, Ikki nii-san esta bromeando, es juego.

-No puedo creer que mi mayor rival sea él.

Shun suspira June es insegura, pero eso tal vez se deba a lo mucho que ha sufrido. De repente lo jala y le da un beso que el corresponde.

-No me importa, no me puede ganar yo tengo un par de cositas que el no tiene.

Shun se sorprende por lo que ha dicho, generalmente ella no es así.

-Te amo. –Dice ella.

-Yo también te amo y mucho.

Usualmente es él, el que suele decirlo primero. Una vez en isla Andrómeda dado a la cercanía que siempre han tenido, escucho decir que sólo alguien como él podría querer a alguien tan dañada como June y es que en ese entonces la amazona tenia aun más conflictos de personalidad, que se fueron calmando gracias a su maestro Daidaros. Le molesto por que sonó como a que él le tenia lastima. June lo cuidaba mucho en ese entonces, a pesar de toda la ira que tenia dentro ella siempre trata de proteger a todo ser débil de la creación. Y por eso decían que ella también le tenia lastima.

Las personas no pueden entenderlos, suelen decir que él es demasiado amable, pero el ha sido amado y protegido por su nii-san en cambio June no tuvo a nadie hasta que llego a Isla Andrómeda. Si alguien aquí es noble es ella, que a pesar de lo que vivió, pesar de sus palabras, o del temor que siente hacia otros June aun insiste en cuidar de las personas y eso la hace muy noble.

-¿Shun?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué tanto me vez?

-Lo hermosa que eres.

En tanto Shiryu acompaña a Shunrey a hacer las compras. La joven da vueltas por todos lados y se toma su tiempo para ver y seleccionar lo que se va a llevar. Realmente está muy feliz.

-Mira las fresas están de oferta. Dice tomando un montón.

-Todo eso vas a llevar.

-Puedo hacer pastel de fresa que tanto le gusta a Hyoga. A Seiya le gustan con crema, a Saori solas. Shun prefiere los duraznos, no se me vayan a olvidar. Dice dándose vuelta.

-No me había fijado

-Bueno, al principio me molestaba con ellos, sobre todo con Saori, sentía que te jalaban a la guerra una y otra vez. Pero lo cierto es que ellos también han sufrido mucho. La vida de un caballero es dura y muchas veces cargada de tristeza. Lo único que puedo hacer por ellos y por ti es mimarlos. Se que no es mucho pero es algo que puedo hacer y lo hago con gusto.

Ante estas palabras Shiryu la abraza y la besa. Con Shunrey siempre se ha sentido comprendido, pero sobre todo, amado. Nadie más podría entender todo por lo que ha pasado, cargar con el es cargar con Seiya y los demás, con las peleas y las heridas. Otra persona no querría ver todo eso, no aceptaría que su prioridad fuera Saori, la tierra y después ella. Seiya y sus amigos no tienen opción, por eso se quedan juntos para soportar tanto, en cambio Shunrey podría huir y buscar la felicidad en otro lado. Aun así se queda y eso lo hace inmensamente feliz.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**DOS LADOS DE LA MONEDA**_

Shiryu, Seiya y Fler contemplan al rubio. Esta muy animado por que ha recibido un paquete de Jabu. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en Siberia el joven unicornio había juntado cartas, de los aldeanos, y dibujos de los niños, en los cuales todos le deseaban a Hyoga que se recuperara pronto. En todos los dibujos está la joven y en todos tiene alas. También hay algunas cosas del pequeño ángel. Su cuaderno de dibujos, crayolas, broches para el cabello y la camisa que usaba, aquella que se puso por primera vez y que se rompió cuando sus alitas se abrieron. Los ojos de Hyoga brillan de felicidad por aquellos recuerdos.

Mientras en las caballerizas de la mansión Kido, Saori está sentada sobre un montón de paja abrazando sus rodillas. La joven diosa está reflexionando. Mientras Shun la contempla.

Ese lugar por estar tan lejos de la casa se ha vuelto el centro de operaciones. Cualquier discusión o toma de decisiones las hace desde allí. Lejos de Hyoga. Y lo dicho en ese lugar jamás se menciona en la casa.

-Saori, Hyoga mete las manos en el fuego por la ángel, ella no es malvada. Nunca le haría daño a alguien.

-Ella tal vez, pero ¿y los otros?

El problema radica en el no saber nada. ¿Y si la joven ángel aun no despierta el carácter asesino? Después de todo sus ojos cambian de color y con ello su personalidad. ¿O si ella ha decidido no hacer el mal pero los otros tres la fuerzan? La diosa teme que la suerte le juegue otra mala pasada a su caballero y termine luchando contra la ángel.

Lo más preocupante es un evento que paso hace casi 100 años. Los ángeles del exterminio rompieron los sellos impuestos por los arcángeles accediendo a algo de su poder. Sembraron el caos en Siberia aniquilando varias aldeas. A lo que Shion respondió enviando siete caballeros. El resultado fue la aniquilación de ambos bandos. Pero lo preocupante era que entre los siete se encontraban el Pegaso, el Dragón y…el Cisne.

Desgraciadamente Shion no pudo averiguar nada y todo quedo como una historia. Una anécdota más de las batallas sostenidas por los caballeros en defensa de los inocentes.

-No te preocupes Saori.- Dice un recién llegado Ikki.- Después de todo esa misión me la habías encomendado desde un principio. Si esa angelita se torna malvada, yo la aniquilare.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio nii-san. Hyoga…

-Hyoga los necesita a ustedes.-Lo interrumpió.-El entenderá que no hubo otra opción y me perdonara. Aunque me volveré un mal recuerdo. Por un tiempo no soportara verme.

-Nii-san

-Esperemos que eso no suceda.-Dice la diosa.- Tal vez sólo nos estamos ahogando en un vaso con agua y nada malo pase. Ojala todo esto sea un pleito entre los ángeles sin consecuencias para los hombres y que ella se quede como un lindo recuerdo.

Esa noche Hyoga se despierta angustiado. No puede evitar pensar en esos dos ángeles que intentaron llevarse a su ángel. Si no fuera por que lo prometió ya estaría en Siberia buscándola. Se sienta y respira profundo. Se recuerda así mismo que el veneno del Snark aun fluye en sus venas. No quiere dar otro espectáculo teniendo nuevamente un ataque de ansiedad. Ya no quiere preocupar más a sus amigos. En eso está cuando percibe a alguien en la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes Shiryu.

-¿Seguro? Lo que quieras.

Hyoga sonríe – ¿me puedes leer algo?

-Te gusta oírme leer.

-Bueno, como explicártelo, creo que mientras estuve en el hospital despertaba pero mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos y para colmo estaba muy asustado. Entonces te escuchaba leer y sabia que estabas a mi lado. Me concentraba en tu voz y me calmaba.

Esta confesión hizo que el Dragón se sonrojara e inmediatamente se volteo para buscar un libro. A decir verdad, había sentido que no hacia nada por Hyoga. Seiya siempre ha estado a su lado cuidándolo, animándolo y siendo muy exigente, es el único de los cuatro que logra que Hyoga coma algo. Shun siempre es su consuelo e Ikki siempre esta vigilante asiéndolo sentir seguro.

Shiryu comenzó a leer, el joven rubio se concentro en su tranquila voz y no tardo mucho en quedarse apaciblemente dormido.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**PERDÓN**_

Hyoga sostiene una foto, aquella que le gustaba tanto al pequeño ángel. La mira sin verla por que sus pensamientos están en otro lado.

-¿No puedes dormir? –le pregunta Saori al tiempo que toma la foto.-¿tienes una copia de esta, verdad?

-Sí…es sólo que…al pequeño ángel le gustaba mucho esa foto.

-Pero no estas así de pensativo por ella. Al menos no está vez. Esa cara se debe a una personita de rubios cabellos.

La diosa contempla con dulzura a su caballero mientras afirma. Hace mucho que había notado esta barrera que les impide ser felices, pero tenia la esperanza que lo resolverían. Sabia que si intervenía un tercero muy probablemente se separarían para siempre. Por eso se ha mantenido al margen. Todos se han mantenido a distancia.

Era obvio que Hyoga siente algo muy profundo por Fler y tal vez Fler también siente un poquito por Hyoga. Pero lo que ella siente por Hagen se volvió en algo que no les permitió avanzar. Fler no sano sus heridas y eso creo una gran culpa en Hyoga.

Ahora, ya no hay modo de arreglarlo, la separación es absoluta. Aquellos sentimientos de culpa y desamor Hyoga los curo, cuando se sintió querido y necesitado por alguien. El ángel en medio de su tormenta le trajo paz y si las cosas se hubieran arreglado esos sentimientos tal vez hubieran evolucionado hacia el amor.

-¿El pequeño ángel, era una chica muy dulce?

-A veces, pero también era muy gruñona y creo que un poco psicópata. Aquella vez no la pude proteger. Fuimos secuestrados por los jinetes y literalmente le dijeron que si no los obedecía me asesinarían y ella respondió con toda desfachatez "mátalo".

Saori pone una cara de asombro que hace reír al joven rubio.

-Si en algún momento la vi como ella realmente es, fue en ese.

La reencarnación de Atena se hace miles de preguntas en ese momento. Hyoga dio todo por el ángel y a esta le valió un comino. Y aun así Hyoga la quiere y la extraña.

-Tan diferente a Fler- suspiro el caballero. –Si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Fler, Hagen me hubiese vencido. Ella suplico por mi. En cambio la ángel hubiera dicho "dame una excusa para romperte todos lo huesos".

El ángel tan diferente a Fler había sanado las heridas de Hyoga. Lentamente los separo y tal vez Saori lo termine con sus palabras. Por que aun lo ata la culpa. Pero ella es Atena y su lealtad está con su caballero. Además una nueva luz de paz esta germinando en él, ahora que se recupera del veneno de la serpiente. Si no la protege tal vez no vuelva a ver otra oportunidad.

-¿Hyoga, sientes que la tristeza de Fler es tu culpa?

Aquella sonrisa por los recuerdos de su ángel desaparece. Hyoga desvía la mirada, es algo que no quiere afrontar pero que con su silencio afirma.

-Ella no te culpa por lo que paso. Realmente se culpa a si misma. Siente que debió haber actuado de otra forma, que debió haber hablado y confiado en él. Tienes que preguntarle Hyoga y veraz que lo que te digo es verdad.

Saori le acaricia el cabello y abandona la habitación para dejarlo pensar. Cuando ya no se sienta culpable con Fler ya no habrá nada que los una.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**¿QUÉ ESPERAS?**_

Fler parte esa tarde. Hyoga la observa empacar, de pronto la joven toma una caja de chocolates que le lleva a Hilda y se comió uno. Le ofrece a Hyoga pero no quiere. Pues la rubia ya se ha comido media caja.

-Esos chocolates no van a llegar al palacio del Valhala.-Dice Hyoga sonriendo.

-Era amargo. No me gustan los amargos. Aunque a Hagen si le gustaban.

Hagen de nuevo. Fler no puede dejar de pensar en él. Hyoga se siente un poco mal, entonces recuerda las palabras de Saori. Y se llena de valor.

-…Fler ¿algún día serás capaz de perdonarme por …por haberte quitado a Hagen?

-Hyoga- dice Fler tomando con ambas manos la cara del ruso y notando el dolor en sus ojos.- Pero Hyoga, soy yo la que debe ser perdonada. Fui yo la que te puso en esa penosa situación. Tú intentaste hablar con él. Le explicaste todo. No podías hacer más. Yo soy la culpable por que antes de huir contigo debí hablar con él. Debí anticipar que se comportaría así. El estaba muy feliz por haber sido elegido guerrero de dios, por que nunca se sintió con suficiente status como para pedir mi mano, salvo en ese momento. Y yo debí saber que le hacia un daño inmenso. Que se sentiría herido por haberme ido con otro. Se entreno muy duro para protegerme por que me lo prometió, si yo le hubiera expresado mis dudas, si yo hubiera llorado en su regazo me había creído. Y aun si no, al menos al haberme fugado con un caballero de Atena no le hubiera dolido tanto por que no hubiese sentido que preferí a un extraño que a él.

Fler ya no dijo más, está a punto de llorar. Sale de la habitación con rumbo al baño. Es ella la única culpable. Al menos así siente.

Esa tarde despiden a Fler comiendo en un restauran; aunque para todos es evidente el distanciamiento entre los rubios. Después se van al aeropuerto. Y Fler aprovechando que Hyoga va en la silla de ruedas se lo lleva a parte.

Hyoga y Fler van a comprar otra caja de chocolates. Cuando se la muestra el rubio sonríe. A la primera caja ya solo le quedan tres. De pronto ella se inclina para darle un beso, pero él reacciona y se quita. Cuando se da cuenta de su reacción se congela y no halla que decir y la sonrisita de Fler lo pone más nervioso.

-En otros tiempos no habrías desaprovechado la oportunidad.

-Izvini! (perdón en ruso).- Es lo único que atino a decir.

-Eso me indica que o quieres al pequeño ángel o ya te haz besado con ella.

Hyoga se pone rojo cuando oye la segunda declaración.

-¡La besaste!

-¡NO!

-¡Te beso!

-… Es que…(considerando como se dieron las cosas)

-Ya sabia yo, tu no eres de los que toman la iniciativa.

-¡EH!

Fler toma la silla y empieza a caminar hacia Saori y los demás. El joven está tan sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder que se le ha olvidado rezongar por tener que ir en silla de ruedas.

-Bueno ¿Y hasta donde llegaron?

-¿¡Pues que piensas que hicimos!

-¡Por Odin! ¡Lo hicieron, se acostaron!

En ese punto la conversación ya es perfectamente audible para Seiya, Shiryu, Shun y Saori. Aunque Hyoga no se ha dado cuenta por lo nervioso que está.

-¡NO! ¡Así como te lo imaginas no!

-Entones que, ¿simplemente dormían abrazaditos?

-¡Sí!

-¿¡Te aprovechaste de la situación y te metiste en su cama!

-¡NO! ¡Ella fue la que se metió en mi cama!

-Ella es la culpable. Ella te beso y ella se metió en tu cama.

-¡Sí!

-Lo dicho no eres un hombre con iniciativa. Ahora sólo falta que me digas que la viste desnuda.

Hyoga se sonroja aun más y guarda silencio. Lo que es el acabose de todos los ahí presentes.

-¡La viste desnuda! ¡Por Odin! Ahora se por que la extrañas tanto.

-¡Espera las cosas no son como te las imaginas! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

-Hyoga, la única explicación que quiero que me des es ¿por qué no haz buscado a esa mujer?

-Es que no puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-A cambio de que la salvara le prometí a Rafael que jamás la buscaría. Por eso me borro de la memoria su silueta.

-Déjame ver si entendí. Sabes que paso pero no recuerdas como paso.

-Pues si, se que es extraño.

-¡La viste desnuda y no recuerdas como es!

-Exactamente.

-Te compadezco. Tantos momentos candentes y ni uno recuerdas.

-¡Pero no hicimos nada!

-Nos quedan dos esperanzas, que ella te busque o que Seiya la encuentre. Seiya te lo encargo.

Seiya sólo puede afirmar con la cabeza pues está en shock al igual que Shun, Shiryu y Saori. Cuando Hyoga se da cuenta que sus amigos han oído todo, su alma abandona su cuerpo.

-Bueno ya me voy. Adiós a todos

-Buen viaje Fler

Como Hyoga aun no vuelve a la vida Saori toma su mano y la mueve para que se despida.

Fler se aleja pensando en las palabras de su hermana. Hyoga a avanzado tanto que se ha perdido en el horizonte y no hay forma de que lo pueda alcanzar.

Después de un rato el más joven pregunta.

-¿De verdad la viste desnuda?

Hyoga deja escapar un suspiro. –La encontré en la nieve, sufría de hipotermia estaba muy golpeada y tenia muchas heridas, así que sí, le quite la ropa para curarla y nada más.

Durante los días siguientes Hyoga tuvo que aguantar las sonrisitas de sus amigos y los "y bien, ¿por que nunca me reportaste eso?" de Saori. Lo peor era que si decía "los caballeros no tienen memoria" para librarse de las explicaciones, las risas serian mayores.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

1.-Sólo quiero aclarar un poco el carácter amargoso de June. La puse así por un dialogo en el manga (Tomo 12) Le pide a Shun que desista de ser un caballero, Un caballero de Atena lucha para proteger a los seres humanos, y ella no quiere que muera por unos seres viles e injustos que te apuñalan por la espalda. Kurumada nunca muestra el pasado de June pero ese dialogo me sugiere que ella sufrió mucho en el pasado. Por eso quiere a Shun, por ser demasiado puro. Tan puro es que hasta Hades se quiso quedar con él.

2.-En cuanto a Seika, pues para su personalidad me base en otro personaje Takane Kiku de Ring ni Kakeru –otra obra de Kurumada- Ryuji (el Seiya de esa serie) y su hermana Kiku se ven forzados a abandonar su madre e irse a vivir a la ciudad al morir su padre. Kiku quien es una genio en el box entrena a su hermano con el objetivo de volverse famosos y ricos y así traer a su madre. Eran muy chicos cuando eso paso y Kiku aparte de ser hermana, se vuelve madre y entrenadora. Kiku es un personaje súper cool es linda, buena, noble, altanera y gandaya. Siempre sabe salirse con la suya y el pobre Ryuji tiene que soportar que le griten cuñado a cada rato. Como es la maestra seguido le da sapes a Ryujii y buenos consejos. Por su parte Ryujii no es como Seiya, si no al contrario, es bastante tímido y serio. Habla poco y jamás es altanero.

3.-Ya vieron a Hyoga en brazos de Shiryu. (ji)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi, Me divertí un buen en la parte de Shun y June, quien iba a decir que su rival de amores fuera Hyoga

4.-También quiero dar gracias a todos los que apoyan a la angelita y creen que Hyoga se debe quedar con ella. Neta que eso no me lo esperaba.

No es que Fler quiera hacer sentir mal a Hyoga mencionando a Hagen hasta en la sopa, lo que pasa es que según cosmopolitan –si a mucho orgullo a veces compro esa revista por que me encanta- cuando el novio muere abruptamente uno no lo puede dejar ir. Las personas tienen necesidad de mencionarlo e incluso llegan a tener conversaciones con el. Las fotos y los regalos y recuerdos las ponen a la vista por que necesitan afirmar que eso existió y es que es un circulo que no se cerro. En algunos casos sugieren alentar ese comportamiento no reprocharle ni decirle hey avanza pues todas esas cosas se hacen como modo de curarse –mientras no se vuelva una obsesión-. Pasaran años antes de sane pues aunque se continua con la vida y se salga con otros el hubiera siempre estará ahí.

Aunque Hyoga y Fler se quieran sus traumas internos no los dejan ser, Hyoga tiene complejo de culpa por todo lo que le paso y Fler tiene necesidad de recordarlo. De ahí que por el momento no puedan avanzar sentimentalmente.

En cuanto Hyoga y la angelita pues, el ruso tiene necesidad de sentirse bien, de que por una vez en la vida no lastimo algo, la dependencia de ella a él le levanta el autoestima pero no es amor, pues no puede darse en esas condiciones. En cuanto a Liluel, ella también tiene demasiados traumas y dolores internos como para fijarse si Hyoga es atractivo, sólo piensa en avanzar y llegar al final de todo esto.

¿Volverá a salir Liluel Azul?

En el próximo capitulo los malos hacen por fin su jugada. La risa de la malvada Baba-Yaba se hace oír y la mansión Kido estará bajo ataque. Un caballero tiene una visión de un momento fatal del pasado, un pasado que quiere negar por lo doloroso que es y que puede terminar con la amistad, habrá cuentos de castores, carniceros y brujas, con el Snark y el Bujum como fondo. Todo esto y más en el capitulo 13 de Azul. "Fatalidades: El castor y el carnicero". Y tú ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?

¡SANTAMANIACABALLERESCA!


	13. Fatalidades El castor y el carnicero

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que esto no es un caballeros del Zodiaco contra algún dios Azteca, ni contra Satanás, ni un dios creado de este lado del charco entiéndase continente Americano.

Eso si no he tenido mucho tiempo para dormir así que más vale que comenten por que ando muy cansada y necesito cosmos extras para tener fuerzas y seguir con todo. También los invito a que se den una vueltita por el metroflog. Estoy como liluelazul. Hay ahí un cuco dibujo de Hyoga durmiendo en brazos de Seiya. Así como la continuación del apartado Amistad Seiya y Shiryu. De hecho es por pura comedia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AZUL**

**Capítulo 13: Fatalidades: El castor y el carnicero.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**MEMORIAS DE UN ÁNGEL**_

_**EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO ENTRE LILUEL Y MOCTEZUMA**_

_**Flash back**_

_Muchos siglos atrás, el joven emperador Moctezuma contemplaba las estrellas en un espejo de agua. Estaba aterrado por el futuro, por que apareció una estrella anunciaba la muerte. Aunado a esto, muchos habían tenido visiones de un nuevo dios y de destrucción. _

_De pronto voltea y se aproxima a unas rocas, no ve a nadie pero sabe que esta siendo observado._

_-¿Quien eres tú, que te atreves a entrar en mis aposentos?_

_-Asombroso, sencillamente asombroso. Debes de ser una persona de gran poder si me pudiste sentir.-Dijo Liluel que salía de entre las sombras. A Moctezuma le extraño ser capaz de entender lo que decía pues era un lenguaje extraño. _

_-__ichpochtli? (joven, muchacha.) No, tú eres un ser extraño. ¿De donde vienes?_

_-Del cielo._

_-No me agradas te sientes como la muerte._

_-Eso soy, una mensajera que reparte muerte. _

_-No te dejare, por mis dioses juro que la desgracia que piensas soltar la detendré._

_De sus prendas Moctezuma saco un cuchillo de obsidiana. La joven sonrió ante lo infantil de sus deseos. En un acelerado movimiento evasivo la mujer se poso sobre una gran escultura de Huitzilopochtli. Pero el joven se dio cuenta y lanzo el chuchillo y la traspaso. Antes de golpearla pudo ver que rompió algo, como un escudo._

_-¡Vaya, si que eres rápido y poderoso! –Dijo ella mientras se quitaba esa cosa del pecho y la sangre azul cubría la figura. Un par de alas surgieron de su espalda mientras que la gran estatua se partía a la mitad.-No te sientas mal. Está guerra es una batalla perdida. Los dioses ya lucharon y los tuyos perdieron. Por eso el nuevo dios llega a estas tierras. _

_La herida de la joven se cerró. Sin embargo el joven Tlahtoani (gobernante) la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ningún humano había hecho eso pues su mirada los aterrorizaba. _

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**AMISTAD. SHIRYU Y SEIYA**_

Hyoga lucha por respirar, contempla a los ojos a Saori como pidiendo perdón y ella con una sonrisa lo calma. Esto no es su culpa y no debería sentirse mal. Todo se va oscureciendo, Seiya aprieta su mano, le sonríe aunque sabe que no puede engañarlo, Hyoga es consiente de que el también está muy asustado. El rubio se concentra en sujetar la mano de su amigo pero después la suelta cuando se queda completamente dormido.

-Al fin la pastilla le hizo efecto- Expresa Saori aliviada. Viendo como la respiración del rubio se normaliza.

-¿Por qué otra vez tuvo un ataque de ansiedad?- Le pregunta Shun, quien no puede entenderlo. Hyoga estaba muy feliz, estaban jugando cuando comenzó.

-Es el veneno, Shun no te preocupes esta bien.

-Pero…- Dice cabizbajo siente que no ha hecho algo bien.

-Realmente imagine que iba a tener más ataques de estos. Pero Hyoga ha mantenido sus emociones bajo control y nosotros nos hemos esforzado mucho en cuidarlo. Cuando vino Fler pensé que iba a empeorar pero no paso, yo diría que mejoro.

-Sí, ella lo tenia bastante calmado.

-Tengo que agradecérselo, nos ayudo mucho. Ya no se angustien, ustedes no lo pueden percibir, pero les aseguro que Hyoga está mejor, ya casi no siento en él la esencia del Snark, está sanando más rápido de lo que supuse.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Ya empieza a caminar por toda la casa, ya come más y las pesadillas se han ido dejado sueños mas tranquilos.

-Tienes razón.

-Vamos, hay que dejarlo descansar.

Seiya aun sostiene la mano de Hyoga. Saori acaricia su castaño cabello y el joven le sonríe como respuesta, arropa a Hyoga antes de abandonar la habitación.

Shiryu contempla a Seiya, esta más acongojado que de costumbre. Ahora que lo piensa no le ha prestado mucha atención últimamente.

-¿Vamos al parque Seiya? Podemos jugar basquetball.

-No Shiryu mejor otro día.

-Tu adorado Hyoga va a dormir el resto de la tarde a causa de la medicina.

-¿Adorado?

-Mejor di que no quieres sufrir otra aplastante derrota.

-Te dejo ganar y te creces.

-Entonces demuéstrame lo contrario.

Seiya mira a Shiryu dudando, esto le llama mucho la atención al pelilargo no es normal que se preocupe tanto por el rubio. Sin embargo termina accediendo después de cerciorarse que Shun e Ikki se quedaran a cuidarlo.

Los jóvenes llegan al parque y se ponen a jugar, aunque Shiryu va perdiendo se alegra de ver a su amigo más relajado. El joven del tatuaje toma el balón da un salto hacia atrás y lo arroja logrando un enceste.

-Tres puntos

-Dos

-¿Cómo que dos?

-Estas en la línea es de dos

-Desde aquí son de tres.

Discuten un poco y Shiryu le da el balón a Seiya quien sigue alegando que fueron dos puntos. De pronto Seiya asustado señala algo a espaldas de Shiryu y este voltea pero no ve nada, regresa su atención a Seiya pero ya no tiene el balón, acto seguido el balón cae del cielo en la cabeza de Shiryu y de hay bota a la canasta, ambos la miran como se balancea en el aro y no entra.

-Yo que iba a pedir 5 puntos por ser un tiro de fantasía.

-Seiya

El pobre no alcanza a correr por que la risa no lo deja, Shiryu le pasa el brazo alrededor el cuello estrangulándolo en una llave por su atrevimiento y es que semejante balonazo le dolió. En eso están cuando el celular de Shiryu empieza a sonar. Suelta a Seiya y revisa el mensaje, echa una mirada a Seiya y es que el joven está preocupado por Hyoga.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada

-¿Hyoga está bien?

-Sí, eres tú el que me preocupa, por que estas tan aprensivo con Hyoga.

-Es una tontería, últimamente sueño que se pierde, o que se hunde en un pantano. Anoche lo veia muerto y escucho unas carcajadas horribles.

-Eso te pasa por cenar tanto.

-Shiryu.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Por que son sólo sueños, siempre termina igual veo unas alas inmensas y negras y todo se calma a pesar de que hay un sonido espantoso, todo se llena de plumas y encuentro a Hyoga sentado bajo el árbol del jardín de la mansión sonriendo completamente feliz preguntándome donde estaba.

-Menos mal tus sueños acaban bien.

-No te creas, las primeras veces me preguntaba si nos habíamos muerto y estábamos en el paraíso, por que veia muchas flores.

-Ya se lo contaste a Saori.

-No.

-Deberías, pero por ahora, necesito que me acompañes. Vamos a buscar un libro que te parecerá muy interesante.

Después de tomar el tren y avisar que llagaran tarde Seiya se pregunta que clase de libro quería comprar dado a que fueron a una librería bastante lejana. Llegando al lugar se sorprende por que este establecimiento se especializa en libros para niños. Shiryu habla con el encargado mientras Seiya curiosea. El caballero recibe su paquete y ambos salen de ahí.

Y toman el tren para regresar a casa.

-Me costo mucho conseguirlo, pero este es el único que encontré con ilustraciones.

-¿Pues que es?

-Una historia absurda. Es ilógica, irracional y por momentos siento que es estúpida, no la entiendo y pensé que los dibujos me ayudarían.

-¿Puedo?

-Sí

Seiya intrigado le quita el envoltorio, el titulo le sorprende mucho y comienza a leer realmente se le hace curiosa pero igual que Shiryu no la entiende.

-¿Qué clase de cuento es este? Está divertido pero es demasiado loco. "La caza del Snark" que visión.

-Saori lo ha leído varias veces.

-Bueno, y ¿si logran dar caza al Snark?

-Te dicen como vencerlo aunque me es incomprensible y al final pues léelo y averígualo.

Shiryu contempla a su amigo que se pierde hojeando ese libro, tal vez la aprensión que este siente por Hyoga se deba a su última revisión medica. El doctor les dijo que su corazón todavía esta muy débil, no debe agitarse ni hacer actividad física, por eso a pesar de que se ve mejor tienen que seguir extremando cuidados. Todo este tiempo se ha centrado en Hyoga y no se había fijado que anímicamente Seiya no esta bien. En algún momento la situación lo rebasó, el que se muestre alegre todo el tiempo para sostenerse y sostener a los demás es algo muy cansado.

-Seiya

-¿Sí?

-¿Vamos por Takoyaquis?

-No se...si se te antojan pues vamos.

-No es que se me antojen, es que sirven hay que complotear contra Shun.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes como se pone, va a querer monopolizar a Hyoga pero los Takoyaquis son su debilidad. Por mucho que lo quiera lo va a soltar para ir por unos y en ese momento se lo robamos.

-OK –Le dice con una sonrisa que le alegra en el alma a Shiryu y es que nada hace mas feliz al castaño que robarle a Hyoga a Shun.

Tal y como lo suponía Shiryu, cuando entro al cuarto del ruso, Shun tenia en brazos a Hyoga quien ya ha despertado. El peliverde tiene cara de no quererlo soltar. De hecho cuando entro le lanzo una mirada que Shiryu tradujo como "ni creas que lo voy a compartir".

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Le pregunta el joven de pelo negro.

-Sí. Siento haberte preocupado.- Le responde el rubio y sonríe tímidamente cuando Shun lo abraza con mas fuerza.

Shun presiente que algo trama pues es raro que Seiya no haya entrado aun. Jala a Hyoga a su regazo y hace recargar su cabeza en su pecho, al tiempo que le enseña la lengua a Shiryu, en tanto Hyoga mira a Shiryu como diciendo "ya sabes como es".

-Pudieron tardarse más. –Le dice Shun. –Por que ahora estoy jugando con Hyoga.

-Shun.- Dice el rubio

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Es inútil discutir contigo. ¡Qué bueno que regresaron!- Le dice el rubio con gran sonrisa a Shiryu, para que se sienta bienvenido, porque como que Shun lo quiere correr.

-Sí, fuimos a comprar Takoyaquis.- Dice el Shiryu.

-¿Takoyaquis? –Pregunta Shun soltando un poco al rubio.

-Sí, por eso nos tardamos tanto, Seiya me llevo a ese restaurante donde le ponen un montón de pulpo.

-Así.- Dice Shun.

-Claro que en este momento Seiya esta acabando con todos en la cocina. ¿Por qué crees que no esta aquí?

-¡Aaah! No, yo quiero. –Dice soltando a Hyoga – Ahorita vuelvo.- Le dice al rubio. –Y baja corriendo a la cocina.

Seiya que se ha escondido nada más lo ve bajar las escaleras, corre a la habitación del rubio, con caja de Takoyaquis en mano. El verlo entrar y la risa de Shiryu sacan de onda al rubio, sobretodo cuando cierran la puerta con seguro y lo abrazan, después se acomodan cada quien a su lado.

-Funciono como lo planeaste.- Le dice Seiya a Shiryu.

-Un momento, quieren hacer enojar a Shun.- Dice Hyoga adivinando el plan.

-Únete al lado oscuro y te daré takoyaquis.- Le dice Shiryu.

-umm ¿Shun o takoyaquis?...escojo los takoyaquis

-Pero di que me quieres más a mi.- Dice Seiya dándole de comer.

-Espera, antes quiero saber algo…- Dice el rubio preguntándole una gran duda y Shiryu no tiene más remedio que contar la verdad.

Para cuando Shun regresa y logra abrir la puerta (no sirve bien desde que June deshizo la manija). Ya casi se han comido todos y para colmo su Hyoga esta en brazos de Seiya y Shiryu, por lo que el peliverde hace berrinche al darse cuenta del infame plan.

Seiya hace sonar su mejor risa malvada mientras le presume a Shun que el rubio esta en sus brazos y que no lo va a soltar.

-¿Verdad que me quieres más a mi Hyoga?- Dice Seiya tentándolo con uno de los tres últimos, que se reparten entre ellos y se comen sin darle a Shun.

-Sí, te quiero un montón Seiya.- Dice motivado por la travesura y la comida.

-Vez como me quiere más a mi. –Dice Seiya riendo a todo pulmón y verlo reír es una alegría para el joven del tatuaje.

-¡Hyoga!- Le reclama el peliverde

-Él me trajo takoyaquis.

-¿Y por unos takoyaquis me cambias?

-Por unos takoyaquis me abandonaste.

-El que se fue a la villa…-dice Seiya riéndose.

Ikki llega atraído por el escándalo, abraza a su hermano mientras este le cuenta la travesura que le acaban de hacer.

-No puedo creer tu maldad. Que le quites a Hyoga es una cosa sin importancia pero que no le des Takoyaquis, eso si no te lo puedo perdonar.- Le dice indignado Ikki a Seiya.

-El genio del mal aquí- dice Shiryu levantándose.- Soy yo. Yo urdí el siniestro plan. –Y guiñándole el ojo al enfadado Ikki sale.

Shun aprovecha que soltó a Hyoga para írselo a pelear a Seiya. Al menos todavía puede recuperar al rubio.

-Par de malvados.- Dice Shun jalando a Hyoga.-Pero no puedo creer que tú seas tan malo conmigo y no me hayas dejado ni uno.- Le reclama punto de llorar (de broma pero si molesto)

-Shun, como crees que no te iba a dejar, le pregunte a Shiryu si te habían traído, sólo que él no te los quería dar hasta ver a Ikki, porque bien sabe que te encantan tanto que eres capaz de dejarlo sin su parte.

Terminaba de decir esto cuando Shiryu llego con más y le dio unos a Ikki, quien movió la cabeza en desaprobación por está travesura. En tanto Shun se quedo entre quitarle a Hyoga a Seiya o ir por sus takoyaquis.

-¿No los quieres? Tendré que comérmelos.- Declara Shiryu.

Ante esto Shun suelta a Hyoga y de mala gana toma los suyos y se sienta en el sillón a comer. Shiryu acaricia el cabello del castaño y este lo voltea a ver completamente dichoso por su victoria y es que se ha quedado con Hyoga. Como siempre esta sonriendo es difícil saber cuando esta triste. Shiryu se promete prestarle más atención a Seiya, su amigo del alma. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha tenido esas pesadillas? ¿Cuan acongojado ha estado? y no lo ha notado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**EL CASTOR Y EL CARNICERO**_

Hace mucho tiempo se reunió un grupo de personas que iban a cazar a un horrible monstruo que tenia forma de serpiente blanca, un Snark. Todos ellos se embarcaron en busca de esa bestia, eran el capitán del barco, un sombrerero, un panadero, un abogado, un banquero, un personaje muy famoso que olvido su nombre en el puerto junto a su equipaje, de hay que el pobre respondía a cualquier llamado, como hey, tú, fulano; iba también un castor, muy hábil y muy trabajador que había salvado a muchos en un naufragio y que siempre andaba sólo. También iba un zopenco que tenia una sola idea, el Snark. Era todo lo que decía, por eso lo reclutó el capitán y ocupo el puesto de carnicero. Llevaban varios días de viaje sobre el mar cuando el carnicero confeso, "yo sólo mato castores ese es mi único arte"

Desde ese momento el castor y el carnicero no se soportaban. Llegaron por fin al destino y todos se preparaban para desembarcar y salir a la caza, pero todos tenían miedo, todos menos el castor cuyo orgullo no le permitía mostrar flaqueza y que se divertía viendo el miedo del carnicero. Y es que no sólo el monstruo Snark era a lo que le temían sino también al a un ave de cantar horrible, el Jubjub que representa un gran peligro. Todos se separaron, al carnicero se le ocurrió buscar en el desierto, en un valle lúgubre y angustioso, misma idea tuvo el castor y ahí se encontraron, ambos fingieron no verse, ni conocerse, pero aquel valle se fue haciendo más angosto y tenebroso, la oscuridad los envolvía y en un momento y pese a que eran enemigos, sin palabras y por mutuo acuerdo caminaron hombro con hombro, fue cuando oyeron un horrible grito que los hizo palidecer. Pronto el carnicero reconoció que ese era el canto de la ave, en esas horas oscuras y de temor, el carnicero que conocía al ave se puso a explicarle al castor, platicaron por horas y al final el carnicero tuvo que admitir que ya consideraba como amigo al castor y el castor también sentía lo mismo por el carnicero.

A partir de ahí tuvieron una gran afecto el uno por el otro, mas aunque peleaban, pues no se puede estar de acuerdo en todo. El cantar del jubjub siempre venia a sus cabezas a reforzar la amistad.

-Hermano.- Aquel llamado saca a Lebalbél de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué haces?

-Recordaba una estúpida historia. ¿Qué pasa Shekerel? ¿Para que me buscabas?

-Ya esta todo listo.

-Bien, partamos entonces.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**UN CISNE Y UN FÉNIX EN BRAZOS DE ANDRÓMEDA**_

Tratando de distraer a Hyoga visitaron a los niños del orfanato. El ruso se sentó en las escaleras que dan al patio. No puede jugar, ni hacer actividad física, de hecho el doctor no le ha dado permiso de salir de la cama, por lo que mañana los va a regañar. Pero para Saori es más importante entretenerlo y hacerlo feliz. Los pequeños, previamente avisados de que el rubio aun no se recupera se sentaron a su alrededor mientras les cuenta una historia.

En tanto Shun contempla a su hermano, se encuentra tras Hyoga recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Suponían que la especial saña que los ángeles mostraron con Hyoga se debía a un deseo de venganza por la ayuda y protección que el ruso le dio a Liluel, pero nadie podía asegurarlo por lo que siempre están alerta, especialmente cuando salen de casa. Así que no se sorprendieron de que Ikki se les uniera en la visita a los niños. Pero Shun siente que hay algo más, algo que el peliazul teme y por eso siempre está atento al rubio.

-Existe una casa cuya reja esta hecha de huesos, huesos humanos. Las luces que la iluminan provienen de velas metidas en cráneos. Toda la decoración de ese macabro lugar fue hecho con las pobres victimas que no pudieron escapar. Además por si fuera poco, la vieja casona no siempre esta en el mismo sitio, por que se levanta y camina en las noches sobre dos inmensas patas de gallina. Va de un lado a otro según la voluntad de su dueña la cual es una vieja huesuda y de rostro demacrado. Una de sus piernas es de puro hueso y eso es por que ella puede caminar en el mundo de los vivos y en el de los muertos y, ¿Saben cual es su alimento preferido?- Pregunto Hyoga haciendo voz macabra observando como los niños del orfanato y Seiya llenos de miedo movían la cabeza en señal de negativa.

-El alimento preferido de la bruja Baba-Yaga son…los niños

-¡ A a a a a a a a h !- Gritaron todos aterrorizados incluido Seiya que está sentado rodeado de los pequeños.

-Nos va a comer- chillo una niña.

-Y con nuestros huesos va a decorar su casa- dice otro asustado.

Hyoga observa sorprendido la reacción de los pequeños. No creyó que se iban a asustar tanto. Después de todo ellos son perseguidos por el Namahage cada año.

-No los va a atrapar. Su casa tiene patas de pollo no alas. No creo que pueda atravesar al mar y viajar de Rusia a Japón. –Dice el rubio tratando de solucionar la situación.

-Además,- Agrega Seiya sosteniendo en alto el brazo de Miho.- Ningún monstruo puede vencer a nuestra guardiana.

Cada año Seiya disfrazado de Namahage perseguía a los niños amenazando con comérselos y Miho lo corría a escobazos en una divertida charada.

Seiya y Shiryu comenzaron a jugar con los pequeños. Por su parte Shun se sentó un escalón tras Hyoga y lo abrazo hacia si y este se recargo cómodamente en el peliverde. Saori al verlos sonrió un poco. Cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que son amantes o algo parecido. Lo cierto que Shun pese a ser un caballero muy poderoso siempre luce frágil, lo que facilita a sus amigos mostrar su lado flaco y desahogarse contándole sus problemas. La calidez del alma de Shun los envuelve a todos haciéndolos sentir protegidos y aceptados.

No le extraña que una luz de paz este naciendo en Hyoga. Pues esa luz ha sido alimentada por todo el cariño que Shun le brinda.

Hyoga emocionalmente es el más fuerte y el mas frágil del grupo. Ha pasado por duras pruebas, de todos fue el único que vio morir a su madre, el único que tuvo que sobreponerse a una experiencia tan traumática como lo era un naufragio. Luego como caballero tuvo luchar a muerte contra su maestro Camus, una persona a quien quiso como a un padre, por eso se siente parricida y jamás se lo perdonara. Encima están las cicatrices de las batallas que sostuvo contra Isaac y Hagen.

Por todo eso Shun ha tenido que llevar su afecto a otro plano más físico y así servir de pilar al rubio, quien se dejo llevar ante la necesidad de sustento. Especialmente ahora que tiene que sobreponerse a la perdida de otro ser amado como lo era su ángel. Pues tuvo que renunciar a ella. Hacer de tripas corazón y aguantarse las ganas de saber si quiera si está viva, y pedirles que no la busquen.

Todos ante las experiencias tan duras que han tenido que pasar se amoldaron los unos a los otros para protegerse por eso entendían y aprobaban la relación tan cariñosa que Hyoga y Shun sostenían y que Shun extendía hacia los demás entrando en un juego muy raro, pero que les permitía relajarse y conectarse.

De pronto Shun soltó una carcajada y extendió una mano hacia su hermano. Con un gesto microscópico pero que a Shun no se le escapo, Ikki reclamo algo de atención. De mala gana, aunque eso era lo que quería, Ikki se sentó junto a Shun y este tomó su mano.

El peliazul también fuerte y frágil a causa de su pasado depende mucho de su pequeño hermano. La muerte de Esmeralda es algo que aún no puede perdonarse como si hubiera sido él quien la hubiera matado. Lo terrible que fue entrenar bajo las ordenes de Guilty, el odio que sintió hacia su hermano, el mundo y él. Se desahogo en su odio, tuvo que desfogar todo su rencor para después medianamente encontrar la calma. Después cuando Hades poseyó a Shun estuvo a punto de matarlo y aunque no pudo no se perdona el haber alzado su puño en su contra. Por eso en los pocos momentos que pasa con su hermano Shun se desvive por hacerle sentir que lo necesita, que lo extraña, que lo quiere. Sonríe lleno de dulzura y lo mira con devoción. Sólo así, como un cervatillo asustado el peliazul lentamente se fue acercando y ahora con todo lo acontecido con los ángeles, Ikki el solitario esta tratando de adaptarse.

Con su infinita comprensión y cariño abiertamente manifestado Shun protege a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida. Dos que frente al enemigo lucen seguros y fieros, pero de no ser por él, se habrían alejado del grupo entregándose a la soledad. Dos que se odiarían así mismos por la carga del pasado que arrastran si no fuera por el amor que Andrómeda les profesa.

Saori sonríe dichosa contemplándolos. La calida luz que ahora nace en Hyoga, está llenando de tranquilidad los corazones de Seiya y Shiryu. Viendo la situación dejaran de temerle al futuro pues suceda lo que suceda saben que serán protegidos y cuidados por sus hermanos de armas, con el mismo amor y devoción con la que cuidan a Hyoga. Pronto brillaran con la luz del amor. En cuanto a Ikki, no hay modo que se salve, también se esta viendo afectado por la luz, pues Shun con toda su dulzura y calma transplanta un poco de esa luz en su hermano y pronto la fortalecerá del mismo modo que hizo con Hyoga.

En cuanto al propio Shun, el siempre a tenido esa luz en su corazón, tan calida que ni la oscuridad de Hades la pudo apagar. Al contrario, la nobleza de Shun la venció y se levanto sobre ella brillando con más intensidad.

De pronto Shun comienza a reír de nuevo, mientras Ikki finge estar molesto, pasa su brazo alrededor de Ikki para abrazarlo también y como no queriendo el peliazul se recarga en el hombro de su hermano. Entre sus brazos el cisne y el fénix siempre encuentran la paz.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**PESADILLAS DE OTRO TIEMPO**_

-¡Detente! – Grita Hyoga.

Seiya contempla la escena.

Hay una niña, su cabello azul marino que se mese por el viento. Su piel emite un dulce resplandor azulino, de su espalda nacen un par de pequeñas alas. Su mirada es desesperada y las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos. A sus pies hay sangre, sangre roja.

Hyoga esta en el piso ensangrentado. Se interpuso para proteger a la niña. No llevaba armadura por lo que, recibió el impacto de lleno.

La niña se arrodilla, mueve al caballero; pero no reacciona está muerto.

Su puño lentamente baja, aun no puede creerlo, ha matado a su amigo. Seiya lo ha matado. Elevo su cosmos a su máximo, disparo con todo su poder y él se puso en medio.

El joven castaño despierta. Todo ha sido una pesadilla. Esta temblando y por sus ojos escurren las lagrimas. Está en su casa, cerca de los muelles. Seika duerme en la otra habitación.

Se levanta y se viste. Tiene que ir a la mansión Kido, tiene que asegurarse que Hyoga está bien.

El joven de rubios cabellos despierta al percibir a alguien entrando en la habitación.

-¿Seiya? – Dice al principio con una sonrisa que cambia al ver la expresión de su amigo. -¿Qué te paso?

-Nada, tuve una pesadilla. Eso es todo.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Sólo tonterías. Todo esta bien. Todos están bien y nada malo ha pasado.

Lo dijo para si mismo. El joven castaño aun está temblando. Hyoga entiende que la pesadilla se trato sobre él, o no estaría aquí. -¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

-¿Eh?

-Toma –Dice el ruso dándole un panda de peluche.- Es el que me trajo Shiryu.

-¿Pero? – Por su parte Hyoga se acomoda en la cama para darle espacio a su amigo. -¿No…No te molesta?

-Ya estoy acostumbrado. ¿Cuántas veces no has dormido aquí? Todos alguna vez han dormido en esta cama hasta Ikki.

-¿Ikki?

-Cuando tuve los sueños de las serpientes, como la pesadilla era muy intensa Ikki se quedo a dormir toda la semana y después se quedaba en el sillón. Asustaba a mis pesadillas.

Ese cometario final despertó gran ternura en Seiya quien le sonrió un poco.

-Tienes razón Ikki asusta a cualquiera.- Y se acomoda junto al rubio.

Seiya abraza a Hyoga, quien se pregunta que había soñado su amigo, pues está muy ansioso y sujeta como si tuviera miedo de perderlo.

Cada vez que piensa que no lo volverá a ver sufre mucho. Todos están muy apegados pero Seiya es un poquito más dependiente al grupo. Supone que eso se debe a la larga angustia que paso por Seika. Tantos años sin saber si estaba bien, regresar con todas las ilusiones a Japón y no encontrarla. Ante esa situación tuvo que desfogar su amor en sus amigos. Como olvidar cuando salio tras Ikki cuando este se fue a enfrentar solo a Jango o cuando fue por el agua de la vida para Shiryu, también estaban las pesadillas que tuvo cuando el dragón aun convaleciente fue a buscar a Mu para que reparara las armaduras. Sus ojos llenos de angustia cuando lo tuvo que dejar para que luchara contra el escorpión y lo difícil que le fue dejar a Shiryu contra capricornio. De pronto siente que Seiya lo abraza con mas fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Siempre estaré contigo.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro

-¿Aunque te hiciera algo muy malo?

-¿Qué me podrías hacer?

-…

-Seiya desde que éramos niños has cuidado de mi, has aguantado mi mal carácter y me haz sacado de mis depresiones. Así que yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti, no importa lo que hagas.

-Hyoga si algo te pasa me muero

-Eso ya lo se y si algo te pasa a ti yo también me muero.

-¿Siempre seremos amigos Hyoga?

-Siempre

El castaño esconde la cara en el pecho de su amigo mientras Hyoga acaricia su cabello. Seiya ha estado muy preocupado por él los últimos meses y tal vez a eso se deba su pesadilla.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**ME LO HAN ROBADO**_

Hyoga contempla a su amigo. Por fin se ha quedado dormido. Lo que haya soñado sin duda lo perturbo bastante. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo se levanta a contemplar las estrellas a través de la ventana. Pero más que eso, trata desesperadamente de recordar la silueta de la ángel. Debió traerla a Japón. Ella gozaría jugado con las flores y el brillante sol la habría ayudado a sanar.

Faltan un par de horas para el amanecer. Mira las estrellas, sus esfuerzos son vanos. De pronto nota a alguien cortando flores en el jardín. Una joven de larga y rizada cabellera, su tez es morena clara y de su espalda nacen un par de pequeñas alas.

-¡Es ella!- Se dice así mismo.

Sale del cuarto corriendo, baja las escaleras y a toda velocidad abre la puerta. Pero se queda ahí parado; contemplando aquel ser.

-No eres tú.

Aquella joven lo ve sorprendido, pero inmediatamente sonríe.

-¿No soy quien?

-No eres quien pensaba.

-Esperabas a Liluel ¿verdad?

-Sí

-Ella esta bien. Ya se recupero de sus heridas. Si quieres verla yo te puedo llevar.

Hyoga se queda parado en la puerta sin saber que hacer.

-Vamos ella quiere verte.

-¿Qué esperas güero estúpido?- Dice en un susurro Lebalbel, que contempla la escena oculto en los árboles, afuera de la mansión.

-Calma.- Le dice su hermano.

Escondidas una a cada lado de la mansión hay unas gemelas. Sangre humana y de ángel corre por sus venas. Ambas cantan, pero en una frecuencia imposible de escuchar para el oído humano. Una canta para los ocupantes de la mansión. Su canto es para mantenerlos dormidos. La otra canta sólo para Hyoga, para incitarlo a salir. Está muy molesta pues parece que su voz no surte efecto sobre el ruso. Tienen que alejarlo lo más posible de Atena.

-¿Qué esperas?

El chico sigue sin salir. Shekerel que se ha transformado en Liluel comienza a desesperarse. Aunque notó que no era Liluel, gracias a que su silueta fue borrada de sus recuerdos por el arcángel, aun puede intentar convencerlo. Tiene que alejarlo lo más posible. La presencia de Atena complica todo, con su cosmos ella debilitaba cualquiera de sus habilidades. La casa está protegida por ella, así que aunque la gemela cante para mantenerlos dormidos, si la diosa se percata fácilmente los despertara. Además los caballeros son más fuertes por su sola presencia, enfrascarse en una batalla es contraproducente para ellos.

-Ella está muy cerca de aquí. Rafael le tiene prohibido verte. Así que se esta arriesgando mucho al venir.

Hyoga da unos cuantos pasos fuera de la casa.

-¿En verdad está aquí?

-Sí. Ella te está esperando. –Dice ofreciéndole la mano.

Hyoga iba a tomarla pero se detuvo, algo no podía explicarlo pero algo dentro de él lo alerta.

La gemela ya se había desesperado, aparece de repente atrás de él. Está vez va a ser uso de todo su poder sobre el ruso.

_-Se obediente. Guarda silencio. Se obediente. Toma su mano. Se obediente. Ve con ella a ver a Liluel. Obedece. Obedece. Obedece…_

Hyoga se pierde en esa voz. Falto de voluntad, iba a tomar la mano. Pero de nuevo, ese algo, lo despierta.

-No

Aquella chica se enfada. Nunca nadie la había desobedecido en toda su vida. Llena de ira, la joven lanza una patada. Hyoga apenas pudo bloquearla pero salio proyectado varios metros.

-Eres una tonta- Le dijo Shékerel –No lo ataques.- Le grito.

Pero no hace caso. Se lanza con todas sus fuerzas contra el rubio quien aun no se recupera del anterior golpe. Las manos de la joven brillan, va a lanzar un ataque con todo su poder. Hyoga se prepara para protegerse de la ofensiva, pero una gran onda de calor lo envuelve y del pecho del ruso una mano salio que se estiro hasta llegar a la joven penetrando en su pecho y estrangulando su corazón. Después de robarle toda vida; aquella mano se desvaneció. Mientras que la joven se desploma muerta.

Hyoga cae sentado al pasto, aquella onda de calor lo mareo. No entiende que paso. Por su parte la otra gemela se acerca a su hermana, no logra creerlo, realmente su doble ha muerto.

-¿¡Pero que rayos paso! - Exclama.

-¡Que todo se fue al cuerno! –Dice Shekerel.

Los caballeros ya han despertado. Seiya y tras el, Shiryu bajan la escalera. Pero justo en la puerta aparece otra silueta que los mira fijamente.

-¿Tienen miedo?- dice Lebalbél. -¿A que le temen caballeritos?

Terror, eso es lo que sienten Seiya y Shiryu. La sola presencia de ese sujeto les causa tal impacto que apenas si pueden respirar y mantenerse de pie.

-Eso es, yo soy el miedo. Y no hay nada que puedan hacer.

La estancia se lleno de serpientes blancas. –Si corren a esconderse por esta vez los perdonare.

-Parece que tendremos que jugar otra vez. –Le dice Shekerel al Fénix que cubierto de llamas se lanza al ataque.

-Pagaras caro lo que le hiciste a mi hermana. – Dijo la chica y se abalanza sobre Hyoga, pero su puño es detenido por la cadena de Andrómeda.

Mientras, aun mareado Hyoga intenta ponerse de pie. Ratzágel trata de sujetarlo para llevárselo, pero fue detenido por la pared de hielo del cisne. Por su parte Lebalbél incrementa la intensidad de su ataque mental sobre Seiya y Shiryu. Desgraciadamente sucedió lo que temía. La diosa elevo su cosmos y en una mezcla de energía brindada por su diosa y la urgencia de ayudar a Hyoga, Seiya logra lanzar sus meteoros. Los primeros rompieron el escudo de Lebalbél quien sale volando varios metros debido a los golpes.

-Tu pared de hielo es sorprendente. Pero en el estado en el que te encuentras no puedes lograr su máximo. – Dice Ratzágel a Hyoga. Al tiempo que la rompe. El caballero ya no tiene con que defenderse. El ángel vuelve a lanzar un golpe, Hyoga de milagro logra bloquearlo pero su fuerza es tanta que sale proyectado contra la pared. –Lo vez, en tu estado no puedes pelear. Se necesita mucho tiempo para recuperarse después de dar tanta energía.- Avanza hacia el ruso para dar el último golpe. Tratando de levantarse Hyoga, de nuevo sintió la onda de calor, aunque está fue menor que la vez pasada. Aquella mano volvió a salir pero Ratzágel no tuvo problemas para esquivarla y esa mano se desvaneció.

–Ese es el problema con el Némesis, las segundas veces es demasiado débil, además no puede encontrarme por que yo no deseo matarte.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta el caballero.

–Te lo explicare después.- Dice y comienza a crear una onda similar al quebranta huesos, Hyoga nuevamente es proyectado contra la pared y está se rompió. En medio de tal explosión, Hyoga se hirió la frente cayendo inconsciente.

Lebalbel lleva la batalla perdida, no puede contra los dos caballeros cuyas fuerzas son mayores a causa de la diosa, mas Ratzágel usando su escudo los paraliza en una técnica similar a la restricción de Milo. Detenidos por el escudo de Ratzágel, este aprovecha para entregarle al desmadejado Hyoga. –Llévatelo y busca la manera de sacarnos de aquí. – Lebalbél aprovecha la oportunidad y escapa.

-No te preocupes Seiya, yo me encargo de este sujeto. – Dice Shiryu mientras eleva su cosmos liberándolos y lo cubre para darle oportunidad de ir tras Lebalbél. -¡Excalibur! –Grita el joven de cabello largo. Y tal como esperaba el escudo de Ratzágel se rompe aprovechando que la defensa del ángel se ha debilitado Shiryu dispara su dragón, pero Ratzágel asiendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lo atrapa.

Shun está teniendo problemas con la chica, la habilidad de ella de controlar a las personas a lenta demasiado sus ataques con la cadena. Además ataca con todo por la urgencia de ir tras Lebalbél. La joven lo sabe, y usando su habilidad no solo aletarga la cadena si no que juega con la mente de Andrómeda, desesperándolo más y más, sin que él se de cuenta. Cometiendo muchos errores. En el momento en que ella va a contraatacar su puño es detenido por el látigo de una amazona.

-Shun, ayuda a Seiya.- le grito June, y él obedeció. La joven pensó usar el mismo truco con la amazona.

-_Están en problemas, acaba rápido, acaba rápido, algo malo les sucede, tienes que ayudarlos, rápido, ataca rápido_.

Justo cuando piensa que June ataca sin pensar, intenta contraatacar, pero es repelida por el puño de la amazona y sale proyectada al suelo. Con toda la calma del mundo, June eleva su cosmos y estudia a su oponente.

-¿Acaso no te preocupan tus compañeros?

-Yo estaba durmiendo muy feliz.

-¿Qué?

-Odio despertar, cuando tengo sueños felices. Odio despertar.

La joven lo entendió. June esta muy concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que no puede oír los que intenta implantar.

Lebalbél que lleva en el hombro al ruso, se detiene, espera haber ganado suficiente tiempo. Abre la boca y canta en un tono extraño. Una serpiente blanca aparece, y dando vueltas persiguiendo su cola, crea un portal por donde piensa escapar.

-¡Devuélveme a Hyoga en este instante! –Grita Seiya que ya ha llegado al lugar.

Lebalbél, se alarmo un poco por que su vortice aun tardaría en abrirse. Sin embargo al mirar a los ojos a Seiya supo que estrategia tomar.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta que eras tú? El mismo de hace tiempo.

-No me escuchaste. ¡Entrégame a Hyoga!

-¿Para que? ¿Para que lo asesines como hace 100 años?

-No se de que estas hablando.

-Claro que lo sabes.

Lebalbél sabe que la tiene ganada, incrementa su poder sobre Seiya, no importa que la diosa este cerca, ni cuanta fuerza ella pueda darle, pues, ha encontrado una fractura en la seguridad del caballero.

Aquel portal se abre completamente, con toda calma arroja al ruso en el.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda! – Pero la cadena nada puede hacer, Lebalbél la sujeta y mirando fijamente a Shun, a él también lo paraliza, el terror es tal que Shun se siente como una rana frente a una serpiente.

Portales semejantes se abren a los pies de sus compañeros desapareciendo sin que los caballeros puedan hacer algo. Finalmente Lebalbél salta a su propio vortice y desaparece.

-…Se llevo a Hyoga…

La voz de Shun saca a Seiya de aquel trance. Efectivamente se han llevado a Hyoga pero parece que aun no puede entenderlo. Seiya contempla aquel lugar donde se formo el portal como si nada. Y en silencio volvió a casa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de la Autora:**

"El que se fue a la villa…perdió su silla" es un dicho muy popular aquí hace referencia a que cuando alguien deja algo otro puede robártelo. Qué Seiya tan malvado

La parte del castor y el carnicero es tal vez la apartado mas fácil de entender del poema la caza del Snark, a mi parecer es una alegoría de cómo ante el peligro nos hermanamos. Y esa es mi parte favorita, el castor y el carnicero por siempre se volvieron amigos. También me funcionan simbólicamente Hyoga como el castor y Seiya como el carnicero. (Aunque el castor no sobrevivió a un naufragio si no que había salvado a muchos en uno pero si estaba solo) E igual que en la historia Hyoga y Seiya al principio no eran amigos si no que la adversidad los junto. Y bueno, el carnicero mataba castores y Seiya (jo) pos mato a uno en su vida pasada.

El Namahage: en algunos lugares de Japón durante las fiestas de año nuevo los adultos se disfrazan de Namahage y de casa en casa van preguntando si hay niños malos para llevárselos. Los adultos le responden que sus niños son bien portados (después de semejante susto cualquiera se porta bien) y en lugar de los pequeños les dan comida y sake. –Aunque es más divertido que Miho le de, de escobazos a Seiya vestido de Namahage.- En un capitulo de Ouran Host Club cuando van a un centro comercial a una exposición de productos de todos los rincones de Japón en la terraza hacen un espectáculo para niños y Renge es capturada por el Namahage y el Black Hoster Ranger lucha contra el.

Se dice que hay códices en los que se escribieron las visiones de un nuevo dios. Aparentemente se exhibe uno en el museo del templo mayor en México. También que una hermana de Moctezuma soñó con el infierno y que ahí iban a parar la gente en los sacrificios. Que cuando Cortes y sus barcos llegaron, el tlatoani mando a sus concejales con ofrendas para disuadirlos de ir a México y apenas habían dejado la ciudad cuando se encontraron con un hombre borracho que les pidió que voltearan y al hacerlo tuvieron la visión de la ciudad destruida. Cuentan que una vez Moctezuma vio la estrella y que sus sacerdotes al no saber que mal pronosticaba los mando matar. (ignoro si es verdad pero me inspiro para el principio)

¿Que tal les pareció el capítulo?

¿Cuántos gritaron "¡que, Seiya mato a Hyoga en esa vida pasada!"?

Ahora resulta que la devoción con la que Seiya cuidaba a Hyoga se debe a ese sentimiento de culpa.

De hecho todos en esta historia se mueven por culpas, pesadumbres, conveniencias, egoísmos, pero sobre todo por un sentimiento más importante.

¿Por que secuestre a Hyoga y no a Saori como seria la tradición? La verdad es que no encontré un motivo para ello, eso de mantenerla agonizando en lugar de acabar con ella me resulta estúpido por parte de los villanos de Saint Seiya pero a la vez perdonable. Es decir Poseidón no la acabo por que Julián Solo la amaba y deseaba salvar solamente a Saori contradicción que Saori era Atena. El dios quería matarla y el humano salvarla y como en ese momento Poseidón andaba medio dormido se lo perdono. A Hilda de Polaris le hacia falta poder; tras el espectacular choque de cosmos quedo claro que Saori era más fuerte, dado que Hilda atacaba a matar pero Saori no tuvo ningún problema en repelerla. En Hades Atena se aprovecho de la incapacidad de Hipnos por eso se dejo atrapar y encerrar en la vasija. El dios tan menso aferrado a que solo Hades tenia la capacidad de decidir quien muere en su reino. La diosa sólo tenia que esperar a que Hades se sintiera ganador pa salir a surtírselo. En las doce casas paso lo mismo que con Hilda falta de capacidad pa matarla. La única razón por la cual Saori salio herida era su inexperiencia, además esa era la prueba que tenia que pasar Saori para demostrar que era digna de tener a Atena en su interior. Por eso Mu y el anciano maestro no movieron un dedo. El destino simplemente se aprovecho de la revuelta de saga para preparar a Saori contra los futuros enemigos.

En el próximo episodio de Azul "Prisionero: Ambiciones, dudas y odios" Los caballeros buscan desesperadamente a Hyoga, el alma de Seiya se atormenta por la revelación. Recuerdos, un momento en la infancia. Las memorias de un ángel y las dudas otro. Las piezas del ajedrez se mueven y es imposible predecir que sucederá. Hyoga se encontrara frente a frente con los "Benei Regesh" los hijos de la cólera y hermanos de Liluel, ¿quien es el señor al que le sirven? Y ¿qué intenciones tiene? El gato de la sonrisa eterna no entiende la lucha pero un joven de extraña armadura adornada con plumas sí y es que el ha estado desde el principio en esta historia. Y tú ¿haz sentido el poder del cosmo?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	14. Prisionero: Ambiciones, dudas y odios

Liluel Azul: (Canta acompañada de maracas) Patito, patito, patito mío, pedazo de cielo que Kurumada me dio. Patito, patito, patito chulo … (mientras en un rincón Hyoga está todo sonrojado)

Ikki: ¿Qué se trae Azul?

Shun: Esta en campaña en pro de Hyoga y es que en el foro El universo de Saint Seiya, topic Zona top pueden escribirle un pensamiento al personaje de su devoción y Lilu quiere que todos digan que aman al Cisne.

Ikki: Pero no todos amamos al cisne.

Shun: Es difícil que ese concepto le entre, de todos modos les pedimos a todos los lectores, que pasen al foro y nos cuenten cual es su personaje favorito. Eso si, tienen que tener cuenta. Si no saben como funciona, es fácil, al final de cada comentario, esta la palabra reply, denle clic y les abrirá una ventana en donde pueden escribir lo que desean, luego le dan clic a post reply y su comentario aparecerá publicado en el foro.

Ikki: wow es muy sencillo ¿La canción es que hizo sonrojar a Hyoga?

Shun: No es que Azul ya le declaro su amor en el foro. Si quieren ver que es lo que escribió pues dense una vuelta.

Liluel Azul: También pasen por mi perfil, ya publique fechas de entrega. Y si van al foro recuerden, "Todos amamos al patito" Patito, patito, patito mío …

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AZUL**

**Capítulo 14: Prisionero: Ambiciones, dudas y odios **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**MEMORIAS DE UN ÁNGEL**_

_**SIEMPRE SERÁS BIENVENIDA EN MI CASA**_

_**Flash back**_

_En el pasado, hace ya muchísimos años. El emperador Moctezuma tenia muchas preocupaciones, habían llegado extraños provenientes del mar y las visiones de sus nahualli (brujos) eran cada vez más seguidas, todos veían la ciudad destruida. _

_Sale al jardín a tomar un poco de aire. Como había llovido el olor de la tierra lo calmaba. Entonces notó algo y golpeó con fuerza un árbol. _

_Una joven cayó de cabeza sobre una escultura que representaba a Tlaloc. Liluel se había quedado dormida en el árbol. Como llevaba tiempo en este plano ya había empezado a tener sueño. _

_Adolorida se levantó y se disculpó con la escultura._

_-Espero que su excelencia me perdone._

_-Te disculpas con un dios derrotado._

_-Eso no le quita su rango de dios, lo que lo hace estar en un nivel superior al mío. Aunque inferior a mi jefe._

_-¿Y por eso destrozaste la imagen de __Huitzilopochtli?_

_-No fui yo. Tu dios se enfado tanto, porque que mi sangre escurrió encima de el que la destruyó. Pero ya le pedí perdón. _

_El tlahtoani estudió a la joven. Antes era más extraña. Aunque su apariencia era la de un humano, había algo en ella que la hacia ver más celestial. Pero ahora ya no lo es tanto._

_-Entre más estoy aquí, me voy pareciendo más a los hombres.- Dijo ella. Adivinándole el pensamiento._

_-¿Si te hago una pregunta, me contestaras con la verdad?_

_-Estoy obligada a hacerlo._

_-Uno de mis__ nahualli soñó con una tierra extraña, donde había pirámides. El emperador de esas tierras se negó a rendirse al díos extraño. Entonces cuatro seres con alas desataron enfermedades, pestes, plagas y que en cada hogar la gente murió ¿Eres uno de esos seres?_

_-Sí. Y tengo que asegurar la victoria de los hombres que llegaron cruzando el mar._

_-Entonces, ¿si hacemos lo que ellos quieren, los seres con alas no volarán sobre nuestras cabezas trayendo la muerte?_

_-Exactamente. Pero dudo que no se llegue a las armas._

_Moctezuma se quedó pensando. _

_-Llevas varios días vigilándome._

_-Trabajo_

_-¿Dónde vives? _

_-Donde pueda._

_Eso explica por que luce tan sucia. Ni siquiera ha limpiado la sangre de sus ropas. _

_-Ven, siempre serás bienvenida a mi casa._

_-¿Siempre?_

_-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?_

_-Nada, sólo que el siempre de los de mi raza es muy largo en comparación con el siempre de los hombres._

_-Tal vez mi vida sea efímera en comparación a la tuya, pero mientras haya una casa con mi nombre tú tendrás a donde llegar._

_Entonces entro al palacio. Pero la joven seguía sin dar un paso._

_-¿Ahora que sucede?_

_-Eres extraño. Generalmente me temen por ser mensajera de la muerte._

_-Con todo lo que se me viene encima, la muerte es una bendición. _

…

_**NEMESIS**_

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Unas horas antes, estaba en casa, rodeado de mimos y cariño. Y aunque estaba triste, daba gracias de tener a sus amigos. Siempre trataban de distraerlo, de hacerlo feliz. Fue por su amor y cuidados que logro despertar de aquel profundo sueño, de aquel coma en el que había caído.

Pero ahora, la realidad es otra. Hyoga trata de protegerse de la golpiza que Lebalbél le propina. El ángel por fin puede descargar toda su furia y odio sobre el ruso. Lo peor es que el rubio esta atrapado en el espejismo del ángel. El caballero se ve rodeado de serpientes.

El peliblanco lo contempla molesto. Pese al temor Hyoga no se hunde en las víboras. Al contrario, el caballero trata de ponerse en pie y contraatacar. No debería ser capaz de hacer eso. Cuando lo ataco con el Snark logró la total sumisión del caballero, la bestia estuvo a punto de convertirse en un bujum y tragarse su corazón y alma de no haber sido por el Némesis de su hermana que lo protegió hasta la llegada de Atena.

Aun debería estar bajo los efectos del veneno del miedo. Sin embargo, esta luchando por salvarse. Someterlo para sus planes será difícil si no lo debilita ahora. Lo sujeta bruscamente para traerlo hacia si y muerde su cuello. Hyoga lucha por liberarse, mientras siente como la toxina entra en su torrente sanguíneo. Por un momento se siente aterrorizado, es entonces cuando el calor lo invade y Lebalbel se ve forzado a soltarlo. Hyoga cae de rodillas aturdido. Enfadado el ángel se recupera y lo sujeta del cuello de la camisa para seguir con la golpiza.

Es entonces cuando el ángel que lo capturó entra en la habitación, trayendo consigo un botiquín.

-Genial.-Dice Ratzágel.- Ahora me voy a tardar más en curarlo.

-No molestes.- Dice soltando al rubio.

-Él ha ordenado que yo me encargue del caballero.

-No te creo.

-Me lo entregaras por las buenas o por las malas.

Aquel ángel enfadado abandona la habitación. Ratzágel observa al rubio y suspira, había pensado que sólo tenia que curarlo de la herida que se hizo en la frente. Por fortuna en medio de su furia Lebalbél no le causo gran daño.

-Compórtate y no tendremos problemas.

El caballero, contempla el lugar, se encuentra en una celda pequeña, las paredes son de piedra y no hay absolutamente nada. La puerta es metálica y oxidada, por lo que hace un gran estruendo cuando la abren o cierran. Además todo el lugar huele a humedad.

Hyoga se sienta, está muy pálido y respira con dificultad. Pero algo le preocupa; sus amigos. No sabe que ha pasado con ellos.

-Tus amigos están bien. No nos interesaban. –Dice el ángel de cabello negro largo. Y comienza a revisar el golpe que se hizo en la cabeza.

Esto lo hace muy feliz. Por lo que ahora se concentra en respirar.

-Es normal, el flujo de tu energía de vida se debilito demasiado, aun considerando que eres un caballero, tomaría seis meses como mínimo recuperarte de tal impacto. Y sólo descansaste poco más de cuatro. Tu organismo aun está sumamente débil, no soporta el esfuerzo de elevar aunque sea un poco tu cosmoenergia. Por fortuna aun tienes el Némesis que te dejo mi hermana o Lebalbel te abría golpeado con más fuerza.

-¿Ne-me-sis?

-El Némesis es la habilidad máxima de mi hermana Liluel. A todos nosotros se nos otorgó un don a Lebalbel el terror, a Shekerel la traición, a mi la fuerza y a mi hermana la muerte. Es por eso que ella puede matar casi al instante con sólo decidirlo, aunque lo más asombroso es cuando aun no se ha decidido el blanco, como en tu caso, dejo el Némesis como un sello en tu alma en tu vida pasada. Ahora presiente los ataques de cualquiera con sangre celestial y te alerta, pero si ese ser te ataca a matar el Némesis surgirá como una mano que asfixia la vida de tu atacante, aunque como te explique se va debilitando.

Aquel sujeto termina de curarlo y se marcha, dejándolo encerrado en la oscuridad. Este lugar parece un refrigerador por lo frío del ambiente y no pasa mucho tiempo sin que empiece a temblar. También siente mucho miedo. Comienza a reflexionar sobre el Némesis. Por lo que entendió Liluel lo dejo para su protección. Recordó todas las veces que ha sido protegido por esa onda de calor y se sintió bendecido por su ángel. Ella tan débil y tan frágil lo ha estado cuidando todo el tiempo.

El rechinido de la puerta lo pone en alerta y se levanta. Ratzágel entra nuevamente.

-Vamos

-¿A dónde?

Ratzágel mira a los ojos al caballero, quien se siente intimidado por esos ojos rojos. Con el veneno del Snark fluyendo por sus venas es evidente que esta asustado. La respuesta al miedo es una de tres opciones, paralizarse, huir o luchar. Y por sus ojos supo de inmediato que iba a tomar la tres.

El forcejeo no dura mucho, gracias a la debilidad del caballero y a la fuerza del ángel. Arrastras lo lleva a otro lugar, es cuando se topan con Lebalbel.

-¿A dónde lo llevas?

-Ya había preparado una habitación para él.

Entonces Lebalbel comienza a reclamarle. Pero lo ignora y siguen su camino. El rubio se siente mal de ser llevado de un lugar a otro sin ser capaz de oponer resistencia.

-Él me autorizo hacerme cargo del caballero.

¿Él? Reflexiona el rubio. Ratzágel se lo lleva, bajan unas escaleras. Hyoga lucha desesperadamente aunque es inútil.

-Como te explique aun no te recuperas. Aunque tu mente este bien, tu organismo no es capaz de soportar la cantidad de eventos que acaban de ocurrir. Lo único que puedes hacer por ti es dormir y esperar que con el descanso te recuperes.

¿Dormir? ¿Como va a dormir en una situación como esta? Por fin llegan al lugar, a parte de la cama, hay una mesa, unas silla, también un armario y hasta un baño. Las paredes están llenas de pósters con paisajes. Sólo la falta de ventanas revela que esta es una celda. Hyoga observa la cama, es de hospital, pero de esas donde amarran a los enfermos. Tras una breve lucha que Hyoga perdió es atado.

-Vamos, esto es mejor que la celda donde estabas.- Dice el ángel mientras busca una caja con medicinas. –Son pastillas para dormir. Ahora ¿Te las tomaras por las buenas o seguirás inútilmente resistiendo?

No hubo respuesta. A pesar del miedo sigue oponiéndose. El ángel tiene que reconocer que Atena fue muy hábil para fortalecer a su caballero. Por eso, pese a estar sufriendo los efectos del veneno del Snark aun tiene un fuerte espíritu de lucha.

Busca una jeringa y la llena con un somnífero. –Las pastillas te habrían caído menos pesadas.- Comenta mientras lo inyecta.- Deberías de agradecer las atenciones que tomó contigo. Si no fuera por que mi hermana te encuentra simpático, te habría dejado en esa celda a manos de Lebalbel.

Ratzágel con cuidado arropa al caballero y se retira. Sólo hasta que escucha el cerrar de la puerta Hyoga se permite llorar un poco a causa de la desesperación y la angustia. Recuerda que el miedo que sintió en sus pesadillas fue a causa del Snark y se regaña a si mismo por perder la cordura. Se concentra en el cariño de sus amigos y no se consiente otro pensamiento, mientras el sedante lo desliza a la inconciencia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**TRISTEZA**_

La alegría ha abandonado la mansión Kido. Shiryu, Shun e Ikki han ido a buscar a Hyoga, pero es inútil si no saben a donde se lo han llevado. Seiya de ha encerrado en la habitación del ruso. De nada le sirven los ruegos de Seika, ni las dulces palabras de Saori. Seiya simplemente no reacciona.

El pasar de las horas, sin saber nada de su amigo incrementa sus angustias. Todos están consientes de la frágil salud de Hyoga.

Las gruesas nubes de la tarde se convierten en lluvia en la noche. Y los caballeros regresan a la mansión con las manos vacías.

Saori contempla la lluvia a través de la ventana. En estos momentos ella debe de ser guía, pero no sabe que hacer. Ha intentado localizar a Hyoga a través de su cosmos pero no puede. Por mas que analiza la situación no encuentra el motivo para llevárselo. También le preocupa la pesadumbre de Seiya, la cual es completamente extraña.

-¿No han sabido nada? –Le pregunta Ikki

-No.

Es visible que la diosa está acongojada. No sólo por Hyoga, si no también por el más joven de sus caballeros. Ikki se da media vuelta, tiene demasiadas preocupaciones. Como si el no saber el paradero del rubio no fuera suficiente, aun tenia que hablar con el otro; por lo que se dirige a la habitación del ruso.

Seiya se encuentra sentado en la cama de Hyoga, en sus brazos trae el oso de peluche que le compro.

-¿Cuánto más vas a seguir lamentándote? No tengo el humor ni tiempo para preocuparme por ti.

-Cuando Hyoga llego, fui feliz. Miguel me explico que se debía a que en otros tiempos él fue importante para mi, pensé que éramos amigos, que lo fuimos en vidas pasadas y lo seguiríamos siendo. Ahora descubro que sentía esa felicidad, por que aliviaba el peso de mi pecado.

-Te sientes culpable por haberlo matado hace 100 años.

Seiya mira sorprendido al Fénix, como podía saberlo. Leyéndole el pensamiento Ikki le contesta. –Fue lo que vi en el laberinto. No tiene caso preocuparse por algo que paso en otra vida. Hyoga necesita que lo encontremos.

-Entonces es verdad. Yo lo mate

-Seiya, no fue tu culpa.

-Aunque haya sido un accidente fui yo.

-Ese sujeto de cabello blanco controla a las personas, no podía matar a Hyoga directamente así que sólo te uso.

Seiya confundido interroga con la mirada a Ikki.

-Odia a Hyoga, lo odia con toda su alma pero Liluel le tenia prohibido tocarlo. Lo que paso no importa en estos momentos, sino proteger a Hyoga.

Seiya baja la mirada, no puede perdonarse, aun si fue una trampa. Ikki fastidiado se va, tiene que encontrar a Hyoga antes de que ese ángel de cabellos blancos lo lastime seriamente o lo mate como es su deseo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**RECUERDOS DE LA INFANCIA**_

_**ENCIERRO**_

Hyoga despierta. Su cuerpo aun se siente muy pesado, La habitación es sumamente oscura, no puede ver nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Imposible saberlo. ¿Por qué lo secuestraron? Supone que pronto se lo dirán. Seiya y los demás deben de estar muy preocupados por él. Sólo les ha traído mortificaciones los últimos meses. Deben de estarlo buscando. Nunca lo han dejado, no lo hicieron en Asgard cuando se quedo sin fuerzas para continuar. No lo abandonaron cuando estuvo atrapado en el ataúd de hielo. Cada vez que sentía que ya no puede, Seiya y los demás lo ayudan a continuar. Así ha sido desde que eran niños, y comienza a recordar una ocasión.

_Tatsumi atraviesa a toda velocidad el jardín. Esta furioso y busca al niño causante. Ahí está, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, se encuentra un niño de dorados cabellos._

_Aquel hombre comienza a golpear con saña al pequeño, la golpiza es tal, que la sangre empieza a salpicar por todos lados. Algunos huérfanos asustados comienzan a llorar; otros corren a esconderse. _

_-¿Cuanto tiempo creíste que me podías engañar, niño estúpido? ¿Te creías más listo que yo? Me hiciste creer que no sabias hablar japonés. Te quedabas callado, mirándonos cuando te hacíamos preguntas. Espero que te hayas divertido. _

_Aquel sujeto se lo lleva, la golpiza no ha terminado. Un huérfano lo escucho cuando hablo con Ikki y fue a delatarlo con Tatsumi. Tras de un rato de golpes el infante es encerrado en una bodega que usaban para confinar a los niños cuando estos desobedecían._

_Después de todo eso, el pequeño Hyoga, se queda dormido durante horas. Ni siquiera sintió cuando el personal de la fundación vendo sus heridas. El tiempo transcurre lento. Tatsumi lo encerró indefinidamente. Durante la golpiza él no habló, aunque Tatsumi se lo exigió. Él no habló y no ha sido por rebeldía, sino, por que no tiene nada que decir. Poco a poco se fue quedando sin ganas de hablar y no importo, pues no había nadie que quisiera escucharlo._

_Se duerme y despierta. En esa penumbra no sabia si era de día o de noche. Pero tenia hambre y sed. Tatsumi entro, grito, pero él siguió sin hablar y la puerta nuevamente se cerro._

_El niño dormía, ya no quería despertar y tal vez no lo habría hecho si no lo hubiera llamado una voz._

_-Gai-jin (extranjero)… Gai-jin… ¿Habla? ¿Estas bien? ¿Gai-jin? Tienes que hablar.- Se trataba del niño de pelo castaño_

_-Se llama Hyoga.–Dice otra voz, esta vez es Shun. Viene acompañado por Ikki aunque este sólo fue ahí para escoltar a su pequeño hermano -¿Hyoga como te sientes? ¿Hyoga di algo? – Shun en vano esperaba respuesta._

_-Hyoga, -Decía Seiya- Hay momentos en que debemos tragarnos el orgullo. Sólo tienes que pedir disculpas y Tatsumi te dejara salir._

_¿Por qué están aquí? Esta prohibido estar en este lugar, si los descubren los castigaran. _

_-Hyoga, por favor ya no hagas enojar más a Tatsumi. Sólo pide perdón – Le suplicaba el niño de pelo verde._

_¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Por que están aquí? Una ventana se abre. En esta oscuridad no se había percatado de ella. Pero esta muy alta. ¿Cómo subió hasta ahí?._

_-Hyoga ¿estas bien? Te trajimos algo de comer.- Oye el sonido de algo que cae. Buscando en la oscuridad encuentra un pan y jugo ¿Por qué le traen comida? Lo que les dan de comer apenas si les alcanza, entonces ¿por que se privan de algo para dárselo a él? _

_-Por favor, Hyoga, pide perdón. _

_-Si mañana aun no te han soltado, te traeré otra vez de comer. Pero asegúrate que no se den cuenta o te meterás en más problemas. _

_¿Por qué se preocupan por mi? _

_-Hyoga tenemos que irnos. _

_Después de un largo rato. La puerta se volvió abrir. Y el hombre de confianza de los Kido contemplo al niño. El cual, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que tenia que hablar._

_-Gomen nasai (perdón en japonés ) – dijo y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer. _

_No lloraba por los golpes, ni por el encierro. Si no por que a alguien realmente le importaba que hablara. Y por fin Tatsumi lo dejo salir. _

Un sonido del exterior saca a Hyoga de sus recuerdos. Pese a que está cansado, intenta soltarse. Esta oscuridad debió recordarle aquel día. Cuando su madre murió, fue como si todo se detuviera, fue incapaz de avanzar. Pero Seiya lo obligo a seguir, tomó su mano, y lo obligaba a jugar, a hablar, a avanzar. Shun, Shiryu e Ikki trataban de animarlo pero no le exigían nada, le daban su espacio. Seiya, le exigía y esa exigencia fue lo que lo saco de su depresión.

La luz se enciende y alguien entra.

-¿Por qué no puedes quedarte tranquilo?.- Dice Ratzágel revisando una de las ataduras, el rubio había intentado congelarla para soltarse. -¿Creíste que no me iba dar cuenta? ¿Qué manteniendo tu cosmos lo más bajo posible no lo iba a percibir?

Hyoga no contesta, lo mira fijamente, mientras de nueva cuenta lo inyecta.

-Espero que con esto entiendas que no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Aquel joven se retira. No hay manera de que pueda elevar su cosmos si su mente se va adormilando por el narcótico. Ratzágel escucha como intenta liberarse a pesar de todo, pero es inútil, poco a poco el somnífero lo vence.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**MEMORIAS DE UN ÁNGEL**_

_**LAS RAZONES DEL EXILIO**_

En los paisajes nevados de Siberia, la ángel y el Nephilim caminan. De pronto los ojos de la joven se tornan rojos y contemplan el cielo. Un fénix vuela entre las nubes. Es algo que sólo sus ojos pueden ver y sabe perfectamente que un arcángel va en aquel fénix.

Cuantos milenios han pasado desde su creación. Todos los dioses, los tronos, querubines, serafines, ángeles demonios, monstruos nacieron mucho tiempo atrás. Pero Liluel, nació después de la creación de los humanos. Después de las guerras en el cielo, cuando los ángeles que se revelaron al creador se diseminaron por la tierra. Y otros habitaron el infierno.

Desde su creación se determino que era guerrero, fue un ángel que nació con una espada puntiaguda; que después se desarrollo y se convirtió en hoz. Como todos los demás pasaba el día volando; jugando con el viento. Cuando creció en poder y su espada se volvió hoz, paso a ser subordinado del arcángel Miguel.

Pronto se definió como un ángel de muerte. No había muchos como ella. Sin embargo su don no era como el de Azrael y fue por eso que lo juntaron con los otros 3. Los ángeles desatan pestes y fenómenos naturales mortales para los hombres. Pero nunca pueden atacarlo de frente. Si un ángel baja a la tierra y asesina a un humano inmediatamente pierde su divinidad. Pero esta regla no se aplica en los 4 ángeles. Ellos atraviesan a este plano y matan a los hombres. Son un castigo.

Después el creador de todo, determino que esta tierra es para los humanos. Las misiones se enfocaron en vencer a los rebeldes y acabar con los monstruos que ponían en peligro su existencia.

¿Era feliz? Antes de aquel día no habría entendido la pregunta. Ciertamente a los otros ángeles Liluel les era extraña, pero lo justificaban diciendo que era el más pequeño de todos los seres con alas.

Se dio la orden de someter a Leviatán. Todos los ángeles guerreros debían auxiliar a los arcángeles. La batalla se prolongo durante días. Aquella bestia que lucho con fiereza, logro dar un golpe certero a Miguel, quien cayó al mar. El monstruo iba a arremeter contra el arcángel cuando, decidida a no dejar que lastimaran a Miguel, Liluel se interpuso, usando toda la energía de su ser en detenerlo. Leviatán aturdido la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y la lanzo al aire. Igual que una orca embiste a una foca. El impacto fue tal que voló kilómetros y sus alas se desgarraron.

Perdió sus alas. Era lo único que decían. No dudaban que se volvería un demonio.

Ese hecho, marco la diferencia insalvable entre Liluel y los seres celestiales. Herida, a Liluel le tomó mucho tiempo recuperarse. Y empezó a cuestionar muchas cosas.

Entendió que antes podía sentir. Siempre había creído que su existencia era eterna. Y aun así, sintió miedo. Y no por el monstruo, si no por Miguel, en ese momento pensó que él podía dejar de existir. Pero los ángeles parecían no entender este hecho. Y empezó a comprender la gran diferencia que había entre ella y los demás ángeles. Las marcas psicológicas que le dejo Leviatán se volvieron poco a poco en una maldición. Antes de eso ella sentía, después ya no.

Lo peor fue la perdida de sus alas. Sin estas ya casi no podía percibir el aliento, aquella energía de vida que alimentaba a todos los ángeles. Que los llenaba de euforia cada vez que luchaban, que sanaba sus heridas, que los ayudaba a distinguir el bien del mal. Sólo los ángeles que se volvieron demonios dejaron de percibir el aliento y lentamente se volvieron en seres retorcidos que debían ser sellados en el abismo. La mirada de sus compañeros cambio, podía leerlo en sus ojos, la preocupación de que siendo ella un ángel con autorización para matar humanos se convirtiera en un ser demente, un demonio que debe ser sellado antes de que cause daño.

Miguel en un intento de que volviera hacer la de antes le otorgo una misión sencilla entre los hombres. Con lo que no contó fue que aquel emperador le dio a Liluel la llave para encontrar una salida de su mundo.

La luna brillaba con gran intensidad cuando abandono el cielo. Había resuelto vivir entre los humanos, pero no quería ser uno. Tampoco seria una mera sombra, pasaría todo su ser a este plano. Si lograba morir en este lugar sin duda iniciaría un ciclo de reencarnaciones. Poso sus pies en esta tierra y se convirtió en un ángel caído. Renuncio a su orden. Escapo de sus hermanos.

-¿Pasa algo?- La cuestiono Danyael

-Sólo recordaba.- Y sus ojos pasaron de rojos a azules.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**DECISIÓN**_

_Algo sucede y la voz se ha corrido. _

_-¡Tatsumi le esta dando una golpiza al gai-jin!_

_-¡Lo esta matando a golpes!_

_Al enterarse Seiya corre desesperadamente a buscarlo. Pero no lo logra a tiempo. Cuando llega al árbol, donde suele estar, sólo encuentra la sangre. _

_-¿¡Dónde está! ¿¡donde está el gaijin!_

_-Tatsumi se lo llevo.- Contesto alguien._

_Se lo llevaron lejos. Estaba aquí, sentado a la sombra de este árbol. Estaba aquí y ahora se lo han llevado. Se lo han arrebatado._

Seiya despierta, se quedo dormido en la habitación del ruso. Aun esta lloviendo. Y Shiryu contempla la lluvia a través de la ventana. Entre sus manos se haya el panda que le regalo.

-Hasta el árbol esta triste.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando niños. Hyoga siempre estaba bajo ese árbol. Hasta la fecha, cuando esta pensativo, le gusta estar ahí.

Igual que cuando niños, se lo han llevado a un lugar donde no pueden ayudarlo. Seiya contempla sus manos. Cuando Hyoga despertó sujeto su mano. También cuando niños, después de que Tatsumi levantara el castigo, cuando sus heridas sanaron, el pequeño Seiya le ofreció su mano y el rubio la tomó y se dejo guiar por él.

-Cuando Hyoga fue solo a Asegard, estaba muy preocupado –Dice el chico de pelo largo. –Pero el anciano maestro me dijo que no me preocupara por él. Dijo, los ángeles lo cuidan. Aunque en ese momento el comentario se me hizo raro, no le di importancia. ¿Por qué dijo que a Hyoga, los ángeles lo cuidan?

Unos ángeles se lo han arrebatado. Los ángeles no lo cuidan sólo le han traído desgracias. Cuando niños fue a buscarlo, ahora, tiene que hacer lo mismo si quiere tenerlo de regreso. Lo tomara de la mano y lo traerá a casa. Si en otra vida él lo asesinó, en esta ha sido perdonado de ese pecado, por eso se lo devolvieron. Y no va a dejar que nadie se lo quite de nuevo.

-¿Seiya? – Pregunta Shiryu al verlo salir.

-Si un ángel se lo llevo, otro sabrá decirme donde está.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A Siberia, voy a buscar al tal Rafael y a Miguel

-Pero Shun e Ikki intentaron varias veces llegar y no pudieron hallar el camino.

-Eso lo se, pero también es cierto que en ese entonces no estábamos tan desesperados como ahora.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**LA DUDA DEL ÁNGEL**_

-¿Dormiste bien?

No hubo respuesta.

-Espero que hayas entendido que es inútil oponer resistencia. Te voy a soltar, si te comportas no tendremos problemas.

Hyoga al verse libre se estira en la cama. Aquel ángel se marcha a otro cuarto dejando la puerta abierta.

El rubio aprovecha para curiosear.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, un sólo pie que pongas fuera y te vuelvo a amarrar.

Observando el lugar se da cuenta que no esta en una celda si no en una habitación, pero no entiende por que no hay ventanas. Se asoma por el umbral, hay tres cuartos y después un largo pasillo, en una de las estancias se encuentra el ángel guisando. Parece una cocina improvisada, con un pequeño refrigerador y un horno de microondas. El otro cuarto es igual al que se encuentra. Y por todos lados hay imágenes de paisajes.

-Dios bendiga al que creo la pizza de microondas.- Dice al tiempo que entra con comida y sirve dos platos.

Hyoga se sienta a la mesa, pero realmente no tiene hambre. -¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?

-Después te enteraras. Ahora come.

Hyoga hace a un lado su plato.-No vas a responder a mis preguntas ¿Verdad?

-No ¿no tienes hambre?

El rubio no contesta

-Es normal, es un síntoma secundario por haber dado tanta energía. Si no tienes hambre esta bien. Te meto una sonda por la nariz y así te alimento.

Ante aquello Hyoga no tiene mas remedio que comer. Se entretiene mirando los paisajes. Playas, desiertos, selvas y pirámides. Acaso todas las imágenes son de…

-Si, son de México. Pero no creas que es tan hermoso. Todo luce bonito en una postal. Siberia luciría preciosa en una postal.

-Entonces por que tienes tantas imágenes

-Por que odio ese sitio.

Hyoga hizo gesto de no entender.

-La última misión que tuvo mi hermana como ángel fue en ese lugar. Fue ahí donde decidió abandonarnos. Y después de recorrer el mundo decidió volver a ese maldito país.

-¿Por qué tu hermana dejo el cielo?

El ángel no contesta. Termina de comer y recoge su plato, dejando a Hyoga solo.

Por su parte Hyoga observa con detenimiento aquellos paisajes. Ese sitio definitivamente es muy distinto a Siberia, pues con sólo ver las fotos siente calor. Algo en ese lugar hizo que su ángel decidiera quedarse con los hombres. Fue cuando entendió por que Ratzágel llena las paredes con imágenes. Se hace la misma pregunta.

Después de un rato el ángel regresa. Busca en el armario la caja con medicinas, sacando las pastillas para dormir. Acaso piensan mantenerlo sedado. Aun se siente adormilado por el somnífero que le había dado.

-Tómatelas

El caballero retrocede, no esta dispuesto a que lo mantengan dormido.

-De nada te sirve negarte. Aun estas muy débil, hasta un hombre normal podría dominarte. Y mi don es la fuerza. Así que entiende que no puedes ofrecer resistencia.

Hyoga desvía la mirada hacia la puerta reflexionando. Viendo que el caballero no iba a ceder Ratzágel se pone a buscar otra cosa con que narcotizarlo.

-No hay modo de que puedas escapar, afuera hay otros guerreros por no mencionar a mis hermanos.

Tiene razón y por lo mismo se siente tan indefenso. De pronto escucha una voz, un cosmos que lo esta llamando. Antes de que él mismo se de cuenta el ángel ya había reaccionado. Siente algo en la cara previamente de caer en la oscuridad.

En la mansión Kido, Saori cae de rodillas, está llena de miedo. Pero ese temor no es suyo, fue algo que percibió a través del cosmos. Desgraciadamente el contacto fue tan fugaz que no pudo saber donde se encontraba su caballero. Sus guardianes al notar aquella perturbación no tardan en irla a buscar. Tiene tantas ganas de llorar, pero la mirada de ellos se lo impide. Atena mantiene la calma.

-No pasa nada. Sentí a Hyoga pero lo perdí. Sólo se que no esta en Japón.

Seiya se arrodilla para estar a su nivel. Viéndola directamente a los ojos la interroga.

-Eso no es todo Saori-san ¿Qué percibiste a través del cosmos?

El cosmos, tal pareciera que es una ventana al alma. Uno puede ver las emociones y el estado físico de la persona. El cosmos de Hyoga siempre fue altanero y aguerrido pero ahora…

-Esta asustado y confundido. Se siente indefenso. No esta herido gravemente pero esta como aletargado…somnoliento.

-Lo están drogando para mantenerlo dormido.-Señalo Ikki

-Eso me temo.

Todos saben lo que significa. Buscarlo a través del cosmos ya no es opción. Saori después de intentar muchas veces encontrar a Hyoga supuso que la energía de otro se lo impedía por lo que buscaba otra fuerza. Pero al mantenerlo inconsciente no había necesidad de ocultarle al caballero.

-No importa.- Dice la diosa levantándose.- eso sólo significa que tenemos que buscarlo por otros medios. Lo traeremos de regreso, cueste lo que cueste.

En tanto, el ángel contempla al caballero inconsciente en el suelo. Con lo aturdido que de encontraba el cloroformo le hizo efecto de inmediato. Este lugar lleno de imágenes y este joven le molestan. Se inclina y lo toma del cuello con ambas manos. Frustración eso es lo que siente, una de las razones por la que se ofreció a cuidarlo era por que esperaba encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas. Pero por más que lo contempla no las halla.

Es tan fácil acabar con esto, es cuestión de apretar esa maldita garganta, pero no puede hacerlo, por que el Némesis reaccionara a su sangre, a su alma y de inmediato lo atacaría e incluso lo mataría antes de que el ruso pierda el aliento.

Lo suelta, si el no puede hacerlo cualquier mortal bastara, en el estado tan indefenso en que se encuentra cualquier humano podría hacerle el favor. Sale con esa idea pero a los pocos pasos se detiene. De hacer eso jamás obtendría la respuestas a su preguntas. ¿Por que su hermana colocó ese Némesis en él? ¿Por qué dejo el cielo? ¿Por qué lo prefiere a ellos?

Esa ultima cuestión le causa más rabia, al menos puede pedirle a alguien que le de la golpiza que el no puede. Miles de ideas pasan por su cabeza y en todas ellas hace pedazos al rubio. Quiere llevarlo a la agonía, que quede cubierto de sangre.

Nuevamente la sensación de frustración lo invade, tampoco puede hacer eso. Y no es por el Némesis. Es por la visión de su hermana, con ojos llorosos viéndolo con odio.

Con mucho cuidado lo pone en la cama y lo ata de nuevo. Toma una frazada y lo arropa. Esa es la otra razón por la que pido vigilarlo. La mirada que su hermana le dirigió ese día a causa de los señores águila, no la soportaría de nuevo. Además aun tiene planes para este joven.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**NEPHILIM**_

En Siberia. Ikki busca cualquier pista que lo condujera a Hyoga. Se siente molesto y desesperado. Le había prometido al ruso que lo protegería de las serpientes blancas y ahora ese sujeto se lo ha llevado. Entra en la iglesia de Koichi Tomaki D., dispuesto a obtener respuestas.

-De nuevo te digo, yo no puedo guiarte a Rafael. Y no se porque se llevarían a Hyoga- Contesta Koichi a Ikki.

-Estoy seguro de que sabes algo. ¿Qué era lo que querían esos ángeles que esa vez intentaron llevarse a Liluel?

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

-Por que no eres un humano normal. Si no me das respuestas por las buenas las obtendré de otro modo.

-De acuerdo lo admito, tengo sangre celestial. Mi abuelo fue un Nephilim. Pero no tengo habilidades, no puedo llevarte allá. Sólo tengo lo que mi abuelo me enseño.

El padre se dirige a sus libros. No entiende por que se llevaron al caballero.¿Que puede tener de especial?

Liluel. Algo debió haberle dado. Esa es la única explicación. – Sólo se me ocurre la Hoz. El arma del ángel. Los tres ángeles asesinos están en cuerpos de Nephilim, la hoz de Liluel no sólo mata humanos, también a los demonios, monstruos y Nephilim. Hijos de ángel con humana. Los primeros se volvieron contra los hijos de los hombres. Causaron muerte y destrucción. Devoraban los unos la carne del otro. Bebían sangre. La tierra los acuso de impíos. Dios los condeno a la muerte de su carne. Se convirtieron en espíritus malignos. La tierra aun no puede purificarse. La sangre celestial sigue mezclada con la humana. Por eso surgieron los segundos Nephilim. Los cuales no tienen corazón y por lo tanto son carentes de sentimientos. Estos Nephilim sólo tienen por misión acabar con las reencarnaciones de los primeros y mantener a salvo a los humanos. Es una guerra de fuerzas equilibradas y la hoz podría cambiar la balaza, en contra de los hijos de Adan.

-Si eso fuera cierto que tiene que ver con Hyoga.

-No lo se.

Ikki se queda reflexionando, comienza a atar cabos, lo que vio en el laberinto, lo que dice el padre, el que Hyoga acabe muerto de pronto no parece ser el peor de los escenarios.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**LAS AMBICIONES DEL SEÑOR**_

Ratzágel entra, trae una charola con comida y la deja en la mesa, luego se pone a buscar algo de ropa en el closet.

-Creo que esta de tu talla. -Y la coloca en la silla.- Él quiere verte.

-¿Él?- pregunta Hyoga aun aletargado por la ultima siesta "voluntaria" que se había echado.

-Si quiere decirte su nombre, te lo dirá. Voy a soltarte así que pórtate bien. Come y arréglate rápido. Cuando vuelva debes de estar listo. –Dice y desata al rubio antes de abandonar la habitación.

Momentos después Hyoga llevando las manos atadas, sigue a Ratzágel. Observa el lugar y le da la impresión que es un castillo pero no hay ni una sola ventana. Entran a una gran estancia, en la cual hay un trono y sentado en el, un sujeto con armadura. Su largo cabello azul cielo cae lacio en su espalda. Sus ojos negros lo ven fijamente. Su blanca piel contrasta con la armadura azul oscuro que porta.

Su presencia le resulta imponente, Hyoga se siente frente a un dios. Pero lo más intrigante es que lo había visto antes. Es el sujeto del dibujo del pequeño ángel. El sujeto que monta a caballo y que a sus pies se encuentran cadáveres.

-Así que tú eres Hyoga de Cygnus. No… me equivoco Hyoga de Acuario. – Habla, con una gran sonrisa. – No pareces tan especial.

-Lamento no ser tan asombroso.

Aquel sujeto ríe un poco.

-¿Se puede saber quien es usted?

-Mi nombre no te lo diré no eres digno de saberlo. Ahora dime, ¿Realmente ese pequeño ángel te quiere tanto?

-No lo se ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

-Por qué ya estoy en malos términos con ella. Pienso que alguien como Liluel podría servir a mis fines y me agradaría reclutarla, por eso si eres importante para ella, te vuelve una mercancía valiosa.

Hyoga sostiene la mirada de aquel sujeto.

-Después de todo, si te mantengo con vida, tal vez ella se olvide de vengar a los Cuauhtzin. Por eso y más eres mercancía valiosa. De otro modo ¿Por qué me habría molestado mandar un par de Nephilim Keres a traerte?

-¿Y se puede saber el por que de las molestias? –Pregunta el caballero, que ya se ha cansado de oír que era valioso.

-Veras Hyoga, hace 100 años un caballero de cristal, estuvo en el lugar y momento exacto. Él fue testigo de un milagro. Y alcanzo los dones de un ángel.

Hyoga lo mira sin entender.

-Y tú mi estimado Hyoga, romperás los sellos que lo rodean y me entregaras el poder oculto en ese lugar. Por que nadie más puede. Jura fidelidad a mi. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de que te unas a nuestro ejercito y alcances la glo…

-¡Nunca! –Lo interrumpe. –¡Soy un caballero de Atena! ¡Prefiero morir antes que servir a tus propósitos!

-Idiota.

Una onda de energía golpea al caballero con tal fuerza que lo tumba al piso boca arriba. El caballero siente como esa energía lo aplasta lentamente. Aquel sujeto abandonando su trono se acerca al caballero.

-Sabes lo sencillo que me resultaría matarte.

-¡No te ayudare!

-Tal vez rompiendo algunos huesos te haga cambiar de opinión.

-No lo harás por que es mercancía valiosa.- Lo interrumpe Ratzágel

Con aquellas palabras, el peliazul vuelve a sus cabales y se arrodilla junto al caballero de Atena.

-Tienes razón. –Dice y acariciando la mejilla del ruso.- Además, no importa lo que pienses. Lebalbél y Shékerel se encargaran de convertirte en el más leal y sumiso de mis esclavos. Me llevaras al lugar y con tus propias manos, me entregaras el arma del ángel. Ratzágel, llévalo a su habitación. – Dice antes de retirarse.

Ratzágel ayuda a levantarse al caballero y lo escolta de regreso.

Hyoga aun no entiende que es lo que quieren, pero el asunto pinta para mal. El arma sin duda es la hoz de Liluel, pero no sabe donde está. Recuerda que Danyael le explico que ella conserva el báculo. Pero está oculto en la muñeca de la ángel y desapareció aquel día en Siberia. Tal vez este en poder de Rafael. Una cosa es segura, tiene que encontrar la forma de escapar.

El caballero entra en la habitación. Contemplando aquel lugar; un sólo pensamiento domina su ser, escapar a la primera oportunidad.

-Es inútil. No hay modo de que puedas lograrlo.

Hyoga mira sorprendido a Ratzágel, antes le había parecido extraño. A caso él…

-No puedo leer tu mente. Yo sólo puedo oír el ruido de tus pensamientos, pero con eso me basta para saber donde estás. Así que no tiene caso que intentes algo por que lo sabré.

Después de decir esto y pese a la oposición del caballero, vuelve a atarlo en la cama. Aun estaba forcejeando cuando el amo del Snark se reúne con ellos.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunta Ratzágel a su hermano.

-Nada.

Con su sola presencia Hyoga se paraliza a causa del miedo que le tiene y el ángel termina de atarlo sin problemas.

-Debiste dejarlo en la celda.

-Si tengo que cuidarlo, lo haré en un lugar más cómodo para mi. Detesto los lugares fríos y aquí estoy cerca de la calefacción.

-No tienes que cuidarlo, bien me lo puedes entregar.

El caballero disimula el terror que siente de quedarse a solas con Lebalbel. Pero Ratzágel que termina de atarlo se queda entre ambos.

-Aquí esta bien, como puedes ver esta sujeto. No se va a escapar. Además tienes que hacer los preparativos.

Aquellos ángeles se sostienen la mirada. Finalmente el peliblanco desiste, el temor en los ojos del ruso le indica que el veneno está actuando en él y era lo único que quería saber. Así que se marcha.

En cuanto se fue Ratzágel busca unas medicinas. Como aun esta consternado por la presencia del otro ángel Hyoga obedece y se toma la pastilla.

-Es un calmante, te hará sentir mejor. Además sólo te mantendrá somnoliento. -Le explica mientras lo arropa.- No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar a solas con él.

Hyoga lo interroga con la mirada acerca del porque de sus atenciones.

-No lo hago por ti, si no por mi hermana. Supongo que quiero ganarme su perdón.

-¿Perdón?

El ángel ya no contesta, apaga la luz y cierra la puerta.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**UNA SERIE DE MOVIMIENTOS**_

En el palacio del Valhala, Saori, Shun, Hilda y Fler, revisan antiguos escritos; buscando alguno que les pudiera explicar el porque del secuestro de Hyoga.

Mientras Seiya portando la armadura dorada de Sagitario y Shiryu con la de Libra recorren el valle congelado con la esperanza de encontrar la morada del arcángel Rafael.

Hyoga lucha con desesperación. Se encuentra encadenado al piso, el cual esta lleno de símbolos que comienzan a brillar. Shékerel sujeta su cabeza, Lebalbél tiene sus manos en el pecho del ruso. Quieren adormecer su conciencia para manipularlo y dejar entrar al bujum. Pero el caballero ha decidido oponer resistencia. Es lo único que podía hacer por él y por sus amigos.

Le duele la cabeza intensamente. De pronto una onda de calor lo envuelve y quema las manos de los ángeles. El Némesis nuevamente protege al caballero.

-Por lo visto tendré que ayudarles. – Dice el dios de armadura azul marino.

Aquel se coloca a un costado, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del rubio. El Némesis podía protegerlo de los ángeles pero nada hizo contra el dios. El dolor de cabeza aumenta y por un momento Hyoga sucumbe. Se siente caer lentamente en la oscuridad y aquel débil Némesis trata de rodearlo. Pero se niega, se obliga a si mismo a despertar y a luchar contra esas energías.

Se retorcía de dolor y gastaba cada fuerza de su ser en oponer resistencia y entonces paso.

En la cabaña de Hyoga, la joven ángel contempla la foto donde el rubio está con sus amigos.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?- La interroga Danyael

-Ya tome una decisión. Si no te parece lárgate.

-Tú sabes que si caminas hacia el infierno yo con gusto te seguiré. Sólo pensaba que estas siendo un poco egoísta, le vas a traer mucho dolor.

De pronto la joven siente algo y las lagrimas comienzan a brotar. -Ya comenzó. Perdóname Lohengrin, perdóname por lo que te voy a obligar hacer. -Trata de encontrar la calma cuando una sensación la aterra.-¡No! -Dice llevándose las manos al pecho.- ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa?

De regreso con Seiya y Shiryu quienes caminan en medio de una fuerte nevada deseando con toda el alma encontrar la morada de Rafael, Seiya de pronto siente algo. Asustado se lleva una mano al pecho.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta Shiryu al notar la perturbación del castaño.

-…No se…no es nada.

En otro lugar, en una tierra muy lejana. En una tierra donde el sol brilla con fuerza. Un joven rubio, con sombrero blanco de franjas negras contempla el atardecer. Otro joven de negros cabellos y tez morena hace una reverencia al llegar.

-¿Preocupado gran señor?

-Las piezas se están moviendo y no puedo ver todas. No puedo predecir que pasara. El sol se oculta y sin las águilas los jaguares continuaran solos la marcha.

-Los jaguares por milenios han podido. No importa el enemigo que se les presente en el futuro. Si una guerra se nos llegara a presentar no creo que necesitemos de tu ángel.

-Ella es mi diosa de la victoria.

-¿Entonces porque estas tan preocupado?

-Por que esa mariposa ha salido de su capullo antes de que su cuerpo este listo. Ella le ha declarado la guerra a un poderoso enemigo. Un enemigo que no nos corresponde a nosotros vencer. Esta enfrascada en una guerra distinta a la que yo quería que luchara.

-Ella no busco a ese demonio. Él vino aquí y nos causo un gran dolor. Sólo porque el gran dios del sol no nos lo permitió, no levantamos nuestros escudos y armas en su contra.

-Ella camina siguiendo al sol y si el sol no me la trae de regreso habrá un conflicto muy grande entre nosotros.

Volviendo con Lebalbél, este trata de disimular su sonrisa, el rubio caballero se ha esforzado tanto por resistirse, lo que aunado a su débil condición le ha provocado un paro cardiaco. Ratzágel rápidamente reacciono y ahora le esta practicando el RCP.

-No te mueras estúpido. -Ratzágel le esta dando masaje al corazón.

-Perfecto, haberlo secuestrado ha sido una total perdida de tiempo.- Dice el señor al que le sirven los ángeles.

Tras varios minutos el ángel de cabellos negros se detiene y con una gran molestia en los ojos contempla a Hyoga.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**MEMORIAS DE UN ÁNGEL**_

_**LO QUE SUCEDIÓ EN EL PASADO**_

Llevan horas caminando, sólo están dando vueltas en la tormenta de nieve. Seiya comienza a sentirse desesperado. Cuando el viento amaina se da cuenta de que de nuevo los han enviado a la aldea.

-Caminaremos lo que sea necesario, las veces que sean. Pero habremos de llegar. – Dice Shiryu tratando de alentar a su amigo.

Seiya contempla el horizonte.- Necesito ayuda- Piensa. – Por lo que más quieran, necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a Hyoga.

El sonido de un violín, lo llena de alegría. Corre a toda velocidad en esa dirección y Shiryu va tras él.

De pronto no hay nieve ni frío. Parecen estar en un inmenso salón blanco, en cuyo centro hay una mesa. Miguel se encuentra recargado en ella, tocando el violín. Un poco mas alejado, otro sujeto los mira fijamente. Su pelo negro y largo, está atado en una coleta. Sus ropas parecen chinas. De pronto este, mira en otra dirección.

-Ha dejado de luchar. Ha muerto

-Lo se.- Contesta Miguel

-¿De quien hablan?- Pregunta Seiya

-Al que ustedes llaman Hyoga, él ha dejado de existir.

-¿¡Cómo!-Exclaman los caballeros.

Miguel ladea la cabeza.-Nos adelantamos a los hechos.

-No hay diferencia.

-Por piedad explíquenme que paso con Hyoga- Suplica Seiya.

-Acaba de tener un paro cardiaco. Por poco cruza la frontera al Hades. –Les explica el ángel rubio.

-Por poco. -Suspira Shiryu. -Aun lo puedo salvar.

-Pierde toda esperanza. -Dice el joven de ropas chinas.- El bujum ha entrado en él. Aunque respire y su corazón lata. Su voluntad será aniquilada. No será más que una marioneta. Es cuestión de horas; ya es imposible salvarlo.

-No entiendo lo que estas diciendo. Si vive aún puedo salvarlo.

-No es así de simple Seiya.- Hablo Miguel.- Aunque lo recuperes, sólo obtendrás su cuerpo. Un cascaron vació. Sin voluntad. Su esencia será disuelta, lo que lo hacia ser él, se ha perdido. Está muerto en vida.

-Y los muertos no reviven. No pierdan su tiempo en tratar de salvarlo. No vale la pena.

Seiya se derrumba por dentro. Sin embargo, no puede perder la esperanza. Menos con lo que dice Shiryu.

-Aun no, por lo que entiendo aun tengo tiempo, aun puedo sacar ese bujum de él.

-Si Atena no puede ¿Qué podrías hacer tú?

-Ya lo hizo una vez.

-Lo libero de un Snark, aun tenia algo de voluntad, aun había algo de él, que ella se esforzó por reanimar. Pero el Bujum es diferente, no deja nada, a partir de ahora esta devorando su corazón, su alma, todo y eso no es reparable. Nunca nadie ha podido sobreponerse. Aun a las personas, a las que con un milagro les extirpan el bujum antes de que este los mate, no vuelven a ser las mismas quedan como sombras de lo que fueron anteriormente.

-No.- Dice Seiya en un murmullo.

-¿Donde esta Hyoga?

-No lo se

-No les creo, están bien enterados de su situación.

-Mocoso impertinente

-Gabriel ya. Caballero de Libra nosotros sólo sentimos el trancito de los que están en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte, y mientras el este allí podemos saber su situación. Como ya les dije Hyoga sufrió un paro cardiaco por lo que ahora esta en ese lugar. Poco falto para que pasara al otro lado pero se detuvo, en unas cuantas horas, en lo su cuerpo recupera fuerzas saldrá de la frontera y ya no sabré de él. Es mejor que te resignes.

-Hyoga es nuestro hermano. No lo abandonaremos. Lo llevaremos a casa y lo cuidaremos. Mientras viva siempre tendremos esperanzas. Sin embargo hay algo que no entiendo y es la razón por la que venimos a pedir su ayuda. ¿Por qué se llevaron a Hyoga?- Sigue interrogando Shiryu

Miguel comienza el relato.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Liluel nos abandono, se oculto de nosotros, vagando en la tierra, aprendiendo de todo aquel que pudiera enseñarle la manera de pasar completamente a su plano. Hace 100 años se transformo en un cometa azul y cayo en la región de Tunguska. Como su cuerpo no podía manejar tanto poder, abandono la cuchilla de la hoz, oculta de todo ser. Y después su cuerpo se transformo en uno similar al de una chica.

Débil como se encontraba, fue salvada por un caballero de Atena de nombre Lohengrin. Cuido de ella, le enseño a hablar como los hombres y más que eso, intento enseñarla a ser humana. Le dio un nombre, la llamo Azul

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Liluel, imitaba más y más el cuerpo de los humanos. Fue por eso que el caballero la entrego a una pareja de ancianos que no pudieron tener hijos. En esa misma aldea, vivía una joven a la cual, el caballero amaba. Era buena y dulce. Su largo cabello dorado, caía rizado en su espalda. Era tan perfecta que Liluel comenzó a imitarla. Casi podía pasar por una niña normal. Amada por los ancianos, educada por la joven, Liluel y el caballero eran felices, en esa improvisada familia. Sin embargo los humanos, no la querían. En una ocasión, se vio atacada por una jauría de perros de caza. Su dueño los había soltado adrede. Así que ella se defendió del único modo que sabia. Su don. Libero el Némesis y todos los perros murieron al instante. El cazador casi sufre la misma suerte, sino hubiera sido por la oportuna llegada de Lohengrin. El caballero la hizo prometer que nunca usaría sus poderes en contra de los hombres.

Aunque no fue su culpa, los aldeanos comenzaron a temerle a la niña que con sólo desearlo podía matarlos.

Poco le importaba a Liluel, ella no pedía más amor del que recibía. Era feliz en esa nueva vida, mas, la felicidad no duro mucho. El caballero tuvo que regresar al santuario de Atena.

En el corazón de los aldeanos ya estaba la semilla del miedo, la ambición y sobre todo el odio. Temían a esa niña tan extraña y armados, pedían su muerte. Aprovechando la ausencia del caballero mataron a los ancianos y a la joven frente a sus ojos. Liluel huyo al bosque, pero la persiguieron, así que no tuvo opción. Aniquilo a todos. Su promesa de no lastimar a los humanos fue rota y más que eso, su convicción de no herirlos. Aquel ángel se unió a Lebalbél y sus hermanos, juntos gobernaron sobre los primeros Nephilim, Desterrarían a los humanos de la tierra y se la entregarían a aquellos que han sido encerrados y castigados por atentar contra el orden actual. Empezaron a masacrar a los hombres.

Cuando el caballero volvió, tuvo que enfrentar la muerte de su familia y el cambio de aquella niña que tanto quería. El patriarca Shion dirigió un ataque con los pocos caballeros con los que contaba. Dio la orden de matar a todos los Nephilim. Lohengrin aun no perdía las esperanzas y trato de hablar con ella. No se que le dijo, pero la hizo dudar. Por eso, Lebalbél enfureció contra el caballero. Lo detesta y lo aborrecerá por siempre. Los Nephilim no quisieron darse por vencidos y seguían con su idea de sacar la cuchilla. Liluel sin saber que hacer, no abandono a sus hermanos. La batalla se recrudeció más y Lohengrin murió en el fuego cruzado tratando de proteger al ángel.

Liluel tomó una decisión entonces, uso toda la energía de su ser, caballeros de Atena y Nephilim murieron. Ella sello su hoz completamente, para que nadie pudiera utilizarla y colocó un Nemesis en el alma del caballero. Para que el sea el único que pueda hallar el lugar y usar la hoz aparte de ella. Lohengrin, caballero de Cygnus, renació y es conocido por ustedes bajo el nombre de Hyoga. Fue por eso que Lebalbel se lo llevo. Intenta utilizar la cuchilla de la hoz de Liluel.

-¿Pero por que Liluel hizo eso?

-El Némesis lo protege contra cualquiera con sangre celestial que quiera matarlo. Ningún Ángel o Nephilim puede hacerle daño directamente. Si lograron llevárselo y lastimarlo, fue por que un Dios los ayudo.

-¿Un Dios?

-Liluel colocó ese Némesis, para que cuando llegue el final de los tiempos y la humanidad sea sentenciada, los ángeles no puedan hacerle daño. Cuando el día y la hora llegue, ella y sus hermanos recuperaran todos sus poderes y comenzaran a aniquilar a la humanidad. Liluel no fue sellada por nosotros, lo que ese dios pretende es obtener la hoz para activar los poderes a los que ella renuncio y a través de ella activar a los otros ángeles y así acabar con la humanidad.

-Hyoga, así que por eso te llevaron.- Exclamo Sagitario

-Sin embargo como caballeros de Atena, es su deber matar a su compañero.- Dice el otro arcángel.

-¿ ¡Qué! ?

-Calma Gabriel.

-Es mejor que lo sepan de una vez. Cuando esa hoz sea liberada, una bestia surgirá que con su canto matara a millones. Recién nacidos, enfermos y ancianos. Las plantas pequeñas y los animales que no vivan más de 5 años, todos los seres débiles morirán al instante.

-Impediremos que saquen esa hoz, pero no mataremos a Hyoga.- Dice Seiya indignado.

-Ya les explicamos que esta muerto en vida. Ha sido sometido por Lebalbél, no queda nada de lo que fue. Si no lo hacen ustedes lo haré yo. En cuanto ponga sus manos en esa hoz, lo matare sin contemplaciones.- Gabriel miro entonces a Miguel.- Lo mismo será para Liluel, si llega a intentar sacar esa cuchilla.- Y diciendo eso, Gabriel desapareció.

-Tenemos que detenerlo Seiya.

-Lo se Shiryu no podemos permitir que le hagan daño a Hyoga.

-Por que se esfuerzan por alguien que está muerto.- Dice Miguel- La situación es grave, Ese dios pretende sacar la hoz. Liluel también tiene esas intenciones. La humanidad corre gran peligro y es su deber como caballeros de Atena protegerla.

-¿Quién es ese Dios? ¿Dónde está la hoz? –Pregunto Shiryu

-Aunque sea un avatar, es un ser que destruyo su alma para que el Titan que fue vencido por Zeus, Poseidón y Hades entrara en su cuerpo como si fuera suyo. Literalmente se convirtió en su reencarnación. En cuanto a la hoz, esta oculta en algún lugar de Tunguska. Gabriel intentara encontrar a Hyoga, aunque no es capaz de sentirlo, ni de encontrar la hoz; en cuestión de tiempo hallará la forma de localizarlos. Si intentan rescatar lo insalvable deben de hacerlo antes de que eso suceda o Gabriel lo destruirá, aunque sea humano, él ya lo considera muerto, así que nada se lo impedirá.

-A Tunguska Seiya, debemos impedir que obtengan esa hoz y salvar a Hyoga.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**BRILLA CON LA LUZ DEL AMOR**_

-Si que debe causarte dolor.- Le dice un sonriente gato.-Todo lo que tenias que hacer era resignarte a tu destino. En lugar de eso luchas ¿Para que? Sólo estas alargando tu agonía. Lentamente el bujum se come tu alma y te llena de sufrimiento.

En la gran frontera que separa la vida y la muerte. Hyoga portando la armadura del cisne se encuentra en las orillas del lago donde una vez Lebalbel intento ahogarlo. Esta tirado, incapaz de moverse. Atrapado entre las plantas y semihundido. El dolor es insoportable, ha gritado tanto a causa de esto que ya se ha quedado sin voz.

-Eres comida de serpientes –Le dice el gato cuyos ojos pueden ver al reptil dentro del caballero. –Todo termina con la rendición ¿Por qué insistes en soportar tanto? ¿Qué es lo que esperas? Es imposible que saques esa serpiente de ti. Verdaderamente no entiendo por que no te rindes.

-Para ser un ser que perece tener todas las respuestas: no puedes entender algo tan simple.-Dice un muchacho.

Hyoga voltea a ver al recién llegado, es un joven de cabello negro corto que porta una extraña armadura adornada con plumas de águila. El caballero está seguro que nunca lo había visto, pero se le hacia familiar. Aquel joven iba a marcharse sin embargo se detiene y contempla al caballero.

-Es increíble como brilla. Como una gran estrella. Lleno de calidez.- Dice aquel joven y comienza a desenredarlo de aquellas plantas.

-¿Ese brillo que tiene de especial?- pregunta el gato.

-Es amor. Como un diamante en bruto el amor se encontraba en su corazón. Ha sido cuidado y protegido, por personas que también tenían el amor. Por eso lucha, por que aquellos que lo aman le dan fuerzas. Y esta luz en su corazón le da fuerzas a todos los que lo rodean.

Aquel joven lo carga.- Lo siento, -le dice al caballero.-No puedo hacer nada para quitarte a esa serpiente. Se que es un tormento muy grande pero debes de aguantar. Tampoco te puedo abandonar, así que no tengo más remedio que llevarte conmigo.

-¿Quién…- No pudo terminar la pregunta, el dolor no lo deja. Cierra los ojos y esconde la cara en el pecho de aquel muchacho.

-Mi nombre es Tlazohtzin y soy un tlacateccatl. El señor de los guerreros águila.

Comienza a caminar. De vez en cuando sentía los espasmos del caballero. La serpiente lo estaba devorando por dentro. En algún momento el corazón del joven rubio desaparecerá completamente.

-Gritar, llorar, maldecir, lo que sea que te ayude soportar esta bien.

El rubio no dice nada. Aunque un par de lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas por lo que nuevamente esconde el rostro en el pecho de Tlazohtzin. Realmente agradece su compañía en estas horas de dolor.

-Apuesto que te agradara a donde vamos. Es un lugar donde se guarda la memoria colectiva. Será como volver al pasado. Veremos los grandes templos a los dioses aztecas. Allí se encuentra la respuesta a una pregunta que me ha intrigado desde que conocí a Azul. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que Liluel abandono el cielo?

Hyoga lo mira asombrado.

-¿A ti también te causa curiosidad?

El rubio afirma con la cabeza.

-Entonces alégrate, podrás verlo con tus propios ojos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de la autora:**

Je-je-je

Para Gabriel, el personaje en el que me inspire es Ron de Bt´X

Los tres guardianes espirituales de Bt´X son la imagen de los arcángeles.

Fao es Miguel; Hokuto es Rafael y Ron es Gabriel.

El apartado "recuerdos de la infancia" pues bueno por fin salio ese pedacito y es que lo mencione en "Enmis horas más oscuras" capítulo 2 de la segunda parte en el apartado "canción de cumpleaños". Ese donde digo que cuando castigaron a Hyoga, Seiya y Shun se encontraron. Debería de sacar un fic con todas sus andanzas de peques, un recopilatorio de todos los backflash que he escrito. Ya es toda una historia.

1.- Algunos dicen que Azrael es un arcángel, otros un ángel. En cualquier caso es un ángel de la muerte. Su nombre significa "a quien a dios ayuda". El lleva las almas a ser juzgadas y rescata a las almas que fueron injustamente mandadas al infierno. -Según Wikipedia

2.- Leviatán usualmente suele ser representado como monstruo marino Tipo ballena. Referencias Genesis 1:21, Isaias 27:1, Salmo 74:14, Salmo 104:26, Job 40:25

3.- Las espadas picudas. En la divina comedia de Dante, (Purgatorio) este menciona que las espadas de los ángeles no tienen punta, están chatas. Considera que la punta es lo que hiere y que las espadas de los ángeles carezcan de ella, es un símbolo de que son piadosos. Cosa que no pasa con Liluel y sus hermanos.

4.- Los ángeles que abandonaron su espiritualidad y que tomaron mujeres por esposas son conocidos como vigilantes (Libro de Enoc) Estos ángeles les enseñaron a los humanos la artes de la magia y brujería, la obtención y manufactura de metales; les enseñaron a construir armas, a usar cosméticos y joyas para mejorar su imagen. En otras palabras, enseñaron lujuria, vanidad, astrología.

5.- Según lo que he leído, ha habido dos guerras en el cielo ( al menos hay dos versiones del mito) La rebelión de Lucifer o Satanás. Y la segunda es cuando dios castigo a los ángeles que tomaron para si humanas.

6.- Cuando Shiryu menciona que Hyoga se fue solo a Asegard se refiere a la Saga de Hilda.

7.- Ker, Keres Espíritus malignos un tanto vagos en la mitología. Causan males a los hombres. Llegan a perecer como autoras de la muerte o del destino del desgraciado. Se les presenta como aves de rapiña. (info. tomada del libro Mitóloga griega de Angel Maria Garibay de la editorial Porrúa)

8.- Lohengrin es el nombre de una historia muy famosa por que Wagner la adapto a la opera. Lohengrin es conocido como el caballero del cisne (por que llego en un botecito tirado por uno) Y su look es descrito igual al de Hyoga. (de hecho creo que Kurumada se lo fusilo de ahí) Es alto, guapo, rubio y de ojos azules. Porta un casco con alas y es un principito de una tierra mágica. Jo-jo-jo. Contar aquí la historia resultaría muy pesado si quieren saber más búsquenla en la red por que como dije es muy famosa, si pueden conseguir el libro flor de leyendas mejor.

9.-Pues lo del Avatar de Cronos, jo llevo varios añitos con este fic, cuando lo empecé no tenia ni idea de que poner ni que villano, de hecho en los primeros 5 capis no había malo, después decidí poner al Titán Océano bajo la idea de que estaba buscando reunir el poder de los ángeles para liberar a Cronos pero Kurumada se me adelanto con la historia G, (ou!) así que me quede con necesidad de un nuevo maloso y busque muchos mitos pero nada me gusto, así que se me ocurrió lo del avatar. Es Cronos y no es Cronos. Eso me resolvió muchos problemas. Pues es chipocludo pero a la vez necesitado de los ángeles para crear un nuevo ejercito. Cronos siempre intentara recuperar su trono, con miles de artilugios como Voldemor de Harry Potter. Una y otra vez esta intentando resucitar.

…..…

En el próximo episodio "Hace mucho tiempo…" Desdicha y desesperación, los personajes no son más que marionetas ¿Pero quien tira de los hilos? Un malvado anciano cuenta cuentos se ríe de todos los atrapados en esta historia, reflexiones sobre el pasado, Mientras Tlazohtzin llevando a Hyoga recorren la frontera entre la vida y la muerte se topan con el gran reloj, el génesis de Azul les será revelado y la duda del ángel será respondida. El príncipe será coronado por la oscuridad. Como dijo la bruja su alma es alimento de demonios. ¿Acaso ya no tiene salvación? Y tú ¿Haz sentido el poder del cosmos?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	15. Hace mucho tiempo… parte 1

_**Azul**_

_**Capítulo 15: Hace mucho tiempo…**_

_**(Parte 1)**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Memorias de un arcángel **_

_**EL ORIGEN DE LILUEL**_

_**Flash back**_

Miguel toca el violín, se abstrae en cada nota de su instrumento. Pero al terminar aquella tonada su mente viaja de nuevo al pasado.

_Hace mucho tiempo Azrael era un ángel de la muerte, cosechadora de almas, era tan hermosa con sus cabellos rojizos atados en una trenza y montada en su Jubjub. Resplandecía y parecía invencible. Desbordaba de la alegría que pocos ángeles tienen. Ella tenia un corazón que latía con fuerza. Le fascinaba estar cerca de él y a él le fascinaba tenerla. Se pertenecían él y ella._

_Pero Miguel lo perdió todo en aquella lucha contra Luzbel. Fue una cruel guerra que los suyos ganaron pero a un alto precio. Siempre creyó que eran eternos, o tal vez la única manera de morir es a manos de un ser de mayor poder. Ningún bando podía obtener la victoria en esa lucha aparentemente pareja, sin embargo, su contrario era el ángel más perfecto de todos. Sólo dios le ganaba en fuerza. Y eso desequilibraba por muy poco la balanza. _

_Por más que lo atacaba era él quien salía más herido, de pronto un golpe certero y cayó, usando todo su poder Luzbel lo iba a rematar en el suelo, cuando Azrael se interpuso y fue ella quien se volvió luz. Cientos de chispas de luz que paralizaron a su atacante y le dieron la victoria. _

_Por toda la eternidad siempre será recordado por vencer al Satán. Por toda la eternidad recordara el precio que pago._

_Perder a Azrael lo llevo a la locura. Se obsesionó con traerla de regreso. Las chispas de luz se volvieron cenizas que junto y rogó a dios que se la devolviera. No hubo respuesta. Sabia que había un método y obligo a Rafael y a Gabriel a ayudarlo. Dio parte de su vida para recrear al ángel. Y entendió por que dios no le contesto._

_En lugar de recuperar a Azrael de sus cenizas nació otro ángel, Liluel. _

_Y lloró amargamente la perdida de Azrael y por aquel desgraciado ser que nació. Era completamente otro ángel pero conservaba algunos recuerdos de Azrael. Por eso se sentía atraído por él, por eso se obsesionó por tener un Jubjub. Por eso se obligo a volverse el ángel más fuerte de todos llegando incluso a rivalizar con los arcángeles. Ella no lo sabia pero todos la veian como una sombra o como un ser errado. Lo peor fue la clase de poderes que obtuvo, un ángel asesino de hombres. Sólo otros tres habían nacido con esa marca y aun así no le llegaban a los talones. Ella era la muerte en persona._

Uno debe de aceptar la muerte. Tratar de remediar algo tan sencillo es inútil y sólo te llevará a más lagrimas.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Memorias de un Arcángel**_

_**LA FUERZA DE LILUEL**_

_**Flash back**_

_Hace mucho tiempo en un gran coliseo Miguel observa a Misarael llegar con Liluel. La más pequeña de los ángeles seria reunida por fin con los otros tres que comparten su destino. Todos han sido educados por los mejores ángeles guerreros y ahora frente a los arcángeles se llevara un combate para ver sus habilidades._

_Misarael que luce como una joven de largísimo pelo rubio y lacio, vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones y botas militares, mientras que Liluel tenia el cabello azul y corto hasta los hombros. Miguel no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre las diferencias físicas entre ambas, el color de cabello, Azrael lo tenia lacio mientras que el de Liluel era quebradizo, no se decidía entre lacio y rizado. _

_El arcángel la contempla con dolor. Liluel está dando brinquitos. Con solo verla uno se daba cuenta que no es un ángel normal._

_-¿Pasa algo?- Le cuestiono Gabriel a Misarael._

_-Sí, ella, es el ángel más raro que haya conocido. Está loca. No entiende el mundo como nosotros._

_-¿Crees que se convertirá en un demonio?_

_-No, ella es algo que no pertenece aquí. _

_-Sentimos eso de los otros tres._

_-Pero no tan intenso como en ella, es como si fuera un ser que nació por un capricho egoísta. _

_Cada una de esas palabras se le clavo en el corazón a Miguel. _

_Se les indico que iba a ser una lucha de todos contra todos, sin alas, ni espadas ni técnicas especiales. Seria una pelea a puño limpio._

_La lucha comenzó._

_Liluel se lanzo de inmediato sobre Shékerel a quien derribó de una patada. Por su parte Ratzágel le aplico una llave a Lebalbel y lo saco volando. Liluel aprovecho para rematarlo en el aire de un rodillazo. Mientras caían Ratzágel se lanzo sobre ellos sin embargo Shékerel lo tacleó derribándolo. Ambos fueron contra el suelo, Ratzágel intentaba quitarse de encima a Shékerel cuando un inconsciente Lebalbel fue arrojado sobre ellos con todas las fuerzas de la ángel que también salta cayendo en ellos. La joven ríe divertida encima de ese sándwich de ángeles. Shékerel y Ratzágel intentan levantarse, girarse, moverse, liberarse pero el cuerpo de Lebalbel se los impide, ni siquiera pueden estirar sus manos y agarrarla, en tanto ella, risa y risa los sujeta del cabello y azota sus cabezas contra el suelo una y otra vez._

_-Ya basta.- Ordena Miguel_

_Y la risueña joven se detiene, se baja mientras Lebalbel comienza a recuperar la conciencia y los otros se lo quitan de encima._

_-Te dije que es extraña.- Le decía Misarael a Gabriel, está loca, mira que usar así a uno de sus hermanos. _

_Los siguientes entrenamientos terminaban de la misma manera, Liluel vencía de forma aplastante a sus hermanos y estos comenzaron a verla como su líder inmediato. _

_Igual que todos los ángeles ella entraba en éxtasis al sentir el aliento. Esa energía que los llena de fuerza, esa energía que los guía y les dice a cada uno que esta bien y esta mal._

_La ángel y sus hermanos pasaban mucho tiempo entre los hombres siendo azote de los pueblos. Asesinaban con suma crueldad y eso preocupo por un tiempo a los arcángeles. Sin embargo su temor desapareció cuando ella empezó a entender a quien si y a quien no. Lo percibía a través del aliento de vida, ningún otro tenia la capacidad tan extraordinaria de entenderlo como ella. Los demás lo sentían, ella lo escuchaba. Por eso entendieron porque a ella se le dio el poder de matar al instante. Técnica que funcionaba con seres débiles como los humanos y que si bien ante seres de gran fortaleza no, en muchos casos los dañaba seriamente. Tal era así, que algunos aseguraban que ella podría extinguir a otros ángeles y no es que le temieran si no que les tranquilizaba tenerla de su lado._

_Además ella siempre mantuvo a raya a los otros tres. Lo salvaje y lo cruel de sus ataques disminuyo al grado de lo necesario. Obligo a sus hermanos a usar sus poderes para intimidar y así evitar situaciones de derramamiento de sangre._

_Cuando Miguel piensa en ella, recuerda una batalla contra un monstruo gigantesco, varios ángeles luchaban contra esa criatura que era tan fuerte que algunos sucumbieron. Los poderes de Liluel no lograban pasar la gruesa coraza que lo envolvía. Así que se dejo tragar._

_Todos los ángeles al ver aquello se pasmaron, pero instantes después de el fondo Liluel uso su poder y su hoz para abrirse paso. Literalmente salio de las entrañas de la bestia. Esta cayó y fue rematado por todos. _

_Puede ver ese recuerdo claramente, Liluel en la cabeza de la bestia que aun insistía en luchar y ella golpeando una y otra vez con su hoz hasta que logro dejarla clavada. Entonces empezó a gritar por la victoria, y todos hicieron lo mismo. La euforia que invadía sus cuerpos por el aliento que se manifestaba en ese grito. Ella era la alegría pura._

_Y nuevamente el arcángel sintió dolor, por que esos arranques que ella tenia era como una afirmación de que estaba viva. Era una necesidad de mostrarse, de lucir y que la vieran. Se arriesgaba demasiado y no había forma de saber si era el aliento o era ella que recordaba haber estado muerta y ahora quería demostrar que estaba viva. _

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Memorias de un arcángel**_

_**LA PERDIDA DE LAS ALAS**_

_**Flash back**_

_Hace mucho tiempo Los ángeles y arcángeles lucharon contra Leviatán. Para el arcángel Miguel fue una pesadilla. La maldita historia se repitió. Durante la batalla con Leviatán fue herido pero Liluel se interpuso. ¿Por qué? Todo se repite una y otra vez. Por fortuna Liluel no pereció pero perdió gran parte de sus alas. _

_Por mucho tiempo permaneció confinada con Rafael, el arcángel la cuidaba y lentamente la volvió a la vida. Sus alas quedaron pequeñitas y su capacidad de percibir el aliento casi desapareció. Eso no era suficiente para mantenerla, lentamente su mente se perdería, se volvería un ser desquiciado. Un ángel percibía lo correcto de lo malo gracias al aliento, también sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, a quien enfrentar a quien perdonar. Pero ahora Liluel había perdido esa brújula. La situación empeoraba por ser ella un ángel del exterminio, ella es casi absoluta, puede matar seres humanos con el pensamiento. Aunque todos temían de su impresionante poder, ella era quien mejor podía apreciar el aliento, por eso nunca consideraron que se volvería un peligro. Ese don era suyo por derecho y jamás lo usaría de un modo incorrecto. Hasta que la perdida de sus alas sembró en todos la duda._

_Después de eso comenzó a sumergirse en el vació. Siempre preguntaba por el señor Miguel y siempre obtenía como respuesta la ausencia del arcángel. Lebalbel hablaba con ella por horas. Él es la locura y el miedo, casi podían decir que la llenaba de eso a propósito. Miguel intervino y lo alejó, pero aun así desistió de ver a la ángel. _

_Gabriel fue quien le hizo ver su falta al líder de los arcángeles. Tenia que hacerse a la idea de que ella era un ente diferente pero que lo necesitaba, tenia que superar su dolor. _

_Ratzágel fue el único que reacciono de forma correcta para proteger a su hermana. Le fastidiaban los ángeles por que podía ver el temor que Liluel les inspiraba. Comenzó a distraerla y la ayudo a reintegrase a las misiones. Estas ya le eran muy difíciles de cumplir, sin el aliento ya no llegaba a la euforia que le daba fuerzas para vencer. Tenia sus poderes pero no podía manejarlos._

_Finalmente Miguel supero un poco la aversión que sentía por la joven ángel. Trato de verdad de ayudarla. Incluso le dio una misión fácil. Dios iba a extender sus dominios y ella y sus hermanos iban a asegurarles la victoria. Ella podría con el paquete y si se presentaba algún inconveniente Ratzágel sabría auxiliarla. _

_Lo que Miguel no sabia era que un joven emperador iba cambiar radicalmente la vida de Liluel y con eso la de muchos, que por generaciones se verían afectados._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**DUELO DE MIRADAS**_

Sus hermanos se han dormido y el titán se ha marchado. Las brillantes pupilas rojas de Ratzágel contemplan fijamente al caballero inconsciente. Después de someterlo lo dejaron abandonado, en este piso tan frío. La fiebre le esta causando escalofríos, su respiración es irregular, sus muñecas y tobillos están lastimados a causa de las cadenas.

-No debiste haber luchado tanto. Sabias que tenias la batalla perdida.

Lo libera y lo carga para llevarlo a la habitación. _Durante su cautiverio, mientras lo estuvo cuidando, este chico le demostró que realmente era un caballero de Atena. Aunque Ratzágel no tiene la habilidad de leer las mentes como Lebalbél, si puede escuchar el ruido de los pensamientos. Sin previo aviso, este se calló tanto, que tuvo que entrar para cerciorarse que realmente el rubio aun seguía en el cuarto. Lo encontró tal como lo dejo, atado en la cama adormilado por la pastilla que le hizo tomar y sin embargo no podía sentirlo. Para colmo el rubio lo miro fijamente. El juego no le gusto al ángel, incremento más su poder para intentar saber que estaba planeando Hyoga. Esto provoco un intenso brillo escarlata en sus ojos, el cual generalmente incrementaba el miedo y la angustia en los demás. Pero no sucedió con el caballero, el cual le sostenía la mirada con cierta altanería. Y no lograba, escuchar el menor sonido de algún pensamiento._

_-¿Qué pretendes?- Lo interrogo. _

_-No lo sabes, ¿que no se suponía que podías leer mis pensamientos? Ah perdón tú sólo adivinas- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y aquel duelo de miradas continuo. _

_Está situación comenzó a incomodar a Ratzágel. Iba a decir algo pero Hyoga se le adelanto. _

_-Ya lo se, no tiene caso que intente nada, estoy en total desventaja._

_Exactamente eso era lo que le iba a decir. El ángel sin apartarle la mirada se cuestiono sobre habilidades del caballero. Que tal si el podía…_

_-No, yo no puedo leer la mente._

_Sus rojizos ojos se mostraron asombrados y desvió la mirada._

_-Gane_

_-No estamos jugando a duelo de miradas_

_-Tal vez tú no.- dice para después dejar escapar un bostezo_

_Entonces el ángel abandono la habitación, pero al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar reírse de si mismo. Hyoga se la cobro, totalmente. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos sabía leer la mente del otro, pero que bien se hicieron creer mutuamente que podían hacerlo. Si pudiera decirlo abiertamente, habría querido seguir jugando con el caballero. No entendía por que ante el mal que se le avecinaba se encontraba tan tranquilo. Como si confiara en que todo saldría bien ¿Cómo encontró esa calma con el veneno del Snark corriendo por sus venas? Le agrado, por primera vez empezaba a ver que era lo que a su hermana le gustaba de él._

Volviendo al presente, Ratzágel acomodo al rubio en la cama, busco un frasco en el closet que contenía sangre. Le quito la camisa al rubio y en la espalda con la sangre trazo un símbolo. Lo vistió de nuevo y se cercioro que no se notara. Después trato de bajarle la fiebre con compresas.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**CUENTOS PARA UN CABALLERO Y UN ÁNGEL**_

En la inmensa frontera entre la vida y la muerte Tlazohtzin el tlacateccatl el señor de las águilas, camina llevando en brazos a Hyoga quien a cada minuto se debilitaba más por que el bujum se iba comiendo su alma. Para distraerlo del dolor le iba contando una historia.

-Hace mucho tiempo había una hermosa princesa de nombre Iztaccíhualt, quien se enamoro de un fuerte guerrero llamado Popocatépetl, este a su vez amaba con locura a la princesita. La guerra estallo y Popocatépetl hablo con el padre de la joven. Pactaron que si el lograba la victoria le otorgarían la mano de su amada Así el aguerrido joven se enfrento a las más terribles hordas de guerreros, condujo a su ejercito por incontables batallas, derroto a cientos de enemigos, con la única idea de poder volver con su princesa. Desgraciadamente un rumor corrió. Alguien le dijo a Iztaccíhualt que Popocatépelt murió en el frente de batalla y al saberlo su tristeza fue tan grande que cayó muerta al instante. Cuando Popocatépelt regreso, en lugar de encontrar los preparativos para su boda se encontró con las ceremonias fúnebres de Iztaccíhualt. Devastado el guerrero tomo una antorcha y se quedo velando el sueño de su princesa. Al ver aquella devoción los dioses los convirtieron en volcanes para que pudiera hacerlo por toda la eternidad. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció la historia?

-…Horrible, por que no la revivió con un beso…

-¡Oye! ¡Esto no es una historia Disney! Es la leyenda de amor por excelencia de mi pueblo. Es una de las que se le cuentan a todos los extranjeros y se venden pósters y postales. Para que lo sepas esos volcanes existen y el Popocatépelt todavía humea, todavía mantiene encendida la antorcha velando a su amada.

-…Ah si…

-Además esa es la historia favorita de Azul, todas las noches obligaba a Topiltzin a contársela, en ocasiones hasta tres veces.

-Por que le gustaba tanto

El señor de las águilas calló por un momento.- Ella aun no tenia capacidad de entender sentimientos tan complejos. Tenia un corazón que podía entender el sentir de los demás, era cuestión de enseñarle. Por eso me entregaron a esa angelita. Ahora eso me da tanto desconsuelo, por que ella no entendía porque murió Iztaccíhualt, ella no comprendía lo que era morir de tristeza. Por eso le gustaba esa historia, se le hacia tan fantasioso pensar que alguien pueda morir de pena. ¿Por qué será que siempre ansiamos que nuestros niños crezcan? para que una persona se vuelva adulta pasa por muchas duras pruebas, sólo así se crece, al levantarnos de nuestro dolor y adversidad. Entonces ¿por que ansiamos ese dolor? ¿por que queremos que se vuelvan mayores? Me entregaron a esa niña y me esforcé por hacerla feliz, al principio fue por obligación, después por amor y se que a mis compañeros les paso lo mismo. Cada sonrisa de ella nos llenaba de dicha por que venia de un ser que no conocía el dolor. Hasta que llegaron esos ángeles, sus hermanos…

Hyoga no pudo evitar pensar en todas las veces que la vio llorar, era por este joven y sus compañeros, estas personas que la cuidaron y le enseñaron a reír.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**EL CUENTA CUENTOS DE DESESPERANZA**_

Tlazohtzin camina otro rato y por fin llego al arco de una puerta que en el dosel tenia escrito con grandes caracteres su nombre y su rango.

-¡Al fin llegamos- Exclama con alegría el señor de las águilas.- Pensé que iba a morir antes de encontrar esta puerta…bueno por segunda vez. Eso de estar muerto y no estarlo me complica la vida, bueno mi no vida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Eres un no muerto o un muerto viviente?

-Es una de las ventajas de servirle a un dios poderoso. Más que la tuya.

Hyoga se molesto.

-No es mi culpa que haya niveles, están los dioses de la creación como Zeus y después están los dioses que protegen a este mundo como Atena y mi señor Huitzilopochtli me da carta blanca para vagabundear a voluntad por estos mundos. A diferencia de Atena que no puede encontrarte aquí.

El caballero no dijo nada pero le molestaba de sobremanera que hicieran menos a Atena.

-De hecho no es que haya niveles, es que hay obligaciones y la de Atena es proteger a la humanidad. Si los dioses hicieran su voluntad y no atendieran sus obligaciones el mundo seria un caos. Ya es suficientemente malo que algunos no hagan caso a sus deberes y se dediquen a expandir su poderío.

Tlazohtzin con delicadeza baja a Hyoga, pero aun lo sostiene con un brazo mientras con el otro llama a la puerta, pero por mas que la golpea nadie responde. De pronto sintió un espasmo en el caballero producto del dolor que le producía el Bujum.

-¿Estas bien?

-…Sí…-dice con gesto adolorido.- ¿Qué paso con eso de carta blanca?

-Es que parece que no esta el encargado. –El joven de pelo negro busco a su alrededor. –O no quiere recibirme.

El joven concentra todo su poder en su puño y tira un golpe ante el cual la puerta cae revelando un pequeñísimo anfiteatro de apenas tres gradas que rodean un podio en donde se encuentra un anciano con unas vestimentas ridículas, viste con una gran capa roja, que tenia pintado un camaleón y un sombrero con siete plumas cada una de un color distinto y tras el viejo otra puerta rodeada de engranes.

-Drossermayer- exclamo Tlazohtzin.- De todos los demonios que me pude encontrar tenias que estar aquí.

-Vaya veo que me conoces.

-Mi dios me advirtió sobre ti, criador de cuervos, titiritero de marionetas.

-Y contador de historias, no lo olvides.

-Tú tejes con hilos de desesperanza y agonía.

-Yo…que me dices de ti, ahora mismo estas tejiendo una historia. Te divierte que todos se muevan como tú lo deseaste.

-Sí…tienes razón ahora mismo los engranes que están tras de ti están moviendo la historia que con mi poder voy guiando.

-No crees que es ridículo que te creas capaz de dirigir este cuento cuando tú mismo estas atrapado en el.

-¿Y quien dice que lo estoy?

-Si no lo estuvieras no tendrías necesidad de venir aquí. Pero ya no discutamos estoy aquí para contar historias.

Tlazohtzin cargo al rubio y entraron en aquel lugar. Con cuidado recuesta al caballero haciéndolo recargar la cabeza en su pierna. Mientras el anciano se prepara también y saca un gran libro.

-¿Estás cómodo?

-Sí gracias.

-Tengo que escuchar las historias de ese tipo, a través de ellas el cuenta desgracias y es que goza con ellas, unas serán de cosas que ya pasaron pero me ayudaran a entender la situación y las otras serán del futuro, espero poder traducirlas correctamente.

Y el cuenta cuentos cuyas historias están llenas de desesperanza comienza.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**MARIONETAS**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo había una princesa encarcelada. Encerrada en el castillo del demonio la princesa no tenia libertad y era como una marioneta, no tenia más elección que bailar cuando el demonio se lo decía.**_

_**Un día un héroe tratando de salvarla reto al demonio. Pero el héroe no tuvo suerte para vencerlo ya que el no sabia que era una marioneta creada por el demonio.**_

En la habitación llena de pósters y fotografías con paisajes de México el ángel le toma el pulso a Hyoga. El aroma de las flores del mal le van haciendo efecto, lentamente se va normalizando y el corazón late recuperando sus fuerzas.

Es entonces cuando el señor Cronos seguido de Lebalbel, llega para saber del estado del caballero.

-¿Aun nos sirve?- Interroga el titán

-Sí.

-Entonces haré que el Bujum tome total control de él.- Dice Lebalbel

-No, aun necesita descansar.

-¿Cuando crees que este listo?- Pregunta Cronos

-Mientras no tenga que hacer esfuerzos podemos seguir con nuestros planes.

-Bien Lebalbel prepara todo.- Dice al irse.

Lebalbel lo ve marcharse, espera unos momentos y es que algo no le gusta. Contempla al caballero, esta muy pálido y a simple vista se puede apreciar lo débil de su estado. Sin embargo esta recibiendo toda clase de cuidados de Ratzágel. Ve las flores del mal, las mantas que lo cubren, la almohada, las vendas en las muñecas por las heridas que se hizo con las cadenas, en la mesa la charola con agua y un trapo. Debió tener fiebre. También sobre la mesa hay ropas. Las toma, nota el buen gusto de Ratzágel en ellas, debió tomarse su tiempo para conseguirlas, son sobrias y elegantes pero sobre todo abrigadoras, perfectas para el viaje que van hacer.

-¿Con esto lo vas a vestir?

-Sí.

-Se va a ver bien.

-Esa es la idea.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Supongo que soy igual de retorcido que tu hermano. Liluel ya debe saber que lo tenemos en nuestro poder, ira a buscarnos. Nuevamente la tendremos frente a frente. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No fue por eso que sugeriste que lo secuestráramos? Ella es tan hábil que se ha escondido de nosotros por años, pero ante esto no tiene más remedio que presentarse y encararnos.

-Sí…sólo pensar en volver a verla me pone ansioso.

-A mi me emociona ver su cara, que expresión podrá. Cuando lo vea vestido así sabrá que fui yo quien lo vistió, sabrá que fui yo quien se hizo cargo de él, antes de que llegue la hora. Lo que paso hace 100 años se repetirá, con una gran diferencia, lo único que le queda, lo único que le importa está en nuestra manos. ¿Qué hará? Nos maldecirá como hizo cuando murieron las águilas o llorara y nos suplicara que se lo devolvamos.

-¡Él no le importa en lo absoluto a mi hermana!- Dice molesto Lebalbel.

-No te engañes, sabes que de escoger entre él y nosotros, sin dudarlo lo escoge a él.

-¡No es verdad!- Dice furioso tomando Ratzágel del cuello de la camisa.

-Lo sabes bien, lo supiste hace 100 años y lo confirmaste el día en que intentamos llevárnosla. Ese día que nos enfrentamos a los caballeros de Atena en MontSalvat no sabíamos que el mismo de hace 100 años estaba ahí. Hasta que el Némesis se activo cuando lo ataque.

-Cuida tus palabras.

-Por favor, que el Bujum este en estos momentos devorándolo no obedece al trato que hiciste con el señor Cronos. Quieres arrebatárselo a ella, quieres su corazón para ti. Como un trofeo que le quieres mostrar a Liluel. Pero te entiendo hermano, entiendo tu odio por que siento lo mismo y quiero que cuando lo vea, sepa que lo tuve en mis manos, que pude hacer con él lo que quise.

Lebalbel lo suelta y se va furioso. Por su parte Ratzágel contempla a Hyoga. No entiende como nuevamente este humano se ve envuelto en el conflicto de sus hermanos. Estaba seguro que si Liluel había huido a México era para alejarse él, para ocultarlo de sus hermanos y cuando decidió venir a Siberia evito completamente el territorio sagrado de Atena para no topárselo y sin embargo él la encontró, repitiendo lo de su vida pasada. Aun así, que él volviera a formar parte de esta historia no obedece a su destino, si no a alguien que esta moviendo los hilos, alguien que lo aborrece casi tanto como Lebalbel. El pobre caballero no sabe que es la marioneta de otro demonio.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Notas de la autora **

Azrael: pues si, es Karen en el manga, Lourdes en el anime doblado en español y les cambiaron los nombres a todos. La primera donante de B´T X. Tanto en el manga como en el anime se especula sobre si ella y Fao (Falcon) eran amantes de hecho en el anime hasta parece que ella le coquetea. (como el anime termino antes de que se concluyera el manga muchas relaciones y pasados quedaron inconclusos, pues en el manga eso no pasa) Quien lo dice es MetalFace, (carametalica) En el anime no se vio pero en el manga estaba enamorado de Karen por años. Así que el que lo haya dicho pudo haber sido un arranque de celos, por que, ¡que bárbaro!, es peor que Shaina queriendo matar a Seiya y todo por sentir que no corresponden a sus sentimientos. Lo chistoso es que su beta Madona estaba enamorada de X. Por eso después de mucho razonar entendió que a su amo le pasaba lo mismo.

Misarael: quítenle la terminación "el" y e inviertan, dice Aramis, en español le pusieron Leopoldo (o sea hello) Es la que secuestra al hermano de Teppei, parece niño con ese uniforme militar y de repente vimos un par de cosas. Aramis en el anime se enfrento a Jungler según Jungler la odiaba por que lo desfiguro en una pelea anterior. (eso me lo contaron por que esa parte no la vi) en el manga nunca se enfrentan, de hecho se ve una relación muy cercana con Ron, antes él lideraba una banda de huérfanos y se dedicaban a robar comida hasta que llego Aramis y lo reto a luchar si ganaba él se tenia que unir al imperio de las maquinas, ambos mozuelos se pelearon y a media batalla Ron se recargo en ella notando un par de cositas que empezaban a salir. Se sorprende tanto que Aramis aprovecha el momento y se lo descontó. Aramis muere en un ataque suicida contra Rafaelo, no logro nada y es que el B´T supremo era tan grande que agarro su beta con una mano y lo aplasto. Frente a la mirada de Ron, que le grita que es una estúpida, que debió a ver vivido su vida como una niña. (no se enojen no es machista, -bueno un poco- pero ella dedico toda su vida al imperio creyendo que el emperador era bueno y bondadoso y que traería la paz cuando unificara al mundo y después se desilusiono al ver la verdad).

En cuanto a Drosselmayer es un personaje de Princes Tutu. Es el malo más maldito que he conocido jamás. El anime de princes Tutu es uno de los mejores que he visto inspirado en el balet y cuentos clásicos Drosselmeyer nos hace ver el lado oscuro de los cuentos, cada capítulo inicia con hace mucho tiempo…y cuentan una historia que ire publicando a lo largo de este fic por que la verdad están muy buenos.

En el próximo capítulo

Azul 16 Hace mucho tiempo (parte 2): ¿Qué fue lo que empujo al ángel a abandonar el cielo? La guerra entre los Aztecas y los Españoles será el fondo para la historia de Liluel. La verdad de su origen le será revelada y Miguel tendrá que aceptar el peso de sus actos. Mientras un príncipe desea despertar a la princesa que ha caído bajo una maldición, Otro príncipe será coronado en la oscuridad. Su alma esta siendo devorada por el bujum.

¡Saludos y gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia! Mil gracias a todos los que leen y NO DEJAN REVIEWS, (niños malos, muy malos XD) pero con que sigan la historia me dejan satisfecha. Dos mil gracias A LOS QUE ME MUESTRAN SU APOYO DEJANDO REVIEWS, neta que son los que me dan fuerzas para estar a la mitad de la noche escribiendo. ¿Por qué tengo más inspiración en las noches? ¿Es que acaso me gusta la mala vida? ¿Me gusta verme como mapache por las ojeras? Ah y pasen por mi metroflog esta semana esta de infarto con Ikki XD estoy como liluelazul

:::::::::::::


	16. Hace mucho tiempo  parte 2

**Azul**

**Capítulo 16: Hace mucho tiempo (parte 2)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Hace mucho tiempo había un joven que deseaba despertar a una princesa caída en un sueño eterno por culpa de una maldición. Sin embargo alguien le susurro "Que crueldad despertar a la princesa de su hermoso sueño quizá lo que la princesa quiera no es un beso que la despierte, si no permanecer dormida por toda la eternidad".**_

_**Memorias de un ángel**_

_**LOS DESEOS DEL TLATOANI**_

_**Flash back**_

Después de oír las historias de Drosselmayer, Tlazohtzin toma a Hyoga para marcharse, los engranes comienzan a girar al revés y la puerta se abre.

-Espera aun hay una historia más que debes oír.

-¿Así?

-Hace mucho tiempo existió un joven que se enamoró de una muñeca…

Tlazohtzin escucha atentamente la historia y enfurece ante esas palabras. Pero rápidamente se controla.

-Es una historia muy absurda.- Le dice y continua su camino.

Sin embargo las últimas palabras de Drosselmayer y la reacción del Tlacateccalt preocupan un poco al caballero de rubios cabellos.

Tlazohtzin lleva al caballero en brazos y continua su camino. Lo contempla hace tiempo que no se mueve ni dice nada. Sus ojos lucen adormilados, el Bujum le esta ganado y es probable que ni las historias haya escuchado, lo que le alegra bastante, no hubiera querido que escuchara un par de ellas.

Han llegado al pasado, a la época en la que la gran Tenochtitlán era esplendorosa, sabe hacia a donde dirigirse, al palacio del tlatoani Moctezuma, pasa los guardias como si nada. Esto ya paso hace mucho, no es mas que una ilusión que le muestra los hechos.

Finalmente siente a Hyoga moverse un poco entre sus brazos, lo revisa con la mirada, los ojos de ambos chocan por un segundo y Tlazohtzin sonríe todavía es conciente, todavía queda algo de él.

-¿Verdad que es bonito?

-…Sí…

Su respuesta le alegra y le atemoriza. Pronto ya no será capaz de contestar a ninguna pregunta.

_Es entonces cuando llega unas habitaciones con un jardín y ve a una mujer de corto cabello azul jugando con unas flores. Debe de ser Liluel y ante este pensamiento se aproxima y lo confirma._

_Nunca la había visto con su cabello de ese color. Lo prefiere negro como lo tiene ahora, pero lo que le encanta es que su cabello a penas le llega a los hombros, siempre quiso que se lo cortara pero ella se negó. Además trae un suave vestido de manta y en la cintura una cinta. Han adornado sus cabellos con un divino tocado de plumas. Se maravilla por lo preciosa que luce y de pronto se molesta… se ve así de hermosa por que la han arreglado como una muñeca… una muñeca para el tlatoani… como a una de sus concubinas. _

Al caballero esa molestia no le pasa desapercibida. De hecho le preocupa. Sobre todo por la última historia que contó Drosselmayer

_Un hombre que se acababa de despertar en vuelto en una manta se reúne con Liluel en el jardín. Deja escapar un largo bostezo._

_-Te levantaste temprano._

_-No, tú te levantaste tarde_

_-Es que tus ronquidos no me dejaban dormir._

_-Mentira dormiste profundamente toda la noche._

Afortunadamente para el caballero aunque hablaban un lenguaje extraño lo podía entender (gracias a la magia de Drosselmayer).

_El hombre la envuelve en sus brazos y en la manta._

_-¿Qué no sientes el frío que hace?- Dice y le besa la frente._

_-No_

_Aquel comienza a besarle el cuello.- Dime cuales son tus flores favoritas haré que llenen la habitación de ellas._

_-No tengo ninguna escógelas tú._

_-Bueno y que quieres para el desayuno._

_-Lo que tu quieras._

_Ante estas respuestas los besos se detienen. La contempla preocupado. _

_-Te gusta el cantar de las aves, dime ¿cual es tu favorito?_

_-Todos me gustan._

_-Pero no suenan igual._

_-¿No suenan igual?_

_El emperador la suelta. Ordena a sus sirvientes que le traigan el desayuno. Liluel apenas come, ya empezó a sentir hambre como todos los mortales. El emperador sonríe contento con su presencia y se pone a contarle un cuento._

_-El cielo era surcado por estrellas fugaces y la gente temía a la desgracia que ellas anunciaban. Pero no eran estrellas, sino flechas encendidas. _

_Bajo ese cielo había dos pueblos en guerra. Llevaban tanto tiempo odiándose que ya no eran capaces de recordar que origino todo. Sin embargo para uno de los gobernantes existía una esperanza de paz. El tenia un hijo varón, un valiente guerrero, hábil con el arco y la flecha. El líder del otro pueblo tenia una hija cuya hermosura no tenia igual en la región. Así albergaba poder unirlos en matrimonio y así acabar con la guerra. Desgraciadamente había un obstáculo para sus planes. Su hijo ya estaba enamorado y de una estrella. _

_Todas las noches el joven tensaba su arco deseando que sus encendidas flechas llegaran a la estrella y así hacerle saber su amor. Siempre incansable, por fin logró tensar su arco lo suficiente y alcanzar a la estrella que cayó a sus pies y se transformo en mujer. La estrella también sentía amor por él y los dioses le permitieron corresponderle. Así todas las noches se citaban en el mismo sitio para demostrarse su amor. Junto al cenote (Lago) donde se habían conocido._

_El padre del joven, desconociendo todo y frustrado por no poder llevar acabo sus planes, acompañado de su mejor arquero, siguió a su hijo una noche. Al descubrirlo con la mujer estrella, lleno de ira le ordeno a su soldado que acabase con la muchacha y así lo hizo, de un sólo flechazo le atravesó el corazón y la mujer estrella cayo muerta al instante. El joven lleno de dolor tomo la flecha y se mato con ella. Los dioses al ver eso, convirtieron a la mujer en un hermoso lirio que surgió desde el fondo del cenote y al joven en pájaro, un cardenal, el cual voló a ocultarse en la espesura del bosque. _

_Se dice que todas las noches el cardenal vuelve para reunirse con el lirio y que llora su larga pena. Con sus lagrimas llena al cenote. Convertidos en pájaro y flor, ambos se prometen amor eterno._

_Termino el relato y el joven emperador contemplo el inexpresivo rostro de la ángel. _

_-¿Te gusto la historia?_

_-… _

_-¿La entendiste?_

_-¿Qué habría de entenderle?_

_-Que todo aquel que se enamora de una estrella termina mal.- Dijo un hechicero de Moctezuma que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Cuando el emperador lo miro con enojo continuo.- Siento mucho interrumpirlo mi señor, pero sus obligaciones lo reclaman._

_El tlatoani y se retira, no sin antes girarle instrucciones a sus criados para que atiendan a la muchacha._

Tlazohtzin al ver que el sitio donde esta Liluel se desvanece no tiene de otra mas que seguir a Moctezuma.

_Se habían alejado de la habitación cuando Moctezuma interroga al hechicero._

_-¿Ya encontraste lo que te pedí?_

_-Aun no mi señor. No es fácil encontrar otra forma de matar a un servidor de los dioses._

_-Existe el método, las leyendas lo cuentan._

_-Mi señor si esta tan obsesionado en matarla por que no sigue mi consejo, tenga sexo con ella, esa es la forma de volverla vulnerable._

_-No._

_-Señor si usted no… si a usted no le gusta podríamos usar a otro hombre. _

_-¿ ¡Que haz dicho! ?_

_-Bueno yo… lo mejor es matarla y cuanto antes mejor._

_-Escúchame, si algo le pasa yo mismo te desollare vivo. Si algo le pasa más vale que estés preparado para responderle a los dioses por tu desobediencia. Ella es mía y sólo yo decidiré que hacer con ella. Tú sólo limítate a buscar lo que te pedí._

_-Mi señor esta jugando un juego muy peligroso. Recuerde que a quien se enamora de una estrella sólo la muerte y la desgracia lo esperan._

_-Yo no amo a esa estrella. La muerte y la desgracia me persiguen sin que se necesite de amor en mi corazón. _

_Moctezuma regresa a sus aposentos pero la joven no está, algo no esta bien y de inmediato sale a buscarla._

Una neblina envuelve a Tlazohtzin y a Hyoga impidiéndoles ver por un momento y cuando ésta se despeja ya se encuentran en otro lugar.

_La luna ilumina el encuentro de dos seres con alas. Liluel se esta entrevistando con Azazel. Desde que perdió sus alas cada vez más seguido los ángeles caídos aparecen frente a ella. Antes al topárselos no entendía lo que decían. El aliento impedía que se contaminara con sus palabras pero ahora que ya no tiene esa protección, estos ven la posibilidad de condenarla._

_-Pobrecita Liluel… das tanta pena_

_-Calla maldita sabandija._

_-¿Qué harás? No puedes atacarme, sin tus alas has perdido el control de tus poderes. _

_-No voy a dejar que un ser como tú tenga lastima de mis alas._

_-Si no es por tus alas que te tengo lastima. Al contrario perderlas fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar. Ahora tienes una mente libre._

_-¿Ahora soy como tú?_

_-Nunca serás como yo, nunca serás como nadie. Tendrías que ser un ángel para ser como yo, pero tú no eres un ángel._

_-¿Que tonterías dices?_

_-Así que no conoces tu origen. Haz oído hablar de Azrael._

_-Es un ángel de la muerte._

_-Querrás decir era._

_-¿Murió?_

_-El rey de las tinieblas la aniquilo en la batalla en la que fue vencido por Miguel. Pero Miguel la amaba y quiso traerla de regreso, junto sus cenizas y trato de recrearla pero en lugar de Azrael naciste tú._

_-No sigas mintiendo._

_-Sabes que es verdad, siempre lo viste en los ojos de los demás, siempre te vieron como un ser extraño. Lo que queda de Azrael en ti esta obsesionado con Miguel por eso quieres estar todo el tiempo con él y por eso él no puede ni verte._

_-Cállate, no voy a creer en tus palabras_

_-Ya veo quieres pruebas ¿verdad? Todos los ángeles nacieron al mismo tiempo excepto tú, que naciste mucho después. _

_Liluel retrocedió, el recelo a la verdad se apodero de ella. Siempre lo sospechó pero el aliento le impedía perderse en esos pensamientos. _

_-Pobrecita Liluel, vives engañada, pero ya no debes de temer a nada.- Decia Azazel mientras que un aura negra salía de ella, preparándose para atacarla. Aprovechando el estado de confusión de la joven ángel._

_Afortunadamente Moctezuma llego y se interpuso para protegerla. A Azazel le dio gracia. El Tlatoani observo a ese monstruo y de inmediato sintió la malicia, la sed de sangre y el odio que despedía._

_-Aléjate de ella bestia sarnosa._

_-Estorbas- Dijo y aquella aura oscura azoto al emperador contra un árbol. Afortunadamente era muy fuerte por que de otro modo su cuerpo se hubiera destrozado._

_-Ratzágel- Grito Liluel reaccionando ante la situación. –Ratzágel_

_No terminaba de llamarlo por segunda vez cuando un as de luz cruzo entre ambas, apareciendo el ángel de pelo negro llevando en sus manos un gran mazo. _

_-No puedo creerlo Liluel, tan patética te haz vuelto que tienes que invocar a otros ángeles._

_Ratzágel de inmediato se abalanzó sobre el ángel caído. Con el mazo dio un poderoso golpe en el suelo el cual se despedazo a los pies de Azazel. Este apenas pudo evadir el ataque y al saberse inferior decidió escapar. Ratzágel decidió no seguirlo por que su prioridad era su hermana la cual no tenia una sola expresión en el rostro. Tras otro as de luz Liluel y Ratzágel desaparecieron. _

_Ninguno de ellos noto a una extraña serpiente blanca que escucho toda la conversación entre Liluel y Azazel. Y que miraba con odio a Moctezuma. _

Sin embargo el caballero y el tlacateccalt inmediatamente lo reconocen. Mientras la neblina nuevamente se forma alrededor de ellos.

_Lo último que ven es al Tlatoani que adolorido se levanto y con sus últimas fuerzas regreso al palacio. Lo único que le contentaba era que Liluel se había ido con uno de los suyos que la protegería._

La neblina se despeja ahora contemplan otra escena_._

_Cortes se encontraba en el palacio de Axayácatl. En las habitaciones donde Moctezuma lo había alojado junto a sus hombres. Cortes observaba aquella fastuosa ciudad desde una ventana cuando una serpiente blanca se acerco. El hombre al notarla con toda humildad la tomó y la poso sobre un almohadón._

_-¿Quieres el oro verdad? Yo te voy a dar la riqueza de esta tierra pero tienes que obedecerme._

_-No es necesario llegar a las armas, Moctezuma hace todo lo que le ordene._

_-Eres un cobarde._

_-No tengo nada que temer, para esos están ustedes._

_-Moctezuma es más listo de lo que crees. El esta tejiendo sus redes mientras estas aquí sentado. _

_-Acaso no puedes con él._

_-Eso es fácil, pero como te dije no es tonto, se esta haciendo de la voluntad de Liluel, si pierdes su apoyo la muerte será tu fin._

_-No puedo ir a las armas, nos superan en número._

_-No te preocupes, acaso no te he dado alianzas con los Cempoaltecas y los Tlaxcaltecas._

_-¿Qué debo hacer?_

_-Aprovecha los disturbios, toma de rehén a Moctezuma y tráelo aquí._

_-Es imposible._

_-Imbecil, ya me estas cansando, mañana te presentaras con la excusa que te di y yo me encargare del resto._

_Aquella serpiente se marcho, mientras, Cortes planeaba lo del día siguiente. Lo que quería Lebalbél es destrucción de Moctezuma, por que le molestaba como miraba a su hermana. _

Tras una nueva neblina otra escena se presento_ vieron a Lebalbél y lo siguieron. Este se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad a un lugar donde Liluel solía estar y allí la encontró._

_La estrecho entre sus brazos mientras que con sus dulces palabras la envenenaba. Le decía que Miguel nunca la quiso, le recordaba que era un error a los ojos de los demás y que desde lo de Leviatán la ven como un demonio. Sólo él la quería, nadie más, tenia que aceptar que le pertenecía._

_-Déjame devorar tu corazón y esto terminara._

_Pero Liluel sin expresión alguna se soltó de sus brazos y se marcho. _

_Al día siguiente Cortes se presento en audiencia frente a Moctezuma y le dijo que se entregara por las buenas como rehén. El Tlatoani no podía creer tal atrevimiento, le bastaba con alzar la voz para que sus guardias entraran y los mataran a todos. Pero se contuvo. Una de las visiones de sus nahualli (brujos) decía que a la caída ya sea de Cortes o ya sea la suya, los seres alados soltarían la plaga de muerte. El emperador trato de razonar con él. Cortes expuso sus motivos, a los que Moctezuma rebatió. Ninguna parte cedía._

_Uno de los hombres de Cortes lo amenazo con un cuchillo o salían de ahí con él o nadie salía vivo de esa habitación. Aun ante esto Moctezuma no retrocedió ni pidió ayuda. Parecía que ningún bando podía dar el movimiento definitivo._

_Desgraciadamente para Moctezuma una serpiente blanca entro a la habitación, tal pareciera invisible para algunos ojos porque ni guardias ni escoltas de Cortes la notaron. El tlatoani la miro extrañado por que despedía la misma energía que Liluel. _

_El tiempo se detuvo para Hernan Cortes y sus hombres, al momento que aquella serpiente resplandecía y mostraba su verdadera forma y el terror se propago junto con la luz. _

_-¿Quién eres?- Lo interroga el Tlatoani sintiendo un gran temor._

_-Yo soy Lebalbél, soy la confusión, soy el miedo, soy el amo del Snark y soy hermano de Liluel._

_Moctezuma estudio a aquel ser, decía la verdad, era hermano de Liluel pero a la vez era tan diferente y eso se debía a algo que había notado en la ángel._

_-Veras, estoy aquí para que te entregues y seas obediente._

_-Todo lo que ellos quieren se les dará, los templos que tu dios pide se construirán._

_-No me haz escuchado, vendrás y me obedecerás a mi._

_-No._

_Lebalbél muestra una sonrisa enfadada._

_-Crees que por que a mi hermana le agradas te puedes oponer a mis deseos._

_-Te equivocas. Ella me ha dejado claro que esta batalla ya la tengo perdida._

_En un rápido movimiento Lebalbél toma de la cara a Moctezuma, el cual intenta liberarse. _

_-Puedo sentir que la vida no te duele. No tienes ningún problema con morir, así sea de la forma más horrenda, pero que me dices de tus pequeños vástagos. _

_Ante estás palabras el Tlatoani deja de luchar. _

_-Te haré sentir los que les voy hacer._

_Un intenso dolor se apodera de él, como si fuera quemado vivo, también siente terror y escucha los gritos y suplicas de los que más ama. Sus agonías le son peor tormento que puede existir. El ángel lo suelta y el emperador cae de rodillas lleno de lagrimas y miedo._

_-Obedecerás, te entregaras a Cortes, a todo aquel que pregunte el por que de tu proceder le dirás que tú dios te lo mando. Esto incluye a Liluel ella no debe saberlo nunca._

_Vuelve a convertirse en serpiente y el tiempo avanza de nuevo. Cortes por un instante se extraña de la mala condición de Moctezuma pero en cuanto ve a la blanca víbora sabe que él Tlatoani lo obedecerá y le da unos minutos para recuperarse._

_Vencido por el temor al sufrimiento de sus hijos el Tlatoani Moctezuma, el emperador del gran imperio Azteca es capturado y sustraído de su propio palacio por Cortes y unos cuantos hombres sin que guardián alguno lo auxilie. Sin pedir ayuda se entrega sabiendo que pronto llegara el fin, para él y para todo el imperio._

_Varios días después Liluel regresa al palacio de Moctezuma y es informada de que se fue por su propia voluntad con Cortes. Algo en su cabeza le dice que esta todo mal. Él no se iría así, no se entregaría al enemigo._

_La situación a cambiado completamente, desde que se entrego los Aztecas están pensando en destronarlo y llegar a las armas y tal parece que los Españoles tienen más sed de oro que antes. _

_Va de inmediato a buscarlo, sabia que el cambio de dioses no podría ser de forma pacifica pero ahora parece que se desatara una masacre. _

_Llega y exige audiencia, los guardias se ríen de ella y la ofenden. No quiere perder más el tiempo y no puede controlarse así que los mata a golpes y sembrando la muerte es como llega a un salón donde hay un trono en el que esta sentado Moctezuma. Al verlo se acerca y le empieza a propinar una golpiza y es que se trataba de su hermano Shékerel. Ella no es capaz de detenerse y Ratzágel interviene rogándole que pare de lastimar a su hermano._

_-¿Quién te dijo que podías ocupar su lugar? ¿Quién te dio esa orden?_

_-Lebalbél.- Dice completamente asustado por la actitud de su hermana._

_-¿Donde esta el verdadero?_

_-Permítame llevarla su excelencia.- Le dice un monje._

_Ratzágel toma a su hermano en brazos y ambos la contemplan irse. Pronto la voz de Lebalbél se empieza a oír en sus cabezas. ¿Por qué mi hermana actúa así? ¿Es que ya no nos quiere? ¿Es que prefiere a ese humano? ¿Yo le importo menos que él? _

_-Cállate.- Le ordena Ratzágel quien abraza a su asustado hermano. –Por que no te haces presente y le explicas a ella. Dejaste que lo golpeara cuando tu diste esa orden._

_Lebalbél aparece frente a ellos y se va tras su hermana. De todas manera ya esta sembrando confusión y odios en sus corazones._

_El monje va hablando con ella tratando de explicarle que el emperador esta bien y que es atendido como se merece. Pero lo encuentra visiblemente desmejorado y sin ganas de vivir. Por más que lo interroga sólo obtiene como respuesta que el dios Huitzilopochtli así lo dispuso. Que se entrego por que considero que era lo mejor. Pese a todo intuye que ha sido maltratado físicamente pero nuevamente lo niega._

_Liluel termina la entrevista y lo deja. De nada sirve hablar con él, es completamente otra persona. Al salir se topa con Cortes y un par de sus hombres._

_-Su excelencia Liluel ya me entere que practico con mis guardias._

_-¿Qué le hiciste?_

_-Nada_

_-¿Me crees estúpida?_

_-Por su puesto que no excelencia._

_-A veces los perros de caza no pueden evitar maltratar con sus dientes la presa del amo.- Le decía Lebalbél que le daba alcance._

_Aquellos hombres sonrieron ante la explicación del ángel. Es entonces cuando la cabeza de uno es arrancada por la voluntad de la joven de pequeñas alas. _

_Aterrorizados los hombres ven el cadáver y la sangre que los ha salpicado._

_-También es cierto que el amo golpea al perro cuando este no obedece._

_-¿Y en que no han obedecido estos perros? Se les ha prometido esta tierra a cambio de traer a dios._

_-No quieras jugar conmigo Lebalbél_

_-No lo hago. Acaso ese sujeto ha dado queja de nosotros._

_Liluel se marcha, no puede decir ni hacer nada. Después de todo los dioses ya lucharon por estas tierras y los locales han perdido. La situación actual sólo es la consecuencia lógica de tal batalla._

_Aunque sospeche que los ánimos de ambos bandos están caldeados por la intervención de una serpiente blanca, que susurra con las palabras exactas para provocarlos. No puede hacer nada. Y a decir verdad no le molesta, ni le alegra. No siente nada._

_Varios días después, Moctezuma entiende que la trampa se va cercando, desde el principio sabia que no había salida. En cuestión de horas llegara su fin. Ha pensado tanto en eso y es que aunque quiere que ese momento llegue para ser libre, el temor al futuro de los suyos no lo deja descansar._

_En la oscuridad de su alcoba el Tlatoani Moctezuma escucha el sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Pronto ya no lo escuchara más. Al menos esta sólo, se sentiría miserable si hubiera una persona vigilándolo todo el tiempo. Desde que la ángel entro matando a 20 guardias y golpeando a uno de sus hermanos, los españoles le han tenido un falso respeto a su condición de Rey cautivo. _

_Los gritos comienzan, la batalla ha explotado, ya sean españoles o mexicas sabe que la lucha la ha provocado el ángel de cabellos blancos. Con el aquí, envolviendo a todos con su veneno no había forma de no llegar a las armas._

_La situación se ha salido de control, Cortes entra a toda velocidad al cuarto del emperador._

_-Vas a salir a calmarlos._

_-Manda al falso._

_-Su excelencia se ha negado. Así que vas a salir tú._

_Shékerel se había negado a seguir fingiendo ser Moctezuma desde que su hermana lo ataco, ese incidente lo afecto mucho y la serpiente blanca lo aprovechaba para sembrar en el odio hacia su hermana._

_-No me escucharan, ha estas alturas ya deben haber elegido a otro Tlatoani._

_-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. _

_Y lo tomó del brazo para conducirlo a la terraza del palacio. El final había llegado y lo único que lamentaba Moctezuma era no poder hablar con Liluel por última vez. _

_El pueblo estaba sublevado y aunque el Tlathoani trato de apaciguarlos su gente lo desconoció ya habían nombrado a Cuitláhuac como su nuevo líder. Y allí la historia no es clara, Moctezuma cayó herido a causa de las piedras con que lo atacaron los suyos o es herido con la daga de un español al ver que ya no les era útil. _

_El Tlatoani es puesto bajo resguardo con heridas de gravedad y éste se niega a ser atendido. _

_Una ángel entra a toda velocidad, ha sido testigo mudo de lo que ha pasado, se habré paso a la fuerza nuevamente y los monjes misioneros la reciben. _

_-¿Dónde esta?_

_-Su excelencia nosotros hemos tratado de curarlo pero el señor Moctezuma se niega._

_-Dije ¿Dónde está?_

_-En su alcoba._

_Entra en la habitación y en la cama encuentra al tlatoani muriendo lentamente a causa de las hemorragias. Han tratado de vendarlo pero él se ha arrancado todo cuanto le han puesto para curarlo._

_-Salgan.- Ordena la ángel a los médicos que lo atendían y estos obedecen de inmediato._

_-En un momento estarás bien.- Le dice la joven pasando su mano por una de sus heridas tratando de cerrarla pero el hombre la detiene._

_-No, por piedad déjame ir._

_-¿Por qué? Puedo curarte sin problemas._

_-No… no quiero, ya no quiero alargar más esta agonía._

_-Pues aunque no quieras._

_-No entiendes, ningún padre puede soportar el sufrimiento de sus hijos. No quiero verlo, no quiero estar ahí sin poder hacer nada. Es cobarde lo que he hecho, pasare a la historia como un cobarde y como un traidor y aun así lo volvería hacer si con ello pudiera llevármelos conmigo._

_La joven ladea la cabeza, no entiende de lo que habla._

_-Liluel, los de tu raza son eternos, viven en un mundo diferente al nuestro, no sienten como nosotros, por eso todo lo que haces jamás te ha pesado._

_-Es mi trabajo._

_-Y esta bien, no te culpo por eso, tú no escogiste que te crearon así. Pero algo te paso, te ha separado del resto de los tuyos y es tan evidente que hasta yo lo pude notar. Tú casi no tienes corazón ya no puedes sentir como lo hacen tus compañeros. Hasta ahora te has esforzado por ocultarlo, razonas todo, ante cada situación piensas como te deberías comportar y que gestos deberías mostrar. Pero cada día que pasa se te hace más difícil, cada día tus instintos primarios te dominan más._

_-Si que es evidente si lo notaste._

_-Te crearon para matar y antes te podías detener por que tenias conciencia, tu corazón te hacia sentir mal._

_-No era mi corazón si no el aliento que guía a todos mis hermanos. Pero como dijiste ya no lo percibo como antes._

_-Ustedes se parecen a los humanos, sienten como lo hacemos nosotros aunque su percepción es diferente. Mi niña no es que no tengas corazón._

_-Rafael dice que esta ahí pero que no sirve._

_-No es eso. Ese demonio, el de la otra noche, no tenia corazón lo se por que se sentía frió, oscuro, hueco, casi como si no estuviera ahí. Eso no pasa contigo, las personas se sienten atraídas por ti por que aun eres calida._

_-No entiendo._

_-Lo que sea que te paso, te privo de la capacidad de sentir, ahora tu corazón lentamente morirá. Escucha, le pedí a mis brujos que encontraran la manera de hacerte mortal._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si pasas a este plano podrás sentir como hacemos nosotros y con eso tu corazón se salvara._

_-No quiero ser un humano._

_-Lo se.- Sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y su voz se apagaba, realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir con la conversación. -Los textos están enterrados en el jardín de mi alcoba. Ellos no pudieron encontrar completamente la formula, pero con sus escritos y buscando por tu cuenta otros, encontraras el modo de pasar a este lado, no como una sombra como ahora si no, como un ser que pertenece aquí._

_-¿Y con eso se salvara mi corazón?_

_-No._

_-¿Entonces para que?_

_-Una vez que estés aquí, deberás buscar a alguien que te ame y que tu ames. Sólo el amor hará que tu corazón vuelva a ser el de antes._

_-¿Amor? No creo en esa palabra que ustedes dicen tan seguido._

_-Pues tendrás que creer, es lo único que te puede salvar._

_-¿Siquiera que es?_

_Moctezuma se quedo meditando, tenia que ser muy exacto en sus palabras por si la joven iba en busca del amor. – Supongo que es el cariño incondicional. _

_La joven se queda reflexionando en sus palabras, mientras que Moctezuma empezaba a sentir sueño a causa de la perdida de sangre, en cuanto se quedará dormido llegaría el fin._

_-Liluel tomas mi mano.- Y la joven la toma.-Tengo sueño._

_-Pues duérmete._

_-No._

_-Aun estas a tiempo, aun te puedo curar._

_-No lo hagas por favor. Sólo quédate platicando conmigo, realmente me gusta charlar contigo._

_-¿Y de que quiere que hablemos?_

_-¿Qué significa tú nombre? No suena como el de tus hermanos, suena dulce._

_-Mi nombre no tiene sentido. Supongo que le gusto a Miguel._

_-¿Entonces no significa nada?_

_-Sí… pero el nombre de un ángel va con su personalidad o su función, el mió es otro error que cometió. ¿Si me pusieras un nombre como me pondrías?_

_-Yaretzi que significa "Siempre serás amada". (Nahualt)_

_-Otro que no sabe poner nombres. Soy un ángel de la muerte, destructora de pueblos, eso no va conmigo._

_-Pues para mi eres Yaretzi. Pero me estas cambiando la conversación no me has dicho que significa Liluel._

_-Ya te dije que no tiene sentido. Miguel no debió ponerme así, si lo que sentía era decepción._

_-El mió significa señor enojado, ¿Cuándo me haz visto enojado?_

_-Un par de veces, por ejemplo la primera vez que te vi._

_-De acuerdo, pero ¿que significa el tuyo?_

_-¡Que terco!_

_-Sabes no me queda mucho, ya casi no te veo ni te oigo, vas a dejar que cruce al Mictlán (reino de los muertos) con esa duda._

_-De acuerdo Liluel significa la que trae la felicidad._

_-Definitivamente te queda… en mis peores horas me trajiste felicidad._

_Liluel se quedo con el hasta que el sueño venció a Moctezuma, instantes después por la perdida de sangre el Tlatoani murió. _

_En la batalla conocida como la noche triste. Liluel había tomado varias decisiones. Tal y como lo había dicho Moctezuma en el jardín encontró los escritos. La muerte se propago por esas tierras ya que el ave jubjub vuela por todos lados repartiéndola. Esparciendo la viruela que enfermo a muchos guerreros Aztecas, incluido el nuevo Tlatoani Cuitláhuac, quien murió por la enfermedad desconocida para sus doctores y brujos._

_-La muerte se ha diseminado ya nada detendrá a Cortes._

_Y con eso ella da por terminada su misión._

_Varios días después frente al espejo de agua, justo en el sitio donde Liluel hablo por primera vez con Moctezuma se reunió con el arcángel Miguel. El no pudo evitar esta conversación pues con Ratzágel le mando el recado de que ya conocía su origen._

_-Miguel…¿Tu amabas a Azrael?_

_-¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-Yo siempre sentí algo profundo por ti. Ahora que se que fui creada de los restos de ella, al menos me gustaría saber si la amabas._

_-Sí._

_-¿Y ella lo sabia?_

_-Sí._

_-¿No soy ella?_

_-No. _

_La joven razona, si pudiera sentir tal vez se sentiría feliz._

_-Me voy, ya no volveré al cielo._

_-¿Qué? No puedes desertar._

_-Lo se, cuando suene la sexta trompeta bla,bla,bla. Falta mucho para eso y mientras yo puedo hacer mi vida como me plazca. _

_-No te dejare ir._

_-No puedes detenerme, recuerda la regla máxima: el libre albedrío. No faltaras a esa ley sagrada._

_-¿Qué planeas?_

_Liluel contempla la luna. _

_-No lo se aun. Yo no soy como ustedes y ahora el paraíso se me hace insoportable por la maldición de Leviatán._

_-Liluel_

_-¿Por qué me pusiste ese nombre?_

_-Por que realmente aunque no eras Azrael me trajiste un poco de felicidad._

_-Déjale todo a Ratzágel es el único de los ángeles asesinos que no esta loco._

_-El no podrá con ese puesto._

_-Yo ya no puedo con él. Hace mucho que ya no tengo autoridad sobre ellos._

_El ave Jubjub desciende y Liluel lo monta._

_-Miguel, creo que te quise… y creo que me quisiste también un poquito… quisiste un poquito lo que no era de Azrael._

_-Sí…lo que no era de Azrael me trajo alegría y felicidad._

_-Pero no era cariño incondicional, no a mi. Tú querías a Azrael y las veces que me mirabas la buscabas a ella en mi. Si me protegías, si me hablabas, era por ella, por cariño a ella. Adiós._

_Y así Liluel decidió no regresar al cielo y encontrar el modo para pasar a este plano de existencia. Mientras aun fuera capaz de razonar tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por que de no ser así podría convertirse en un ser desquiciado digno de estar en la celda mas profunda del infierno._

….

_**LA CORONA NEGRA **_

Tlazohtzinn contempla al chico rubio que lleva en sus brazos, hace rato que no se mueve, le habla pero no contesta. El bujum lo ha dominado. Pero no tenia escapatoria, si esa bestia en su interior no controlaba su alma por completo es por que su amo no lo había ordenado.

El bujum lo ha reclamado para su amo. Lentamente el rubio comienza a desaparecer está abandonando este mundo situado entre la vida y la muerte. Ahora regresara al mundo de los vivos. Regresara convertido en una marioneta del demonio.

Sin embargo ese es el camino que le ha trazado el ángel del Snark. El camino que él también le ha elegido y que el caballero no tiene más remedio que seguir.

Se ha ido completamente. Tlazohtzin camina en la neblina quiere ver otro momento en el pasado.

Esta historia aun dio más giros y quiere conocerla toda.

Mientras en el mundo de los vivos, Ratzágel prepara todo para marcharse. Entre sus negros cabellos, hay una corona obscura como la noche.

En esa habitación hay un altar, sobre el cual se encuentra un ataúd abierto. El ángel de negros cabellos esta poniéndose sus gruesos guantes cuando su hermano de cabellos verdes llega a buscarlo. Él también trae una corona negra en sus cabellos.

-¿Ya estas listo?

-Sí.

Shékerel curioso se acerca al féretro y contempla al caballero de rubios cabellos que duerme en el interior rodeado de romeros de Giselle.

-Tus gustos son extraños. Mira que llevarlo así.

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa en que transportarlo, además necesita del aroma de las flores para mantener sus signos vitales estables.

Toma las manos de su hermano y comienza a ponerle guantes.

-¿Hermano?

-Hace frío a donde vamos.

El titán y Ratzágel se reúnen con ellos. El ángel de pelo blanco también trae una corona negra. A ambos les asombra que el caballero este dentro del ataúd.

-Bonita visión lastima que aun respira. –Dice el ángel.

-Pensé que ya había despertado. –Habla el titán.

-Si, y el bujum ya tomo control de él. –Le aclara Lebalbél.

-Le ordene dormir.- Continua Ratzágel.- Aun esta muy débil pero el Romero de Giselle lo mantendrá vivo, Además dentro del ataúd me será más fácil transportarlo junto con las flores.

-Ya veo, pero ahí metido casi parece un príncipe encantado. Habrá que completar el look.

El titán eleva su cosmos y en sus manos aparece una corona negra, la cual coloca en la cabeza del caballero.

-¿Esa es…

-Sí Ratzágel, la corona que le ofrecí a tu hermana y que ella groseramente rechazo dos veces.

-Para que se la colocas.- Lo interroga Lebalbél.

-Para que la vea. Para que sepa que nunca ha tenido otro remedio más que aceptar. Y también para que sepa que todo lo que ella quiera yo se lo daré si obedece, pero si no, este chico terminara igual que aquellos guerreros águila.

….

**Notas de la autora**

Oh si Hyoga va a viajar dentro de un ataúd. La idea no es mía es de Kurumada-sensei, si leyeron el manga Mu llevo a Shiryu dentro de un ataúd a su encuentro contra los caballeros negros. Qué manera más cómoda de viajar (¬_¬)

Antes de que empiecen que Hyoga y la Ángel se quieren y se aman, y que ella llego buscando el amor y se lo encontró, quiero decir que no es esa clase de amor a la que se refería Moctezuma, el dijo que es el cariño incondicional, en B´T X es así como Fao describe el amor. Ya les explique que la técnica de la "canción de cuna perdida" es un tono la de 440 hz que es el mismo tono del primer llanto de un niño recién nacido. Todos los seres humanos comparten ese grito con el que piden ser amados. En el manga Gai (el oponente de Fao) dice que el ha estudiado todo tipo de filosofías buscando la respuesta elemental, una razón para vivir. El no es capaz de comprender por que Teppei se arriesga así con tal de recuperar a su hermano. Y Teppei le responde que el no necesita de una razón. Fao lo releva en la batalla y tras esa técnica, Fao le dice que la razón para continuar es el amor, y Gai no le quiere creer porque no tiene un amor que deba recordar. Sin embargo el sonido sigue retumbando en cada una de sus células y recuerda que de recién nacido fue abandonado (o igual su madre murió) y una mujer lo encontró y lo cuido. Él no era su sangre aun así ella lo crío con cariño incondicional. Teppei y Kotaro confían el uno en el otro. Ambos hermanos se quieren. Nasha a pesar de lo que se ha convertido Misha aun lo ama, y así hay un montón de ejemplos dentro de Bt X. Un par de ejemplos en caballeros del Zodiaco son Ikki y Shun, pues a pesar de todo Shun siempre amo a su hermano. Atena ama de modo incondicional a todos sus santos pues aun a Kanon y Saga los amo. (como Atena) Esta explicación continuara en el próximo episodio.

El nombre de Liluel me lo saque de la manga je-je-je realmente no significa nada. El Lilu viene del personaje de la película el 5to elemento. (si "ella es perfecta") Lilu se me hizo muy tierna y a mi me encanta el pollo igual que a ella. Cuando decidí que el personaje seria un ángel le agregue la terminación "el". Beatriz que es mi nombre real significa (según Internet) la que trae la alegría, como la alegría y felicidad son casi lo mismo, me pareció una buena idea por que así justifica las obsesiones de muchos en la historia. Todo mundo quiere la felicidad en sus vidas y ella que es la felicidad es pues a lo largo de esta historia no es feliz.

La frase del principio es del anime princess tutu

Se dice que antes de entregarse Moctezuma le pidió a Cortes que cuidara de sus hijos, En especial de tres Isabel, Marina y Maria. el tlatoani tenia muchos hijos de sus concubinas (por hay dicen que 17 hijos). Pese a todo lo que paso me atrevo a decir que Cortes cumplió. Su linaje directo esta en Europa.

De hijas Isabel era la mayor y en ese momento tenia 11 años. La podemos ver en la otra conquista, buena película, chafa en la historia, pues doña Isabel jamás fue quemada. Pero si se rumora que tuvo un hijo de Cortes.

En cuanto a otros de los hijos de Moctezuma, supongo que tuvo varios mayores pues se dice que gran parte de la nobleza fue asesinada por los propios Aztecas al considerarlos traidores y se menciona que entre ellos estaban los hijos de Moctezuma.

Hay muchas cosas de Moctezuma que me intrigan, sobre todo que se dejara secuestrar. Algunos dicen que era muy débil de carácter. Eso no me lo trago, los aztecas era muy canijos y ese puesto no era hereditario se escogía al mejor, pasaban por muchas pruebas y guerras para probarlo. Yo creo que le pesaron más sus hijos pues le pidio a Cortes que los cuidara.

También dicen que confundió a Cortes con Quetzalcoalt, algo que tampoco me trago, creo que al que confundió con Quetazalcoalt fue a Jesús. Es bien sabido que lugar a donde llegaban los españoles lugar donde ponían templo a dios. Las similitudes entre Jesús y Quetzalcoalt son muchas, pues la serpiente emplumada era conocido por ser un dios bueno pero enérgico, que estaba en contra de los sacrificios humanos, y que se sacrificaba por los hombres.

En la mitología azteca los dioses se sacrificaron por la humanidad por eso los humanos se sacrifican por los dioses. Pagaban sangre con sangre. Jesús es un dios que se sacrifica y ese concepto era fácil de entender por los indígenas.

El codice Vaticano-Ríos dice que Quetzalcóatl se hizo hombre, se encarno en el vientre de una virgen. Otras leyendas dicen que Quetzalcoalt el hombre murio y que paso 9 días en el inframundo para después resucitar como estrella de la mañana (Venus). Continuare con la información de este díos más adelante.

Se dice que en algunos lugares, principalmente por Yucatán los españoles se asombraron por encontrar cruces. Los lugareños explicaron que alguien se las dejo y les explico que en ella murió un hombre más resplandeciente que el sol.

La otra es una leyenda muy popular que dice que los españoles en su huida por sus vidas pues los aztecas ya venían tras ellos (durante la noche triste) murieron en los pantanos y es que cargaban tanto oro que se hundieron. No me entra que ante la situación se negaran a soltarlo. Cuando oía esa historia se me figuraba que estaban hechizados por un espíritu. Será que a mi me contaron la historia por el lado mitológico, las visiones de los hechiceros las profecías, el mentado códice del sueño de la hermana de Moctezuma con la profecía del nuevo dios, -lo vi expuesto una vez en el Museo del Templo Mayor-. Sentí feo por que todo hace parecer que los dioses nos abandonan o ya decretaron la derrota. En todo caso, los Españoles en general (hablo los de la conquista, colonia y presente actual) no me caen mal. De hecho tengo apellido español por eso tengo una fuerte afición por ambas razas.

En la enciclopedia Grandes civilizaciones. Tomo Los Aztecas la serpiente emplumada de Ediciones Rueda vienen varios de estos mitos y algunas imágenes de los códices. La mejor es la de Moctezuma viendo el cometa. Entre las cosas que pronosticaban los males futuros están: Una columna de fuego, dos templos que se destruyeron, un cometa visto durante el día, olas en el lago de Texcoco, una mujer que resucitó, la llorona que según los brujos era nada mas y nada menos que la Diosa Cihuacoatl (Deidad protectora de la raza. La buena madre), Aparecieron monstruos que eran conducidos ante el monarca y desaparecían en cuanto este los había visto. Apareció un pájaro que en su cabeza tenia un espejo a través del cual Moctezuma pudo ver un ejercito.

Ya lo mencione arriba pero de todos modos lo repito, una mujer regreso de la tumba. 4 noches después de su muerte, frente a varios testigos que aterrados vieron como ella solita se desenterró. ¡Surgió de la tierra, cual caballero dorado revivido por Hades! Según ella los dioses la enviaron como mensajera de la destrucción.

Para Smily el Mictlan es uno de los destinos de los muertos en la mitología azteca. Esto dependía de la forma de morir, por ejemplo los guerreros caídos en combate o en sacrificios, las mujeres muertas en el parto (pues se les considera como guerreras) tienen el privilegio de acompañar al sol. Los que morían por situaciones relacionadas al agua iban al Tlalocan el cual es un tipo paraíso, todos los demás al Mictlan. Un lugar oscuro donde reposan los huesos, pero también formado por 9 lugares por los que aparentemente se pasa antes de volver a renacer. Los cenotes son cuerpos de agua. Como lagos por explicarlo de alguna manera.

La leyenda que le cuenta Moctezuma a Liluel se llama El lirio y el Cardenal y es de origen Maya.

Azazel es uno de los generales de Satanás. Lo pueden encontrar en el libro de Jhon Milton "El paraíso perdido"

Si quieren ver la portada de este capítulo dense una vuelta por el metroflog. Esta vez si que le puse crema a mis tacos ja-ja-ja. Es mi amado Hyoga con su coronita negra dentro del ataud. Me quedo bien cuca.

En el próximo episodio de Azul

Azul 17, El inicio de una nueva guerra santa. Los caballeros buscan el sitio donde cayó el cometa azul. Cronos y su ejercito llegan a Tunguska. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hyoga? ¿Por qué actúas así? Tres hermanos lloran por no reconocer al cisne. Dos piezas de ajedrez la princesa y el esclavo ¿cual de ellas no es capaz de moverse? Escondida bajo una mascara la princesa se llena de furia dispuesta a atacar al esclavo, si este se interpone en su camino. La llave que cierra la jaula de la furica ave jubjub será usada. Y tú ¿Haz sentido el poder del cosmos?


	17. El lugar sellado por Liluel

_**Azul**_

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**El lugar sellado por Liluel**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo, había un apuesto esclavo, no eran pesadas cadenas lo que lo ataban sino su amor por una princesa. Día y noche, ella también suspiraba por él y el esclavo le correspondía. Su cuerpo estaba atado así como sus sentimientos pero ¿quién era el que no podía moverse? ¿el esclavo? o ¿acaso la princesa? **_

_**Memorias de un ángel**_

_**EL MANUSCRITO DE VOYNICH**_

_**Flash back**_

_Es el año 1771. Una mujer de cabellos azules contempla a través de un telescopio un punto en el cielo. Mientras que un hombre escribe con extraños símbolos en un diario. _

_La joven se sienta y comienza a dibujar aquélla cosa que vio._

_-No puedo creer que haya avanzado tanto en mis estudios. De verdad Liluel, todo esto ha sido gracias a ti. Si no me hubieses dado este diario jamás habría adquirido tanto conocimiento._

_Han sido muchos los que han contribuido a ese escrito, ya han pasado más ciento cincuenta años desde que Liluel tomó los escritos de los nahualli de Moctezuma y comenzó a viajar por el mundo. Juntó los textos con los descubrimientos de Roger Bacon, más tarde con ayuda de otro alquimista, lo unió con los apuntes de Eduard Kelley. _

_Ha pasado por tanto y ahora está tan cerca, Liluel contempla al joven alquimista que ahora apunta sus últimos descubrimientos en el diario. Hay un vórtice que le puede ayudar a cruzar. _

_-Mira, es justo aquí, entre capricornio y acuario.- Le dice el alquimista de rubios cabellos, barba de candado y lentes. -¿Quién cruce por ese portal cambiara de plano? Te imaginas Liluel si yo cruzo por allí me podré convertir en un ser que pertenece al mundo de los dioses._

_-¿Al mundo de los dioses? _

_-Sí, y si tú cruzas por ahí te convertirás en un ser de este plano._

_-Interesante, pero ¿no me convertiré en un humano?_

_-No. ¿Para que quieres ser un humano? De hecho no entiendo porque quieres pasar a ser de este mundo lleno de miserias._

_-No te importa._

_-Cuando cruce, con los conocimientos del diario, podré ser el dios más poderoso de todos, yo controlare el mundo, mundos, el universo entero. Con los conocimientos que hay aquí, yo puedo usar el poder del átomo a mi antojo, puedo usar el poder de las estrellas según mis deseos. _

_-Desea lo que quieras yo sólo quiero cruzar._

_-¿Bajo que luz naciste?_

_-Luz…según las cartas astrales la luz que me gobierna es la de estas estrellas. –Dice al tiempo que señala una constelación en un mapa estelar._

_-Libra…eres libra, definitivamente te comportas como una librana. Además, eso es favorable para ti. Tu signo tiene gran química con acuario y yo soy acuario, si cruzas ese portal debes de hacerlo por ahí. _

_-¿Así?_

_-Claro, una vez que cruces será definitivo si besas a alguien de ese signo._

_-Eso es sospechoso, lo que tú quieres es llevarme a tu cama._

_-No me culpes por intentarlo, pero, una vez que cruces serás la mujer perfecta. Si siembro mi descendencia en ti, estos serán seres de gran poder que gobernaran esta tierra. Serán más poderosos que los nephilim originales, porque nacerán de un vientre celestial. _

_-¿De verdad me quedare en este plano con un beso?_

_-De verdad, no te miento o ¿acaso oyes mi cabeza como si estuviera mintiendo?_

_-Tu cabeza suena con pensamientos honestos._

_Ese hombre se acerca y la besa, rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos para acercarlo completamente al suyo, pero una de las manos de la joven busca algo que dejo en la mesa. Un abre cartas y con fuerza clava la cuchilla en el cuello del hombre rubio. Este cae de rodillas mientras se lleva una mano a la herida y mira con asombro a Liluel._

_-Me agradabas cariño pero tus pensamientos eran perversos. Nunca te mentí sobre mi origen, te deje en claro que era un ángel del Apocalipsis, yo fui creada por el dios que tú quieres destronar. Evidentemente jamás te lo iba a permitir. Por otro lado cariño, yo no tengo capacidad de amar, no tengo capacidad de sentir, ¿qué te hizo pensar que yo quería ser la madre de tus hijos? _

_Aquel hombre se está desangrando, sabiendo eso trata de levantarse e ir hacia la puerta en busca de ayuda pero inmediatamente la ángel le cierra el paso._

_-Perdón cariño me hubiera gustado darte una muerte rápida y sin agonía, pero si usaba mis poderes los ángeles podrían rastrearme y no tengo ganas de toparme con mis hermanos. _

_Aquel hombre intenta hablar, pero por la herida no puede._

_-¿Qué dices?...ummm…¿Te preguntas si esto lo tenia planeado desde el principio?...Pues sí, tú lo sabias, no eres el primero ¿qué creías que hice con los otros? ¿Qué después de entregarles tanto poder y conocimiento los dejaría hacer lo que quisieran? claro que no, en cuanto me dejaron de ser útiles me deshice de ellos… ¿traidora? Yo estaba con otro alquimista cuando me conociste, un verdadero inepto. Él te dijo que nunca me iba dejar ir ¿Recuerdas? Sentiste ganas de matarlo pero yo me adelante…creíste que fue por ti, niño no hay nada tras mis gestos, nada tras mi sonrisa, te lo dije, yo no siento nada, cada vez accedía a tus juegos eran solamente para hacerte avanzar hacia mi objetivo. Ahora igual que a los otros te desecho. _

_La joven con toda la calma del mundo observa al hombre que se desangra lentamente llenando el piso del rojo liquido. Luego recoge las cosas de la mesa, toma el diario, es imposible que alguien lo lea, pues está escrito en el idioma de los ángeles aún así, sabiendo los pensamientos de poder que llegan a tener los humanos, piensa que es peligroso dejarlo. Arranca las paginas de capricornio y acuario, sin ellas aunque lo puedan leer es inútil. Toma un fósforo y las incendia, pero deja el resto del libro intacto por si algún día lo vuelve a necesitar. _

_La joven invoca al ave jubjub y ambos convertidos en un cometa azul, vuelan hacia el espacio, en busca del vortice que por fin le permitirá pasar. Aún le faltaran 137 años para lograr su objetivo _

_Mientras el diario ha vagado por el mundo. Muchos años pasan antes de que Wilfrid Voynich lo compre. Luego un hombre llamado H. P. Graus lo adquiere de la viuda de Voynich y lo dona a la universidad de Yale en 1969. _

_Aquel libro conocido como el manuscrito de Voynich o el manuscrito 104 ha sido tratado de descifrar cientos de veces y ni siquiera los hombres de la NASA han logrado decodificar algo en él, el 15 de mayo del 2010 finalmente los científicos de la nasa solicitan ayuda al público general para ver si alguien logra descifrarlo._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**EL LUGAR SELLADO POR LILUEL**_

Tras un resplandor que lo cegó, Seiya se dio cuenta que los habían regresado a la aldea. Esto lo molesto, quería seguir hablando con Rafael, pedirle que le explicara todo pues aún tenia muchas dudas.

-¡Aquí están!- Exclama Kiki lleno de alegría y corriendo hacia ellos.- Los he estado buscando por todos lados, la princesa Atena encontró unos escritos en Asegard que creen que nos podrán servir.

-¿Qué encontró?- Lo interroga Shiryu

-Algo de una bola azul que cayó en Tunguska. Ella y Shun ya están allá, me pidió que los llevara.

-Entiendo. Vamos Seiya.

-Sí.- Contestó, contemplando aquel lugar.

Segundos después y gracias a la teletransportación de Kiki, los caballeros se reunieron con su diosa en una cabaña cerca de Tunguska. Saori y Shun, buscando en la biblioteca de Asegard encontraron un mapa en el cual se señala el lugar donde cayó una bola de fuego azul hace 100 años. Los escritos hablan de una extraña niña que fue encontrada por un santo. Aquel demonio, como lo describen en esos textos, a pesar de su inocente apariencia tenia la capacidad de matar con sólo desearlo. Por su parte Shiryu les informa todo lo dicho por Rafael.

-Esto ya no sólo se trata de recuperar a Hyoga.- Dice Saori.- Tenemos que impedir a como de lugar que saquen esa hoz. Si el ave jubjub se libera muchas vidas estarán en peligro.

-¿Tan poderosa es?- Pregunta Shun.

-Sí, todo aquel que escuche ese canto puede morir, es por eso que es una bestia digna de un ángel de la muerte.

-Entonces si Liluel está dispuesta a liberarla tendremos que detenerla también.

-Me temo que sí.

-No.- Dice Seiya, que hasta ese momento había permanecido absorto contemplando el fuego de la chimenea.- No entiendo bien que está pasando, lo único que tenemos cierto es que ella sólo se ha estado defendiendo. Hace 100 años, la muerte y destrucción que desató fue por que los humanos la atacaron primero y aún así ella desistió de luchar ante las razones de un caballero.

-Es verdad.- Dice Saori.- Pero no entiendo ¿por que quiere liberar su hoz? Los ángeles no pueden oponerse a la voluntad de los dioses, aún si lograra sacarla y controlarla; en su condición actual de nada le serviría.

-¿Cómo?

-Jamás un ángel ha podido oponerse a un dios, no tienen una voluntad tan fuerte como la de los humanos. Recuerden las veces que se han visto frente a una divinidad ¿acaso sus voces no sonaban como ordenes en su cabeza? algo a lo que no se podían resistir. –Los jóvenes asienten con la mirada.- Y sin embargo lograron elevar su cosmos y luchar contra ellos. Eso es algo imposible para un ángel.

-Ya veo, así que es por eso que los arcángeles a pesar de saber lo que sucede no hacen nada para evitarlo.

-Nunca podrían oponerse a Cronos. Con gran dificultad lo mas que lograrían hacer es negarse a obedecerlo, alegarían que va en contra de las ordenes del dios supremo que los creó y se marcharían.

-Pero ¿entonces para que quiere sacar su hoz?- Pregunta Shun.

-Si estaba huyendo de Cronos ¿por qué no le pidió ayuda a Hyoga? ¿qué es lo que pretendía desde un inicio? –Continúa Shiryu.

-Tal parece que es imposible de saber.- Concluye Saori

-…Liluel…-reflexiona Seiya.- Puso ese Némesis en Hyoga para protegerlo y ahora está en peligro por él. Se supone que lo protege de todo ser celestial e incluso le da permiso de usar su hoz, por eso Cronos se lo llevo.

-No entiendo para que le dio tal permiso.- Dice Saori.- el blandir de esa hoz sólo trae muerte.

Shiryu contempla a Sagitario, Seiya luce realmente mal con todo esto, y más con lo que les dijo el arcángel de que el Bujum está devorando el alma y corazón de Hyoga, que no importa que hagan no lo recuperaran.

-Algo es seguro, Hyoga está bien.-Dice tratando de alentarlo.- Mientras lo necesiten Cronos no lo dañara. Es seguro que vendrán buscando el recinto donde la ángel sello su hoz. Así que tenemos que encontrarlo. Lo vamos a recuperar.

-Así es.- Dice Saori. –Tenemos que tener fe, Hyoga es fuerte, resistirá hasta que lleguemos a auxiliarlo.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**Parte 1: El inicio del combate**_

Seiya, Shiryu y Shun inician la búsqueda, sin embargo, pese a recorrer la zona varias veces no encuentran nada. Se separan, esperando tener mejor suerte.

Shiryu aún portando la armadura dorada de libra (con todo y capa), se encuentra con dos siluetas que corren a través del bosque. Así que las intercepta. Una se trata del chico de ropas militares y guantes blancos, la otra una mujer de largas trenzas, usa ropas blancas, un extraño escudo, una mascara, un pequeño penacho de plumas de águila y a la cintura lleva atada una muñeca que Shiryu reconoció.

-Un caballero dorado, un guardián de los doce signos. –Dijo la joven enmascarada. Shiryu presto atención al idioma de la chica, pues es un dialecto extraño y sin embargo él lo podía entender. Hablaba igual que Miguel y Gabriel.- ¿Qué es lo que buscas guerrero de Atena?- Continuó ella.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarles.

-Caballero dorado de libra.- Dice el joven de ropas militares.- Lo mejor es que regreses a tu casa.

-Danyael, si mi memoria no me engaña, entonces debo suponer que esa chica cuya aura despide un aire a muerte es nada más y nada menos que Liluel. Aunque claro Ya recuperada después del sacrificio de Hyoga.

-Así es ¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Busco a mi amigo Hyoga, tus hermanos psicópatas lo secuestraron.

-…

-¿Liluel?

-No me llames así, mi nombre es Azul.

-Escucha, nosotros sólo queremos recuperar a Hyoga, supongo que tú todo lo que quieres es protegerte de Cronos, no tienes que ir allá a enfrentarlo sola, no tienes que liberar al jubjub. Si nos unimos podríamos…

-¿Poder qué? Nadie puede salvarme ya. Ni si quiera los poderosos señores águila pudieron hacer algo, mucho menos ustedes. Los conozco muy bien caballeros de Atena y no confío en ustedes. Voy a sacar mi hoz, es mía y si el jubjub se libera no me importa.

-Confía en nosotros.

-No. Te lo diré de una buena vez, desde el comienzo yo planeaba liberar mi hoz, no me importa sobre quien tenga que pasar, ni cuantos tengan que morir, aun si Hyoga está en riesgo no me importa, si me estorba yo misma lo matare.

-¿Para que la quieres si no te sirve para protegerte del titán?

-Caballero de Atena, lo que quiero es liberar a la muerte. Cronos, mis hermanos, ustedes son mis enemigos, desde el primer día que vi a Hyoga quise matarlo, pero lo necesitaba y me sirvió mejor de lo que pensé. -La joven dio media vuelta.-Si te atraviesas en mi camino te matare.

La joven continuó su camino y Shiryu la siguió.

-¿Qué pretendes caballero dorado de libra?

-Te lo dije, quiero recuperar a mi amigo.

La joven ya no dijo más, Shiryu sintió que más que dirigirse a aquel lugar parecía que lo estaba rodeando. Iba a elevar su cosmos para que Seiya y Shun pudieran seguirlo pero de repente todo el ambiente se lleno de presencias, tantas que parecía un ejercito. Tras subir una colina cuyos árboles servían para ocultarse, el caballero se asombro al ver a tantas personas reunidas frente a un acantilado.

-¿Ellos son…?- Pregunto Danyael a Azul

-Sí, con ayuda de mis hermanos, Cronos libero a los cautivos. Libero a todos los que habían sido sellados en MontSalvat.

-¿Sellados?- Pregunto el caballero.

-Demonios y bestias sedientas de sangre; que los ángeles encerraron cuando se decidió que esta tierra es para los hombres. Pero tal parece que a pesar de que los liberó, estos no tienen todo su poder. –Explica Danyael.

-Sólo un puñado de ellos son de consideración, el resto carne de cañón. –Dice Azul.

Ante la sorpresa de Danyael y Shiryu la chica sale de su escondite y camina tranquilamente hacia ellos. Viéndola Danyael no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla. Shiryu permaneció oculto, suponía que Seiya y Shun al sentir todas estas presencias habrían venido y que también seguían ocultos. No darían un primer paso hasta localizar a Hyoga.

Shiryu no entiende porque se reunieron en este sitio donde no hay nada. Tal y como la ángel se lo había dicho, la gran mayoría no son poderosos, buscaba con la mirada a Hyoga. Sin embargo dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió un par de presencias. Volteó para toparse con sus amigos. No se dijeron nada, pero Shun señalo un punto.

Shiryu y Seiya miraron aquel lugar, hasta el fondo, a unos pasos del desfiladero se encontraban los ángeles, el hombre encapuchado sin duda debía ser Cronos, los otros que parecen que lo escoltan, deben ser los guerreros más fuertes.

-El ataúd.- Dijo Shun en un susurro.

El ángel de cabello negro se encontraba sentado encima de la caja. No había de otra o no lo trajeron o Hyoga está ahí dentro. A Seiya se le fue el alma a los pies de sólo pensar que su amigo este dentro.

-Por favor que este bien.- Suplico Shiryu.

-Tiene que estarlo.- Dice Seiya.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunta Shun.

-La ángel ya va a enfrentarlos. –Dice Shiryu.-Aprovechamos la confusión que ella va a causar, entramos directo hacia ellos abriéndonos paso por la fuerza y a la primera oportunidad Shun tomas a Hyoga y huyes. Seiya y yo te cubriremos.

No había terminado de decir eso cuando los primeros gritos se empezaron a oír, Azul y Danyael iban directo al avatar de Cronos, aniquilando a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

-CRONOS, MALDITO BASTARDO. –Grita la chica quien camina despacio hacia ellos. Acompañada de Danyael.

-Pero si es el pequeño ángel Liluel. –Al decir estas palabras los hombres que se interponían se apartaron para que la ángel y el titán pudieran hablar frente a frente. -Te estábamos esperando para comenzar la fiesta. ¿Por qué traes mascara? Acaso creías que así no te iba a reconocer.

-Es por que esto lo estoy haciendo en nombre de mis hermanos águila a quienes tú mataste. No estoy aquí como un ángel sino como una Cuauhcihuatl (mujer águila en náhuatl)

-La única responsable de su muerte fuiste tú. Dime ¿por fin vas a aceptar mi oferta?

-NUNCA.

-Pero ni siquiera hemos empezado a negociar.

Tras un ademán de Cronos, Ratzágel se levantó, abrió el ataúd y ayudo al caballero a salir. El titan tomó a Hyoga por el brazo para mostrárselo a la ángel.-¿qué te parece tu querido caballero de Atena? Te lo entregare como pago por tus servicios.

-No lo trates como si fuera un objeto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Luchar nuevamente conmigo? Peleamos en la casa de los águila y ellos murieron. Peleamos en MontSalvat y todos los Nephilim que se negaron a obedecerme murieron. Se convirtieron en las armaduras de mi nuevo ejercito. Tengo a tres de 4 ángeles de la muerte, no te necesite para liberar a los cautivos. Ellos, los que me han jurado fidelidad están aquí. Y tú, quieras o no iniciaras el fin de la humanidad.

-Hoy tus ambiciones serán detenidas.

-Los arcángeles no intervendrán en este asunto, no hicieron nada cuando libere a los cautivos.

-Claro que no lo harán, quien está encargado de mantener a esas criaturas encerradas somos mis hermanos y yo. Por eso no haz podido liberarlas, mas, las que tienes a tu servicio no pueden desarrollar todo su potencial.

-Tú querida, tampoco puedes liberar todo tu potencial, ese cuerpo que te dio el gran Quetzalcoalt no te lo permite. Olvidémonos de esto. Lo que quieras te será dado, incluso este caballero. ¿Qué dices?

-Él no vale que yo sea tu esclava, por mí, puedes matarlo.

-Veamos entonces, veamos si realmente no te importa. Lebalbél.

Y los ojos del ángel resplandecieron de rojo intenso. Muchos de los que se encontraban ahí sintieron como el miedo los invadía, aun los caballeros que se disponían a iniciar con su plan de rescate se paralizaron por un momento. Atónitos vieron como Hyoga dio un paso al frente y elevo su cosmos.

-No puede ser.- Dijo Shun que no quería creer. Hyoga iba usar el polvo de diamantes en contra de la ángel.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**Parte 2: Un príncipe de corona negra**_

Azul y Danyael apenas tuvieron tiempo de evitar el golpe con un salto.

La ángel contemplo al caballero, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro, pronto entendió que paso. Miró a su hermano con rabia oculta bajo la mascara. Hyoga iba a repetir el mismo ataque y ella lo evadió nuevamente, e inmediatamente se lanzó en un contraataque.

Tiro un puñetazo que este fácilmente evitó. Pero era eso lo que quería, que se quitara de en medio para lanzarse directamente contra Cronos. Apenas estaba dando el paso cuando el caballero la sujeto del brazo. Mas ambos quedaron envueltos en la flama de Danyael. Hyoga se vio obligado a soltarla y concentrarse en extinguir el fuego que lo envolvía, mientras que una incendiada ángel corre hacia el titán, al tiempo que el fuego que la rodea se torna azul y los escoltas de Cronos toman posición de batalla.

Ella iba a saltar cuando unos aros congelantes la rodean. Danyael intenta atacar al caballero con su fuego pero es superado por este que lo toma del brazo y lo proyecta cerca de la ángel.

-¡Danya!- Le dice la ángel.- Cuando ataques ataca a matar, si le das oportunidad el nos matara.

-Discúlpame si no use toda mi flama, la verdad es que no se cuanto pueda soportar.

La ángel se ve forzada a liberar sus alas para soltarse de los aros congelantes, mientras el caballero va a atacarlos otra vez con el polvo de diamantes.

-¡Ya me tienes harta! –Le grita ella evitando el ataque, esta vez si lo va a golpear, pues se le lanza con todo.

Tira un par de golpes que el caballero evita, él también intenta darle un puñetazo pero ella se agacha para esquivarlo y aprovecha el movimiento para meterle el pie lo que le provoca una ligera perdida de equilibrio, antes de que pueda hacer algo, la ángel tira una patada, pero él se alcanza a cubrir, aunque retrocede unos cuantos metros. Azul toma aire y suelta un súper grito que deja sordos y aturdidos a todos, sobre todo al rubio que en vano se tapo los oídos con las manos.

Ella se beneficia el momento y se lanza contra él para rematarlo, iba a tirar el golpe cuando los ojos de ambos chocan y ella se paraliza. No puede moverse, no puede hacerlo. Ese momento de duda es utilizado por el caballero que reaccionando le da una fuerte patada en la boca del estomago, que la saca volando varios metros, además de que le saco todo el aire.

-¡Azul! –Grita Danyael ante lo sucedido.

El caballero se prepara para atacar con el Kholodnyi Smerch (Rayo de aurora) mientras, la pobre no puede levantarse porque está luchando por recuperar el aliento y Danyael trata de ayudarla a levantarse deseando que su flama sea lo suficientemente intensa para evitar ser convertidos en estatuas de hielo.

Hyoga dispara y antes de que Danyael se incendie tres personas caen frente a ellos protegiéndolos con un escudo dorado.

-¡Caballero de libra!- Exclama aliviado. Pues la técnica de Hyoga no logro hacer mella en el poderoso escudo de libra.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunta Shun a la joven, tratando de ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella forcejea molesta. No quiere su ayuda, no quiere estar cerca de ningún caballero de Atena.

-¡Hyoga!- Le dice Seiya.- ¡Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo y despertar!

-…

-¡Hyoga!

El avatar de Cronos ríe divertido. Esto es mejor de lo que imaginó, es la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de tres caballeros de oro. Por su parte Lebalbél también está muy complacido. Nada lo haría mas feliz que ver al ruso muerto a manos de sus amigos.

Y con las risas de ambos como fondo los caballeros de Atena observan con dolor como Hyoga eleva su cosmos y levanta los brazos en una posición muy conocida por ellos. Los va a atacar con su máxima técnica, la ejecución de aurora.

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡HYOGA, REACCIONA! ! ! ! ! ! !

No pueden creer esto, no quieren creer que esto está pasando. Su amigo sin expresión alguna los va a atacar a matar. Pero antes de que dispare Azul le cae en una patada que lo tumba.

Antes de que dispare, cuando todos estaban atónitos por la situación, una ángel reaccionó, se teletransportó al cielo y de ahí se proyecto para dar esa patada. Y mientras el caballero trata de recuperarse de aquel golpe, ella vuelve a usar la teletransportacion para acercarse a Cronos pasando totalmente a sus guardias, pero Lebalbél se le adelanta y se interpone entre la ángel y su objetivo.

El aura de Lebalbél se incendia tomando la forma de una extraña serpiente blanca gigante. Dicha serpiente se lanza al ataque.

-¡Deberás que eres estúpida!- Le dice Lebalbél

-¡Idiota! ¡desde el principio es a ti a quien quería!

La serpiente se lanza intentando morderla, pero Azul hábilmente atrapa el aura de su hermano y su puño con él. Finalmente están frente a frente, el miedo y la muerte se ven a los ojos.

Y la serpiente muere estrangulada en los brazos de Azul que destruye el escudo de su hermano y comienza a triturar el brazo.

-Hermano…la muerte no tiene miedo…porque la muerte no tiene nada…

Shékerel quería intervenir pero el aura de muerte de su hermana lo detiene, casi puede verla como el ángel del castigo que era.

Pero el grito de dolor de Lebalbél se ve opacado por los gritos de un joven rubio.

Hyoga cae de rodillas y se abraza a si mismo, hunde su cara en la nieve mientras el dolor lo está destrozando y la corona negra resplandece mas que nunca.

-¡Hyoga!

Los caballeros corren a auxiliar a su amigo, que se retuerce de dolor, Shun intenta sujetarlo mientras que Seiya dándose cuenta que la culpa de esto, esta en la corona, trata de quitársela pero al tocarla sus manos se entumen, aún así insiste aunque sus esfuerzos son vanos.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡ya estamos aquí!- le repite Shun. Que abraza al rubio, tratando de confortarlo mientras tratan quitarle esa cosa de la cabeza.

La ángel se distrae completamente ante esos gritos. Voltea a ver al rubio y Lebalbél aprovecha la situación para golpearla y liberar su brazo.

Ella brinca hacia atrás para ganar distancia y recuperarse no sólo del golpe que le dio Lebalbél, sino que, desde que pateo a Hyoga, su pierna derecha está congelada. Su hermano la mira con furia y ella trata de pensar, pero no puede, no puede moverse, no puede actuar. Los gritos del rubio la atormentan.

-¡DEJA DE TORTURARLO ASÍ!- Le grita la ángel a Cronos. -¡Ya basta! ¡Ya no le hagas más daño!

Tras la petición, el dolor cesa y Hyoga cae casi inconsciente en brazos de Shun que le sigue diciendo que ya están ahí.

Los caballeros revisan a su amigo, no está muy herido, aun la patada que le dio Azul no es de consideración. Tratan de hablar con él, pero no responde a ninguna pregunta, su rostro no transmite sentimiento alguno. De hecho Shiryu sostiene su rostro para forzarlo a mirarlo y el dolor traspasa al joven del tatuaje, no hay vida en su mirada.

-Parece que te importa más de lo que pensabas.- Le dice Cronos a la joven aunque esas palabras hacen arder de furia la boca del estomago a Lebalbél.- Eres tú la que no puede moverse.- Continuó el titán.- Liluel te lo pediré nuevamente únete a mi ejercito y todo lo que quieres te será dado.

-No.

-No es mucho lo que te pido, sólo que sigas tus instintos asesinos para que aniquiles humanos, ¿no fue para eso que te crearon?

-…

-Ni siquiera tienes que hacerlo tú, con el simple hecho de que me entregues tu hoz bastara. Sólo dámela y te daré la vida de felicidad que has estado buscando.

-¿Vida?

-Así es.

-Lo siento pero servirte no está en mis planes. Además no es algo que tú o yo decidamos. Te recuerdo que Quetzalcoalt me dio este cuerpo y el sello mis poderes para que tipos como tú no puedan usarlo.

-No importa que clase de sello te haya puesto, basta con que tenga tu hoz y podré activarte.

-Yo no te la daré. No te soy útil. Mátame de una buena vez.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **_

_**UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**Parte 3: La jaula del ave Jubjub**_

-¿Por qué eres tan terca?- Le dice Cronos.- No te matare.

-De mí no obtendrás nada.

-En un principio creí que todos mis planes se desmoronarían sin tu participación pero, ahora se que no te necesito.- El titán volteó hacia el acantilado. -Aún no entiendo por que renunciaste al cielo. Pero después de mucho pensar entendí por que renunciaste a tu hoz. No fue como un acto de sometimiento a los arcángeles, no fue para probarles que te podían dejar en paz, que tú no causarías masacres como tus hermanos.

La joven ángel lo seguía con la mirada mientras Danyael trata de descongelarle su pierna.

-Fue por que no podías controlarla, esa hoz te resulto problemática pues tú te estabas transformando en un ser que pertenece a este plano. Así que la ocultaste de todos y cuando estuvieses completa vendrías a reclamarla. Nunca haz querido renunciar a tus poderes.

-…

-Creaste esta intrincada fortaleza de tal forma que nadie la puede encontrar, mucho menos abrirla, no importa si se es un Titán un ser divino sobre los cuales tú no tienes control. Analizaste fríamente todas las posibilidades y creaste una cerradura que sólo puede ser abierta por ti. Tú eres la única llave para entrar.

-Es una pena para ti, cuando nos vimos por primera vez quisiste ponerme una corona de esclavo pero el sello de Quetzalcoalt te impidió apoderarte de mí. Es una lastima.

-Sí, sufrí mucho con eso, pensé que mis planes se habían caído. Pero ya lo ves, hay más de un forma para abrir una puerta.

-…

-Afortunadamente para mí, tú misma creaste otra llave.

-¡No sabes como usarlo!

-Niña, no creas que soy un simple humano. Yo he pasado toda mi alma a este cuerpo. Yo soy Cronos. Soy el padre de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Y tú pequeña no eres más que un gusano comparado conmigo.

La discusión se termina cuando los cosmos de los caballeros de Atena se enciende.

Mientras la ángel y el Titan discutían, Shiryu reflexiona. Lo ideal seria apegarse al plan y que Shun huyera con Hyoga, pero ahora que está bajo su control el propio rubio va a resistirse a ser rescatado, va a atacarlos en cuanto el ángel de cabellos blancos se lo ordene. Podría hacerle un gran daño a Shun y a si mismo.

Shun se levanta llevando en brazos al ido del ruso.

-Espera.- Le pide Libra.- El estado de Hyoga cambia completamente las cosas.

-Puedo con él.

-Es muy arriesgado.

-No soy tan frágil.

Seiya y Shiryu se miran y ambos asienten. La cosa aquí es abrirse paso a la fuerza.

-¿Piensan escapar caballeros de Atena?- Dice uno de los demonios que los rodean.

-Este sitio será su tumba caballeritos.- Dice otro.

Los cosmos de los caballeros de Atena se encienden, van abrirle paso a Shun a como de lugar.

Como la mayoría no son fuertes sucumben ante los meteoros de Pegaso y el dragón naciente, mientras que Shun corre llevándose a Hyoga. Sin embargo no logra avanzar mucho pues el ángel de cabellos negros le cierra el paso.

-No creas que te será tan fácil.

-…

-No te lo llevaras, aún lo necesitamos.- Dice caminando hacia él.

Shun enciende su cosmos, así se le vaya la vida pero no se lo van a arrebatar. Seiya deshaciéndose de algunos de inmediato se interpone, lanza sus meteoros contra Ratzágel y este se quita de en medio y Shun aprovecha para pasar. De pronto Hyoga resplandece en sus brazos y desaparece.

Shun voltea hacia donde Lebalbél ríe a carcajadas por el fútil intento de llevárselo. El rubio aparece en sus brazos y sólo por que el Némesis se lo impide no lo hace pedazos en ese momento.

-Ya basta.- Les ordena Cronos.- Quiero que los caballeros de Atena disfruten del espectáculo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le interroga el ángel.

-Si tú no me abres la puerta.- Le contesta el titán.- Él me la abrirá.

Los caballeros se aguantan las ganas de saltarles al cuello, mientras tengan a Hyoga no se sienten libres de atacar.

Cronos y Lebalbél caminan hacia el acantilado. Cronos mira al ángel por un momento, luego se inclina y acaricia el cabello del rubio que reposa en brazos de Lebalbél. Mientras la ángel se muerde el interior de los labios, Cronos hace un par de heridas en las palmas del rubio.

-Ya es hora de que cumplas. Abreme la puerta.

El ángel baja a Hyoga y el ruso se queda parado unos instantes mientras la sangre escurre de sus palmas manchando de rojo la nieve. Luego da unos pasos hacia el filo y una gran puerta de madera aparece. Posa sus manos en ella. Por unos instantes y al tiempo de empujarla para abrirla, el rubio recupera un poco la conciencia.

Se ve a si mismo con una serpiente enredada por todo su cuerpo, tan amarrado está, que no se puede mover. Luego recuerda que estuvo encerrado en el ataúd, lo que le causa mucho miedo, pero lo que lo horroriza es la noción de haber intentado usar la ejecución de Aurora en contra de Seiya y sus amigos.

-¡HYOGA!- Es Seiya quien lo llama.

Voltea buscándolo con la mirada y lo ve por un momento. Nuevamente tiene otra visión la de estar en un mar de serpientes blancas, que lo arrastran al fondo sin que él pueda hacer nada, todo se oscurece cuando queda completamente sepultado por ellas y la voz de Seiya quien insiste en llamarlo lentamente desaparece con su conciencia.

En esa oscuridad sólo queda el temor.

Cronos sonríe al ver la puerta abierta. Cada vez está mas cerca de su objetivo. Ante la molestia de Lebalbél, Ratzágel toma en brazos al rubio. El ángel de pelo blanco iba a reclamar cuando la mirada del Titán lo detiene.

Ante la puerta abierta la joven ángel no tiene mas remedio que abrir totalmente el lugar. Desata la muñeca de su cintura y esta se transforma en un báculo; cual lanza, la arroja al interior del lugar, en cuanto cruza la puerta los pasillos, las paredes y el techo aparecen.

-Ves que no era tan difícil. -Le dice Cronos a la enfadada ángel.- Caballeros de Atena si quieren detenerme tendrán que pasar sobre todo mi ejercito.

Cronos y varios de sus hombres entran al lugar mientras otros se quedan para bloquearles el paso a los caballeros. Aún así los caballeros de Atena se abren camino tratando de alcanzarlos.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Notas de la autora**

**NASA pide ayuda para descifrar manuscrito**

MÉXICO, D.F., mayo 15 2010 (EL UNIVERSAL).- Considerado por la NASA como un texto indescifrable, escrito tal vez por un bromista del siglo XV, el códice Voynich como se le conoce, ha significado un quebradero de cabezas para los mejores lingüistas y especialistas en criptografía de todos los tiempos, que no han podido comprender ni una sola de las palabras que forman las 240 hojas del misterioso códice.

El texto antiguo no tiene título conocido, ni autor conocido y está escrito en un lenguaje desconocido: ¿qué cuenta y por qué tiene tantas ilustraciones de astronomía? El misterioso libro fue comprado una vez por un emperador, olvidado en el estante de una biblioteca, vendido por miles de dólares y, posteriormente, donado a la universidad de Yale.

En el libro existe un apartado que parece estar relacionada de alguna manera con el Sol.

El libro cataloga algunas áreas del cielo con constelaciones desconocidas.

El libro incluye dibujos de constelaciones jamás registradas en alguna cultura de la antigüedad, con anotaciones en una escritura no emparentada con ninguna de las lenguas conocidas.

En la sección de astronomía se pueden apreciar diagramas circulares, algunos de los cuales contienen soles, lunas y estrellas que podrían ser también símbolos astrológicos.

Existen en el manuscrito 12 diagramas con símbolos conocidos para las constelaciones del zodiaco, en el que cada uno de ellos se encuentra rodeado por las figuras de 30 mujeres en miniatura casi todas desnudas.

Dos de los símbolos, que representan a Acuario y Capricornio, se han extraviado.

Los símbolos de Aries y Tauro, por su parte, se encuentran rodeados únicamente por 15 figuras femeninas.

La incapacidad de los actuales historiadores de astronomía para comprender los orígenes de estas constelaciones quizás haga parecer pequeña, la incapacidad de los actuales descifradores para comprender el texto del libro.

Es por eso que la NASA ha solicitado la ayuda del público en general para descifrar el enigmático escrito en un foro creado ex profeso para tal fin llamado El misterioso manuscrito de Voynich.

El propio libro permanece en la colección de libros raros de Yale bajo el número de catálogo "MS 408″.

…

Lilu se sintio lujuria buscando alquimistas (full metal alquemist), ji-ji, me cayó de perlas esa información pues al principio sólo decía que Lilu viajo por el mundo buscando quien pudiera enseñarle a cruzar. Además la pagina de Acuario curiosamente desapareció y adivinen quien es acuario. Así que me dije esto entra por que entra.

Continuando con la explicación del cariño incondicional, la razón por la que Lilu busca ser y tener a alguien, es para no volverse un demonio como Misha. Si recuerdan al niño del mal en Bt´x, este a cambio de salvar a su hermana se vendió al emperador de las maquinas, ellos nacieron así, casi inmortales, siempre niños y con unos súper poderes. Para el cumpleaños 500 de Nasha, Misha le regalo un oso de felpa, que tenia una grabación. Misha para poder seguir sirviendo al emperador, se iba a transplantar en un psico-clon o sea un clon con su memoria y habilidades, un nuevo Misha, El problema es que existía la posibilidad de que quedara privado de sus sentimientos, bondad y conciencia. Lo que le paso a Lilu cuando Leviatán la incapacitó para percibir el aliento. Al perder la capacidad de sentir Misha poco a poco fue enloqueciendo se convirtió en el demonio que vimos en B´t x. Es una de las mejores partes del manga de B´t x pues en la grabación oculta en el oso; Misha a parte del "te amo Nasha" le pedía de que en caso de que todo saliera mal y se volviera loco lo matara por que si no se iba a convertir en un demonio. Cuando Misha se oye (incapaz de recordar cuando grabo eso) se enfurece y pisotea el oso mientras este repite una y otra vez "demonio"

Lilu teme que le pase lo mismo, por eso es tan homicida en esta parte de la historia. Sólo el temor de convertirse en un demonio digno de la mas oscura prisión del infierno la ha detenido.

Ahora ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?

_**El bandernatch contra el falso león **_Una nueva guerra santa ha comenzado y con ella las luchas. Se inicia la candente batalla. Bandernatch quimérica bestia destructora, traes la desgracia de la cual nadie parece ser capaz de huir, ahora luchas contra un león pero no olvides que debajo de su piel se encuentra el ave inmortal, el ave fénix.

Como siempre visiten mi profile y mi metroflog (estoy como liluelazul) me han pedido mucho la imagen de los bronce pollitos y al fin la subi.


	18. El bandernatch contra el falso león

**AZUL**

**Capítulo 18: _El bandernatch contra el falso león_**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Hace mucho tiempo hubo un amor afligido que nunca fue consumado, pero, una historia no puede nacer de la nada. El hombre que comenzó esta historia dejó nuestro mundo y así el amor permanece por siempre afligido mientras la historia cobra vida. La historia inconclusa busca un final vagando sin dirección.**_

_**UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**Parte 4: Los falsos ojos azules **_

Seiya Shiryu y Shun entran al lugar acabando con los oponentes. Entonces llegan a una galería en cuyo lugar los aguarda el ruso.

-¡Hyoga!

El rubio sin expresión alguna comenzó a elevar su cosmoenergia y los ataca con el polvo de diamantes. Pero los caballeros lo evaden.

-¡Hyoga! ¡Despierta!

El nuevamente los ataca con el polvo de diamantes. Cuando saltan para evadirlo, Hyoga salta también e intenta golpear a Shiryu pero este se protege con el escudo de libra.

Es entonces cuando la chica seguida de Danyael llega y sin ni siquiera mirarlo atraviesa el lugar.

-¿No vas a intervenir?- Le pregunta Danyael

-No

-¿Pero…?

-Si quieres quédate Danya

Ella continua su camino, pero Danyael se detiene. No sabe que hacer. Contempla como Hyoga ataca sin cesar a sus amigos y estos sólo se defienden y evitan sus ataques.

-¡Nebular storm!

Hyoga sale despedido contra una pared. Con el poder de la tormenta Shun ha conseguido sellar sus movimientos.

-¡Ya basta Hyoga! ¡Tienes que despertar!- Le suplica Shun

Sin embargo Hyoga eleva su cosmos, se libera de la tormenta al tiempo que lo ataca con el kholodny smerch (rayo de aurora). Shun sale despedido no sin antes percibir como los ojos de Hyoga se volvían rojos.

El ruso iba a continuar su ataque contra Shun pero Shiryu con el escudo de libra lo protegió. Justo en ese momento una onda de fuego envolvió al rubio azotándolo contra una pared.

Ikki portando la armadura de Leo se reunía con sus amigos. Y sin decir nada se disponía a atacar nuevamente a Hyoga, quien aun no se recupera del impacto. Sin embargo Seiya se interpuso.

-¿Qué intentas? Hyoga no trae su armadura si lo atacamos puede salir gravemente herido.

-¿Estás tan ciego que no puedes ver que ese no es Hyoga?

-Es cierto Seiya- dice Shun –Ese no es Hyoga, es ese demonio que puede cambiar de apariencia.

El falso se levanto, tenia una herida en la mejilla producto del golpe de Ikki. Sin embargo esta sano casi inmediatamente. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y un par de grandes alas negras surgieron de su espalda. Meditó un instante, evidentemente no podía luchar contra los cuatro. Entonces su mirada choco con la de Danyael.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que ibas a ser tú el que me iba desenmascarar o tal vez creíste podía ser el verdadero.

Danyael lo miro con odio y se marcho.

-Ya veo, te diste cuenta por la reacción de mi hermana. No importa que haga, siempre sabe que soy yo. – Entonces miró a los caballeros.- Y bien ¿como se dieron cuenta que era yo?

-Tus ojos- respondió Shun

-Tus ataques son débiles en comparación.- agregó Ikki

-Es difícil imitar sus técnicas, las conoces bien puesto que haz peleado contra él. Al menos esperaba matar a uno de ustedes antes de que se dieran cuenta. Como sea, el señor Cronos se ha llevado al verdadero. Necesita que le entregue la hoz, después de eso lo asesinará. Dejare pasar a tres de ustedes ya que no puedo luchar con todos. ¿Quién se queda?

-Márchense- Ordeno Ikki a sus compañeros.

Shun iba a decir algo, pero la mirada enfadada de Ikki lo detuvo, a él y a los demás. Así que se fueron.

-Bye-Bye- los despidió el ángel con una gran sonrisa y mirada asesina. Aún lucia como Hyoga.

Por su parte Ikki comenzó a elevar su cosmos. Mientras aquel ángel caminaba a su alrededor. Abandonaba la imagen de Hyoga para convertirse en Esmeralda después en Atena y Shun.

-Es una difícil decisión. No se a quien escoger. –Dice el ángel

-Tonterías. No puedes engañarme, se perfectamente que eres tú.

-Cambiar de apariencia no es sólo para confundir. No tienes ni la mínima idea de hasta donde llega mi poder.

Y diciendo eso se paro derecho y juntó sus manos mientras toma la forma de Shaka -¡Sumisión a los infiernos!

Aquella energía elevo a Ikki para azotarlo al suelo. Sin embargo Ikki desapareció y reapareció a espaldas del falso Shaka. Iba a golpearlo pero este reacciono esquivando el golpe al tiempo que se transformaba en Saga -¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Ikki salio proyectado, pero se recupero de inmediato. –¡De nada te sirve imitarlos, sus técnicas no te funcionarán!

-¿ ¡Que te parecen estas! ?- Dice al tiempo que toma la forma de Milo –La restricción- Esa técnica paralizo al caballero. -¡Aguja escarlata!

El peliazul sale volando varios pasos atrás. Ikki se levanta adolorido por haber recibido tres agujas, su oponente no sólo puede transformarse en personas con las que él combatió en el pasado, si no que también, todos con lo que Hyoga había luchado. No tenia caso atacarlo pues su fuerza rebotaría en el escudo del ángel como la vez anterior. Además este sujeto también tiene la habilidad de sanar muy rápido. Sólo hay una oportunidad, tiene que acabar con él de un sólo golpe.

-¿ ¡Qué te parecería una lucha de fuego contra fuego! ?- Le grito el ángel al tiempo que toma la figura de un rubio guerrero de Asegard.

Frente a Ikki ahora se encuentra Haguen de Merak.

-Es una pena que tenga que usar esta apariencia contigo. Estoy seguro que al estúpido rubio lo acongojaría un poco. Cuando vi su alma me pude dar cuenta de que es realmente patético.

-Lo dudo. Te haría frente sin dudar.

-Eso crees, tal vez, con eso que mató al maestro que quiso como a un padre. Vaya traumas los que tiene. Es el humano más patético que he conocido.

-No lo conoces.

El falso Haguen eleva su cosmos en una posición ya conocida por Hyoga pero totalmente nueva para Ikki.

-¡La presión ardiente!

Aquella onda de fuego envolvió a Ikki de leo, desafortunadamente para el ángel eligió muy mal pues el fuego no tiene secretos para el fénix, quien atrapó sin problemas ese golpe y se lo regresó. Su escudo evito el golpe pero colapsó. Sin darle tiempo al ángel Ikki ataca.

-¡Ave Fénix!

La ardiente ventisca desgarro el piso y sin su escudo, el ángel fue violentamente azotado contra el techo, un chorro de sangre azul ensucio las paredes y el falso Haguen desapareció.

Ikki guardo la calma, ese ángel sin duda esta recuperándose de sus heridas. Incendia su cosmos preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

-Nii-san…-Es la voz de Shun niño.

Ikki busca con la mirada a su oponte.

-¿Siempre me vas a proteger nii-san?

Ese ángel no aparece por ningún lado.

-Nii-san…nii-san…nii-san.

-¡Basta de juegos! ¡Ave fénix!

La ventolera vuelve a levantar todo, Ikki la dirigió a donde siente que se encuentra el ángel. Este aparece nuevamente, sólo que esta vez es Shun…su Shun…igual que como lo encontró esa vez, con esa túnica negra que portó cuando fue poseído por Hades.

-¡Nii-san acaba conmigo!

-…

-¡Nii-san, no te preocupes por mi!

-…

-¡Nii-san!

-Realmente eres un demonio.

-¡Nii-san!

Sabe perfectamente que es una ilusión. Sin embargo siente como una espina clavada en el corazón. Es su Shun, viéndolo con ojos suplicantes. Mientras cierra el puño entiende perfectamente porque estos seres fueron creados como un castigo para los seres humanos.

-¡Déjate ya de tonterías!

A diferencia de esa vez, Ikki lo atraviesa con su puño. Sin embargo cerró los ojos. Sabe que es una ilusión y aun así se siente mal, haciendo acopio de su gran fortaleza es como ha logrado soltar este golpe.

-¡Ikki!

Esa voz.

-Ikki…Tú eres el Fénix…vuela para mi.

-¡Esmeralda!

Su puño a atravesado a Esmeralda, cuyos llorosos ojos lo ven directamente, mientras la ira se apodera del portador de la armadura de Leo. Ira producto del dolor. Usar así la imagen de Shun y ahora la de Esmeralda. Jamás se lo perdonara a este ángel. El cosmos se incendia y la imagen de Esmeralda se quema dejando ver a Shékerel que tiene sujeto a Ikki del puño.

-Claro que en lo patético, tú no te quedas atrás. Digo, no pudiste matar a tu hermano, pero te atormenta el haber alzado tu puño en su contra. Esa clase de dolor déjasela al imbesil de Hyoga. Ese sí mato a su querido maestro.

Ikki libera su brazo.

-Te quedaste a medias, detuviste tu puño y aun así sientes que le hiciste daño.

-…

-Eso también atormenta a Hyoga. Piensa que de haber sido él a quien se lo pidiera, lo habría matado. –Shékerel retrocede sonriendo y tomando la forma de Shun pero vistiendo la armadura de Andrómeda (versión 12 casas). El ser más puro de la tierra clavo espinas en los que más ama.

-…

-Yo que tú estaría enfadado. Quiero decir ¿cómo se atrevió a pedirte eso? En mi opinión debió escoger a Hyoga, si ya lo había hecho dos veces una tercera no lo iba a traumar más.

Ikki sonríe.

-¿Qué encuentras divertido?

-Es que no entiendo cual es tu trauma con Hyoga.

-No tengo ningún trauma.

-Por favor, estas tratando de que odie a mi hermano, por ser lo que más amo y que es la causa de mis actuales alegrías y sin embargo mencionas a Hyoga una y otra vez.

-Tonterías.

-Ni siquiera estas peleando conmigo.

-¿Parece que ya olvidaste quien te hizo esos golpes?

-Empezaste bien, fuiste Shaka, Saga y luego me empezaste a ver como si fuera Hyoga, querías lastimarlo a él y fuiste Haguen.

-Fuego contra fuego ¿no quedo claro?

-No te transformaste en Camus, pero lo mencionas. Me mencionas ese gran dolor que me es completamente ajeno.

-Claro, te hice atravesar a Esmeralda por que quería lastimar al rubio.

-Debo admitir que en ese momento querías fastidiarme a mi, pero ahora mismo la imagen de Shun que haz tomado no lo hiciste por mi.

-¿Qué?

-La imagen de Shun que atesora mi corazón es la de un niño de 7 años que no le teme a la vida por que su hermano lo protege. Ese es mi Shun, en cambio frente a mi se encuentra el Shun de Hyoga. Ese Shun que estuvo dispuesto a dar la vida para salvarlo. Ese Shun que lo envolvió con la calidez de su corazón que calmo sus temores y que le dio fuerzas para continuar.

Esas palabras sacuden el sistema nervioso de Shékerel, tan confundido está que deja de tomar la forma de Shun y se muestra tal cual.

-…Tienes razón…lo odio.

-No lo odias, sólo sientes celos.

-No es cierto.

-Yo se lo que paso en el pasado.

-¡No puedes saberlo!

-Los arcángeles me lo mostraron.

Shékerel retrocede. A su mente se le viene una imagen del pasado, a Loenhgrin sentado en un trono y su pequeña hermana en sus piernas.

-Ese odio ni siquiera es tuyo, una serpiente blanca enveneno tu alma.

El ángel recuerda las palabras de su hermano "_nosotros no le interesamos, ya no nos mira, sólo él, sólo él le importa" _

-Mi hermano tiene razón.- Dice Shékerel.- Es culpa de ella. Ya no nos quiere. Ya no me mira. Por eso tenemos que derrotarla, hacerla sufrir, quitar de en medio todo lo que nos roba su atención.

-¿Qué ingenuo eres?

-¿ ¡eh! ?

-A la larga Lebalbel se deshará de ti. Acaso no te das cuenta que odia todo lo que le roba su atención. Sólo la quiere para él.

-…

El ángel esta demasiado confundido, comienza a cambiar una y otra vez de forma.

-¿Por qué tienes esa obsesión con ella?

-Ella ya no me mira. –Dice retrocediendo aun más.

Su mente sigue divagando en el pasado, en lo que paso hace 100 años.

_Shékerel con la imagen de Loenhgrin contempla al verdadero que duerme en el trono. _

_-¿Qué quieres Shékerel?- Le pregunta su pequeña hermana a sus espaldas. _

_-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?_

_-Simple, el verdadero está dormido. _

_-Me molesta._

_-Eres el gatito que atrapo al pajarito y no pudo comérselo… por eso estás molesto._

_-No debí traértelo._

_-No debiste, estoy molesta contigo y Ratzagel, por la golpiza que le metieron, todavía no recobra la conciencia… Pero también estoy contenta no me pudieron hacer mejor regalo._

_La chica sigue su camino hacia el trono y hacia el caballero._

_-Lebalbel tiene razón. Sólo lo miras a él._

_-Sí… así tenia que ser. Pero no te enojes con él, no es su culpa. Yo ya no puedo verte por culpa de Leviatán. _

_-Es cierto que desde lo de Leviatán ya no me miras, pero ahora sólo te interesa él. _

_-Es verdad, yo deje el cielo buscándolo a él. _

_-En ese caso lo voy a destruir._

_Ante estas palabras la niña lo mira directamente a los ojos, lo que lo llena de temor._

_-Amo del Bandernatch, animal salvaje, si lo matas me voy a enojar y ya sabes lo que pasa. _

_-…_

_-Márchate._

_-… Hermana…_

_-Sólo eres una gato celoso. _

Volviendo Ikki contempla al confundido ángel que sigue cambiando de forma. De pronto este lo mira con furia, mientras se queda con la imagen de Hyoga.

-No voy a dejar que me confundas más Ikki. Ella hizo su elección, lo escogió a él y no a mi.

-Lo escogió a él por ti y aun así te puso sobre él.

-¡Cállate!

Una gran aura se formaba tras el ángel, con la forma de un extraño felino monstruoso.

-Yo soy Shékerel, amo del Bandernatch. ¡Y no voy a ser derrotado por ti!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**Parte 5: El bandernatch y el falso león**_

-¿ ¡Piensas atacarme con la ejecución de aurora! ?

Le grita Ikki al ángel y es que este aun con la forma de Hyoga ha levantado sus manos.

-¡Ejecución de Aurora!

-¡Ave fénix!

El ataque es demasiado rápido para evadirlo así que Ikki no tiene más remedio que tratar de detenerlo con su propia energía. Quedando ambos ataques balanceados.

-Jamás podrás vencerme con sus técnicas.

-Quién dice que quiero hacerlo.- Contesta extendiendo sus alas negras.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Aun no te haz dado cuenta, no estas peleando contra tu amigo, si no con un ángel, a diferencia de él yo domino los elementos.

Las energías se precipitan, las alas negras se baten y él empieza a cantar. Un remolino se forma donde las energías chocan. Ikki empieza a entender lo que quiere hacer pero no puede creer que sea capaz de hacer algo semejante.

Y sucede, el gran remolino se forma por el choque de los vientos helado y calido. Lo peor es que lo esta alimentando con su propio cosmos. Pronto será succionado por el aire.

El ángel es tragado y tras unos instantes el mismo Ikki.

Dentro de este lugar, el tornado se extiende hasta ser prisionero por las paredes, la velocidad del viento le provoca problemas para respirar a Ikki, lo peor es que ha perdido el control, con dificultad localiza al ángel que muestra su verdadera forma y que vuela sin ningún problema dentro de esta ventolera.

-¡Ya basta! Ave fénix.

Ikki dispara su mejor golpe deseando reventar este remolino y a la vez golpear al ángel pero su energía simplemente circula alrededor de su escudo. Siente que no puede hacer nada atrapado como esta dentro del viento, haciendo acopio de su gran fortaleza Ikki logra liberarse y caer violentamente a suelo en lo que podría llamarse el ojo del tornado.

Desde los aires el ángel lo contempla complacido.

-Sabes que dice el poema de la caza del Snark acerca del Bandernatch tan temido.

-No suelo leer cuentos para espantar niños.- Dice Ikki levantándose tambaleante.

-Del grupo de expedicionarios, es precisamente al banquero sobre el cual la bestia feroz cae, salto de la nada como si fuera un león sobre la presa. En vano fueron sus suplicas, de nada le sirvió todo su dinero ni las promesas. Y si bien lo dejo con vida, se llevo su alma.

-¿Piensas dejarme sin alma?

-No lo entiendes, el Bandernatch es la representación de la desgracia, no importa todo lo que tengas, no escaparas a ella una vez que te elige.

-Así que eres la desgracia.

En ese momento el ángel tomó la forma de Esmeralda. –Ikki…ese día salto el Bandernatch sobre ti, te robo tu alma y no importa cuanto sea tu poder ni cuantas veces renazcas, esa parte de ti desapareció en un dolor que parece eterno. Entrégate a la muerte…reúnete conmigo Ikki…ven conmigo al mundo de los muertos.

-Lamento rechazar tu oferta. Cierto es que me llene de dolor y desesperación, que por momentos maldije la vida, pero ahora, en este instante tengo tanto por que vivir. No sólo es Shun, son Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu. Me gusta verlos jugar, me gusta oir la sonrisa de Shun lleno de felicidad, me gusta ver sus gestos y sus expresiones y que a pesar de mi modo de ser, ellos siempre esperan por mi. Siempre se alegran cuando me ven.

-¿ ¡Se alegran cuando te ven! ?

-Por que me aman. Aun si la desgracia cae sobre mi, no temeré, por que ellos me protegerán.

-¡No! ¡Estas solo! ¡Haz sido abandonado igual que el banquero!* ¡Se fueron! ¡Te dejaron!

-No, ellos confían en mi, saben que venceré y que me reuniré con ellos. El único que está abandonado aquí eres tú.

-¡CÁLLATE!

Nuevamente la mente del ángel comenzó a divagar.

_-Tú eres nadie ¿verdad? Que triste criatura… tú eres nadie…-Le dice Lebalbel.-… que miserable existencia la tuya… por ser todos eres nadie. Nunca habrá alguien que pueda verte._

-Mis hermanos me conocen, saben que te venceré.- Le dice Ikki.

Pero el ángel sigue en sus memorias.

_-Que fastidio. Deja de tomar la forma del señor Miguel se bien que eres tú.- Le dice Liluel._

_-¿Cómo es que siempre te das cuenta?_

_-Es imposible confundir una rosa con una margarita._

_-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Ni siquiera los arcángeles me descubren. Soy idéntico al señor Miguel._

_-Es que yo te observo hermano. Mira esas flores a simple vista todas son iguales. Escoge una, mírala mucho tiempo, apréndete su forma, su olor y veras que con el tiempo aunque este rodeado de otras iguales es muy distinta._

-¡Ave Fénix!

Grita Ikki y tras elevar su cosmos lanza con todas sus fuerzas ese ataque hacia esa falsa Esmeralda, aprovechando la distracción del ángel. Sin embargo su fuego circuló alrededor del escudo de Shékerel quien al batir sus alas hizo que la energía se uniera al tornado para después devolvérsela con el doble de fuerza.

-¡Idiota!

Ikki hizo arder su cosmos en un intento de contener la energía que le es devuelta, por momentos siente que será aplastado por esta, pero el calido Cosmos de Atena lo alienta. Impulsado por su diosa el peliazul logra repeler el ataque y regresárselo al ángel quien se sorprende por la gran fuerza de las energías y es que es tal que su escudo cede fácilmente y se ve envuelto en las llamas. Si no fuera por la ventolera que hay a su alrededor no seria capaz de mantener el vuelo y es que esta envestida le causo grandes heridas que comienzan a cerrarse. Lo peor es que los guantes que traía se desgarraron cuando intento proteger su cara.

Por un rato contemplo esos guantes rotos. Reflexiona, se obsesionó demasiado con esa flor, tan así quiso llenarse de ella que no pudo ver nada más. Ahora mismo más adelante su hermano Ratzagel debe de estar muy preocupado por él.

-Caballero dorado de Leo, está pelea ya a durado bastante. Mi hermano me esta esperando y ya no deseo perder más el tiempo contigo.

Ikki lo miro extrañado, tras un nuevo batir de sus alas el viento que los rodea se hace mas intenso, gira alrededor de ellos haciéndose cada vez más angosto. El ángel que comenzó a brillar exploto en cientos de chispas de luz, la energía liberada fue tal que cuando el tornado se destruyó todo salio volando lanzado a las alturas para después dejarlo caer con fuerza aplastante. El caballero, atrapado por el viento también fue arrojado a las alturas y las piezas de la armadura de Leo cayeron tan violentamente al suelo que se rasgaron.

-¡IKKI!

En las afueras de ese santuario una diosa ha perdido la concentración. Estaba elevando su cosmos para ayudar a su guerrero pero ha perdido el vínculo y en estos momentos teme lo peor. Sin embargo no puede pensar mucho en el pues una persona de sombrero con franjas blancas y negras, y de cabello rubio despeinado se encuentra a su espalda.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**Parte 6: La reunión de los dioses**_

-Tú eres…eres un ¿Dios?

Saori contemplo al hombre con detenimiento, en su eternidad como diosa ha conocido a muchos dioses pero este le es completamente desconocido. Los dioses tienen un aura diferente a los humanos y que ellos mismos reconocen cuando se encuentran frente a frente.

Aquel hombre le sonrió, la diosa no sabia que pensar, cierto que es un dios, pero no igual a ella y eso no se debía a que pertenecía aun panteón distinto, si no a su poder, como si fuera una marca o un estigma que sólo había visto en su padre Zeus. Este sujeto es uno de los dioses que participaron en la creación, una de las fuerzas creadoras de la vida, uno de los supremos que crearon a los seres humanos.

-¿Acaso provienes del inicio de los tiempos?

El hombre sonrió. –Tu pregunta es muy infantil, yo vengo de más allá, yo vago por todos lados, soy un espíritu libre.

-¿Cómo debo llamarte Eolo?

-Hija de Zeus, acaso no conoces mi nombre, aun no sabes quien soy.

-Algo se de ti, pero igual que yo tienes muchos nombres.

-Cierto…Perdona mi descortesía, llámame simplemente Quetza así me llama mi alada niña de maíz que en estos momentos corre hacia el destino.

-Sólo un dios como tu podía darle ese cuerpo a la ángel ¿Sabes lo que intenta? ¿El peligro que representa para los humanos el que lo logre? Si es así, detenla. Mis guerreros y yo nos haremos cargo del titán, somos los elegidos para ello. Le garantizamos toda la seguridad y protección que podamos darle.

Quetzalcoalt sonrió. - Joven Atena desde el principio tenia planeado que el ángel recupere su hoz, aunque el precio sea caro. Así que no la detendré. Además no puedo; ella va siguiendo las ordenes de otro dios y ella misma ha decidido que ya es hora de reclamar su arma.

-¿Para que le sirve?

-¿Para que le sirven las uñas a un gato? Para defenderse, yo la reclute, igual que tú reclutaste a tus caballeros, igual que tú aspiras a que sean poderosos, yo espero lo mismo de ella y lo habría sido sin tanto derramamiento de sangre si esta guerra no hubiera tocado a nuestras puertas. Cronos ignoro todas las reglas, no tenia ningún derecho a atacarnos y ella fue incapaz de defenderse, cuando recupere su hoz ella será más fuerte.

-De que le sirve toda su fuerza, un ángel no puede ir tras los designios de un dios.

-Es cierto, los ángeles fueron creados por los dioses como sus sirvientes, pero ella desde su creación ostenta un titulo falso.

La diosa lo mira con duda.

-Ella nació de la esperanza de un ángel. -El hombre sonrió por la cara que hizo la diosa al no entender. -¿Quieres escuchar una historia?

-Sí

-Espera…vaya mi nephilim va a empezar a luchar. Mis protegidos son una mentira, ninguno es lo que dice ser, tengo un ángel que no es un ángel y un nephilim que dejó de serlo. Sólo espero que debajo de la piel de tu León no se encuentre una oveja.

Ahora fue Saori la que sonrió.- Mi León no es un león, pero tampoco una oveja. Todo aquel que le quite su piel se llevara una sorpresa.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**Parte 5: Nephilims**_

Danyael continua avanzando. Acabando con su flama a todo oponente. Es entonces cuando se topa con un contrincante poderoso.

-Ya me había desilusionado. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías, que te había dado miedo. Incluso pensé que había cometido un error dejando pasar a Liluel por esperarte.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar.- Dice Danyael mientras contempla a su oponente.

Se trataba de un niño de largo cabello castaño que en sus manos trae dos manzanas. Danyael vacilo un momento al percibir la sangre celestial, se trataba de un ser similar a él. Un nephilim, pero distinto, este pequeño no tenia es sello de protección que le impedía tener sentimientos. Lo que lo hacia sin duda alguna uno de los primeros nephilim. Aquellos cuyos padres fueron encerrados en las tinieblas. Aquellos que fueron muertos por el diluvio, aquellos que insisten en renacer y para los cuales los segundos nephilim tienen por orden asesinar.

-¿Quieres una manzana? – Dijo el pequeño.- Estás son las prohibidas. Está es la sabiduría y está es la de la vida. Escoge.

-No me digas, son del árbol que se encuentra en el edén.

-Son demasiado sabrosas, por que se nos impide comerlas. Tan mala es la sabiduría. El conocimiento es poder. Es acaso tan egoísta que no lo quiere compartir.

-Simplemente perdemos nuestra inocencia, por que somos concientes de nuestros actos, Cuando nada conocíamos, podíamos ser perdonados. Pero al saber, hacemos daño con toda intensión. Entonces no debería de haber queja si somos castigados. Con plena conciencia ustedes decidieron convertirse en demonios. Ustedes usaron sus poderes para el mal. Por eso son castigados vida tras vida.

La dulce expresión del pequeño cambio por una de mucha ira. En tanto Danyael se preguntaba que edad tendría en verdad. La presencia que sentía era muy poderosa y antigua. Un nephilim tarda varios años en desarrollar sus poderes. Este niño podría tener 100 o 200 años.

-Yo nací poderoso. Yo era mucho más poderoso que esto, pero el agua del diluvio lavó gran parte de mis poderes. ¿Y todo por que? por unos inútiles humanos. ¿Si mi raza tiene sangre celestial, por que no podemos gobernar?

-Por que no eres un dios.

Aquel niño sonrió de nuevo.

-No te escuchare. Tú eres como yo. Tú comiste de la manzana de la sabiduría y por eso también estas condenado.

-¿De que hablas?

-Naciste con el corazón sellado, no tenias emociones. Y ahora eres como yo. Tienes un corazón que te corromperá.

Al decir esto una ráfaga de cientos de hojas marchitas casi lo enviste. Danyael pudo evadirlas gracias a su teletransportación. Aquel ataque se repite una tras otra, con el mismo resultado. Cuando por fin logra acercarse lo suficiente el joven chasquea los dedos y una inmensa flama envuelve al pequeño. Pero no logra dañarlo.

-Iluso. Ese débil fuego no puede liquidarme.

Danyael se teletransporto de nuevo para guardar distancia, es entonces cuando percibe el fétido olor que comenzaba a reinar en el lugar. Todo el suelo esta cubierto por las hojas muertas.

-¡Hasta aquí llego el prodigio! ¡Aquel que era lo más parecido a un ángel!

Aquellas hojas se levantaron rodeándolo, intento teletransportarse pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Tú probaste la manzana de la sabiduría. Ahora probaras mi manzana que toma la vida.

Al decir eso aquellas manzanas que traía se pudrieron y se llenaron de gusanos. Entonces arrojo le una que al golpearlo lo tumbo al suelo. Toda sensación había desaparecido excepto una, la de corazón latiendo con fuerza. Lo irónico era; que ese no era su corazón.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de la autora**

Fe de erratas, en las notas anteriores dije que el temor a caer en el infierno es lo que evitaba que Liluel se volviera desquiciada y homicida. ¡Ay! Que vergüenza. Palabra equivocada, es conciencia, aunque Lilu perdió la capacidad de sentir, ella aun no enloquecia, aun discernía que nada es peor que una fosa del infierno.

En fin, por eso Lilu se paso a este plano, por eso aspiro a tener un corazón como el de los humanos, para poder sentir. Por eso quiso tanto a Loehngrin y a los señores águila por que fue a ellos los primeros a los que aprendió a amar.

Por fin ya vi Alicia en el país de las maravillas con Johnny Deep. Lo que grite más fuerte fue "¡Arg lo convirtieron en Narnia!" Me infarte, como pudieron hacerle eso a una historia tan mágica, no me gusto por que se saltaron todas las reglas de la historia.- Sí suena ilógico que un lugar ilógico tenga reglas.- ¡Alicia no es caballero! ¡Es la tercera reina en el tablero de ajedrez! ¡Se coronó! ¡Un caballero blanco la escoltó! Y luego el bandernatch, se vuelve bueno, cual si fuera perrito lo domesticaron. ¡El es la desgracia! Siempre debes de vivir con el temor de que salte sobre ti. Por otro lado me lo imaginaba como felino y no como un oso raro. Pero quien sabe a lo mejor tiene algo de oso en el nombre y mi ingles no da para notarlo, al igual que el Snark que viene de las palabras inglesas serpiente y tiburón. Aquí le paro temo parecer el gordo de las historietas de los Simpson criticando cada milímetro de la película, que es muy buena si no haz leído los libros y casado con ellos como yo lo he hecho. ¡Lo quiero todo igual! ¡Alicia es reina! ¡Reina!

*Efectivamente al banquero le toco la desgracia de que el bandernatch cayera sobre el. En la historia suplica y le ofrece un cheque. Todos reaccionan y lo tratan de salvar, pero ya era tarde, aunque estaba con vida ya no era el mismo y sus compañeros de expedición lo abandonan. Me gustaría ponerles los versos pero temo violar alguna ley de derechos de autor o regla de la pagina si los pongo completos. Aun así los versos son tan raros y locos que se pueden entender de varias formas.

Quetzacoalt es conocido como dios de los vientos, por eso Saori lo llamo Eolo.

Los mitos Aztecas (y demás) son muy confusos pues conforme los Aztecas ganaron poder y territorio los mitos que ellos traian se mezclaron con otros y viceversa. En algunas culturas Quetzalcoalt o demás nombres que tiene, es el dios principal, en los aztecas quedo como uno de los más importantes pero para ellos era Hutzilopochtli. De ahí que haya tantas historias o dioses con los mismos atributos.

Quetzalcoalt no solo fue uno de los 5 soles si no que también es el dios creador de los hombres.

En el proximo capítulo:

_**Azul capítulo 19 Fuego e ira:**_ La historia de un niño con corazón sellado. Las llamas arden más que nunca. ¡Vamos Ave Fénix! ¿Quien eres tú extraño guerrero? Y ¿quién es ese? ¿por qué tanto odio contra la diosa? Hermoso joven de cabellos verdes, si tiemblas como una hoja ¿Cómo vas a poder luchar?

Y tú haz sentido el poder del cosmos.

_**El bandernatch contra el falso león **_Una nueva guerra santa ha comenzado y con ella las luchas. Se inicia la candente batalla.

Bandernatch quimérica bestia destructora, traes la desgracia de la cual nadie parece ser capaz de huir, ahora luchas contra un león pero no olvides que debajo de su piel se encuentra el ave inmortal, el ave fénix.


	19. Fuego e ira

**AZUL**

**Capítulo 19:_ Fuego e ira_**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Hace mucho tiempo había una chica que volaba descontroladamente y había un joven que la amaba. Pensó que si detenía sus alas jamás se separarían ni siquiera por un momento, pero cuando las ato con un broche mágico cayeron repentinamente y la chica murió. El hombre no sabia que las alas de la joven eran su fuente de vida.**_

**Una nueva guerra santa**

**Parte 6**

**Un corazón sellado**

En medio del campo de batalla, que fue destruido por un fuerte tornado, las cientos de chispas en las que se convirtió el ángel se reunían para encerrarse dentro de un gran huevo.

Más adelante el nephilim Danyael sucumbe ante la técnica de otro nephilim. Una extraña manzana que al incrustarse en su pecho, lo esta matando. Todas las sensaciones van desapareciendo, salvo una. La del corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho.

_Tiempo atrás:_

_-¿¡Por qué no sonríes! ¿¡Por qué no lloras! ¿¡Acaso eres un muñeco! Yo se lo que eres, eres un engendro que nunca debí parir._

_Decía una mujer que sacudía con violencia a un niño. Su padre, un ángel se lo arrebató. Sólo para entregárselo a otro hombre que se lo llevaría. No le dijo una sola palabra, era su padre y no dijo nada. Antes de cruzar el umbral volteo a ver como el arcángel Gabriel le borraba la memoria a la mujer que era su madre, mientras su padre esperaba el momento para volver al cielo. Y esa fue la última vez que Danyael contemplo a sus progenitores. _

_Cualquier otro niño habría llorado, pero el no, por que su corazón nació sellado para toda emoción. Los primeros Nephilim tuvieron corazones capaces de sentir y se corrompieron, Por eso, estos que nacen para combatirlos, no son capaces de sentir._

_Lo llamaban lo más cercano a un ángel. En su sangre más del 90% era un ángel, Casi nada heredo de su madre humana. Por eso desarrollo habilidades extraordinarias, alas, escudo, armadura, telequinesia y más. Durante su entrenamiento, durante sus batallas nunca hubo una expresión en su rostro. _

_Hasta ese día, cuando varios nephilim malvados invadieron un pueblo. Inmediatamente Danyael y otros dos fueron mandados a detenerlos, pero no contaban con aquel que antes fue un ángel y cuya bestia es el Snark. Lebalbel creo una fisura en el sello, y sembró el terror en un corazón que nunca había sentido. Sus compañeros al notar la diferencia de poderes huyeron, abandonándolo. Si al menos hubiese muerto. Pero al Lebalbel le divertía torturarlo física y psicológicamente. Y así pasaron varios días, hasta que se aburrió. _

_Lo dejo escapar, para entretenerse buscándolo. A sabiendas que lo iban a matar y sin ser capaz de usar alguna de sus habilidades Danyael sólo podía correr y se alejo lo más que pudo. Corriendo entre la maleza no pudo ver la pendiente y bruscamente cayó a los pies de una niña, de largo cabello negro atado en un par de trenzas. Y cuyos brillantes ojos eran azules._

_Sin embargo, aquellos ojos lo miraban sin mirarlo. No estaba sorprendida por sus alas, ni se asusto de verlo tan lleno de golpes y heridas. Por un instante pensó que ella era como él; un nephilim sin sentimientos. Pero estaba equivocado, lentamente sus ojos se tornaron castaños; entonces comenzó a llorar y asustada se escondió tras un árbol. _

_Sabiendo que lo perseguían intento levantarse, pero no pudo, ya no podía más, desesperado comenzó a llorar._

_Aquella niña al notar que era incapaz de moverse se acerco con cautela, pese al miedo trato de confortarlo, con seco sus lagrimas y acaricio su cabello mientras entonaba una nana y por unos instantes se sintió mejor._

_Fue entonces cuando le dieron alcance. Uno de esos nephilim pateo a la niña la cual rebotó contra un árbol. Y después comenzaron a golpear sin misericordia a Danyael. La golpiza paro cuando Lebalbel bostezo. –Esto es aburrido. Corten esas alas.- Aquello le causo un dolor indescriptible. Justo cuando terminaron, una presencia de muerte cimbró el lugar. La niña se levantaba y sus ojos resplandecían en un penetrante color rojo. _

_-…Lebalbél…_

_Este retrocedió sorprendido. En tanto el más cercano intento tirar un golpe y cayó muerto al instante._

_-… Lebalbel… regálamelo… lo quiero para mi._

_Ella camino hacia los nephilim. Unos intentaron pelear, otros correr pero el resultado fue el mismo. Todos murieron a excepción de Lebalbél. Entonces ella miro hacia el ángel._

_-… regálamelo… me lo debes._

_-Mi hermosa niña, mi pequeña hermana, llevo buscándote tanto tiempo._

_-Si te acercas te mato._

_-No creo que puedas hacerlo._

_Aquellos ojos resplandecieron más, mientras el dolor invadió al de blancos cabellos que tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho, mientras escupía sangre._

_-Regálamelo.- Repitió ella._

_-De acuerdo tuyo será. Sabes que no te puedo negar nada. –Dijo el mientras sus propios ojos brillaron con intensidad._

_Aquello fue un duelo de auras, casi podían verse las formas del Jubjub y el Snark tras ellos. Sin embargo Lebalbel declino._

_-Volveré por ti hermana._

_Y Lebalbel se fue por que sintió otras presencias poderosas que se acercaban. Danyael no entendió lo que sucedió. Aquella niña ahora lo veia fijamente con esos ojos rojos y se sentía como la muerte. En tanto luchaba por respirar porque se ahogaba con su propia sangre. No podía abrir el ojo izquierdo y el derecho apenas le permitía contemplarla. _

_Tras unos instantes varios hombres llegaron escoltando a un joven de rubios cabellos. _

_-Que desastre hiciste pequeña Li…_

_-Azul- Interrumpió la niña.- Me lo regalaron, pero esta todo roto ¿crees poder repararlo? _

_Aquel se inclino para revisarlo._

_-Lo siento mucho pero tiene una herida grande en el corazón. Además es posible que los suyos lo reclamen._

_-Pero es mió_

_-No hagas berrinche, si no lo quieren yo lo arreglare para ti._

_Aquella comenzó a sonreír al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían azules._

_Cuando un Nephilim es herido de gravedad es llevado a Rafael para ser curado. Pero cuando sus compañeros fueron a recogerlo no lo creyeron necesario, sin sus alas se volvía inútil y con el sello roto un peligro. Así que nuevamente fue abandonado. _

_Aquel joven rubio era la reencarnación de Quetzalcoalt y se encargo de curarlo. Le coloco un corazón humano. Y fue entregado como un regalo al ángel Liluel que era la niña que se hacia llamar Azul._

Ahora en su pecho late un corazón humano y late con mucha fuerza. Comienza a cubrirse de llamas, cada vez más intensas. La manzana se quemo completamente, después siguieron las hojas.

El niño con el que Danyael peleaba retrocedió, mientras él caminaba entre las flamas hacia el pequeño, quien lo observa incrédulo se eleva el fuego a su alrededor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Una nueva guerra santa**

**Parte 7: **

**Tú eres el fénix**

El inmenso huevo se abre y de su interior surge un ángel. Aquel ser contempla la nada por varios minutos, sus sentidos están aturdidos y aunque esta de pie, su mente aun esta en el proceso de despertar. Lentamente repasa cada hecho, quien es y donde ha estado hasta llegar al momento actual. Recapacita en su ropa la cual haya en el suelo, se viste por inercia pues aun esta confundido.

Entonces contempla la armadura de Leo, pero no celebra su victoria, el cuerpo de Ikki no esta, a pesar de la potencia del ataque debería quedar algo de él. No reflexiona mucho en ello, pues empieza a sentir la energía de Ikki y tras un estallido de cosmos el peliazul se hace presente.

-El fénix ha renacido de sus cenizas.- Murmura el ángel.- Toda esta batalla no nos ha llevado a nada, tanto tú como yo acabamos de renacer más fuertes que antes. Aunque llegaste aquí portando la armadura de Leo, lo cierto es que tu armadura, tu constelación guardiana es el Fénix, el ave inmortal y yo, soy un ángel, pese a que mis poderes fueron sellados por los arcángeles aun conservo algo de mis habilidades, entre ellas mi capacidad de resurrección.-Dice cambiando de imagen sucesivamente

-Te decidirás algún día.

-En todo lo que hemos luchado he analizado tu mente y tus recuerdos, aunado a lo que vi en la mente de Hyoga determino posibles oponentes, la lista da, Mime, Bud, Kanon, cuyos ken te fue difícil esquivar, Shaka y Saga, cuyo cosmos casi te destruyeron.

-Ninguno de ellos te funcionara, conozco sus técnicas.

De pronto el ángel para de transformarse y toma la apariencia del mismo Fénix. Por lo que Ikki alza una ceja, acaso cree que puede vencerlo siendo una imitación de el mismo.

Ambos Ikkis se atacan, dando una pelea igualada, de pronto uno logra atrapar el brazo del otro.

-¡Esto es una tontería! ¡Es una pelea totalmente igualada!

Sin embargo el del brazo atrapado se transforma en Esmeralda pero con alas negras, por lo que Ikki entendió lo que tramaba el ángel. Sólo buscaba estar cerca para usar su propia técnica.

-¡El lamento de los muertos!

Ikki sale despedido por el poder, sin embargo se recobra. Por lo que él ángel lo mira con molestia. Una técnica vista una vez por un caballero no vuelve a funcionar e Ikki la vio cuando lucharon antes. Aun si usa a alguien de la memoria del caballero, el fénix sabrá evadirlas.

Ikki comienza a elevar su cosmos y este es alimentado por Atena quien en las afueras de este santuario ora por ellos. Para Shekerel esta es una situación humillante, un humano esta por vencer a un ángel.

No hubiera querido tomar esta alternativa, pues no esta muy seguro de estas técnicas. Nuevamente cambia de forma, pero esta vez es un guerrero completamente desconocido para Ikki, se trata de un joven de cabello negro corto, viste una extraña armadura adornadas con plumas de águila, aunque ha conservado sus alas de ángel.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunta el caballero extrañado por este guerrero totalmente extraño.

-En vida se llamaba Tlazohtzin y era un tlacateccatl…

Existen algunas razones por la cual no había querido usar la imagen de Tlazohtzin, una es por la mirada que tenia. Dulce y tierna al extremo, sin embargo en el fondo había una gran malicia producto de la astucia. Cuando se vieron frente a frente se lleno de confusión, nunca había visto algo así. Era como si ese sujeto estuviera 5 pasos delante de todos. La otra, su velocidad, no podría igualarla. Había una diferencia mínima entre el original y él, por eso Ikki se percato que no era el Hyoga real.

Ikki lo miro fijamente sin saber que hacer. Decidió apegarse a su estrategia inicial y esperar por el momento que le diera la victoria.

El ángel respiro profundo, espera que al usar los poderes de Tlazohtzin con los suyos logre vencer por fin al Fénix.

-Empiezas o ¿Prefieres que yo lo haga?

Ikki no respondió por lo que el ángel tras una sonrisa, avanzó a una velocidad sorprendente, ya se encontraba a espaladas del caballero, de una patada lo eleva mientras su puño se incendia, Ikki en el aire al ver que continua la ofensiva se cubre con ambos brazos mientras el ángel gira y con su brazo incendiado lo golpea elevándolo de nuevo pero con tal fuerza que va a dar contra el techo. Sin embargo antes de tocar el suelo Ikki se gira y logra caer de pie.

El ángel se lanza de nuevo contra él, pero Ikki reacciona con su técnica, el viento devastador del Fénix lo obliga a retroceder, mas el escudo lo protege.

El ángel no desiste en cuanto pasa la técnica del peliazul, el guerrero en el que se ha convertido lanza una onda de energía, Ikki lo esquiva aunque no es muy poderosa. Sin embargo eso es lo que esperaba el ángel quien ha aprovechado el momento para acercarse golpea con el puño y luego con la rodilla, pero Ikki bloquea ambos golpes.

Ikki suelta un puñetazo que es bloqueado por el escudo, ya sabia que esto pasaría. El ángel gira para intentar darle un codazo en el abdomen, que de nueva cuenta es bloqueado y su brazo es atrapado, de inmediato suelta una patada que le da en la frente a Ikki quien se ve forzado a soltarlo. Tras las milésimas de segundo que les tomó a ambos recuperarse el ángel intenta con una barrida que Ikki evita con un salto, iba a contraatacar pero de nuevo el ángel se cubre en su escudo, aun así Ikki lo destruye con la fuerza de su cosmos, al ver roto su escudo el ángel se protege con el brazo el cual salio gravemente dañado. La sangre azul broto pintando en el suelo una línea que se proyecto hasta una pared. Donde Ikki lo había lanzado. El ángel nuevamente desapareció buscando hacer tiempo para cerrar la herida.

Ikki aprovecha para recuperarse también. Se limpia la sangre de la frente que se abrió con la patada y es que desde que se la propinó lo tiene mareado. El peliazul medita acerca del joven en el que el ángel se había convertido, sin duda lo suyo era la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Oculto el ángel se molesta por que el brazo sanó superficialmente. La pelea se ha alargado demasiado. Ha gastado demasiadas energías. Ikki también, como es posible que siga en pie. No importa, aparece frente al caballero sonriente seguro que Tlazohtzin le dará la victoria.

Nuevamente se lanzan el uno contra el otro en un largo intercambio de golpes en el que Ikki va sacando la peor parte, sin embargo gana psicológicamente pues el ángel comienza a desesperarse por no lograr la victoria. No puede creer en la fortaleza que tiene el caballero quien sigue aguantando con su cosmos al máximo.

De pronto atrapa el brazo de Ikki. El ángel se eleva llevándose al caballero atrapado en ese agarre. –¡ ¡ ¡CUAUTLITLETL ILHUITLTEMO! ! ! (Según yo: Aguila de fuego que desciende del cielo).- Ambos giran en un remolino de fuego. De pronto Ikki es proyectado con brutalidad en el suelo desquebrajándolo todo.

No conforme con eso el ángel le cae encima con las rodillas con todas sus fuerzas para después impulsarse y caer a unos cuantos metros.

Esta seguro que no se levantará. La caída debió partirle la columna y si eso no fuera suficiente su aterrizaje con las rodillas debió destrozarle el tórax.

-Muerto.- Se dice el ángel y sonríe por su victoria.

Por unos instantes contempla al peliazul quien no se mueve. –Muerto, por fin está muerto.- Se repite lleno de regocijo por su victoria pero…

-IKKI.- Alguien lo llama en su cabeza.

El cosmos de Atena se siente concentrándose en el caballero.

-IKKI.- La voz de su diosa resuena.- IKKI TÚ ERES EL FÉNIX.

El cosmos del peliazul se enciende animado por el de la diosa.

-IKKI TÚ ERES EL FÉNIX.

Dentro de esa llamarada de cosmos, el caballero se levanta torpemente lo que le causa un asombroso terror al ángel.

-IMPOSIBLE. ¡Es que realmente eres inmortal!

-IKKI TÚ ERES EL FÉNIX.- Sigue repitiendo la voz de la diosa Atena en la cabeza de su guerrero.

-¡Ya me canse de esto!- Dice asustado Shekerel

Elevando su energía en sus manos apareció un arco y una flecha que disparo hacia el cielo. Está es una de las técnicas más desvastadotas del guerrero que esta imitando.

-¡Citlalmina! (náhuatl flecha de estrellas –meteoros) – Aquel haz de luz se convirtió en cientos de estrellas que cayeron en una explosión sobre Ikki.

El caballero nuevamente cayó de espaldas al suelo. Su roja sangre tiñe el piso y es que ha sido dañado seriamente. Pero los cosmos siguen encendidos.

-IKKI TÚ ERES EL FÉNIX.

Shekerel está aterrado. No se muere. El cosmos sigue brillando intensamente. Se va a levantar tiene que rematarlo antes de que eso suceda.

-IKKI TÚ ERES EL FÉNIX.

-Yo soy el fénix- Se dijo el caballero en sus adentros.

En tanto el ángel salto. Tenia la intención de rematarlo en el suelo pero Ikki reaccionó, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

-¡PUÑO FANTASMA DEL FÉNIX!- Soltó el golpe con el cosmos incendiado.

Aquel golpe atravesó el escudo del ángel. Shekerel se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a reir.

-El golpe fantasma. ¡estúpido! Vi esa técnica en los recuerdos de Hyoga. Yo puedo leer la mente, puedo ver lo que más amas, lo que más temes. Yo soy el de las ilusiones.

Entonces voltea a ver a Ikki pero ya no están en el mismo lugar.

En un pueblito, una pequeña niña va dando saltos por la calle de pronto se tropieza y cae frente a dos hombres. Uno se trataba del arcángel Miguel el otro un ángel, ambos en sus formas humanas. Tras levantarse muy apenada, sigue su camino hacia las afueras, hacia un campo de flores, a un lado de un lago. Ahí se encontraba otra joven que contemplaba su imagen en el agua. La niña risueña se acerco preguntando que hacía. Sin voltear a verla, la joven como respuesta le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. La niña cayo rodando hacia tras mientras abandonaba su forma dejando ver que se trataba de Shekerel.

Asombrado contemplo a su hermana Liluel, quien pasaba mucho tiempo contemplando su imagen, parecía que no se reconocía en ella. Su hermana era bastante diferente a los demás ángeles pero lo justificaba debido a su juventud. Después de todo Liluel era la más pequeña. Y en cierta manera le agradaba, con su don de cambiar de imagen, Shekerel, podía engañar a todo el mundo incluyendo ángeles, arcángeles, serafines y demás seres celestiales, a excepción de Liluel.

Ella le parecía un ángel libre, ella volaba sin control.

Igual que los demás ángeles Liluel miraba con indiferencia todas las cosas. Salvo a Miguel. Sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba con él y quería seguirlo a todas partes. Esto lo molestaba un poco, pero Miguel era el maestro de todos ellos y también era comprensible.

Liluel seguido se enfadaba con ellos cuando, según ella, abusaban de sus poderes, cuando asesinaban a alguien de más, cuando asustaban a los humanos, cuando torturaban sin razón. Entonces les daba de golpes.

Cuando las alas de Liluel fueron destruidas por el Leviatán, se volvió aun más extraña, antes de eso jamás intento lastimarlo (seriamente), siempre le hacia saber que era importante, pero eso cambio, parecía que ya no los soportaba, los abandono, hasta se oculto de todos y finalmente se fue a vivir con los humanos. ¿Por qué los abandono para irse con esos seres insignificantes? Era algo que no podía comprender. Sin Liluel Lebalbel, Ratzagel y él ya no tenían control, mataban humanos porque fueron creados para eso. Así que los arcángeles como castigo los sellaron y los obligaron a vivir entre los hombres.

Para cuando se reunieron y encontraron a Liluel ella vivía como una niña y ya tenia gestos y comportamiento humano. Era cuidada por un caballero de Atena y lo peor era como lo miraba. Tenia un brillo mucho más intenso que cuando miraba a Miguel.

Un golpe azotó a Shekerel contra la pared, frente a el se encontraba Liluel en su vieja forma, con el rizado cabello azul marino hasta los hombros. Portando su armadura y sus grandísimas alas negras. Sus pupilas; rojo intenso, llevando su hoz y emitiendo un resplandor. Lucia completamente amenazadora. En aquel tiempo ni los tres juntos lograban vencerla. Intento atacarlo con su técnica "el lamento de los muertos" pero su poder se disperso en el escudo de Liluel.

El terror lo invadió, los ojos de la ángel lo miraban fijamente, el resplandor en ellos, su esencia asesina, la ira y el odio. De inmediato supo que lo iba a matar.

Liluel con una gran sonrisa, la sonrisa de alguien que se venga de todo el sufrimiento que le han causado levanto su hoz y comenzó a cortarlo en pedazos.

-¡Aaaaaaarg!- El ángel despertaba de la ilusión - ¡Maldito Ikki! Me las pagaras.

Tomó la forma de Esmeralda para fastidiarlo. Pero cuando volteó en busca del caballero nuevamente se topó con la imagen de Liluel. Pero esta vez era la chica, con sus pequeñas alas negras y negro y largo cabello. Se encontraba muy golpeada y cubierta de nieve.

-Rezaré por ti hermano. Rezaré por que alguien te asesine antes que yo. Para que no tengas que pasar por el terror de enfrentar la muerte en manos mías.

-TÚ ERES EL FÉNIX…

-Yo soy el ave Fénix

-TÚ ERES EL AVE INMORTAL

Se requería de todas sus fuerzas, de un cosmos elevado al máximo. Este golpe tenia que ser el definitivo.

-¡PUÑO DE FÉNIX!- Grito el peliazul con toda su alma mientras que liberaba la torrencial energía.

Aquel golpe atravesó a Shekerel. Quien retrocedió viendo como su cuerpo se convertía en chispas de luz. Las cuales se consumían en el calor del cosmos de Ikki de Leo. Se lleno del miedo de la muerte. De las cenizas no puede resucitar. Sin embargo una última visión invadió su ser. Aquella chica en la que se había convertido su hermana, riendo hasta las lagrimas jugando con otros jóvenes, los señores águila.

Ella era un ángel que había perdido sus alas, era un ángel que ya no podía volar y allí estaba con esos inmundos humanos. Ellos le dieron nuevas alas y nuevamente volaba libre lejos de él y sus demás hermanos.

-¿Por qué hermana? ¿Por qué prefieres a esos despreciables seres que a nosotros?

Creyó que si cortaba esas nuevas alas ella volvería con ellos. Pero la niña risueña que en ese entonces era, murió. El quería que riera en sus brazos pero lo único que obtuvo es que ella lo mire con odio.

Las cenizas de Shekerel fue lo último que divisó Fénix. Sus ojos se cerraron y completamente agotado se deslizo a la inconciencia.

-Tú eres el fénix. –Dijo la diosa mientras percibía como Ikki caía inconsciente por la agotadora batalla, en la que salio victorioso. –Tú eres el fénix y te levantaras otra vez.

Más adelante Ratzagel con Hyoga durmiendo entre sus brazos voltea al sentir la muerte de su hermano. Se muerde el interior de la boca y mira con rabia al rubio caballero.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunta Lebalbel.

-Nada

Y continúan su camino.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**Parte 8: **_

_**Por amor a una diosa**_

Tras mucho correr los caballeros llegan a la galería donde Danyael y el Nephilim se encuentran peleando.

Danyael sostiene del cuello a un niño, el cual al ver a los caballeros, aumenta sus energías, la piel se arruga y se seca para después empezar a quebrarse. De la espalda surgen un par de alas que parecen de murciélago. De las pequeñas manos infantiles surgen otras manos que no parecen humanas y cuyos dedos parecen garras, que obligan a Danyael a soltarlo. Se le cae la parte inferior del rostro, ahora pueden ver unos horrorosos dientes. Del suelo surgen plantas que se enredan en Danyael.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, Danyael nuevamente se incendia y vuelve a sujetar a ese monstruo de cuello.

-¡AVANCEN! –Les grita mientras sujeta a esa criatura.

Por lo queSeiya, Shiryu y Shun atraviesan el lugar.

Avanzando se toparon con la ángel que iba aniquilando todo lo que se le parara en frente. Parecía un demonio. Algunos suplicaban por sus vidas. De pronto se detuvo antes de golpear al último. Lo contemplo un instante, en tanto, este no paraba de temblar.

-¡Espera! –Grito Shun- Ya se rindió no tienes que matarlo.

Ella ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlos.

-Humano –dijo ella en ese idioma tan extraño. –Recoge los que aun viven y márchate.

La joven lo dejo ir. Iba a continuar su camino cuando frente a ella apareció un tipo sonriente. Vestía una armadura plateada, sus cabellos eran castaños y su piel de tez morena. Sostenía una espada en su mano derecha.

-Si que eres extraña. Mataste sólo a los que no eran humanos. Son tan patéticos que no lo valían o es que sólo los demonios y nephilim están en tu lista negra. –Espero unos instantes pero la joven no contesto nada.- Te agrada mi armadura, la hicieron con los nephilim de MontSalvat

Ella avanzo para marcharse, -Estorbas- dijo en un susurro y el joven se movió para dejarla pasar. Fue un movimiento involuntario. Debido al aura de muerte que la joven despedía.

Molesto, elevo su cosmos en un ataque. Del suelo se elevaron ases de luz que mataron a todos los que quedaban y obligo a retroceder a los caballeros.

Pero Liluel siguió su camino, ignorándolo completamente.

-¡Mataste a tus compañeros! –exclamo Seiya – ¿¡Que clase de monstruo eres?

-Uno que fue maldito por su diosa.-Dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.-Caballeros de Atena ha llegado el día de la venganza. Cuando Cronos obtenga la hoz lo primero que rodara será la cabeza de Atena.

-Será el Titán el que caiga.-Contesto Sagitario.

-Yo me encargare de él, ustedes márchense.- Dijo Virgo.

-Pero Shun –Alegaba Shiryu

-Aun quedan dos ángeles y escalibur les afecta Shiryu. No hay nada que discutir váyanse.

Seiya contemplo a Shun un instante. –De acuerdo.- No lo quería dejar pero Hyoga le preocupa.- Shun ten cuidado.

-Descuida.

Shiryu tampoco lo quería dejar pero la seguridad en la voz del peliverde le mostró en que tenia que confiar en él. –No olvides a Hyoga.

Seiya y Shiryu se abrieron paso con usando el meteoro de Pegaso y el dragón naciente. Aquel sujeto lo evadió lanzándose directamente sobre Shun. La espada choco contra el brazo de la armadura de virgo. Y Shun retrocedió varios metros.

El caballero contemplo su brazo, la armadura había sido rota por el golpe, pero lo protegió.

Aquel sujeto ni siquiera se molesto en contemplar a los que se marchaban. Ya tenia su presa en frente. Sonrió esto es justo lo que quiere, un caballero de Atena.

No le interesan los ángeles, ni los nephilim, ni los cautivos demonios, ni los inútiles humanos sirvientes de Cronos. Todo lo que quiere es un caballero para llevar a cabo su venganza.

-Voy a cortar al caballero de Atena en pedazos.- Dijo lleno de emoción.

Dio tres lances con la espada la cual corto el aire, rocas, columnas y todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Pero Shun no tuvo problemas para evadirlo.

-Quiero ver la cara de Atena cuando le entregue tu cadáver. Seguro llorara y dirá algo como: ah mi valiente guerrero, haz sucumbido ante la fatalidad. Pero no temas mi amor por ti será eterno. Y derramara lagrimas la muy hipócrita.

Aquel sujeto seguía atacando, pero sus embates eran muy desordenados. Shun podía evadirlos fácilmente, el problema es acercarse.

-Te cuida con devoción. Sufre si sales herido. Vive entregando todo su amor a la tierra y a sus valientes caballeros. Es taaaaaan sacrificada. Todo mi amor es tuyo gran amada y zorra Atena.

El cosmos de este sujeto estaba lleno de odio pero también de dolor. No para de decir improperios contra la diosa.

A Shun le pareció que ese ya no razona, siguió dando lances con su espada, de manera veloz, pero sin apuntarle realmente a nada y aun así el peliverde ha tenido que retroceder.

-Atena no es como la describes.- Le dijo el caballero fastidiado de escucharlo.

-Claro que lo es.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Por que yo fui uno de los sagrados caballeros de Atena.

-No es cierto.

-Con que quieres pruebas.

Aquel sujeto bajo su espada, comenzó a reír mientras eleva su cosmoenergia. Fue hace tanto tiempo la última vez que lo dejo incendiarse para mostrar la constelación a la que pertenecía.

Por su parte Shun contemplo extrañado como ese cosmos lleno de odio, forma de modo difuso un signo dorado, el signo de Capricornio.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?- Interrogo Shun extrañado.

-Permíteme presentarme. En vida me conocían como Ayax y como puedes ver por mi cosmos fui caballero dorado de capricornio.

-En vida ¿Acaso eres un muerto?

-Podría decirse que sí.

Shun retrocedió completamente asustado. Sólo una palabra vino a su mente HADES.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Mientes! ¡No puedes ser un muerto resucitado!

La reacción de Shun no paso desapercibida por Ayax.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le temes tanto a los muertos?

-¡No eres un muerto! ¡No es cierto! ¡Estás mintiendo en todo! ¡Nunca fuiste un caballero de Atena!

-Claro que lo fui.

-No. Si hubieses sido un caballero amarías a tu diosa. Alguien que fue caballero jamás se expresaría así de ella.

-¿Amas a esa diosa?

-Sí

-Estúpido. Pero yo también fui así de estúpido. Ame a esa y pude sentir que el amor que la diosa siente por cada uno de sus caballeros, no es igual para todos. Claro, si yo hubiese sido Ulises todo se me fuese perdonado. Pero así es ella ama a todos y a uno más.

-Ulises de la región de Itaca

-Exacto Ulises de Sagitario.

-He oído hablar de él. Pero Seiya no se le parece en nada. –Dijo Shun asustado pues está comprobando que realmente está hablando con un muerto.

-¿Seiya? Tienes razón el no es la reencarnación de Ulises. El bueno y justo de Ulises, tan sabio, tan perfecto.

Ayax uso la conversación para acercarse a Shun. Cuando este levanto su espada, el asustado de Shun reacciono y en un intento por defenderse lanzo la tormenta nebular, haciéndolo retroceder, sin embargo él logro usar su espada de nuevo y cortar la tormenta. Shun salio despedido contra una pared y antes de que pudiera recuperarse aquel sujeto le atravesó el hombro con la espada. Elevo su cosmos y lo hizo pasar por el arma cual descarga eléctrica lo que le produjo mucho dolor al caballero.

-¡ ¡ ¡LA VERDAD ES QUE ATENA TE ABANDONARA CUANDO YA NO LE SEAS ÚTIL. JAMÁS SE HA PREOCUPADO POR TI, NI POR NINGUNO DE SUS CABALLEROS! ! !

Al oír estas palabras Shun no pudo evitar recordar cuando Hyoga estuvo en coma, Saori se encargo de todo, de trasladarlo a Japón, de los doctores, de cada detalle. Pasaba muchas horas con él. Además ella trato de ocultarles sus preocupaciones, porque ella es Atena y necesitaban de su seguridad para afrontar la situación.

Y aquella madrugada cuando Ikki y ella llevaron a Hyoga a casa. Hyoga se encontraba aletargado pero era evidente que estaba asustado. Saori no se separo de él. Le hablaba y le decía que estaba a salvo.

Que decir de él mismo, después de ser poseído por Hades, salio muy afectado emocionalmente, hubo momentos en lo que se sentía enloquecer y quería matarse por que aun percibía al maligno dios en su interior. A pesar de lo agotada y agobiada que estaba, Saori tomaba su mano y lo consolaba. Se esforzó por reintegrarlo, para que volviera a ser la misma persona que era antes. Para que volviera la sonrisa a su rostro.

-¡ELLA JAMÁS TE HA QUERIDO!- La espada brillo con más intensidad y el dolor que corría por el cuerpo de Shun fue tal que tuvo que gritar con todas sus fuerzas. –¡ELLA NUNCA SE HA PREOCUPADO POR NADIE MÁS QUE ELLA MISMA! ¡ELLA TE ABANDONARA A TU SUERTE! ¡NUNCA HA SENTIDO NADA POR SU CABALLEROS! ¡SON SÓLO ARMAS! ¡HERRAMIENTAS! ¡COSAS DESECHABLES!

-**¡ESO ES MENTIRA!**- Grita Shun poseído por el dolor. – **¡YO SE QUE ELLA ME QUIERE!**

Asiendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas el caballero de virgo logra tirar una patada para quitarse de encima a Ayax y a su espada.

Ayax retrocedió un poco y de nueva cuenta intentó a arremeter contra Shun pero la tormenta nebular se concentro alrededor de este deteniendo el ataque para después sacar volando a Ayax contra un pilar.

Shun intento ponerse de pie pero no pudo. Se llevo una mano a la herida que sangra mucho. El dolor que la espada le provocó aun corre por su cuerpo. El otro en cambio sin ningún problema se levanto y camino hacia él.

-Yo se que ella me quiere.- Dice el peliverde a pesar de la respiración agitada.

-Es pura ilusión.

-Ella me lo ha probado.

-¿No tienes ninguna duda?

-No. Ella nos quiere a todos.

-Pero su amor no es igual.

Shun mira a los ojos a aquel sujeto. –Tal vez tengas razón. Sabemos que quiere a uno más que al resto. Pero ninguno de nosotros se enojaría con ella por eso.

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron enfurecer, corto el viento nebular que protegía a Shun y lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas arrojando a Virgo por los aires.

Ayax tiembla por la ira que le produjo las palabras de Shun. De su seguridad por sentirse amado por su diosa. Llega hacia él lo toma del verde cabello y lo hace estampar el rostro contra el suelo.

-Veamos si ella te sigue amando cuando destroce tu linda cara.

Y el rostro de Shun es estrellado contra el suelo una y otra vez.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de la autora**

Cuautlitletl Ilhuitltemo: Según yo, por que no se hablar nahualt "águila de fuego que desciende del cielo". Cuautli es águila, tletl es fuego, ilhuitl es cielo y temo que desciende. La verdad sólo junte las palabras según creí que es. Si alguien sabe favor de corregirme.

Je el nombre de Danyael me lo fusile de una peli que vi hace muuuchos años. Era una que trataba de la guerra entre ángeles y demonios y la venida del salvador. Pero no me acuerdo del titulo. Solo se me quedo el nombre del protagonista.

No se pronuncia Da-nia-el es Dan-lla-el.

Tenia que poner algo de mitología griega. Ulises también conocido como Odiseo es el personaje protagonista de la Odisea. El era rey de Itaca y también participo en la guerra de Troya. Ayax y Ulises serán explicados en el próximo capítulo.

En el próximo capítulo:

_**Azul 20 El oscuro corazón de un guerrero**_. El peliverde recuerda momentos en que su corazón estaba lleno de dudas. ¿Acaso me odias por que yo he sido amado? Ayax explota en furia y en celos. Shun lo tiene todo y el todo lo perdió. La luz del amor brilla en Shun. Y es tan resplandeciente que nadie la puede apagar. Caballero de libra el oponente que te a tocado es muy fuerte. Y tú ¿Haz sentido el poder del cosmos?

**Bonus.**

Hyoga: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya agradado

Shun: Azul ¿Cual es tu problema con mi cabello? (Pregunta recordando el fic "En mis horas más oscuras")

Azul: Que es verde y odio el verde.

Shun: Y por eso siempre escribes que me agarran del cabello.

Azul: Se que me pase con tu cabello en el otro fic. Pero eso nada tiene que ver con este. No es una fijación mía. Lo que pasa es que es más fácil que te agarren del cabello para azotar tu cara contra el suelo.

Shun: ¿Por qué mi cara? ¿Qué no sabes que de ella vivo?

Azul: Precisamente y goce escribiéndolo.

Shun hace berrinche. No hay nada que pueda hacer para desquitarse salvo una cosa. De inmediato salta a brazos de Hyoga y desde allí le enseña la lengua a Azul.

Shun: Hyoga esa es bien mala conmigo.

Hyoga: Azul, No te hagas la indignada tu dijiste que gozaste escribiéndolo.

Azul: ¿Por qué siempre estas de su lado? El tiene la culpa por bonito. Esos diálogos de "Destrozare tu hermosa cara" sólo quedan con él. No fue personal.

Hyoga: Ya la escuchaste Shun. Ni modo.

Aun así Shun se abraza a Hyoga para molestar a Azul mientras le enseña la lengua.

Azul: Míralo Hyoga él es siempre el que me hecha pleito.

Hyoga: Ya Azul. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo

Azul: ¿Por qué siempre estas de su lado?

Shun: Porque a mi me quiere más.


	20. El corazón oscuro de un guerrero

**Azul**

**Capítulo 20:_ El oscuro corazón de un guerrero_**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hace mucho tiempo vivió un bello joven. La gente amaba su belleza, pero el joven jamás fue capaz de amar a nadie porque sólo se amaba a si mismo. Como sólo pretendía ser amado y jamás se preocupo por amar, cuando encontró a alguien a quien realmente amaba descubrió que nunca podría transmitirle sus sentimientos. **

_**UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**Parte 9: **_

_**El mayor de los miedos**_

El rostro es azotado una y otra vez contra el suelo. La razón por la que Ayax puede hacer eso es porque Shun está paralizado por el miedo.

No a Ayax, si no a Hades.

-¡Shun!

El cosmos de Atena intenta alentar a Shun pero no logra una comunión entre los dos. Aunque, el sentir a la diosa hace que Ayax lo suelte y retroceda completamente confundido por la energía de aquella a quien en otra vida defendía.

Ese cosmos que con su calidez envuelve al peliverde, va aumentando la ira de Ayax quien levanta su espada. No alargara más esto. Le cortara la cabeza de una vez.

-Shun tienes que levantarte.- Le pide su diosa. Shun torpemente se endereza, aunque Ayax avanza hacia él, Virgo está demasiado ensimismado en sus temores y en sus recuerdos.

Una horrible voz retumba en su cabeza. La voz de Hades desesperado porque el cosmos de Atena esta fortaleciendo a Andrómeda a tal grado que lo esta obligando a abandonarlo.

_-¡Eres mío por toda la eternidad! ¡Nunca te librarás de mi! ¡No puedes vencer a la muerte! ¡Tarde o temprano volverás a mi reino! ¡Volverás a ser mío!_

Eso le gritaba mientras era expulsado. Esa es la sentencia que lo tiene paralizado. Ese le parece que será su futuro inalterable, porque es humano y como todos los humanos en algún momento le llegara su hora y morirá.

Por eso tiene un inmenso miedo a la muerte.

Shun reacciona y con ambas manos detiene el filo de la espada. La fuerza de Ayax se impone sobre la suya, obligando al caballero a retroceder hasta chocar con pared.

-¿Crees que ella te quiere? Sólo te aprecia por que le eres útil. Eres un guerrero y mientras le sirvas como tal te mantendrá a su lado. Cuando ya no le sirvas te desechara y te abandonara a tu suerte.

_En la mansión Kido tiempo atrás._

_-Está bien, puedes dejar la orden, Andrómeda.- Dice Saori tomando con toda tranquilidad una taza de té._

_Shun la contempla sorprendido no se esperaba esa reacción._

_-Creo… creo que no me entiendes.- Dice él con voz queda y es que aun se recuperaba psicológicamente del infierno que le hizo vivir Hades.- No es por un tiempo._

_-Lo se._

_-¿Y lo aceptas?_

_-Te dije que está bien._

_-¿Así nada más?_

_-Sí_

_-¡Ah!_

_Se hizo un largo silencio. Habían pasado muchas cosas. Horas muy oscuras para Andrómeda y los demás. A ojos de todos Shun estaba prácticamente recuperado, estaba volviendo a ser el mismo, sólo necesita un poco de seguridad. Seguridad que todos querían brindarle._

_Por eso se sentía mal al hacer esta petición. Sentía que los decepcionaba._

_-Luces desilusionado o tal vez no estás muy seguro de tu decisión._

_-Estoy seguro… quiero dejar la orden._

_-Caballero de Andrómeda eres libre. Haz luchado mucho por mi. Te lo haz ganado._

_Saori lo miró fijamente y Shun bajo la mirada._

_-Creo… creo que lo mejor será que recoja mis cosas.- Dice levantándose._

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Yo me… me voy._

_-¿Sales de viaje? Shun_

_-No…ya me voy._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque ya no soy un caballero. Ya no puedo vivir aquí. Esta es tu casa._

_-Te equivocas, la mansión está a nombre de ustedes. Esta es tu casa Shun. No puedes marcharte así nada más._

_-¿ ¡Eh! ? –El peliverde está confundido. -Dijiste que podía._

_-Andrómeda puede dejar la orden. Shun en cambio no puede irse sin hablar con sus hermanos. – El joven se deja caer en el sillón. –Bien deberías saber que ellos no te dejaran ir. Así que tienes que hablar con ellos._

_-Los voy a decepcionar._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-…_

_-Hablo por ellos y por mi al decirte esto. Podemos dejar ir a Andrómeda. Pero nunca podremos dejar ir a Shun. Ellos no se van a decepcionar de ti por dejar la orden, se decepcionarían de ti si los abandonas. Ya han sido suficientes luchas, hemos recibido de Andrómeda más de lo que podíamos desear. Pero Shun es muy importante, ¿quién va a consentirnos? ¿Quién nos va a mimar cuando nos sintamos mal? ¿Con quién hablará Hyoga cuando tenga algo atorado en el corazón? ¿Con quién se va a confesar Seiya cuando haga travesuras? ¿Quién va hablar seriamente con Shiryu cuando se enterque con algo? porque bien sabes que él, no es de los que aceptan sus errores*. Y yo, ¿qué voy hacer sin ti? Ya me acostumbre a que me ayudas a calmarlos. A consultarte cuando no se que pasa por sus cabezas e incluso cuando no se que pasa por la mía. Si Shun ya no quiere ser Andrómeda y ya no quiere pelear esta bien. Es algo más que justo. Pero no nos lastimes abandonándonos. Por que podemos vivir sin el caballero pero no sin la persona que es Shun._

Volviendo a la pelea, Shun patea en el estomago a Ayax quien retrocede un par de pasos. Ayax tira un nuevo lance con su espada quedando completamente sin guardia. El peliverde esquiva el golpe pero en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad Shun retrocede tratando de poner distancia.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas a atacar?- Pregunta Ayax. –Eres el guerrero más cobarde que he conocido. Estás temblando.

Shun no dijo nada, porque era verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Tiene mucho miedo.

-No sirves para nada. Dudo que lo que dijiste sea verdad. ¡Atena no te quiere!

-¡Claro que me quiere!

De nuevo la furia invade a Ayax.- ¿ ¡Como puede querer a un guerrero inútil que no le sirve para nada! ? ¡Eres un cobarde!

Shun vuelve a sus recuerdos.

_Habían pasado varios meses desde esa conversación. Todo había vuelto a su lugar, excepto él. Atena volvió al santuario. Sus hermanos cumplían con sus obligaciones como caballeros y él intentaba tener una vida normal. Estudiaba todos los días para poder ingresar a algún colegio. La vida parecía buena. Seiya y los otros custodian el santuario, cuando tienen "vacaciones" vienen a visitarlo unos días. Siempre tiene comunicación con ellos. Jamás le reprocharon su decisión de dejar de ser caballero. _

_Con melancolía contempla a Hyoga y a Seiya que portando sus armaduras están jugando con los niños del orfanatorio. Saori tenia que arreglar unos asuntos de las empresas Kido y por eso se encontraban en Japón. Estaban aprovechando el día pues pronto partirían de regreso al santuario. _

_Las caras de asombro de los niños por las armaduras y por que en pleno verano podían hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve, era para llenar de felicidad a cualquier mortal._

_-¿Extrañas ser caballero?- Preguntó la diosa, sentándose junto a Shun en su puesto de observación._

_-Ya no puedo ser caballero.- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza. _

_Evidentemente no extrañaba las batallas. Extrañaba a sus hermanos. Aunque siempre estaban en contacto y siempre le decían lo mucho que lo quieren y lo importante que es para ellos Shun como persona. Siente que ya no es parte de ese mundo. Afortunadamente gracias a Saori no se había exiliado como en su momento considero. Formar parte de sus vidas es su alegría más grande, su consuelo y como el mismo suele pensar, el curita sobre la herida que le dejó hades._

_-¿Por qué ya no puedes ser caballero?_

_-Tengo miedo… tengo un gran miedo a la muerte, a hades. Soy un cobarde, simplemente me paralizo y así no sirvo como caballero._

_-Todos tenemos miedo._

_-Lo se y es muy tonto. Tarde o temprano voy a morir. Ser un caballero no cambia esa gran verdad. Ellos lo saben Saori-san, saben que la razón de mi decisión es este temor, por eso no me reprochan nada. Pero yo no me perdonaría que alguno de ellos saliera lastimado por protegerme al quedar paralizado por no peder pelear. Aún sigo escuchando a Hades gritando que no me salvare, que volveré a ser suyo cuando muera. Me da tanto miedo Saori y siento tanta vergüenza en mi interior por ese temor._

_-Nadie te va a discutir eso. Desde que eras un niño haz sido un miedoso y un llorón.- Shun achicó por esas palabras.- Por eso siempre haz sido muy valiente. –Shun la miró confundido.- Para ser valiente es necesario tener miedo. Nadie te va a creer que hiciste la prueba para obtener tu armadura sin sentir miedo. Mucho menos que enfrentaste a tantos oponentes sin un poco de temor. Es más, con esas palabras de Hades en tu interior fuiste capaz de enfrentarlo, lo viste cara a cara y luchaste con todas tus fuerzas. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres de tu valor?_

_-…_

_-Seas o no el caballero de Andrómeda tú siempre formaras parte de nuestro mundo. Aunque seas un llorón y un miedoso –dijo Saori con una sonrisa al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello.- Eres indispensable, como guerrero y como persona, tanto para ellos, como para mi. _

_-Ya no lo soy._

_-Shun eres así desde que te conocemos. Así te queremos y así te aceptamos. Así como tú nos quieres y nos aceptas. _

Shun literalmente está entre la espada y la pared. Ayax sujeta la espada con una sola mano intentando atravesarlo. El peliverde la atrapa con ambas manos, pero eso era lo que quería el otro. La lluvia de puñetazos comienza y Shun no puede hacer nada por que tiene las manos ocupadas y por que el miedo no lo deja moverse ni pensar claramente.

Esta es la maldición que le dejo Hades. Está parálisis que le provoca el miedo a la muerte. De nada ha servido que Saori le jure que Hades ya no puede hacerle daño. La voz del dios y su sentencia se le ha quedado gravada. Por eso dejó la orden por un tiempo, por eso no pudo hacer gran cosa la primera vez que se aparecieron los ángeles. Por eso Seiya y Shiryu dudaron en dejarlo atrás.

Pero regreso

_Después de la ceremonia en que fueron nombrados caballeros de Oro. Shun se ha sentado junto a Ikki en la escalinata del templo de Atena, se pregunta como demonios va a cumplir con el puesto si no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo como un caballero de bronce. De pronto una diosa se sienta junto a él._

_-Tu cara de felicidad por haber sido ascendido a caballero de oro es impactante.- Le dijo sonriente la joven._

_-Debí dejarte con la palabra en la boca. Más tarde en decir que quería volver a que tú hicieras el anuncio._

_Ikki sonríe por la honestidad de su hermano._

_-Pues la verdad sólo esperaba tu retorno para hacerlo oficial. Quería que los 5 fueran ascendidos juntos, así fue más emotivo. Además te necesitaba para que Ikki accediera estar en la ceremonia._

_-¿Sabias que iba a volver?_

_-Siempre, pero no me des el crédito, el día que me anunciaste que ibas a marcharte, Ikki me lo había notificado de antemano y también me dijo que no seria definitivo, sólo en lo que serenabas tu alma. Él te conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo. _

_Saori se introdujo en la casa, Seiya necesitaba ayuda, estaba en un disparejo dos contra uno. Y es que mientras Shiryu lo sujeta, Hyoga le quita los zapatos para hacerle cosquillas. La diosa atendiendo el grito de ayuda de su caballero cooperó ayudando al rubio. _

_Ikki y Shun los contemplan. La alegría reinaba en el templo._

_-¿Cómo sabias que volvería nii-san?_

_-Desde pequeño siempre has querido alcanzar a Hyoga. Aún cuando Seiya te lo quitaba. Te unías a sus juegos con tal de tenerlo. Cuando creciste seguiste igual. Insististe en tenerlo a tu lado. Hyoga nunca dejara de ser un caballero, por convicción y por Camus. Quedar fuera de su mundo es algo que no toleras. Además, de presentarse cualquier enemigo de inmediato te les unirías, por que quieres a Seiya, a Shiryu y a Saori. Son tu familia._

_-Nii-san. No te olvides de ti. _

Shun moviliza todo su cuerpo hacia delante girándolo hacia su costado, con el hombro golpea a Ayax sacándolo de balance. Ayax cae, está seria la oportunidad de Shun para atacar pero en lugar de eso se aleja.

Ayax se incorpora. –Desperdicias tus oportunidades mocoso. –Un guerrero sin valor como tú da vergüenza. ¿Cómo puedes ser un caballero de Atena? ¿Cómo puede Atena querer a alguien como tú?

-Pregúntale a ella, me quiere como quiere a todos sus caballeros. Sin importarle mi forma de ser.

El cosmos de Shun se eleva. Su hermano tenia razón. Si volvió a ser caballero fue por que quería alcanzar a no sólo a Hyoga, si no también a sus demás hermanos. Ahora es lo mismo. Tiene que alcanzar a Hyoga, recuperarlo de esos que se lo han llevado.

Aun tiene un gran miedo a morir, pero hay otra cosa que lo aterra más. Que uno de sus hermanos muera. Que Hyoga muera. El ángel fue muy claro en sus palabras, en cuanto saque la hoz Cronos ya no lo necesitara más y lo asesinará. No puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Ayax observa que el cuerpo de Shun ha dejado de temblar. Parece que ahora sí la batalla será en serio.

Y es que el cosmos de Shun se está elevando más y más y a su espalda la silueta de Andrómeda resplandece.

Aunque Shun porta la armadura de virgo, la virgen que surge en su cosmos es la de su constelación original y no es una princesa encadenada resignada a su muerte. Es una Andrómeda tan llena de decisión que el mismo mar lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerla desatar su furia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**Parte 10: **_

_**Ser amado**_

Completamente enloquecido Ayax arremete contra Shun pero en lugar de evadir el golpe como venia haciendo, aprovechando que su cosmos está a su máximo el peliverde atrapa la espada con una mano. El filo lo corta por lo que la sangra un poco pero la armadura aguanto. Inmediatamente después con la mano que le queda libre Shun dispara su tormenta nebular, cuya fuerza obliga a Ayax a soltar la espada al salir despedido contra el muro.

-No quiero matarte, por favor ríndete.

-Idiota. Hablas con un muerto.

-¿No le temes a la muerte por que Hades te juro vida eterna?

-¿Hades?- Aquel sujeto comienza a reir. –Hades y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

-Entonces ¿Cómo es posible que seas un muerto en vida? Sólo Hades puede llamar a las almas de los muertos.

-Sucede que mi alma no fue a su reino cuando morí pues no dejó mi cuerpo. Nunca obtienes descanso cuando una diosa te maldice. Fui encerrado junto con los demonios y liberado por Cronos.

Ayax se levantó, de inmediato notó que el vapor nebuloso sella sus movimientos pero no le importo. Después de todo él fue el caballero dorado de capricornio.

-Si esa maldita zorra de Atena piensa que no iba a llegar el día de la venganza, está muy equivocada. Te matare y arrojare tu cadáver a sus pies. Yo era quien merecía al armas de Aquiles. Yo pelee con toda mi devoción por ella. Pero ella a mi no me amaba.

-Te amaba, pero no de la forma en que tú querías.

Ayax levanto el brazo asombrando a Shun. Conocía a la perfección la técnica que iba a usar antes de que la nombrara.

-Excalibur.

Aquel tipo es muy fuerte pues pese al vapor nebuloso pudo emplear ese golpe.

Tras dos ataques más que Shun esquivo milagrosamente a pesar de que conocía tal ataque, la fuerza del vapor había sido dispersado.

Por su parte Ayax contempló al caballero, estaba seguro de que podría evitarlo desde el momento en que levanto su brazo. La expresión de Shun le mostró la certeza que tenia de este ataque pero no le importo, sólo buscaba debilitar el vapor para poderse mover con mayor facilidad.

-Si ella te ama como lo aseguras serás la venganza perfecta.

Shun se alegró de haber sido él y no Seiya quien se quedara a enfrentar a este sujeto. Tanta ira contra la diosa lo habría sacado de sus casillas.

-¿Qué es lo que te alegra?

-Sólo pensaba que fue una fortuna que yo me quedara a combatir.

-Eres demasiado transparente. Puedo ver tu temor, tu valor, tus certezas e incluso tus alegrías.- Se quedo meditando.- Ella quiere más a uno ¿verdad?- Shun guardo silencio.- Hace tiempo pensé que al tal Hyoga pues podía sentir su desesperación en su cosmos mientras lo buscaba. Gocé con su angustia y quería hacerla más grande, infringiéndole dolor al caballero. Realmente quise matarlo y varios de nosotros queríamos torturarlo, pero Ratzagel lo tuvo vigilado todo el tiempo. Si ese todavía esta vivo y entero es gracias a él. No nos dejó tocarle ni un pelo, pese a que varios queríamos hacerlo trizas.

Ante esas palabras Shun dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Cosa que no paso inadvertido por Ayax.

De hecho cuando mencionó al rubio caballero todo en Shun cambio, volvió a tener un inmenso miedo, mas, cuando le dijo que está bien, la esperanza volvió a él llenándolo de más fuerzas.

El cosmos de Ayax se incendio. El de Shun también, ahora que está decidido su cosmos ya podía entrar en comunión con el de Atena. Pero a Ayax eso no le importa porque está intrigado por lo que siente el corazón de Shun y es que percibe que es capaz de morir en la agonía más dolorosa con tal de salvar al cisne.

-¿Tanto así quieres a Hyoga?

-Claro que lo quiero. Es alguien muy importante para mí.

-Hace unos momentos estabas temblando, ahora en cambio hay demasiada determinación en tu rostro. ¿Acaso es por él?

-No voy a dejar que lo lastimen.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Ya te lo dije, Hyoga es muy valiosos para mí. Él siempre ha estado a mi lado para secar mis lagrimas y yo siempre he estado con él cuando han caído las suyas. **Es mi amigo**.

Esa palabra desató aún mas la furia de Ayax. Su cosmos se incendio lleno de rabia -¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! **¡GRAN ESCUDO!**

Una explosión de cosmos saco volando a Shun y de nuevo choco contra la pared.

-¡ ¡ ¡NO PUEDES CONFIAR EN NADIE. NI SI QUIERA EN TUS COMPAÑEROS. TODOS BUSCAN SU PROPIO BENEFICIO! ! !

De nuevo lo golpeó con su gran escudo, Shun no entendía esta técnica, él ni si quiera se movía, la energía simplemente salía expulsada de Ayax y lo asaltaba como si fuera una pared.

El peliverde se protege con los brazos cruzados frente al rostro, tratando de ver el cosmos de Ayax. Con trabajos observó a la energía que se juntaba frente a Ayax como si se tratara de un gran escudo que luego lo arremetía con toda la potencia del cosmos.

Y es que un escudo no es sólo para defenderse, los antiguos griegos lo usaban en combate como una arma poderosa con la que embestían al oponente y en estos momentos el cosmos de Ayax no ceja en atacarlo al grado que lo está hundiendo en la pared de roca.

-¡ ¡ ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE ÉL Y TÚ SE TRAICIONARAN A LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡NO EXISTE LA AMISTAD DENTRO DE LA ORDEN DE ATENA! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡NO EXISTE LA LEALTAD! ! ! –Shun seguía siendo aplastado contra la pared una y otra vez.- **¡ ¡ ¡CUANDO UNO DE LOS DOS SEA FAVORECIDO POR LA DIOSA, EN EL OTRO NACERÁN LOS CELOS, NACERÁ EL ODIO! ! !**

-¿El odio?

-LO SENTIRÁS QUEMÁNDOTE LAS ENTRAÑAS. ANHELARÁS VERLO MUERTO. DÍA TRAS DÍA LO ODIARAS MÁS Y ÉL A TI. ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO. **LOS DOS SE ODIARAN CON TODA EL ALMA. **

-**Tus palabras nunca serán verdad. **Yo nunca podría odiar a Hyoga y **SÉ** que él nunca me podría odiar.

Shun incendia su cosmos liberando la tormenta nebular a su alrededor. Finalmente la tormenta nebular de Shun tuvo la suficiente fuerza para protegerlo de los constantes embates.

**-Hyoga y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Por supuesto que nos hemos enfadado el uno con el otro. Pero también hemos llorado y reído mucho. Yo jamás podría odiarlo y él jamás me odiaría a mi. Él siempre entiende a la perfección como me siento y siempre se como se siente él. YO SÉ QUE ÉL DARÍA LA VIDA POR MÍ ASÍ COMO YO LA DARÍA POR ÉL. **

La tormenta nebular alimentada por el cosmos de Shun empezaba a ganar terreno.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te duele? ¿Qué es eso que te atormenta? –Preguntó Shun. – Puedo sentir un gran dolor en tu cosmos. ¿Es que acaso te traicionaron? ¿Por qué Atena te maldijo?

-Ya que quieres saberlo. Atena nos mando luchar contra los troyanos. Y eso hicimos. Mate a muchos, y cuando por fin logramos entrar a la ciudad, en el templo donde los troyanos la veneraron. En ese templo en donde ella enfadada retiro su imagen y aún así los que la adoraban pusieron otra estatua en su honor, allí, abrazada a la estatua de Atena, la vi. La criatura más hermosa que mis ojos pudieran contemplar. Imploraba a la diosa por su protección. Y yo simplemente no me aguante. Por la fuerza tome a esa hermosura. La hice mía pese a sus gritos y a su llanto. No me importo que en nombre de Atena me suplicó por soltarla. Lo gocé aún más por eso. La viole profanado el templo de Atena.

-¿Como pudiste hacer algo tan ruin?

-Por favor, ella nos había mandado a masacrar la ciudad. Yo simplemente estaba reclamando mi paga.

Shun no podía creerlo. Con razón Atena lo maldijo. En un templo de la diosa se había atrevido a cometer tal bajeza. Ayax aprovechó el momento y utilizó la técnica de "escalibur", la cual atravesó la tormenta debilitándola entonces volvió a utilizar el "gran escudo"

Los cosmos estaban chocando por ganar terreno. Porque el "gran escudo" no lograba traspasar la tormenta nebular y escalibur cada vez iba perdiendo efectividad.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que cometieras tal atrocidad? Tú lo hiciste por que estabas en el templo de Atena, lo hiciste por que querías vengarte de ella. Todo tu cosmos está lleno de rencor, pero también de dolor.

-¡Callate!

El cosmos de aquel sujeto explota aun más.

-Tú lo perderás todo. Cronos acabara con Atena y con Hyoga. Te hará sentir un dolor infinito. Te quedaras sin nada.

-¿Por qué sólo puedes sentir odio?

-Te crees muy dichoso por que la diosa te ama. Por que puedes confiar en la amistad. Pero todo eso desaparecerá. Los veras cubiertos de sangre.

-¡NUNCA VOY A PERMITIR ESO!

El cosmos de Shun brilla rompiendo sus limites. Porque Atena lo protege con amor, por que Hyoga lo necesita. Rebasa por completo al de Ayax.

**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡TORMENTA NEBULAR! ! ! !**

Y lo saca volando destrozándole su armadura. El inmenso poder de la tormenta nebular desgarra todo lo que tiene en frente. Es la técnica más poderosa de Shun a razón de nada queda en pie cuando la desata con toda su potencia.

Shun respira agitadamente por el esfuerzo de soltar tanto cosmos de forma tan violenta. Pero Ayax sigue con vida, aunque sus heridas son de gravedad.

Ayax lleno de heridas ve su espada cerca de él y la toma. Para sorpresa de Shun, pues no puede creer que aún sea capaz de levantarse. Sobretodo porque es la inmensidad se sus sentimientos lo que le dio las fuerzas a Ayax para ponerse de pie.

-Ya basta.- Le pide Shun.

-Dices que ella ama a uno más que ti, que a los otros. ¿Puedes vivir sabiendo eso?

-Yo la amo como es y ella me ama como soy. Aunque siempre tenga dudas, aunque no quiera pelear y herir a los demás. No soy el más fuerte ni el mas sabio, no tengo ninguna virtud, aun así se que ella me ama incondicionalmente. No necesito más amor del que ella me da, y si ama más a alguien, no envidio ese amor.

Aquel sujeto se quedo reflexionando. La tormenta de Shun había disminuido en fuerzas, pero el caballero de Atena aun podía hacerla explotar de nuevo. No había modo de vencerle. Pero tampoco podía volver atrás. Lo peor era sentir el cosmos de la diosa fluir en el de Shun. Cuando fue caballero una vez pudo sentir eso que te llena de fuerza. También la mirada del peliverde le resultaba odiosa. Porque es tan transparente, está decidido a recuperar a su amigo, tanto que puede jurar que lo logrará. Y también por que puede ver que los quiere. Ama con todo su corazón a Atena y a Hyoga.

-¿Estás seguro que Atena y el tal Hyoga te aman?

-Sí

-Atena me quería como a todos sus guerreros. Yo sentía su amor. Ulises era mi amigo. El me quería, pero luego él fue creciendo, se volvió brillante y empecé a odiarlo. Sí, yo lo odie tanto que lo lastime con mi odio y me sentí feliz por eso. Atena lo empezó a querer más que a mí. Y la odie también. Luego cuando ambos competimos por las armas de Aquiles, él me derrotó. Los maldije a ambos. No fue que Atena se alejara de mí, fue mi odio que la alejó, porque ella insistió en amarme a pesar de mi forma de ser. Pero ella no podía amarme como yo quería. Y cuando vi a esa joven, ella se le parecía mucho. No me importó su llanto, de hecho hasta lo disfrute… porque yo quería humillar a Atena, y lo hice pensando que se lo hacia a ella, desfogue el odio que me provocaba el que Atena prefiriera a Ulises, en esa pobre chica. Atena tenia razón, soy demasiado malvado. Porque yo lo tenia todo igual que tú. Tenia el cariño de una diosa. Tenia la amistad de Ulises. Había tanta alegría en los ojos de Ulises cuando me veia y aun así me sentía complacido cuando mi odio lo lastimaba. No entiendo por qué me deje llevar por la rabia y los celos. Debí haber cuidado de Ulises. Él era tan puro. Era tan fuerte y tan frágil. –Comenzó a llorar recordando aquellos días. -Estás equivocado caballero si tienes una gran virtud. Sabes que lo tienes todo y también sabes que eso es tan frágil que lo proteges con todas tus fuerzas. Eres tan transparente que puedes calmar las furias. Si en otro tiempo te hubiese conocido tal vez no me hubiese equivocado de camino. Porque siempre pretendí ser amado y jamás intente amar.

-¡Espera! –Gritó Shun dándose cuenta de lo que iba hacer.

Aquel sujeto con la poca movilidad que aun tenia se atravesó con su propia espada.

Y mientras la vida lo abandonaba, Ayax contemplaba a Shun y recordaba aquella imagen de Andrómeda que el cosmos del peliverde le mostró. Esa Andrómeda tan determinada, que no había imposibles para ella. Shun sin duda recuperará a Hyoga, lo regresara a los hermosos y tranquilos jardines del santuario y de nuevo reirán juntos bajo la cariñosa mirada de Atena.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**Parte 11: **_

_**Por aquellos que han muerto**_

Danyael sale despedido varios metros.

Aquel niño ahora parece una criatura salida del mismo averno. Con sus grandes alas de murciélago, esa expresión de rabia en el rostro, los colmillos y las garras.

Y sobre todo el nauseabundo aroma a muerto.

Danyael está muy agotado, intenta defenderse de los golpes pero aquel lo sujeta del cuello y lo levanta. Danyael haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lo patea en la cara y logra quedar libre.

De inmediato se abalanza contra el demonio, intenta propinar un puñetazo pero le atrapan el puño. Aquella bestia lo jala hacia él en el momento que se impulsa para darle un cabezazo tan fuerte que casi le hace perder la conciencia. Danyael se incendia para que lo suelte.

-Escuche que perdiste tus alas. Que el mismo Lebalbel te las arranco. Dicen que te torturó, que casi te asesinó. Dicen que le tienes tanto miedo que no eres capaz de sostenerse en pie frente a el.

-El maldito, pagara todo el daño que ha hecho. El infierno es lo que le espera.

_Tiempo atrás._

_En una habitación, Danyael se recupera del brutal ataque del cual sobrevivió de milagro. Incluso hubo que hacerle un transplante de corazón. Claro que si todo salio con éxito se debía a su medico de cabecera, el cual es un dios muy sabio._

_Durante muchos días el señor Quetzal gasto sus energías en devolverlo a la vida. Pero no solo eso, las personas lo cuidaron con mucho amor._

_Por mucho tiempo su mente estuvo ida. Lloraba lleno de miedo. Pero cada que se asustaba, llegaba alguien a cuidarlo y hacerle compañía. Azul misma paso muchísimas horas a su lado arrullándolo, confortándolo, protegiéndolo y sobretodo haciéndole saber que estaba allí y que no permitiría que ese demonio de Lebalbel le hiciera daño. _

_No emitía ni un sonido a causa del fuerte trauma que había sufrido y de pronto empezó hablar pero en japonés. Nombraba las cosas que veia. Supone que habló en Japonés porque sus primeros años vivió allí. Después por sus alas habló igual que los ángeles pero al perderlas, cuando su mente lentamente volvía a despertar, habló en el idioma de su madre humana._

_Cuando comenzó a hablar, las personas empezaron a aprender japonés para entender que decía. _

_Recuerda muchas cosas de esos días. Recuerda que lo sacaban a pasear en el gran patio de esa casa, que era llevado de la mano, que caminaban muy despacio. Que a menudo lo sentaban en una silla en el jardín para que tomara el sol. Porque el dios Quetzalcoalt se encontraba allí, muchos guerreros y aprendices llegaban. Algunos le llevaban dulces. _

_Y Azul siempre pasaba grandes ratos con él. _

_Aún recuerda el día que le dieron su insignia de tlatlacotin (sirviente). Le enseñaron sus labores, que básicamente consistía en atender los caprichos de Azul. Se volvió su nana. No era humillante ser el tlatlacotin de la familia Moctezuma. Tener labores le ayudo a salir de la depresión, además cuando veian el amuleto con el emblema de la familia lo trataban con delicadeza y respeto. Porque era parte de la familia, pese a ser un tlatlacotin. Cuando se enfermaba, cuando se asustaba, la familia en pleno venia en su ayuda. Decían que esa era la tradición. Incluso le pusieron un maestro que le volvió a enseñar como pelear, al principio para que recobrara la confianza en si mismo, después cuando vieron sus aptitudes para ser escolta de Azul el mismo Quetzalcoalt lo entrenó._

_Fue feliz. Sobre todo cuando Azul fue mandada a vivir con los señores águila. Siempre lo trataron más como un compañero que como un sirviente. Con ellos llegaba a reír tanto que le dolía el estomago._

_Cuando supieron que él no tenia cumpleaños, pues realmente no sabia cuando nació, se indignaron, hicieron tal escándalo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Inmediatamente se pusieron a organizar la fiesta en su honor. Comieron y bebieron hasta más no poder. Tiraron la casa por la ventana. Nunca va a olvidar todos sus gritos de ese día. _

_Y en una ocasión, en medio de una fuerte tormenta, al estar junto con ellos, ayudándoles a desalojar un poblado, en medio de todo se perdió. Pasó horas de angustia sin saber como volver a casa, y con miedo porque la tormenta estaba inundando todo. Se sintió desamparado como aquella vez en que sus compañeros lo abandonaron. Por siempre llevara en su corazón ese momento cuando con lagrimas en los ojos alzó la vista y vio a los señores águila desesperados buscándolo por todos lados. Ni el fuerte viento, ni los rayos los asustaron. Nada les importaba más que hallarlo y llevarlo a salvo a casa. _

_Él ya estaba en el paraíso y Lebalbel uniéndose a Cronos lleno de ambición los asesinó. _

_Aún llora por eso. Por que murieron protegiéndolos. _

_Y por esas muertes Azul no ve esperanzas, ya no cree que vuelva a ser feliz. Por esas muertes ella a tomado este camino lleno de dolor. Por ellos, ella se esta sentenciando a la agonía. Porque ella siente que fue su culpa._

-TODOS USTEDES LO PAGARAN.- Le grito Danyael incendiándose.

Por amor a los señores águila que los cuidaron tanto a Azul y a él, quemara todas las energías de su ser, en vencer a estos que no saben lo que es amar y que te amen. Solo hay ambición en sus corazones.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**Parte 12: **_

_**El más fuerte de los 4 ángeles**_

Hyoga es llevado en brazos por Ratzagel hacia la hoz de Liluel. Seguido por el titán, los cautivos, Lebalbel y alguien más.

-De haber sabido que este camino iba a ser así de fácil, no hubiera perdido en tiempo en este caballero.- Declaró el Titan.

-Es fácil por que Liluel abrió todas las puertas para permitirle la entrada a los caballeros de Atena- Alegó Ratzagel

-Supongo que tienes razón. Ratzagel, ¿ese chico puede caminar?

-Sí.

-Bien, bájalo. Te quedas aquí, encárgate que no nos sigan. Detén a todos incluyendo a tu hermana.

-¿Yo?

-Algún problema

-Ninguno, sólo que pensé que seria el último en ser enviado a pelear.

Ratzagel contempla a Hyoga marcharse siguiendo a Cronos. Sacude la cabeza, no tiene opción. Se queda junto con los últimos cautivos. Permanece meditando en el rubio, en Lebalbel y en alguien más. Por fortuna la espera termina, los gritos de terror y muerte de los guerreros que lo acompañaban revelaron la presencia de su hermana.

-Pareces agotada, te haz cansado asesinando todo lo que tienes en frente.

Ambos se contemplan fijamente y en silencio hasta que son interrumpidos por Seiya y Shiryu quienes derrotan a los últimos demonios.

-¿Realmente vas a detenerme hermano, realmente tienes el valor de alzar tu mano en mi contra?

-Ya lo hice una vez.

-¿Me desprecias tanto?

-Me da asco que prefieras a los humanos. No los dejare pasar. A ninguno, aquí todos serán detenidos.

-Yo me encargare de él, Seiya tú sigue adelante.- Dijo el Shiryu,

-De acuer…

La joven empezó a despedir un aura de muerte y destrucción mucho mayor que las anteriores, sus pequeñas alas aparecieron en su espalda y se tornaron negras, mientras sus ojos tras la mascara se volvieron rojos.

Por su parte el otro ángel hizo lo mismo sólo que sus alas eran grandísimas en comparación.

La joven y él, lanzaron un grito que dejo sordos a los caballeros que en vano se cubrían los oídos con las manos. Cuando todo se calmo pudieron ver a Ratzagel en el suelo y a ella que se marchaba.

Shiryu reaccionó rápido y atacó con su dragón que reboto en el escudo del ángel, pero Seiya aprovecho para pasar.

Ratzagel se levanto y contemplo fijamente al oponente que se había quedado. E hizo una mueca de enfado.

Shiryu elevó su cosmos y utilizó Escalibur. Pero el ángel no se molesto en detenerlo con su escudo, si no que con ambas manos, como quien detiene una espada. Atrapó la mano de Shiryu para después propinarle una patada que lo saca volando con violencia.

Cuando se incorporo Shiryu observó con asombro como el pecho de la armadura de Libra se había agrietado. No entendía como pudo romper con tal facilidad una armadura dorada.

-Debieron quedarse los dos, tal vez así habrían tenido una oportunidad remota. Haz tenido mala suerte por querer luchar conmigo. De mis hermanos yo soy el mas fuerte físicamente hablando.- Dice él como respondiendo a las dudas del caballero.

-En serio. No lo parece considerando como Liluel te derribó.

El ángel no contesto, aunque el comentario lo molesto. Shiryu incrementaba todo su cosmos mientras contempla al ángel. Sus alas seguían extendidas y sus ojos rojos le provocaban un poco de temor. Lo peor de todo es que parecía que aquel no lo iba atacar, simplemente se iba a limitar a detener sus embates y a contraatacar. Pensó en encontrar un punto débil pero fue inútil. Su fuerza y su escudo le daban una defensa perfecta y lo ponían a él en total desventaja.

-Por lo visto tendré que atacar. –Dijo de repente el ángel que se transformo en un haz de luz. Antes de que Shiryu pudiera reaccionar aquel ya se encontraba frente a él gritando **–¡QUEBRANTA HUESOS!**

Y el caballero salio volando envuelto en una explosión que le destrozo la armadura dorada que llevaba.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de la Autora**

*Shiryu nunca quiere aceptar que se equivoca. Es muy terco. Como recordaran la discusión que tuvo Shun con Shiryu en el capitulo 3 de en mis horas más oscuras en la que Shun se lo sonó.

Ulises u Odiseo, participo en la guerra de Troya junto a Ayax. Ulises era consentido de Atena por su inmensa sabiduría. Es muy gracioso porque en los libros siempre dicen que el no era la imagen del héroe griego, no era muy alto, ni muy atractivo, ni muy fuerte. No salía del montón pues. Pero hablaba con tal razón que todos decían oh! Cual marcianitos de Toy Story. Por eso Atena lo quería y lo favorecía. Una vez encontré una historia en la que Ulises participo en una carrera contra otro que no recuerdo. El caso es que Ulises iba a perder (tampoco era el más veloz) pero justo antes de llegar a la meta su contrincante inexplicablemente se tropezó y Ulises gano. Y todos exclamaron, se me hace que Atena le metió el pie. (^_^) Incluso Atena lo volvía más bonito cuando quería que le prestaran atención. Podría decirse que todos se encandilaban con su belleza y ni escuchaban que decía, pero todos respondían "lo que tu digas hermoso".

La particularidad de Ulises es que tenia un arco que sólo él podía tensar. Por eso pensé que tenia que ser Sagitario, por el arco y que por lo visto en Saint Seiya los Sagitarios son consentidos de Atena.

En cuanto a Ayax, pues hubo dos Ayax en Troya Ayax mayor y Ayax menor. La particularidad de Ayax mayor era que tenia una espada que le fue obsequiada por Héctor, por un combate en el que ambos quedaron iguales. Después a la muerte de Aquiles, Ayax y Ulises rescatan las armas de Aquiles. Le correspondían a Ayax por haber sido familia, pero se decidió que debían luchar por ellas para decidir quien de los dos se las merecía. El combate lo gano Ulises y Ayax enfureció, incluso blasfemó contra los dioses. Enfadados los dioses lo castigan con la locura, Ayax cae en un furor asesino y mata a sus compañeros, o al menos eso cree, pues eran en realidad unos cerdos. El creía que mataba a Ulises y a los otros pero no. Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo que había deseado, tomó su espada (la regalada por Hector) y se mato. Decían que en el campo de batalla portaba un gran escudo. Y de allí se me ocurrió la técnica que uso. Por que el escudo también se usa para golpear y derribar al oponente. Y claro como el tenia una espada me dije, tiene que ser capricornio. Allí tenemos otra historia entre capricornios y sagitarios XD. Si quieren leer bien la historia busquen Ayax de Sófocles

Ayax el menor, cuando cayó Troya, en el templo de Atena, violo a una doncella que se había aferrado a la estatua. Se dice que allí sobre la escultura lo hizo. Tanta fue la cólera de Atena que se dice que le pidió un rayo a su padre, para fulminarlo.

….


End file.
